B comme Bayron
by Saya600
Summary: Mylan Bayron, Navy Seal à la vie bien rangée se retrouve au creux de l'épidémie. Son train de vie vole en éclat et son futur tout tracé devient compromis. C'est ce qui arrive quand on rencontre Negan...
1. La famille c'est sacré

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Tout d'abord je vous remercie encore énormément pour vos lectures et vos reviews sur A comme Alexandria !**

 **L'histoire qui va suivre retrace le parcours de Mylan, le frère d'Audrey avant l'épidémie. Les détails de ce prequel vous permettront de mieux comprendre le tome II de l'histoire d'Audrey qui arrivera bientôt ...**

 **Je vous remercie encore pour votre soutien et bonne lecture!**

 **Votre dévouée Saya**

 _ **Chapitre 1. La famille c'est sacré**_

Mylan Bayron, vingt huit ans et dix ans de service dans la Navy derrière lui, eut soudain très peur.

Il avait vécu la guerre en Afghanistan, participé a des raids contre des hauts placés d'Al Qaida et descendu des dizaines de salopards en n'éprouvant que de l'excitation et du danger mais là, aujourd'hui, il avait très peur.

Mylan avait intégré les Navy Seals à vingt et un ans, il avait subi les entraînements les plus difficiles de l'armée américaine notamment le BUD/S, le programme d'entraînement pour intégrer les Seal, reconnu comme le plus difficile au monde. Il avait passé avec succès les épreuves pour intégrer la Team 6, l'élite chez les Seals, en sortant major de sa promo. Mylan avait été entraîné à envisager toutes les solutions possibles et imaginables dans n'importe quelle situation.

Mais devant cette situation là, aucune espèce de solution ne lui venait.

Ses coéquipiers - ses plus proches amis à présent- qui d'habitude chahutaient toujours lors des réunions ou bien lançaient des plaisanteries à tout bout de champs n'ouvraient pas la bouche.

L'écran blanc, sur lequel était projeté le film secret défense que leur montrait leurs supérieurs, affichait des images de cadavres revenant à la vie. C'était en Afrique, dans un village perdu, ils n'avaient pas le nom du pays -car même eux n'avaient pas le droit de le connaître- pour éviter que des informations ne fuitent et provoquent la panique.

Le film montrait un homme dont les jambes et le torse étaient déchiquetés par une bombe. Personne ne pouvait survivre à cela. Mais cet homme là , couché sur le sol, agitait furieusement les bras et grognait comme un chien enragé. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et noirs comme de l'encre.

« Qu'est ce c'est que cette chose ? » Demanda soudain Henry, un membre de leur équipe.

Henry Jones était en quelque sorte, le papa poule de leur escadron, bien qu'il fut le plus jeune d'entre eux. Il était roux et le revendiquait, il avait même laissé ses cheveux pousser plus long que la coupe réglementaire. Henry demeurait toujours calme, quel que soit la situation. Il analysait tout froidement sans aucune émotion. Mais pour une fois, même lui ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux.

« C'est le diable. » Ajouta Porter dont les images du film miroitaient dans ses yeux grands ouverts.

Porter Stevens, lui, c'était l'élément perturbateur de l'escadron. Il était petit et bien bâti, il avait toujours le mot pour rire et tenait l'alcool comme personne.

« Il s'agit d'une maladie. On ne sait pas d'où elle vient, ni comment elle est apparue. » Enonça le Maître principal Jooks.

Jooks, le chef de leur escadron un cinquantenaire bien en forme présidait la réunion, il était entouré par des hauts gradés en costume impeccable.

Même ces types là, que Mylan et Bob, son meilleur ami, avaient surnommés les gratte-papier, semblaient étrangement fatigués et inquiets.

« Bref. Ce n'est pas nous qui sommes chargés d'intervenir sur le terrain. Ils vont envoyer l'armée. »

C'était donc l'US Army qui allait se taper le sale boulot.

« Exceptionnellement, le gouvernement nous a ordonné de garder les forces spéciales dans le pays. On n'a pas plus d'information mais jusqu'à nouvel ordre je vous informe que vous devez être prêts à venir ici, à la base, à n'importe quel moment. Est ce que j'ai été clair ? »

Toute l'équipe approuva gravement. Après quelques consignes et des rappels concernant l'obligation de disponibilité des Seals en temps d'alerte maximum, ils furent autorisés à s'en aller.

Ils se trouvaient à la base navale de Dam Neck, en Virginie. C'était le QG de la Navy Seal, Team 6 dont faisait partie Mylan et ses coéquipiers.

Mylan, ainsi que Bob Flitch, un autre membre de la team 6 mais aussi son meilleur ami, vivaient à Alexandria, une banlieue de Washington à deux heure et demie de route de Dam Neck.

Bob était un jeune homme grand et très costaud, ses cheveux étaient toujours rasés et ses yeux marrons semblaient surpris en permanence. Il avait une carrure physique assez impressionnante qui contrastait énormément avec son caractère. Bien que Bob fut un Seal redoutable doublé d'un infirmier extrêmement compétent, c'était aussi un garçon très gentil et serviable. Il ne faisait pas de mal à une mouche. Ses relations amoureuses échouaient toujours car les filles finissaient toujours par dire qu'elles préféraient rester amies avec lui. Pourtant il se mettait toujours en quatre pour leur faire plaisir.

Mylan, lui, sortait depuis plusieurs années avec Jody Foster, une fille incroyable qui lui avait fait oublier toutes les autres. Lui qui, pourtant, avait toujours été un coureur de jupon. Jody était une fille douce et prévenante à la beauté incroyable. Elle acceptait totalement son statut de soldat et ne se plaignait jamais de ses longues absences. Mais ce que Mylan aimait le plus chez la blonde c'etait sa capacité à le rembarrer avec classe et finesse s'il allait trop loin.

Après avoir bu un verre avec leurs coéquipiers pour debriefer sur cette inquiétante réunion, Mylan et Bob rejoignirent la voiture de ce dernier pour rentrer à Alexandria.

Bob possédait un Ford F150 Raptor, un pickup à l'allure aussi impressionnante que son propriétaire.

« Mylan. » Dit-il, un ton légèrement hésitant dans la voix. « Je me demandais... Te fais pas des idées, hein ? Ta sœur, elle est toujours avec ce mec ? Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? »

« Mike. » Précisa Mylan, surpris. « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

La sœur de Mylan, Audrey Bayron, de deux ans sa cadette sortait depuis un an avec Mike Johnson, un joueur de basket de l'équipe de Washington. Mylan avait toujours détesté ce mec. Il était prétentieux et ne prenait pas soin d'Audrey. Mylan l'avait mise en garde mais elle lui trouvait toujours des excuses. Dernièrement, leur mère, Anna, avait confié à Mylan que leur couple battait de l'aile.

Bob démarra le pick up et s'engagea vers la sortie du parking. Il salua le gardien qui leur ouvrit le portail et prit la direction de l'autoroute.

Il semblait un peu stressé et hésitant à continuer la conversation. Mylan eut un sourire en coin. Bob avait toujours bien aimé sa sœur. Comme elle sortait avec ce foutu joueur de basket il n'avait jamais dû oser lui proposer de sortir.

« Comme ça... » Lacha-t-il enfin, les yeux rivés sur la route et sur son rétroviseur.

Mylan tourna la tête vers lui et l'observa avec un sourire moqueur.

« Quoi ? » S'emporta Bob. « Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? »

« Putain Bob ! T'as le béguin pour ma sœur ?! »

Bob baissa la tête, Mylan aurait juré l'avoir vu rougir.

« Mais non mec... Je prenais juste des nouvelles. »

« Non, non. » Fit Mylan en souriant. « Allez je te connais mieux que personne, on vit vingt quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ensemble. Tu peux me le dire. »

« C'est une gentille fille. » Répondit-il dans sa barbe.

Mylan partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Te fous pas de ma gueule Mylan. »

Mylan perdit son sourire. Bob avait adopté son ton effrayant qu'il réservait d'habitude aux prisonniers et aux salopards.

« Woh ! Du calme. C'est plutôt une bonne chose. Je préférerais mille fois la voir avec toi qu'avec l'autre connard. »

Le meilleur ami de Mylan jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, une voiture le collait un peu trop près car il conduisait comme une tortue.

« Ah ouais ? Je veux dire... Tu m'en voudrais pas ? »

« Mais non Bob ! T'es mon frère tu le sais ! » Mylan tapota affectueusement l'épaule de son ami. « Écoutes, on va faire une soirée et je la ferait venir. »

« Mais elle est avec ce Mike ! »

« Plus pour longtemps, crois moi. »

Mylan aurait juré apercevoir un sourire sur le visage du Seal.

« Bon, et sinon. » Reprit sérieusement Mylan. « T'en penses quoi de ce qu'a dit Jooks ? »

Bob gratta sa barbe naissante en fixant l'horizon.

« C'est flippant. Si c'était passé aux infos je n'y aurais pas cru mais là... Bordel, Mylan. Des morts qui reviennent à la vie ! »

Mylan se remémora l'homme de la vidéo. Dieu leur envoyait un message. Ils avaient vu beaucoup d'horreurs mais là c'était carrément autre chose.

« Ça n'atteindra pas les États Unis. » Conclût-il pour se persuader lui même.

« Enfin tu es là ! »

Anna Bayron n'arrivait pas à courir avec ses talons hauts mais elle se précipita sur son fils pour l'enlacer.

Mylan avait déposé ses affaires chez lui et remonté en vitesse la petite allée qui le séparait de la maison de chez ses parents. La maison de sa sœur, en face de la sienne, était fermée. Elle devait être encore au travail. Pourtant il avait cru apercevoir son Mercedes classe G garé dans l'entrée.

Il était presque midi et Mylan pouvait déjà sentir une odeur de viande qui cuisait dans le four.

Mylan observa sa mère toujours habillée et coiffée impeccablement. C'était une belle femme cinquantenaire. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés au carré, son corps façonné par des heures de pilate quotidien semblait dix ans plus jeune que son âge.

« Maman ! Fais attention,tu vas tomber ! Moi aussi je suis content de rentrer. T'es seule ? Où est Papa? »

« Oh... Il est dans le salon avec Audrey. »

Anna s'était mordue la lèvre.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? » Demanda Mylan en déposant son portable et son biper sur l'îlot de la cuisine.

« C'est Mike. » Chuchota Anna avec un air de conspiratrice. « Je crois que ça y est, c'est terminé. »

« À la bonne heure. » Fit le Seal en allumant une cigarette.

« Mylan ! Elle était très attachée à ce garçon. Soit gentil avec elle. »

Mylan souffla la fumée de sa première bouffée et pénétra dans le salon.

Près de la cheminée, avachie sur l'énorme canapé d'angle, Audrey, pas maquillée et décoiffée avait la main plongée dans un paquet de chips. Elle avait pleuré, ses joues et ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges. Mylan ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait encore un peu grossis.

À ses côtés, Andrew Bayron, leur père avait la carrure impressionnante et le crâne rasé. Son visage grave et son costume hors de prix lui donnait un air de Parain de la mafia. Il tentait de la consoler à sa manière.

En voyant Mylan entrer dans le salon, il lui adressa une grimace en montrant sa sœur.

« Content de te voir, fils. »

Quand elle remarqua la présence son frère, Audrey envoya balader son plaid et courut dans ses bras.

« Eh... Ça va aller... »

« J'ai vu des photos sur Facebook ! Il était au Blues Alley Club et il embrassait une grosse salope ! » Pleurnicha-t-elle.

Mylan grimaça, il trouvait cela un peu pathétique et son père semblait être de son avis.

« Audrey ! » La rabroua Anna.

Mylan et Andrew échangèrent un sourire complice par dessus l'épaule d'Audrey. Anna servit une bière à son fils et à son mari et déposa une boite de cigare cubain sur la table.

Audrey se versa un grand verre de vin rouge qu'elle avala presque d'une traite.

« Alors Mylan. » Fit Andrew en allumant un cigare avec son vieux zippo. « Comment vont les Seals? »

Andrew Bayron avait lui aussi servit dans la Navy plus jeune. Il avait toujours détesté les Seals qu'il trouvait prétentieux et condescendants.

« Bien. » Répondit Mylan en ignorant le ton sacarstique de son père.

Sa mère s'installa à côté de lui et lui prit la main en lui caressant la joue. Anna Bayron était une mère aimante et stressée à la fois. Mylan savait qu'elle mourrait d'angoisse lorsqu'il partait en mission.

« Tu es en permission jusqu'à quand ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas. Nous sommes en alerte, ils peuvent nous appeler à n'importe quel moment. »

« En alerte pour quoi ? »

Mylan se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler des morts qui bouffaient les vivants, même si l'idée lui semblait impossible.

« Rien de grave maman. Comment vont les affaires ? »

Andrew souffla la fumée de son cigare et reposa la bière sur la table. Mylan savait que son père adorait parler de son entreprise, Bayron Builders. C'était un moyen sûr pour changer de sujet.

« Le lotissement auto-suffisant est terminé. Nous sommes allés à l'inauguration la semaine dernière. Des gens charmants ont achetés la bas, c'est une réussite. »

« Ton père voulait voir quelles genre de personnes iraient fréquenter son futur centre commercial. »

« Oui en parlant de ça... Audrey as-tu convoqué les fournisseurs pour les vitres ? »

Audrey renifla bruyamment.

« Ouais. » Dit-elle en allumant une cigarette. « Ils viennent demain. »

« Allons ma chérie, ne te met pas dans cet état pour un homme. Regardes toi bon sang ! » S'emporta Andrew de sa voix grave en tapant de son poing puissant sur la table basse.

Mylan observait avec appréhension son père perdre patience devant l'état pitoyable d'Audrey. Andrew était quelqu'un d'inébranlable. Il ne se laissait pas faire, ne montrait jamais ses émotions et apportait beaucoup d'importance à l'apparence physique. Pour lui, un homme qui réussit se devait d'être impeccable et d'adopter une hygiène de vie irréprochable. Et cette remarque valait davantage pour les femmes. Certe il aimait profondément sa fille mais lui faisait souvent des réflexions sur son poids ou son manque de confiance en elle.

Audrey était une fille gentille qui se mettait en quatre pour ses amis et amies. Elle était jolie mais avait toujours été un peu rondelette. Sa famille la surnommait affectueusement Garfied pour son goût inconditionné de la bonne nourriture. Mais la gentillesse d'Audrey ne la servait pas bien au contraire. Mylan n'aimait pas ses deux meilleures amies Jackie et Kay, deux filles pourries gâtées qui n'avait jamais entendu parler du mot « travail ». Elles passaient leur temps à envoyer des piques à Audrey sur son apparence et il n'aimait pas ça. Audrey leur servait en quelque sorte de faire-valoir. Si les Bayron n'avaient pas été riches, ces filles ne l'auraient même pas regardée.

Mylan ne put s'empêcher de penser à Bob et il se jura d'arranger le coup entre ces deux là. Audrey était en quelque sorte son clone féminin.

« Si tu acceptais de payer ce que je t'ai demandé je n'en serais pas là. » Cracha Audrey a son père.

Mylan et Anna échangèrent un regard désespéré. Audrey avait dans la tête de se faire hospitaliser dans une chirurgie esthétique pour réaliser une liposuccion. Elle était convaincue que cela réglerait tous ses problèmes. Contrairement au reste de sa famille, Audrey détestait le sport, elle l'avait en horreur.

« Jamais un Bayron ne fera de chirurgie esthétique, du moins, pas de mon vivant. Regarde ta mère elle est toujours magnifique. Tu l'es aussi ma fille, je te dis ça pour ton bien. Je suis prêt à te payer un coach à plein temps mais jamais tu ne te fera toucher par ces charcutiers ! »

Audrey poussa un soupir bruyant et sortit en claquant la porte.

« Si c'est ce qu'elle veut Andrew... »

« Non. » Martela le chef de famille. « Elle doit s'en sortir par elle même en faisant un minimum d'effort. Anna ces gosses ont toujours eut ce qu'ils voulaient, on ne les prive de rien. Mais je ne tomberais pas dans ce genre de cochonneries. »

« Eh... Je suis là ! » Se signala Mylan avec un sourire.

« Tu devrais lui parler. » Chuchota Anna en montrant la porte d'entrée par laquelle était sortie Audrey. « Toi elle t'écoutes. »

« Ta mère a raison Mylan. Elle file du mauvais coton. »

Mylan embrassa la joue de sa mère et donna une accolade à son père puis il sortit à son tour.

Il aimait beaucoup cet endroit. C'était un immense terrain clôturé où se trouvaient l'énorme maison de ses parents ainsi que la sienne et celle d'Audrey. Les habitations étaient séparées par des chênes centenaires. L'endroit était apaisant et Mylan adorait le fait d'avoir sa maison juste à côté de ses proches. Sa famille était très liée et c'était une aubaine d'avoir un cadre de vie pareil.

Il pensa soudain à Jody sa petite amie. Elle devait venir le rejoindre ce soir pour quelques jours avant de repartir à Los Angeles où elle travaillait temporairement. Jody bossait dans le maquillage pour les plateaux de cinéma, ce qui faisait qu'elle aussi voyageait beaucoup. Il avait hâte de sentir son parfum sucré et de toucher ses cheveux blonds, doux comme de la soie. Cette fille était exceptionnelle, elle avait été adoptée à l'unanimité par sa famille. Audrey l'aimait beaucoup, il espérait que sa venue ferait du bien à sa sœur.

D'ailleurs, celle ci s'était réfugiée sous son porshe où elle fumait une cigarette, le visage renfrogné. Mylan étouffa un rire moqueur et alla s'installer à ses côtés.

« Alors, je suis jamais là et tu trouves le moyen de te disputer avec papa. Pas très sympa pour moi. »

« Mylan je vis des moments difficiles et papa ne veut pas m'aider. »

Celui ci leva les yeux au ciel. Il repensa à son entraînement chez les Seal et surtout à la fameuse « Semaine de l'enfer » par laquelle il fallait passer pour entrer dans le prestigieux escadron. Audrey avait une vision très différente de la sienne en ce qui concernait les « moments difficiles ».

« Arrête de te comporter comme une gamine. On dirait que tu portes tout le malheur du monde sur tes épaules. Ce mec t'as trompée ? Tu sais quoi tant mieux. Ça devait arriver. C'était un bel abruti je te l'ai toujours dit. »

« Mais je l'aime... »

« Pfff ! Ce qui te plait c'est le fait qu'il joue dans une équipe de baskets connue ! Comme ça tu pouvais te la péter auprès de tes copines debiles. »

« Mes copines ne sont pas débiles Mylan ! »

« Si tu le dis... » Mylan s'alluma une autre cigarette. « Bon, parlons sérieusement. Ça te dirai que je te présente un homme, un vrai ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Audrey releva la tête et fronça les sourcils, elle ne semblait pas réticente à cette idée. Mylan reconnaissait bien là sa sœur. En fait elle voulait juste se faire plaindre et une bonne raison pour se faire opérer mais en vérité, elle n'était pas du tout malheureuse. Peut être juste un peu blessée dans son égo. À chaque fois, c'était pareil. Dès qu'un nouvel homme rentrait en jeu elle oubliait définitivement le précédent. Mylan associait ce comportement à un besoin de reconnaissance permanent.

« Tu connais Bob, non ? »

« Bob Flitch ? Ton pote Seal ? »

« Ouais. Il te plaît ? »

Audrey se laissa tomber contre le dossier du banc sur lequel elle était assise.

« N'importe quoi Mylan. Tu m'as vue ? » Elle montra son corps avec ses mains, une expression dégoûtée sur le visage. « Et t'as vu Bob ? Ce mec pourrait jouer avec Dwayne Johnson. Jamais Bob aurait envie de sortir avec un mollusque comme moi. »

Mylan prit un air mystérieux qui semblait agacer sa sœur.

« Quoi ? Quoi ?! Il t'as parlé de moi ? »

« Mmmh... Ça se pourrait. »

Une expression de franche surprise passa alors sur le visage de la brune.

« Tu rigoles la ? Bob Flitch ? »

La brune secoua ses jolies boucles brunes. C'était une jolie fille. De grands yeux marrons, des cheveux longs et bruns magnifiques ainsi que une bouche bien fournie. Certes, elle avait des bonnes joues et des hanches mais ça rajoutait à son charme. Mylan était fier de sa sœur, ils avaient toujours été proches, c'était une fille intelligente, il n'aimait pas qu'elle fréquente ces dindes stupides Jackie et Kay.

« Ouais. Lui même. Demain soir je peux l'inviter à manger. Il y aura Jody aussi. »

Audrey se mit à rougir.

« Tous... tous les quatre ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Il observa tendrement un sourire apparaître sur le visage rougis de sa sœur.

« Bon Garfield, allons manger. Maman et Papa nous attendent. »

La brune se releva volontiers, acceptant avec plaisir la main que son frère lui tendait.


	2. Vie de rêve

**Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie dans mon nouveau délire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Vous n'imaginez pas comme vos reviews me font plaisir, ça rebooste l'humeur comme pas possible alors pour ça, je vous aimes :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Chapitre 2 Vie de rêve**_

Mylan était heureux, il était chez lui, avait revu ses proches et avait passé une bonne après midi au stand de tir avec son père et sa sœur.

Ces deux derniers avaient fait la paix et Mylan avait surprit sa sœur en train de consulter la page Facebook de Bob sur son téléphone.

Après une bonne douche, il était passé chez le bijoutier de son quartier. Cela faisait un moment que ça lui trottait dans la tête et la dernière réunion inquiétante chez les Seal lui avait confirmé son idée. Il avait acheté la plus belle des bagues, sacrifiant l'équivalent de trois mois de salaire. Puis après avoir commandé chez le meilleur traiteur d'Alexandria - Mylan ne savait pas cuisiner-, son père lui avait donné une très bonne bouteille de vin français.

La table était mise, les bougies allumées. Sa playlist « soirée romantique » jouait un morceau de Marvin Gaye.

Lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée rententit, Mylan ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une peur mêlée d'impatience. Malgré le Seal courageux qu'il était, seule Jody pouvait lui inspirer de tels sentiments.

Après s'être observé une dernière fois dans le miroir de l'entrée, Mylan s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte.

« Bonjour mon bébé. » Fit la voix sensuelle de Jody.

Mylan eut tout à coup très chaud en voyant la robe blanche moulante mais classe qu'avait enfilée Jody. Il se promit de tout faire pour vite lui retirer.

Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Une fois la porte fermée il se jeta sur la jeune femme pour l'embrasser. Sa peau, son parfum, ses lèvres roses et pleines lui avait tellement manqué. L'espace d'un instant il avait tout oublié. Son trac et les infectés de la vidéo de Jooks.

Jody gloussa en lui demandant d'arrêter.

« Je suis tellement contente de te voir Mylan. »

Celui ci enfouit son nez dans le cou de la jeune femme.

« Tu m'as tellement manquée. T'es magnifique ma chérie, je t'aime. »

Jody était une belle femme de vingt huit ans. Elle avait une magnifique chevelure blonde lui tombant jusqu'aux épaules. De grands yeux bleus rieurs et des mains de la douceur d'une fée.

La blonde se dirigea vers la cuisine et déposa une énorme boîte de chocolat sur le comptoir. Puis elle retira ses chaussures et alla s'étendre sur le canapé.

« Ah que c'est bon d'être ici ! »

Mylan lui offrit le plus beau des sourires. Elle n'aurait pas cru si bien dire. En la voyant ici, chez lui, il se sentait comblé.

« Vin ? »

« Volontiers ! »

Mylan prit la bouteille et des verres et alla s'installer avec elle.

« Alors monsieur le Quartier-Maître Bayron ? Que me racontes tu de beau ? »

« J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça. » Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil en servant le vin. « Je suis content d'être rentré. Même si on risque de repartir dans pas très longtemps. »

« Comment ça ? »

Jody but une gorgée de vin, déposant une marque de rouge à lèvre sur le verre.

« On est en alerte. »

« Explique. »

« Je peux pas en parler mais c'est plutôt sérieux, je pense que bientôt les médias s'en chargeront. »

« D'accord. »

C'était ça qu'il aimait chez Jody, elle n'avait pas de curiosité mal placée, elle acceptait le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas tout raconter. C'était une belle marque de confiance et de respect de sa part.

« Et toi, le boulot ? »

« J'aime beaucoup L.A., j'espère qu'un jour on pourra aller la visiter ensemble. »

« Quand tu veux. »

Jody se mit à rire.

« Quand toi tu peux, surtout ! »

Mylan s'accorda un moment pour admirer sa petite amie. Il en était convaincu : c'était elle, c'était la femme avec laquelle il voulait faire sa vie.

« On passe à table ? J'ai une de ces faims ! »

Le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance les deux jeunes gens étaient heureux de se retrouver enfin.

« Et ta sœur ? » Demanda Jody en mordant dans une patate sautée.

« L'autre taré l'a trompée. »

« Ha ! Je le savais ! » S'exclama la blonde en pointant Mylan avec sa fourchette. « Elle l'a viré au moins ? »

Mylan déposa ses couverts et s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette. Il mangeait toujours trop vite par rapport à Jody.

« Dans la douleur mais oui. Bob m'a encore parlé d'elle. Je me disais que demain soir on pourrait l'inviter et... »

Jody eut un sourire malicieux. Elle mima deux personnes qui s'embrassaient avec ses couverts.

Les deux amants éclatèrent de rire.

« Parfait ! J'irais acheter de quoi faire un bon repas et j'invite ta sœur ! Toi tu te charges de Bob. C'est juste un repas entre nous, ils ne doivent avoir la pression. »

« Ils seront super mal à l'aise, Jody. Tu connais Bob. C'est un gars timide. »

« Justement ! C'est tellement mignon ! »

Mylan eut un sourire attendri devant l'enthousiasme de Jody.

« J'ai un truc à te donner. »

Le jeune homme débarrassa la table et amena le dessert. Puis il servit un nouveau verre de vin à Jody et avala le sien cul sec pour se donner du courage.

Mylan souffla un bon coup, sous l'air étonné de sa petite amie. Puis il se leva et alla s'agenouiller aux pieds de la blonde.

« Mylan... » Fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Jody, t'es ma meilleure amie et la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Tu te plains jamais pour mon boulot et c'est tellement précieux pour moi... »

Jody se mit à rire, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

« Arrête ! »

« Mais t'es aussi celle avec qui j'ai envie de passer ma vie. Alors ... »

Mylan récupéra, dans sa poche, le petit étui en velours que lui avait donné le bijoutier.

« Mademoiselle Jody Foster, veux tu devenir ma femme? »

Jody gardait les jambes croisées sur sa chaise, elle avait posé la main sur son cœur. Ses yeux bleux scintillaient, sa bouche était légèrement ouverte sous le coup de la surprise. Elle affichait son éternel sourire resplendissant mais cette fois il était teinté d'une grande émotion.

« Mon dieu Mylan... Oui ! »

Mylan fut tellement heureux qu'il faillit se mettre à pleurer lui aussi. Mais n'en eut pas le temps car Jody s'était relevée et jetée dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais ressenti un bonheur aussi fort. Pour une fois dans sa vie il était sûr que tout allait bien se passer et qu'il ne vivrait rarement un moment aussi beau.

La fin de soirée se passa comme elle avait commencée. Douce, joyeuse et pleine d'amour.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Mylan eut la surprise de trouver une tasse de café noir et des toast beurrés sur le rebord de sa table de chevet. Il inspira la bonne odeur de café chaud et se tourna de l'autre côté du lit.

Ses cheveux blonds adorablement emmêlés, Jody, vêtue d'une nuisette regardait la télévision en sirotant une tasse de thé.

« Bonjour mon futur mari ! » Chantonna-t-elle en riant et en agitant la main où scintillait sa bague.

Pour toute réponse, Mylan l'entoura de ses bras. Mais ils furent dérangés par le portable du jeune homme qui sonnait. L'écran affichait Bob.

Mylan poussa un long soupir et décrocha.

« T'es sérieux ? Il est neuf heures du matin et on ne bosse pas... » Grogna Mylan en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de sa fiancée.

« Désolé mec ! C'est juste que... T'as regardé les infos ce matin ? »

« Je viens de me réveiller ! »

Jody, qui avait entendu, changea la chaîne débile sur les sœur Kardashian qu'elle regardait pour CNN.

Mylan descendit soudain brutalement de sa bulle de bonheur. L'image du mec démembré qui vivait encore qu'ils avaient vu lors de la réunion de la veille tournait en boucle sur l'écran de télévision.

Jody émit un grognement de dégoût.

« Comment ils ont eut ça ! »

« Je sais pas. » Fit la voix inquiète de Bob. « Ça craint. »

« Il faut appeler Jooks. »

« Il doit déjà être au courant. Ça veut dire qu'ils vont pas tarder à nous rappeler... »

Mylan se laissa retomber mollement sur son coussin.

« Fais chier...! »

Bob resta silencieux de l'autre côté du combiné.

« Mec. T'as prévu quelque chose ce soir ? »

Mylan préférait changer de sujet, il ne pouvait pas trop parler devant Jody.

« Non. » Répondit Bob, surpris. « Pourquoi ? »

« Jody est rentrée, on voulait se faire un truc ensemble. »

La voix de Bob perdit son intonation inquiète. Jody se rapprocha du téléphone pour mieux entendre.

« Oh ! Passes lui le bonjour. Y'a pas de problème. Mais vous voulez pas rester tous les deux ? Je vais être encore le gros lourd célibataire au milieu... »

Mylan échangea un sourire complice avec sa fiancée.

« Et si je te dis qu'Audrey n'est plus avec Mike ? »

Bob se mit à bafouiller. Jody mordit dans le drap pour s'empêcher de rire.

« Ce soir dix neuf heures. Amène à boire. »

Mylan mit fin à la communication et fut ramené à la réalité par les informations.

« Jo, monte un peu le son s'il te plaît. »

« Nous avons eu ces images par une source des forces spéciales du Gouvernement. Il s'agirait d'une forme grave d'Ebola. Nous n'en savons pas plus mais c'est assez inquiètant... »

Mylan se détendit un peu. Les médias étaient encore loin de la vérité mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps, à force de fouiner ils allaient répandre une panique générale.

« Mylan... » Commença Jody en ramenant la couverture sur ses jambes. « Je peux te demander ce que c'est que ça ? »

Elle pointa l'écran du doigt, une expression mi écœurée mi inquiète sur son joli visage.

« Une maladie. Mais ça n'a pas atteint l'Amérique. On ne risque rien mon cœur. »

Mylan ramena son bras autour des épaules de Jody qui s'était blottie contre lui. Il savait qu'il venait de mentir à sa future femme, ce qui était déjà un mauvais présage en soit. Mais avait-il le choix ? Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer mais quelque chose lui disait que cette fois c'était différent, et que l'Amérique n'était pas aussi à l'abri que ça...

Le jeune homme changea aussitôt de chaîne et tenta de ne plus penser à ces atroces images.

« Jody ! »

Audrey s'était reprise en main. Elle était visiblement allée visiter un coiffeur et avait enfilé des vêtements la mettant en valeur. Et apparement elle n'avait plus pleuré. Mylan s'étonna de la rapidité à laquelle elle avait tourné la page.

Il était midi et demi, Jody et Mylan s'étaient rendu chez les Bayron pour le déjeuner. Sans surprise, les parents de Mylan avaient tout de suite adopté Jody quand il leur avait présentée et à chacune de ses venues, tout le monde était très heureux de la voir.

Anna, Andrew et Audrey enlacèrent chaleureusement la blonde pour la saluer puis tour le monde s'installa à table. Anna - où plutôt Maria la cuisinière- avait mit les petits plats dans les grands. Un énorme plat d'ailes de poulet pané aux épices trônait au milieu de la table ainsi qu'un saladier remplis de frites.

Sans surprise, Audrey s'était déjà jetée sur celles ci et en avait avalé une bonne poignée.

« Doucement Garfield ! » Soupira Andrew.

Jody se mit à rire tandis que la brune reposait ce qu'elle avait à la main, vexée.

« Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Les trois femmes se mirent alors à discuter des marques qui avaient répondu à l'offre pour ouvrir une boutique au centre commercial que construisait l'entreprise familiale. Andrew interpella discrètement son fils.

« Mylan tu as vu les infos ce matin ? »

Celui ci se servit une portion de poulet. Son père était intelligent et il avait visiblement saisit la gravité de la situation.

« L'alerte c'est pour ça ? Hein fils ? »

Mylan approuva tristement. Andrew ne répondit pas et se mordit la lèvre.

« J'espère que vous aurez les protections nécessaires pour ne pas attraper cette abomination. » Frissona l'ancien Marine.

« Mais oui ne t'inquiètes pas Papa. Ils trouveront un remède. »

« Oui tu as raison. Faisons confiance en ce pays. »

Mylan suivit le regard de son père qui s'était arrêté sur le drapeau américain qu'il avait fait mettre sous verre au dessus de la cheminée. Andrew était un patriote exemplaire, c'était le genre d'homme à faire passer l'honneur du pays avant tout le reste, même si parfois la politique de celui ci laissait à désirer.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Mylan avait observé Jody se fondre encore une fois parfaitement dans le décor familial. Il se surprit à imaginer leurs enfants courir dans le salon et sauter sur leurs genoux. Mylan avait définitivement fait le bon choix en lui demandant sa main.

À ce propos, au moment du dessert, la blonde lui lança un regard insistant en désignant sa bague. Mylan était tellement perché sur son nuage de bonheur qu'il n'avait pas encore annoncé la nouvelle à ses proches.

Sa mère servait de grosses parts de gâteau à la cannelle quand il se racla la gorge.

« Euh... » Commença Mylan tandis que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers lui. « Faut qu'on vous dise quelque chose. »

« Jody est enceinte ! » S'exclama Anna en lâchant son couteau qui produisit un bruit métallique en tombant.

« Maman... » Soupira Audrey en enfournant un énorme morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche. « Laisses le parler. »

Mylan commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. C'était une annonce importante pour sa famille et leur futur. En se rendant compte de l'ampleur des changements que cela allait engendrer, il ressentit un stress supplémentaire. Jusqu'à présent il avait juste vu sa demande comme une preuve d'amour envers Jody mais cela représentait plus que ça, ils seraient liés à jamais.

Encouragé par le doux sourire que sa fiancée venait de lui lancer, Mylan reprit le fil de son annonce.

« Voilà... Jody et moi allons nous marier. »

Ces mots prononcés à voix haute firent définitivement prendre conscience à Mylan que sa vie était changée à jamais.

Anna Bayron, qui venait de se rasseoir après avoir servit tout le monde, bondit de sa chaise comme si elle était montée sur ressorts.

« Mon dieu mais c'est formidable ! » Minauda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Mylan comprit l'émotion que ressentait sa mère. Elle qui était tellement proche de ses enfants, son fils chéri prenait vraiment son envol.

Andrew resta interdit un instant puis sa bouche se fendit d'un large sourire. Il se leva également pour serrer chaleureusement son fils et sa future belle fille entre ses bras puissants.

Audrey quand à elle, ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Elle avait toujours été possessive avec Mylan. Elle n'appréciait jamais ses petites amies. Mais avec Jody ça avait été différent, elles s'étaient adorées dès leur rencontre.

« C'est... Ca y est ... On est vraiment des adultes. » Reussit-elle a dire.

La pauvre Jody intimidée par cette grande révélation familiale n'avait rien osé dire jusqu'à présent. Elle se contenta de sourire, ses joues étaient rouges mais elle était aux anges.

Mylan fut soulagé par la réaction de ses proches. Bien qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur leur approbation, il fut touché par les marques d'affection qu'ils leurs communiquèrent, à lui et à Jody.

Audrey se leva pour admirer la bague. Elle et Anna s'extasièrent devant comme des petites filles.

« J'aimerais tellement qu'un mec m'offre une bague ! » Souhaita Audrey en caressant le diamant sur la main de la blonde. « Elle est magnifique Jody elle te vas à la perfection. »

« Ton tour viendra. » Gloussa Jody.

Andrew descendit à la cave chercher un de ses meilleurs champagne et le repas se termina dans la joie. Mylan espéra secrètement que sa famille serait toujours autant unie qu'en ce jour.

Après le repas, Jody avait prit Audrey à part et lui avait demandé de venir boire un coup chez Mylan à dix neuf heures trente. Mylan voulait disposer d'un peu de temps pour préparer Bob qui, malgré son sang froid a tout épreuve quand ils partaient en mission, devenait une vraie lopette devant les filles.

« Elle est stressée c'est trop mignon ! » Rapporta la blonde tandis qu'Audrey rentrait chez elle pour se préparer.

« Elle n'est surtout pas sûre d'elle du tout. » Répondit Mylan qui s'était remit à bricoler sur sa moto.

Jody était excitée comme une puce. Elle adorait jouer les entremetteuses.

« Je vais aller faire quelques courses pour ce soir. Besoin de rien cher époux ?»

Mylan se mit à rire tandis qu'il essuyait ses mains graisseuses sur un chiffon.

« Non chère épouse. D'ailleurs il faudrait réfléchir à trouver une date pour ce mariage. »

Jody déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et grimpa dans sa voiture pour se rendre au Fresh Field's market.

Mylan l'observa partir en souriant. Bientôt tout ça serait véritablement leur quotidien.

Bob arriva à dix neuf heures précise. Comme Mylan l'avait prévu, celui ci était stressé, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets à la porte d'entrée.

Jody leur servit d'énormes bières bien glacées. Elle avait passé l'après midi à préparer de quoi grignoter, heureuse de jouer à la petite épouse.

Mylan annonça à son meilleur ami qu'il avait demandé la main de la blonde.

« Ça pour une nouvelle... Je suis heureux pour vous. »

« Maintenant c'est à toi de jouer, Bob. » Fit Jody avec un clin d'œil en piochant dans les chips.

« Je te laisse tenter un truc avec ma sœur mais t'as pas intérêt à la faire souffrir. » Ajouta Mylan en faisant semblant de le menacer.

« Mais non... Mais non... Ce n'est même pas dit que je l'intéresse d'ailleurs. »

Jody et Mylan échangèrent un regard complice et se mirent à rire bruyamment.

« Franchement Bob ! Regarde toi, tu stresses comme un adolescent pré pubère. Montre lui que tu es un homme et ait l'air rassurant. Nous les femmes on a besoin de ça ! »

Mylan fut surprit par le conseil de Jody.

« Je te rassures moi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Jody lui lança un regard langoureux.

« Oh oui, à tous les niveaux. »

Bob cacha son visage dans ses mains.

« S'il vous plaît épargnez moi ca...»

Mais il se redressa aussitôt lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte.

« Elle est là ! N'oublie pas Bob. Rassurer ! »

Et Jody s'éloigna pour aller ouvrir à Audrey.

Mylan se retint de rire en voyant son ami se décomposer quand il aperçut la brune.

« Salut. » Fit-elle timidement.

Elle avait fait un effort vestimentaire, s'était maquillée et ses cheveux étaient impeccablement coiffés. Bob bavait presque devant la jeune femme.

« Assied toi là ! » Imposa Jody en désignant la place à côté du Seal. « Je vais te servir à boire. »

Audrey, rouge de honte, s'installa à côté de Bob, raide comme un piquet. La situation était vraiment comique et Jody ne cessait de lancer des regards complices à Mylan.

« Ton boulot se passe bien? » Demanda Bob timidement, pour briser la glace.

« Oui... Merci. »

« Elle a eu une promotion. » Fit Mylan d'un air moqueur quand il vit que les deux ramaient.

« Mon père m'a nommée à la direction des achats... »

« Whouah ! » Fit Bob, sincèrement impressionné. « Ça consiste en quoi exactement ? »

Pendant qu'Audrey se lançait dans une explication laborieuse ponctuée de « pas très intéressant » et « barbant », Bob sembla enfin se détendre. Il ne cessait de dévorer la brune des yeux. Mylan était soulagé, le plus dur était fait.

Jody était aux anges. De temps en temps elle tournait la tête vers Mylan en souriant. Leur plan avait marché.

Au bout d'un moment, leur conversation s'essouffla un peu alors Mylan décida de relancer les choses.

« Bob, t'aimes les 4x4 non ? »

« Ouais. » Il avala une grande gorgée de bière. « J'ai vu en arrivant la beauté qu'il y a devant ta maison Audrey. »

Celle-ci se mit à rougir, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Pour la féliciter pour l'implication et le sérieux que la jeune femme mettait à travailler dans l'entreprise familiale, Andrew lui avait acheté un Mercedes Classe G AMG. Une merveille qui lui avait coûté l'équivalent du prix d'un petit appartement à Washington.

« Mon père me l'a offert. Tu veux voir ? »

Bob ne se fit pas prier. Les parents de Bob n'étaient pas aussi fortunés que ceux des enfants Bayron. Le jeune homme avait travaillé dur pour pouvoir se payer tout ce qu'il avait. Le fait d'entrer chez les Navy Seals avait beaucoup amélioré son train de vie mais pas au point de pouvoir se payer un Classe G.

« Et comment ! » S'enthousiasma Bob en suivant Audrey qui riait.

Jody et Mylan les observèrent, attendris comme deux parents devant leurs enfants.

« On n'a même pas eut à intervenir! » Fit remarquer Jody. « Il se débrouille bien le mec ! »

Mylan regardait Bob et Audrey, un air rêveur sur le visage.

« Ce serait énorme s'ils finissent ensemble. »

Il s'imagina le futur, son meilleur ami comme beau frère, leurs enfants jouant ensemble dans le jardin familial. Audrey et Jody qui se soutiendraient pendant leurs longues absences. La vie de rêve quoi.

« Leur met pas trop la pression Mylan, hein... Tu commences déjà à te faire des films je te connais. »

Jody l'observait par en dessous en souriant, c'était comme si elle entendait ses pensées.

« Oui tu as raison. »

Les quatre amis passèrent une bonne soirée. L'alcool aidant, Audrey et Bob discutèrent beaucoup. Du travail de la jeune femme, de la musique qu'ils aimaient écouter, de restaurants où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller... Bob vivait à Arlington, une autre ville en périphérie de Washington, collée à Alexandria.

Jody et Mylan avaient même eu l'impression de ne pas exister tellement ils conversaient. Audrey avait manifesté l'envie de voir un film dont Mylan n'avait pas saisit le nom et à la fin du repas, Bob avait réussit a récupérer le numéro de la jeune femme en lui promettant qu'il l'avait dans son ordinateur.

Jody bâillait de plus en plus souvent maintenant. Mylan aussi commençait à être un peu fatigué. Bob comprit, alors il commença à glisser dans la conversation qu'il était temps qu'il rentre.

« Oh non ! » Fit Audrey, une moue boudeuse exagérée sur le visage à cause de tout l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité. « On s'amusait bien ! Je pars à Savannah dans une semaine avec des amies, il faut qu'on voit ce film avant ! »

Bob avait déjà enfilé sa veste et récupéré ses clés de voiture. Il lança un sourire gêné à Mylan et posa son bras sur celui d'Audrey.

« Je t'appelles demain ? »

La jeune femme fixait maintenant Bob avec un sourire enjôleur que Mylan ne lui connaissait pas. Il échangea un regard choqué avec Jody qui se retenait à nouveau de rire.

« Oui tu as intérêt ! » Baragouina la jeune femme.

Bob remercia vivement Mylan et Jody et se dirigea vers la porte. Contre toute attente Audrey se jeta à son cou et lui flanqua un baiser sur la joue. De mémoire d'homme, Mylan n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami aussi gêné.

« Euh... A bientôt ! »

Et il sortit. Audrey le regarda partir, suivant des yeux les phares du Ford qui s'éloignait dans l'allée.

« Mylan ! » Dit-elle soudain. « Je le connaissais vite fait mais en fait ce mec est génial ! »

« Je crois que tu lui as fait peur. » Répondit le brun en aidant Jody qui débarrassait la table.

« Tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool. » Riait la blonde. « Bob est quelqu'un d'assez timide, tu lui as sorti le grand jeu là ! »

« Vous croyez que je lui ai plu ? »

« Franchement Audrey. » Soupira Mylan. « Vu ton comportement, s'il te rappelle demain c'est que tu lui as vraiment tapé dans l'œil. »

Jody remplissait le lave vaisselle en pouffant, malgré ses yeux fatigués, elle semblait s'être beaucoup amusée. Audrey était vraiment une calamitée quand elle avait bu.

« Allez maintenant rentre chez toi ! Je ne te supporte plus ! »

Mylan se laissa tomber mollement sur le canapé. La soirée avait été une réussite, même un peu trop. Audrey semblait avoir complètement oublié Mike mais elle en avait beaucoup trop fait avec Bob.

« Je travaille demain, si je suis en retard je dirais à papa que c'est ta faute Mylan ! À demain Jo ! »

Et la brune s'en alla joyeusement en claquant la porte.

« Ta sœur est un phénomène. » Fit Jody en souriant tandis qu'elle s'abandonna elle aussi sur le canapé.

Mylan caressa les cheveux de sa futur femme en souriant. Il avait vraiment passé une bonne soirée auprès des gens qu'il aimait. L'avenir s'annonçait vraiment radieux.


	3. Adieu

_**Chapitre 3 Adieu**_

Le lendemain, contre toute attente, Bob avait rappelé Audrey et l'avait invitée à regarder le fameux film chez lui.

Jody et Mylan avaient fêté ça en allant déjeuner au restaurant, mais aussi pour partager leur dernière soirée en tête à tête. En effet, Jody devait repartir le lendemain à Los Angeles pour terminer le contrat sur lequel elle travaillait.

Mylan admira sa futur femme se régaler devant un plan indien. Comme à chaque fois, c'était un déchirement pour eux deux de se séparer à nouveau.

« On va devoir fixer une date pour ce mariage maintenant. » Rappela Mylan en avalant une cuillère de riz.

Jody fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Attendons que je revienne de L.A. et on s'occupera de ça. »

« Quel mauvais pressentiment ? »

« Oh c'est pas par rapport à toi ! » Fit la jeune femme en balayant l'air de sa main. « Juste... Je veux finir ce boulot avant de commencer à prévoir. Je veux m'investir complètement, je veux que ce soit un jour que l'on oubliera jamais. »

Mylan se remit à sourire.

« Tu seras magnifique. On est pas obligés de faire un truc énorme. Juste nos familles et quelques amis c'est déjà bien. »

« Mylan ! » Fit remarquer Jody en riant. « Rien qu'avec nos familles on est déjà une bonne centaine. On n'a qu'une vie, et qu'un mariage. Je veux que ça soit un jour grandiose. »

« A vos ordres princesses. »

Jody avait raison, on ne se mariait pas tous les jours ! Puis si cela faisait son bonheur, Mylan n'irait pas contre. Il était très heureux de se marier, il avait hâte de partager ce jour avec sa famille. Mais bizarrement ce que venait de souligner Jody faisait écho dans sa tête. Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à imaginer à quoi ce jour pourrait ressembler, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Était-ce cette épidémie ? On n'entendait parler que de ça aux infos ces derniers jours, et quelques cas avaient été recensés aux État Unis.

Le lendemain matin, la blonde avait bouclé ses valises et s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa Chevrolet pour gagner l'aéroport. La maison semblait vide tout à coup sans les nombreux effets personnels de la jeune femme disséminés un peu partout.

Mylan l'aida a charger ses bagages dans le coffre et rejoignit ses parents et Audrey qui les attendaient pour dire au revoir.

Audrey enlaça étroitement la blonde. Elles s'aimaient beaucoup et Mylan savait que sa présence donnait l'impression à Audrey d'avoir une grande soeur. Avec Jody elle pouvait évoquer des sujets qu'elle n'osait pas aborder avec lui, elles avaient noué des liens très forts.

Andrew et Anna serrèrent eux aussi leur future belle fille dans leur bras et retournèrent chez eux avec Audrey afin de leur donner un peu d'intimité.

« Et voilà. » Fit simplement Jody, les larmes aux yeux.

« Plus qu'un mois mon cœur. »

Mylan laissa sa future femme se lover contre son torse. Il respira le parfum de ses cheveux afin de s'en imprégner. Elle allait tellement lui manquer. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter leurs éloignements successifs.

« Toi aussi tu repars bientôt de toute façon ? »

« J'ai un entraînement programmé dans deux semaines, mais on est toujours en alerte alors... »

Jody se détacha de lui afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle pleurait vraiment cette fois, cela brisa le cœur de Mylan.

« Pleures pas. » Souffla le jeune homme en cueillant une larme sur la joue de la blonde. « Si tout va bien c'est la dernière fois que tu pars si loin pour travailler. »

Jody finissait cette année ses études. Ce contrat était son dernier stage professionnel. Ensuite elle avait prévu de travailler à son compte dans la région pour qu'ils puissent s'installer véritablement ensemble.

« Sois prudent Mylan. Quand je reviens t'as intérêt à être entier, je veux pas me marier avec un éclopé. »

« Même avec une jambe en moins je te ferais toujours du bien. » Plaisanta le Seal avec un clin d'œil.

« Chut ! » Rit la jeune femme en lui frappant doucement l'épaule. « Je suis sérieuse, fais attention. Cette épidémie me fait peur. »

« Et toi pas de bêtises avec tes acteurs de cinéma. »

« Aucun risque ! J'ai Indiana Jones à la maison ! »

Mylan sourit à cette plaisanterie. Beaucoup de personnes lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait à Harrison Ford dans sa jeunesse. Il fixa les prunelles de la blonde, si elle avait raison ? Et si il ne revenait pas de sa mission ?

« Jody... Juste comme ça...Si un jour je ne reviens pas, continues ta vie. Tu es jeune. Je ne veux pas que tu la sacrifies. Ça fait partie des risques de mon métier et ... »

Jody posa délicatement son index sur la bouche de Mylan.

« On a déjà eu cette discussion. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Et si mon avion s'écrase c'est pareil pour toi ! »

« Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier si c'est le cas... » Souffla le jeune d'homme, une boule d'angoisse se formant dans sa gorge à cette idée.

« Moi non plus Quartier-maître. »

Jody lui adressa un de ses beaux sourires resplendissants dont elle avait le secret.

« Allez file. »

Jody l'embrassa une dernière fois, ce fut un baiser doux et plein d'amour. Mylan commençait déjà à ressentir le manque de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se tenait encore dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime. » Glissa-t-elle en ouvrant la portière.

« Également Madame Bayron, je vous aimerais toujours, même si votre avion se crashe. »

Jody lui adressa un sourire triste et referma la porte de la voiture. Elle enclencha le contact, Mylan pouvait déjà voir des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Jody allait probablement pleurer pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport.

« À très vite. » Ajouta-t-il, la voix brisée à cette idée.

La blonde lui adressa un dernier sourire triste et démarra.

Mylan observa à contrecœur le véhicule quitter l'allée et disparaître derrière le portail de fer forgé. Un trou se forma dans la poitrine et il se réfugia chez lui pour laisser ses émotions l'envahir.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais il avait eut l'impression qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Jody.

Malheureusement il ne se rendit pas compte sur le moment à quel point cette intuition était bonne.

Audrey rayonnait, elle avait arrêté de grignoter à tout va et se montrait adorable avec Andrew. Ils ne se disputaient plus alors que d'habitude il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'un échange houleux n'ait lieu entre le père et la fille.

Après une soirée chez Bob pour visionner le fameux film, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient revus le lendemain au restaurant puis le surlendemain soir chez Audrey.

Mylan avait appelé son meilleur ami pour qu'il daigne enfin passer du temps avec lui. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il sortait avec sa sœur qu'il devait faire l'impasse sur leur amitié. De plus, maintenant que Jody était partie, Mylan se sentait seul et déprimé.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il, tandis que Bob s'installait sur une chaise de la terrasse d'un bar branché d'Alexandria où il était déjà attablé. « Tu sors avec ma sœur donc tu me zappes ? »

Bob se mit à rougir. Mylan trouva à nouveau que le comportement de ce type n'allait définitivement pas avec son corps. Les gens n'osaient pas contrarier Bob car il était grand et massif mais ils ignoraient que dans cette carcasse impressionnante se trouvait le plus grand cœur d'artichaut d'Amérique.

« On ne sort pas vraiment ensemble... » Bafouilla Bob en commandant une bière.

« Mais bien sûr ! Elle est transformée ! Bientôt elle va se mettre à bouffer de la salade à tous les repas... »

« Mylan tu es dur avec elle, ta sœur est une jolie fille. »

Le Seal soupira.

« Bien sûr, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle a l'air complètement sous le charme. Toi qui d'habitude fait fuir les femmes au premier rendez vous... »

Bob se renfrogna, quand il avait cet air menaçant il faisait réellement peur. Mais Mylan le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que c'était la tête qu'il arborait quand il était vexé.

« Elle s'intéresse à moi. On a un peu le même caractère... Et puis, c'est toi qui a arrangé le coup je te signale. Si tu regrettes t'as qu'à me le dire. »

« Non... » Mylan passa la main dans ses cheveux. Ils avaient poussés et il fallait qu'il les coupent avant de retourner à l'entraînement. « Je fais simplement une crise de jalousie. Jody est partie et toi tu es toujours fourré avec ma sœur. »

Bob posa une main sur l'avant bras de Mylan et adopta une expression enjôleuse qui fit peur à ce dernier.

« Chérie, allons.. Tu sais que c'est toi la seule, l'unique. »

Mylan retira vivement son bras tandis que Bob éclatait de rire.

« Me refais plus cette tête là, ducon. »

Mylan se mit à rire à son tour en commandant une autre bière.

« Tu as vu le dernier message qu'on a reçu ? On repart dimanche à l'entraînement. »

En effet, Mylan avait reçu une commande de ses supérieurs lui indiquant de se rendre à Dam Neck aux premières heures, dimanche. Leur entraînement habituel était donc avancé de deux semaines, ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe.

L'emploi du temps des Seal était toujours le même. Deux mois d'entraînement et trois semaines de repos où ils se devaient de rester en forme. Et ceci toute l'année. Leurs missions se passaient généralement pendant les périodes où ils étaient d'entraînement car il y avait assez d'équipes Seal pour couvrir n'importe quelle mission à n'importe quel moment. Depuis le début de sa carrière, Mylan n'avait jamais eut de temps de repos écourté comme cela. La situation devait être vraiment grave. Le peu d'informations dont disposaient les médias, et qui étaient déjà inquiétantes quand on savait lire entre les lignes, n'étaient que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. La réalité devait être vraiment terrible et rien que d'y penser Mylan frissonnait. Cette foutue épidémie avait gagné le sol américain en un temps record. Bob semblait éprouver le même sentiment car il ne parlait plus, la main crispée sur sa chope de bière et le regard vide.

« C'est pas bon. » Grogna Mylan en s'allumant une cigarette.

« Ça signifie pas d'entraînement. On va sûrement nous envoyer je ne sais où dès lundi. »

« Juste quand tu allais peut être réussir à t'envoyer en lair. » Se moqua Mylan en faisant ressortir la fumée par le nez.

« Mylan, c'est ta sœur merde ... »

« Et alors ? » Fit le Seal en vidant sa bière d'une traite. « C'est tout le mal que je vous souhaite. »

Bob et Audrey se virent quasiment tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Le samedi avant le grand départ, Mylan bricolait sur sa moto, cela lui occupait l'esprit et l'empêchait de trop penser à Jody. Certes, la blonde l'appelait deux fois par jour mais le fait de devoir retourner en mission et vu les circonstances actuelles, Mylan n'avait vraiment pas le moral.

Bob et lui avaient reçu un nouveau message. Ils allaient se rendre à Dam Neck dimanche mais ce ne serait juste pour récupérer leur matériel. Puis ils seraient rapidement envoyés à Washington en mission. Jamais, et ce depuis très longtemps, bien avant que Mylan ne fasse partie des Seals, ceux ci n'intervenaient sur le terrain à l'intérieur du pays, c'était une première. Ils n'avaient pas d'information mais apparement ils allaient devoir rester à disposition du Pentagone.

Mylan frissona. C'était vraiment préoccupant et il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir en parler à ses proches. Il voulait les avertir que quelque chose de grave allait arriver. Et Jody était si loin, s'il se passait quelque chose et qu'elle devait rentrer en urgence, ce serait compliqué pour elle de se faire rapatrier depuis l'autre bout du pays.

« Tout va bien fils ? Je crois que cet écrou est suffisamment serré. »

Mylan sursauta. En effet, il s'était acharné sur son ouvrage à tel point qu'il n'avait pas vu que les dents de sa clé a molette s'étaient brisées à force de serrer trop fort.

De rage il balança l'outil par terre. Il allait devoir tout découper à la scie à métaux, ça allait lui prendre des heures. En plus de ça, sa main lui faisait mal. Perdu dans ses pensées, Mylan ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il serrait trop fort.

Andrew s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau fraîche.

« La prochaine fois que tu rentreras de l'entraînement Jody sera là et elle ne repartira plus. »

« Papa... »

Mylan ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui et son père, ancien Marine pouvait très bien retenir ce secret, au nom de leur pays.

Surprit par le ton désespéré qu'avait adopté son fils, Andrew se releva et s'adossa à la porte du garage. Mylan en fit de même, non sans avoir englouti le contenu de la bouteille d'eau.

« Il va se passer quelque chose. Je ne sais pas à quel point c'est grave mais... »

« Ne dis rien fils. Tu ne devrais pas. C'est à cause de cette maladie ? »

« Oui... Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'information mais ça semble assez important. Lundi on ne va pas à l'entraînement, on nous envoie à Washington. »

La lueur qui passa dans le regard d'Andrew à ce moment là inquiéta davantage Mylan. Si son père avait peur, ses inquietudes étaient bien fondées.

« Ils n'envoient jamais des Seals à l'intérieur du pays. Je ne comprends pas... »

« Moi non plus. C'est très inquiétant. »

Andrew se racla la gorge. Il semblait tout à coup très préoccupé, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose.

« Cette semaine, on m'a appelé car il y a eu un soucis sur le chantier du centre commercial. Un gars est tombé d'un échafaudage et s'est brisé les os. Il aurait dû mourir sur le coup. »

Le chef d'entreprise marqua une pause. Dans ses yeux, Mylan visualisa l'horreur de la situation.

« Je suis arrivé sur site qu'après ce tragique événement mais Austin, mon chef de chantier m'a raconté. Ils ont appelé une ambulance et pendant qu'elle venait, le type s'est réveillé. Il grognait, gesticulait dans tous les sens... Il avait les jambes brisées, il ne pouvait pas se relever. Mais il rampait sur le sol... L'ambulance est arrivée avec des hommes du FBI. Ils ont fait évacuer le chantier et ont embarqué le pauvre gars. »

Mylan restait silencieux mais il sentait son sang se glacer. C'était comme si son père lui lisait le synopsis d'un film d'horreur.

« Je ne sais pas quelle est cette saloperie Mylan, mais sois prudent. Tu es dévoué à ce pays mais il y a des forces contres lesquelles on ne peut pas se battre. »

Andrew tapota affectueusement sur l'épaule de son fils puis il s'éloigna d'un pas étrange vers la maison familiale.

Mylan eut soudain très peur. Si Andrew Bayron, un homme redoutable, qui n'avait peur de rien s'inquiétait à propos de quelque chose, c'est que c'était grave, très grave.

Éreinté par le boulot qu'il avait dû effectuer pour rattraper son erreur sur la mécanique de sa moto préférée, Mylan s'accorda une pause bien méritée.

Il observa l'entrée de la maison de sa sœur située de l'autre côté de l'allée.

Audrey était rentrée il y a une heure, elle repartait le lendemain à Savannah avec les deux sorcières Jackie et Kay. Kay avait invité ses amies dans un hôtel de luxe sur la côte. Mylan ne supportait pas les amies de sa sœur, surtout Kay Drey. Cette fille était le sosie de Paris Hilton, aussi insupportable que la riche héritière. Elle était superficielle et hautaine, elle passait son temps à faire des remarques à Audrey sur son poids. Jackie était son toutou, elle faisait exactement les mêmes choses que Kay. Mylan savait que ces deux filles étaient amies avec sa sœur parce que leur famille avait de l'argent et parce que les Bayron étaient bien vus dans les hautes sphères de Washington.

Mylan espérait que fréquenter quelqu'un de simple et authentique comme Bob changerait les fréquentations d'Audrey et qu'elle se rendrait compte à quelle point ses amies étaient stupides et superficielles.

Justement sa sœur sortait de chez elle, elle était sur son trente un. Ses cheveux étaient impeccables et elle avait enfilé une jolie robe qui soulignait harmonieusement ses courbes. Où était passée l'adolescente rondelette peu sûre d'elle qui lui collait aux basques en permanence ? Audrey était devenue une jolie jeune femme, intelligente de surcroît. Il fallait juste qu'elle laisse tomber ces deux sorcières qui lui gâchait son potentiel.

« Eh belle gosse ! Viens par ici ! » Appela Mylan.

« Je suis en retard, Mylan. » Fit, elle agacée en rejoignant son frère.

Elle prit garde de ne pas tacher sa robe en ramassant une clé à molette qui avait roulée sur le chemin séparant leur maison.

Mylan réprima un rictus, voilà qu'elle jouait à la petite femme d'affaire à l'emploi du temps chargé.

« Tu vas manger avec Bob? Décidément il envoie le mec. »

Le jeune homme essuya ses mains tachées de graisse sur un chiffon.

« Tu penses que c'est quelqu'un de bien ? » Demanda la jeune femme, avide de récolter des informations.

« Ouais. C'est un des meilleurs dans notre équipe, après moi bien sûr. »

Le frère et la sœur partirent dans un fou rire.

« Il m'a dit que vous repartiez bientôt ? »

Mylan reprit un air sérieux. Il ne pouvait rien dévoiler à sa sœur, elle s'empresserait de le raconter à ses foutues amies et l'information se propagerait à une vitesse incontrôlable.

« Mmmh... C'est à cause de cette maladie. Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas dire mais c'est assez préoccupant. Du coup ils nous envoient à Washington. Mais bon je pense que d'ici trois semaines ils trouveront un remède. »

Mylan avait inventé cela pour minimiser les choses mais Audrey ne prêta même pas attention au récit de son frère. Elle semblait avoir d'autres préoccupations apparement. Bob lui occupait entièrement l'esprit ces derniers temps.

« Ouais, bon j'y vais. Comment tu me trouves ? »

« Magnifique comme toujours Garfield. »

Audrey lui bouscula l'épaule.

« Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« Allez, files te taper mon meilleur pote. »

Audrey tira la langue et s'empressa de grimper dans sa voiture. Mylan l'observa partir joyeusement retrouver son meilleur ami. Dans ce monde de fou c'était une bonne chose. Il croisa les doigts pour que ses deux là soient encore ensemble le jour de son mariage.

S'il se mariait un jour bien entendu...

Mylan chassa ces pensées négatives de son esprit et jeta un coup d'œil sur sa moto.

Il décida de tout balancer dans le garage et de s'en occuper plus tard quand il reviendrait. Il commençait à se faire tard et il devait préparer son sac pour le lendemain.

Épuisé, le jeune homme s'empressa de tout rentrer dans son atelier et de se jeter sous la douche. Il avait hâte de retrouver son équipe. Au moins, le lendemain, il ne serait plus seul.

Mylan dormit peu cette nuit là. Quand Bob vint le chercher pour rejoindre Dam Neck aux aurores, il n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil.

Il retrouva tous ses coéquipiers à la base où ils embarquèrent directement et sans précision avec tout leur matériel dans un avion cargo de l'Air Force direction la capitale.

Dans l'avion, les échanges étaient houleux. Tout le monde avait eut à peu près la même idée : cette épidémie y était pour beaucoup dans ce changement de plan. Aucun gradé ne leur avait donné d'information. Le trajet fut très court. Ils furent débarqués dans une base en périphérie de la ville et on les installa dans une salle de réunion.

L'attente fut longue. Mais ils ne restèrent pas calmes pour autant. Tout le monde chahutait. Stevens avait apporté des cartes à jouer et avec l'équipe de mauvais joueur qui peuplait leur escadron, les échanges étaient animés.

Bob semblait être posé sur un nuage. Il souriait en permanence. Mylan ne lui avait pas trop parlé depuis le matin. Le jeune homme s'était assoupit dans la voiture et dans l'avion il s'était retrouvé à côté d'Henry.

« Alors, raconte moi hier soir, Monsieur Muscle ? » Demanda Mylan en baillant.

« Quoi hier soir ? » Répondit le concerné un peu trop rapidement.

« Tu avais rendez vous avec ma sœur je te rappelles. À moins que tu lui ai posé un lapin et que je ne sois pas au courant ? »

Bob soupira.

« Bien sûr que non. On est allés manger au Brabo. »

Mylan siffla d'admiration. Le Brabo était un restaurant français très chic d'Alexandria.

« Tu as dû envoyer les dollars mon frère ! J'espère que tu as eu un retour sur investissement... »

D'habitude Bob l'aurait envoyé bouler, mais là il s'était mit à bafouiller comme un enfant prit la main dans le sac.

« Ooooh... » Fit Mylan d'un air malicieux. « Ça y est ... T'es sacrément doué dis moi. Tout ça en une semaine. Flitch c'est bien toi au moins ? »

« Ta gueule Bayron. »

« On va fêter ça ! Les gars ! Bob a emballé ma sœur ! »

L'équipe applaudit et se jeta sur Bob pour le chambrer. Ce dernier lança un regard noir à Mylan qui ricanait dans sa barbe.

Mais la joie fut de courte durée. Le maître principal Jooks venait d'entrer dans la pièce accompagné de quelques pingouins de la Maison Blanche. Mylan et ses amis les appelaient les pingouins à cause de leurs costards. Ces types hautains et prétentieux composaient l'équipe de protection rapprochée du président et des autres politiciens hauts placés. Les pingouins ne riaient jamais et détestaient les SEALs, car ceux ci étaient, selon eux, la division la moins disciplinée de toute l'armée américaine. Des cancres en quelque sorte.

Il était certain qu'avec des gabarits comme Stevens, le comportement de la Team 6 était peu adapté au protocole présidentiel.

Le silence se fit, Stevens lâcha Bob et redevint sérieux.

« Les gars. » Fit gravement Jooks. « Équipez vous, nous n'allons pas au Pentagone, vous partez protéger la Maison Blanche. »


	4. Hooyah !

**Salut !**

 **Pour info : « Hooyah » c'est le cri de guerre des Navy Seals.**

 **J'ai fait une boulette pour les grades, Maître Principal, Quartier Maitre... c'est les grades dans la Marine Française...** **Chez les Seals on parlerait plus d'officier etc... Bref tant pis** **x)**

 **Bonne lecture** **!**

 ** _C hapitre 4 Hooyah_**

Mylan n'était jamais entré à l'intérieur de la Maison Blanche. Mis à part une visite des jardins lors d'une excursion scolaire au lycée, il n'avait pas encore eu le privilège franchir les hautes grilles de cette institution.

Et pour une première, on leur avait offert le grand jeu. Ils allaient être reçu par le Chef d'Etat Major des armées. Le Général en personne. Bien sûr, leur escadron n'était pas le seul à être convoqué. Il y avait deux autres escadrons de la Team 6 et plusieurs autres Team quasiment complètes. D'autres forces spéciales étaient aussi de la partie.

C'était une opportunité unique dans leur carrière, ils allaient vivre un grand chapitre dans l'histoire du pays. Mais c'était aussi peut être le dernier de ces chapitres.

Les trois escadrons de la Team 6 furent envoyés dans un grand amphithéâtre. Tous vêtus de leur plus bel uniforme de cérémonie. Les autres forces armées les rejoignirent. Ils semblaient aussi désemparés et peu informés qu'eux. Mylan retrouva de vieilles connaissances du BUD/S. Tout le monde bavardait en attendant que le spectacle commence. Mais l'ambiance était tendue et les gars semblaient tous très angoissés.

Le Général entra dans l'amphithéâtre, suivit de toute sa cavalerie habituelle mais surtout, le Vice Président des États Unis et son cabinet l'accompagnait. Et ça, c'était de très mauvaise augure.

Les deux représentants des plus hautes sphères des États Unis s'installèrent face aux meilleurs combattants du pays. Leurs mines étaient graves, leurs traits tirés. Quelqu'un alluma un rétroprojecteur qui fit apparaître un tas de tableau et de données chiffrées.

Le Général prit la parole.

« Chers frères d'armes, nous vous avons réunis ici, vous, les meilleurs escadrons du pays, les forces spéciales de la Navy et de l'US Air Force, car aujourd'hui mes amis, l'heure est grave. Nous connaissons une crise sanitaire sans précédents. »

Un silence lourd et épais s'installa, Mylan eut soudain très envie d'une cigarette. Il jeta un œil à Bob, installé à ses côtés. Sa casquette de second maître était posée de travers sur sa tête et il fixait le Général avec un air concentré.

« Le Centre de contrôle des maladies à Atlanta n'a trouvé aucun remède au mal qui frappe notre pays. Comme vous pouvez le voir sur le tableau de bord derrière moi, les cas recensés ne cessent d'augmenter et l'épidémie se propage à une vitesse incontrôlable. Il faut nous rendre à l'évidence, nous allons devoir combattre les malades comme si c'était des ennemis. »

Le Général s'effaça pour laisser sa place. Le Vice Président prit alors la parole, leurs gestes étaient millimétrés, protocolaires. Mylan trouva cela inutile et stupide au vu de la situation.

« Général, chers confrères, il me semble judicieux de clarifier la situation concernant cette maladie. J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à partager avec vous. Nous vous demandons de garder cela secret pour éviter une panique générale. Voilà, il s'agit d'un virus qui contamine le tronc cérébral. Nous en sommes tous porteurs. Il suffit que nous mourrions pour que la maladie se réveille. »

Des chuchotements paniqués accompagnèrent la dernière phrase du Vice Président. Personne n'était bien sûr d'avoir compris le sens de ce qu'il venait de dire tellement cela paraissait invraisemblable.

« Messieurs un peu de sérieux. » Reprit le haut responsable d'un ton fort et sec. « Je sais que ça paraît fou mais la situation est grave. Nous allons vous montrer une vidéo afin que vous puissiez mieux comprendre. »

Les deux hommes se mirent en retrait et l'écran devint noir.

Une femme apparut, allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, elle semblait très mal en point. Elle était branchée à tout un tas de tuyaux et un écran indiquait que son cœur battait encore.

« Cette femme a été victime d'un accident de la route. » Précisa un homme avec des lunettes qui suivait le général. « Elle est sur le point de mourir. »

La vidéo passa en accéléré jusqu'à ce que l'encéphalogramme devienne plat. La pauvre femme n'avait pas bougé, elle était tout simplement décédée. Mais le film continuait, et le temps déroulait. Elle était morte depuis vingt trois minutes lorsque, soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Mylan sursauta, à côté de lui, Bob marmonnait des injures, sous le choc. Même Stevens qui jouait toujours au plus malin avait le teint blanc. On aurait dit un véritable film d'horreur comme seul Hollywood en avait le secret.

Les yeux de la malade étaient noirs comme de l'encre et elle s'était mise à grogner et à claquer des dents. À ses côtés, un médecin s'était approché et elle tenta de le mordre. Oui, de le mordre.

L'homme aux lunettes mit fin à la vidéo et un silence de plomb s'installa dans la salle.

C'était exactement comme le film qu'ils avaient vu à Dam Neck avant de rentrer chez eux.

Les morts revenaient à la vie et ils bouffaient les vivants.

« Nous n'avons aucun remède. Des gens meurent tous les jours et, Dieu seul sait comment, ils reviendront à la vie. Cette abomination va se propager à une vitesse incontrôlable et cela a déjà commencé. Une seule griffure, une seule morsure, et vous êtes condamnés. »

« Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? » Osa Jooks.

Le Maître Principal avait retiré sa caquette, son crâne chauve transpirant d'angoisse.

Le Vice Président et le Général échangèrent un regard entendu et ce dernier reprit la parole.

« La puissance incontestable de notre armée est totalement inutile vis à vis de cette menace. Ce que nous vous demandons aujourd'hui à vous, agents des forces spéciales, c'est de protéger la Maison Blanche et le Pentagone. L'armée se chargera de l'ordre dans la population. L'équilibre de ce pays va être fortement compromis. Nous devons nous efforcer de garder le gouvernement intact afin de maintenir le pays debout coûte que coûte. »

Mylan eut l'impression de recevoir une énorme gifle. Envoyer l'armée voulait tout dire. L'État allait laisser les gens mourrir sans intervenir. Cette pilule était trop dure à avaler. Les convictions même de l'engagement de tous les hommes présents dans la salle avaient été chassées comme de vulgaires mouches.

Les chuchotements avaient repris, beaucoup n'étaient pas d'accord et se sentaient révoltés.

« Quel bande d'enfoirés. » Ragea Stevens.

Bob semblait fou de rage.

« Ils sont pas sérieux ? »

Un gars de l'Air Force se leva soudain.

« Peut t-on prévenir nos familles au moins ? » Hurla-t-il du haut de l'amphithéâtre.

Les deux hommes les plus puissants de l'Amérique apparaissaient soudain pathétiques et infects aux yeux de Mylan. Il ne comprenait pas comment ces gens pouvaient laisser le peuple mourir en s'enfermant dans leur tour dorée et en monopolisant toutes les forces compétentes pour eux. Quelle cruauté ! Ce pays était tombé bien bas !

« Cela doit rester une information secret défense ! » Hurla le Vice-président, son visage soudain rouge et furieux. « Vous êtes tenus au secret messieurs ne l'oubliez pas ! »

« Vous allez faire quoi? Nous virer et nous laisser crever avec le petit peuple ? » Lança quelqu'un dans l'assemblée.

« Honte a vous ! »

« Je déserte ! »

Un vent de révolte et de haine se mit à souffler dans l'assemblée. Des gars se levait et sortait en crachant sur le sol. Mylan et ses amis échangèrent des regards. Ils n'osaient pas s'en aller, ils avaient été formés à obéir quoi qu'il arrive. Les gars de l'Air-Force étaient des cowboy indisciplinés et arrogants mais pour une fois ils avaient sacrément raison.

Plus bas sur l'estrade, les institutions et leur cabinet observaient les soldats partir, impuissants. Ils n'avaient même pas esquissé un geste pour les retenir.

Une fois que plusieurs gars aient quitté la salle, le silence revint peu à peu. Au moins un dixième de l'effectif avait déserté, ce qui était énorme dans les forces spéciales. Mylan ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait abandonner comme cela, il était si compliqué de pouvoir intégrer les forces spéciales ! Ces types devaient en savoir plus qu'eux sur la situation pour en arriver là.

« Quelqu'un d'autre a quelque chose à rajouter ? » Osa le Général.

Mylan lui lança un regard empreint de haine mais il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil pour écouter la suite de leur foutu discours.

La Team 6 fût affectée sur le champ à veiller sur les alentours de la Maison Blanche. Personne ne devait pénétrer dans l'enceinte, tout avait été barricadé. Leur campement était installé dans l'immense jardin, près de l'entrée de service du personnel. Après des années à être envoyé dans les meilleurs commandos du monde pour éliminer les pires crapules de la planète, la Team 6 se retrouvait à interpréter le rôle de vulgaire vigile.

Cela ne passa pas dans le groupe, tous les jours, le fait de vouloir déserter était évoqué. L'équipe ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme.

Dehors, la situation était bien pire. Le monde commençait à devenir chaos. Des pays ne répondaient plus, des villes avaient été rayées de la carte, envahies par les morts qui marchent.

Washington était touchée, elle aussi.

Les gars n'avaient pas tous obéis à l'interdiction de contacter leur famille. Même Jooks les avaient encouragés à le faire. Le Maître Principal était un homme très strict mais aussi quelqu'un de profondément humain. Il ne l'avouait pas clairement mais il était en total désaccord avec les ordres officiels et les gars de la Team 6 se demandait quand il allait enfin lâcher les rênes et démissionner.

Mylan se retenait d'appeler son père mais il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Le troisième jour de cette semaine de l'horreur l'avait profondément choqué.

En faisant sa ronde autour des grilles de la Maison Blanche ce jour là, Henry et lui étaient tombé sur leur premier « infecté ».

C'était un homme, le corps à moitié amputé. Il était collé contre la grille, les bras en avant et tentait de glisser entre les barreaux, sa peau se déchirait contre le métal et son œil sortait de son orbite. Les Seals avaient vu beaucoup de cadavres et de personnes mutilées mais ceci était vraiment la pire chose qu'il leur avait été donné de voir de leur propres yeux.

L'ordre avait été clair. Lorsqu'on voyait un infecté il fallait détruire son cerveau. La personne était morte, aucune guérison n'était possible.

Alors Henry avait tiré un énorme couteau Sog de son étui et lui avait planté dans le crâne. L'homme s'était écroulé comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Définitivement mort.

Mylan avait été énormément choqué par ce cas mais les suivants lui paraissaient banaux à présent. Tous les jours, les gars et lui éliminaient des infectés qui rôdaient près des grilles. Au loin les rues étaient désertes et plus aucune vie ne semblait peupler Washington.

Une semaine s'était écoulée et l'escadron était toujours posté dans le jardin de la Maison Blanche.

Bob appelait Audrey tous les soirs en cachette. Il s'efforçait d'avoir l'air enjoué et détaché mais Mylan savait que ce n'était qu'une façade.

Un problème se posait maintenant. La situation empirait et Audrey était toujours à Savannah, à plusieurs heures de route d'Alexandria. Elle ne devait pas rester là bas, il fallait qu'elle rentre. Mylan et Bob en avait beaucoup discuté, ils luttaient eux aussi contre l'envie d'abandonner les émirs de leur pays pour rejoindre leur famille.

Las de lutter et ne tenant plus, Mylan appela son père. Andrew décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

« Mylan. » Dit-il simplement. « Dis moi que tu vas bien. »

Andrew semblait essoufflé, sa voix trahissait un stress intense.

« Oui Papa, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Comment ça se passe pour vous? »

« Nous allons bien. Nous ne sortons pas de la maison. Heureusement que nous ne vivons pas en ville, là bas la situation est catastrophique. Ta mère pleure tous les jours à cause de ta sœur, on l'appelle souvent. Les filles sont enfermées dans l'hôtel et ne sortent pas beaucoup. Elles n'ont pas l'air de se rendre compte de la situation. »

« Tant mieux, si elles paniquent seules la bas ça risque de ne pas être bon. Il faut trouver un moyen de la rapatrier à la maison. »

« J'ai appelé mon ami le Colonel. Il nous envoie un hélicoptère demain. On va aller la chercher. »

Mylan soupira de soulagement.

« Restez ensemble avec Maman. Ici tout le monde abandonne petit à petit. Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à en faire de même. C'est pire ici. »

Andrew resta un moment silencieux au téléphone.

« Fais attention à toi mon fils. D'après ce qu'on entends au informations, il n'y a plus de communication avec le gouvernement, tout est opaque. Ils parquent les gens dans les villes et les empêchent de sortir. »

« Prenez ce foutu hélico, allez chercher Audrey et barricadez vous à la maison. »

« C'est ce qu'on va faire. Prends soin de toi mon garçon. Ta mère et moi pensons beaucoup à toi. »

Cela donnait presque comme un adieu. Les lèvres de Mylan se mirent à trembler.

« Tenez moi informé. Je vous aime. »

« Nous aussi fils. »

Andrew mît fin à la communication. Mylan chercha nerveusement son paquet de cigarette et s'en alluma une aussitôt. Plus loin, derrière les grilles, au bout de la rue, un bâtiment était en feu. Le Seal jeta un œil au dôme mythique au dessus de lui. La bâtisse semblait bien silencieuse. Mylan imagina le président et les hauts fonctionnaires déjeuner dans des assiettes en or tandis que le monde partait à la dérive. Il ne supportait plus de rester là sans rien faire. Des gens avaient besoin d'aide dehors.

Bob se trouvait un peu plus loin, au téléphone avec ses parents lui aussi. Il raccrocha et s'approcha de son ami, la mine défaite.

« Mes parents habitent en ville. Ils ont été contraints de fuir. Ils sont sur la route pour quitter le centre d'Arlington mais tout est bouché. » Expliqua-t-il d'une voix brisée.

« Ça va aller, vieux. » Fit Mylan en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Bob, qui ne fumait pas d'ordinaire, se servit dans le paquet de Mylan.

« Mon père est vieux. » Expliqua-t-il en allumant sa cigarette d'une main tremblante. « Et ma mère est une femme qui n'a jamais trop bougé de chez elle. S'ils se retrouvent face à ces choses ils ne s'en sortiront pas. »

Mylan observa son ami. Malgré ses larges épaules et son apparence de gros dur, il semblait complètement perdu à cet instant.

« Je crois que je ne verrais plus jamais mes parents... »

« Il vont y arriver. » Tenta de persuader Mylan. « Ils se sont pas seuls, d'autres gens sont dans le même cas. »

« Je prie pour que tu dises vrai. Comment vas ta famille ? J'ai encore eu Audrey hier soir, elle semble complètement à côté de la plaque. Je ne lui ai rien dit, je préfère que ce soit toi ou tes parents. »

« Mes parents vont la chercher en hélicoptère demain. J'attends de leurs nouvelles. »

Mais le lendemain, Mylan n'eut aucun appel de ses parents.

Au campement, les gars commençaient à se rebeller. Certains avaient fuit, emportant des véhicules de l'armée avec eux. On murmurait que des villes comme Los Angeles avaient été complètement détruites au napalm. Dès que Mylan avait entendu cela, il avait tenté de joindre Jody. Mais son téléphone était sur répondeur. Toute la journée il avait essayé de la rappeler mais elle demeurait injoignable.

Les chaînes de télévision diffusaient des images atroces de la côte ouest. Celle ci semblait complètement ravagée.

Mylan tenta également de joindre ses parents mais leurs téléphone aussi étaient coupés.

Trois jours après qu'il ait parlé à son père, Jooks fit venir Mylan au centre de télécommunication installé sous une tente.

Le Maître Principal avait un air grave, il avait convoqué Mylan sans lui donner d'explication. Dans la tente, un officier lui tendit un combiné avec un regard désolé.

Mylan sentit ses jambes trembler, il se doutait de l'objet de la conversation.

« Quartier Maitre Mylan Bayron. Matricule 240. » Fit-il d'une voix morne.

« Quartier Maître Bayron. Ici le Colonel Johnson. »

Ce type était l'ami dont son père lui avait parlé. Mylan plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. L'officier l'observait d'un air inquiet comme s'il allait s'effondrer à tout moment.

« L'appareil où se trouvaient vos parents a décroché aux alentours de Richmond. Le pilote a notifié une alerte au crash puis plus rien. Je suis désolé Quartier Maître. »

Le sol sembla se dérober sous les pieds de Mylan. Andrew et Anna étaient morts.

« Merci Colonel. »

Mylan tendit le combiné à l'officier comme s'il était contaminé et fuit la chaleur étouffante de la tente. Il avait besoin d'air frais.

Un peu plus loin, devant l'entrée principale de la Maison Blanche, l'hélicoptère présidentiel venait de se poser, ce qui produisait un vacarme épouvantable.

Mylan se saisit de son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa sœur. Celle ci répondit aussitôt comme si elle avait attendu désespérément un appel.

« Allo ? Papa ? » Bégaya-t-elle. Sa voix était effrayée.

« Audrey, c'est Mylan. »

Mylan marqua une pause pour se ressaisir, il avait envie de pleurer, d'hurler. Il ne voulait pas prononcer à haute voix le fait que ses parents étaient morts.

« Tu vas bien ? » S'inquiéta la brune.

« Audrey, prends tes affaires et pars. Évites les autoroutes, prends un couteau ou une arme si tu en trouves une. »

« Mais Papa dois venir me ... »

« Audrey ! » S'emporta Mylan. « Casses toi de cet hôtel ! Il ne faut pas rester en ville ! »

Mylan aperçut le président et sa famille ainsi que le reste de son équipe s'engouffrer dans l'hélicoptère. Ils fuyaient lâchement, en douce.

« Mylan ? » Fit la voix brisée d'Audrey. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Vraiment ? »

« Une maladie, on a pas de remède pour l'instant. Tu te fais mordre ou griffer par un infecté, tu attrapes une grosse fièvre et tu meurs. Mais tu reviens à la vie et tu...dévores les humains. »

Mylan se rendit compte de l'absurde vérité qu'il était en train de décrire. Les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche semblaient irréels.

« Mais c'est impossible... »

« Écoutes, je peux pas rester au téléphone. S'il te plaît, pars. Maintenant. Papa et Maman ne viendrons pas... »

« Non me laisses pas ! Ou sont ils ? Ils vont bien au moins ? »

Mylan eut envie d'éclater en sanglot mais s'il le faisait, Audrey allait paniquer. Il fallait être réaliste. Il ne pouvait pas aller chercher sa sœur à Savannah. Et celle ci ne tiendrait pas une minute dehors avec les infectés. C'était peut être la dernière fois qu'il entendait sa voix.

« Je t'aime. Et vises la tête, c'est la tête le problème. »

Le Seal s'empressa de raccrocher. L'hélicoptère s'envolait au dessus de lui. Ils étaient seuls maintenant.

Il fallait qu'il évacue sa tristesse puis ensuite, il récupérerait les gars de son escadron et ils s'enfuieraient. Mylan Bayron en avait assez de faire le guignol pour un lache. Pour la première fois de sa vie il haïssait son pays et tout ce qu'il représentait.

La nouvelle selon laquelle le président avait fuit s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Un vent de révolte avait soufflé parmi les soldats postés à la Maison Blanche et la majorité d'entre eux avaient fuit.

Pour ceux qui restaient, l'ordre avait été donné d'enclencher le processus de « nettoyage » de la ville. Lorsque Jooks avait reçu cet ordre, il avait réunit ses hommes.

De l'escadron de Mylan ne restait que Bob, Henry et Stevens.

Le Maître Principal Jooks avait toujours été un soldat un peu rebelle, du moins un homme se faisant sa propre opinion.

« Le Général nous a transmis un ordre. Je vais vous le dire tel qu'il m'a été donné, puis après vous ferez ce que vous voudrez. Pour ma part, je m'en vais rejoindre ma famille. »

Mylan et ses amis échangèrent un regard. Les hommes autour d'eux semblaient désemparé par le soudain revirement de Jooks.

« Washington DC est tombé. Le gouvernement s'est réfugié dans un endroit tenu secret. L'ordre a été donné de sortir et de nettoyer la ville. »

Bob triturait la lanière de sa veste.

« Que voulez vous dire par nettoyer ? »

Jooks se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Sa moustache frémit. Ses yeux bleu se firent perçants.

« Ils veulent que tout habitant ne demeurant pas dans la zone de sécurité soit neutralisé. »

Mylan ne voulait plus rien entendre. Il jeta sur le sol la cigarette qu'il était en train de fumer et tourna les talons.

« C'est terminé pour moi. » Déclara le jeune homme. « Je m'en vais. »

Le Seal n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre que Bob, Stevens et Henry l'avait suivit.

Jooks termina son discours et rejoignit les hommes dans leur tente où ils étaient partis récupérer leurs affaires.

« Quartier Maître Bayron. Second Maître Flitch. Quartier Maître Stevens. Premier Maître Jones. Ce fut un honneur de servir avec vous. »

Très solennellement Jooks fit le tour de ses hommes pour leur serrer la main avec respect.

« Je suis très attaché à mon pays mais ces derniers jours ces hommes ont démontré qu'ils n'étaient pas digne de celui ci alors je ferais de mon mieux pour servir l'Amérique à ma façon. » Poursuivit le maître principal.

« Il en va de même pour nous Maître Principal. » Déclara tristement Henry.

« Sachez que j'aurais toujours beaucoup d'estime pour vous. Vous avez été les meilleurs et vous le serez toujours. Hooyah. »

« Hooyah Maître Principal Jooks ! » Répondirent en cœur les quatre hommes au garde à vous.

Jooks eut un dernier regard ému pour ses hommes. Puis il quitta la tente.

Mylan demeura un instant perdu. Toute leur hiérarchie s'était effondrée. Ils se retrouvaient seuls au milieu du chaos.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda Bob en exprimant à voix haute ce que les quatre hommes pensaient.

« Il nous faut des armes. » Déclara Stevens. « On peut pas sortir dans ce merdier nus comme des vers. »

Ils emportèrent leurs paquetages comme s'ils sortaient en commando en plein désert de l'Afghanistan. Le portail principal de la Maison Blanche n'était plus gardé, ils n'eurent aucun mal à sortir. Ils empruntèrent même un 4x4 blindé. Tout le monde semblait laisser tomber complètement et pensait à s'enfuir aussi donc personne ne les empêcha de s'en aller.

Stevens voulait aller à Dam Neck voir s'il restait des hommes puis tenter de rallier Boston où se trouvait sa femme et sa fille. Mylan l'avait convaincu de faire un détour par Alexandria. Il voulait vérifier que ses parents ou Audrey n'étaient pas à la maison. Bien que l'idée fut absurde il voulait en être sûr.

Bob, lui, semblait résigné, ses parents n'avaient pas survécus. Henry quant à lui n'avait aucune famille, la seule qui lui restait tenait dans ce 4x4.

En traversant la ville, les quatre hommes furent sous le choc. Pourtant ils étaient habitués à des paysages de désolation mais là, aucun mot ne leur vint à l'esprit.

Des corps jonchaient le sol. Les bâtiments avaient été bombardés au napalm. Les rues étaient désertes mis à part quelques infectés qui rôdaient. Tout était horreur et désespoir.

Les quatre amis gagnèrent Alexandria en quelques minutes en passant par des routes secondaires. Arrivé devant chez lui, Mylan fit entrer le 4x4 dans la cour puis s'élança jusqu'à à la maison de ses parents.

Celle-ci était vide et froide. C'était vrai alors, ils étaient bien morts. La maison d'Audrey était déserte elle aussi. Ce n'était pas surprenant, Savannah était loin et la jeune femme n'arriverait sans doute jamais à remonter jusque ici.

À force de tourner en rond dans la propriété, Mylan commençait à perdre la tête. Bob l'avait remarqué et fait entrer chez Audrey.

« Assieds toi un peu. Tu vas te rendre malade. » Fit-il gravement en aidant son ami. « Tiens voilà. »

Bob avait servit un grand verre de whisky. Il connaissait bien son ami. Mylan avait besoin d'une bonne dose de liquide ambré pour se calmer.

« Tu crois qu'elle s'en sortira ? » Demanda-t-il désespérément en parlant d'Audrey.

Mylan avait raconté à Bob ce qui était arrivé à ses parents et sa dernière conversation avec sa petite sœur.

Bob eut un regard triste en admirant les effets personnel de la jeune femme. Des chaussons roses trainaient encore sur le tapis devant la télévision, une odeur de parfum d'intérieur au jasmin emplissait la pièce.

« Je l'espère sincèrement mon frère a moi aussi elle me manque. »

Mylan lança un regard affectueux à son ami.

« Je t'ai charrié mais je t'ai pas demandé comment ça s'était passé entre vous. »

Bob s'affala sur le canapé, caressant du doigt un gilet en soie appartenant à la jeune femme abandonné juste là.

« Je pense pas que ce soit le cas pour elle mais moi je crois que je suis tombé amoureux. » Avoua le jeune homme.

Mylan resta interdit sous le coup de cette révélation mais il ne dit rien, laissant son ami se livrer. Vu les circonstances actuelles, chacun avait besoin d'une oreille à qui se confier.

« Tu sais... Ca fait un moment que je la regarde. J'ai jamais osé te le dire, je pensais pas que tu le prendrais si bien. J'aime beaucoup sa façon d'être, c'est une fille attachante et plutôt intelligente. Et je pense qu'elle est très fidèle en amitié. Tu vois bien, ces filles avec qui elle reste. Elles n'en ont rien à faire d'elle mais Audrey est très attachée à cette « amitié » et elle ferait tout pour la préserver. Elle est si gentille qu'elle ne se rends pas compte à quelle point ses soit disant amies en profite. »

« T'es un peu pareil. » Plaisanta Mylan, en fixant tristement un cadre photo ou sa sœur riait aux éclats.

« Je me laisses moins faire. Ta sœur est la gentillesse incarnée et j'avais envie de la protéger. »

Si Mylan était une fille il se serait sûrement mit à chialer. Bob se prenait pour un putain de prince charmant mais il fallait avouer que c'était touchant.

« Bordel j'aurais aimé que ça se passe comme ça. »

« Faut croire en elle. Audrey est intelligente. Je suis sûr qu'elle s'en sortira. Et si elle survit elle va venir ici. On peut pas partir à Boston. »

Mylan redressa brusquement la tête. Bob avait raison. Ils devaient rester dans le coin.

« Et si on descendait à Savannah ? »

Bob se mordit la lèvre.

« Stratégiquement parlant c'est pas très malin. Audrey va sûrement tenter de remonter jusque ici et elle ne prendra pas forcément le même chemin que nous. »

« Tu as raison. » Soupira Mylan. « On fait quoi alors ? »

« On reste ici dans le coin. Si un jour elle revient on la retrouvera. »

« Et pour les mecs ? »

« On a été entraînés pour résister dans des conditions telles que celles ci. Ils s'en sortiront. »

Mylan avala d'une traite le verre que lui avait servit Bob.

« Je ne reverrais plus jamais Jody hein ? »

Bob se renfrogna, il ne savait sûrement pas quoi répondre. Bien sûr Mylan n'attendait aucune réponse de sa part. Cela sonnait plutôt comme une évidence, un constat.

En l'espace de vingt-quatre heures il avait perdu sa future femme, ses deux parents et sa sœur. À cela s'ajoutait son métier qu'il aimait par dessus tout ainsi que son pays qui mourrait lentement. Finalement ils ne pouvaient rien faire à part se tirer une balle dans le crâne.

Mylan commençait à réaliser et il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait planté un couteau dans la poitrine tellement son cœur crevait de tristesse. Bob semblait aussi misérable que lui à cet instant.

Les deux meilleurs amis ne parlaient plus, ils fixaient le vide devant eux comme si quelqu'un leur avait pompé toute leur énergie. Ils avaient dû rester un moment dans cette position car ils furent sortis de leur léthargie par Stevens qui ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« Les mecs... Je comprends que vous soyez mal mais...Faut avancer. »

Bob jeta un œil à Mylan avant de prendre la parole.

« Écoute mec... Je crois qu'on va rester ici. La sœur de Mylan va peut être s'amener dans le coin. Il faut qu'on soit là quand elle arrivera. »

Stevens resta un instant surprit par la décision de Bob.

« On se sépare alors ? »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? » Demanda soudain Henry qui arrivait lui aussi.

« Bayron et Flitch veulent rester ici. » Expliqua Stevens entre ses dents.

Henry les observa avec un regard inquiet. Mylan lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Henry savait que Stevens allait peter un plomb mais il comprenait aussi leur position.

« Très bien. Je vais à Boston avec toi. »

Stevens jeta un regard méprisant à Mylan et à Bob puis il sortit.

« Frères d'armes hein ? » Marmonna-t-il. « Allez vous faire foutre. »

Mylan bondit de la chaise ou il était assit pour rattraper le Seal.

« T'as dit quoi Stevens ? Parce que j'ai pas bien entendu là ! »

Bob se leva à son tour pour rattraper son ami. Henry porta ses mains sur son front, conscient que la situation allait dégénérer. Mylan était un type calme mais il partait au quart de tour. Lui et Stevens s'attrapaient souvent pour des bêtises.

« T'es pas seul à avoir de la famille ici ducon ! »

Stevens devint soudain tout rouge. Il se sentait trahi.

« Ta sœur est à Savannah, c'est la zone là bas ! J'ai une petite fille et une femme moi ! Je sais exactement où elles sont et elles m'attendent ! Toi tu ne sais même pas où elle est ta frangine ! Elle a dû crever à l'heure qu'il est ! »

Mylan tenta d'attraper Stevens par le col mais les bras puissants de Bob l'en empêchèrent.

« Et toi Flitch ! » Rajouta Stevens, les veines de son front saillaient sous la colère. « Tu l'as à peine sautée cette fille, tu la connais même pas ! »

C'en était trop pour Mylan. Il voulut pousser Bob pour qu'il le lache mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Son meilleur ami s'était jeté sur Stevens et lui assénait des coups de poings dans la figure. Vu la carrure de Bob comparée à celle de Stevens, il fallait vite les séparer s'ils ne voulaient pas que le Seal meure.

Henry et Mylan retinrent leur ami et l'éloignèrent de Stevens. Cela faisait longtemps que Mylan n'avait pas vu Bob aussi furieux. La dernière fois c'était parce que quelqu'un lui avait piqué ses affaires pendant qu'il prenait sa douche et qu'il s'était retrouvé nu dans les vestiaires de la base.

« Eh mec... » Souffla Mylan à Bob qui, rouge de haine, avait du mal à respirer. « C'est rien laisse le. »

Stevens se releva difficilement et s'éloigna en titubant rejoindre le 4x4.

« Les mecs... » Soupira Henry.

Les deux amis, avachis sur le sol levèrent la tête vers le rouquin.

« J'peux pas le laisser seul dans cette merde. Vous comprenez ? »

Mylan soupira. Pour son égoïsme, Stevens méritait de se retrouver tout seul. Mais c'était dans la nature d'Henry d'aider des amis dans le besoin. Bien qu'il fut plus jeune qu'eux, Henry avait toujours été là pour calmer le jeu et pour prêter une oreille attentive à chaque membre de l'équipe.

« Si y'a rien a Boston, revenez ici. » Dit simplement Mylan.

« Comptes sur moi. »

« Tu vas me manquer frangin. » Avoua Bob d'une voix éteinte. « Hooyah. »

« Je reviendrais. Ne lui en voulez pas, vous le connaissez c'est un chouette gars. Il s'inquiète pour sa famille... c'est normal. »

« T'as raison. » Soupira Mylan. « Je me suis emporté. »

Mylan et Bob allèrent s'excuser auprès de Stevens. Après tout ils étaient une équipe soudée et ce n'était pas grand chose. Mais ils comprirent que leur routes se séparaient aujourd'hui.

Stevens et Henry levèrent le camp un peu plus tard dans la journée. Bob et Mylan restèrent dormir chez ce dernier. La demeure était sûre, toute la propriété était clôturée par de hautes grilles en fer forgée. Aucun infectés ne pouvait pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Le lendemain matin, les deux amis avaient beaucoup discuté, les images de Washington, ravagée les avait beaucoup marqués. Ils avaient décidé de retourner sur place pour aider les éventuels survivants. Mais pour cela il leur fallait des armes, beaucoup d'armes.

Le seul endroit où ils pourraient en trouver c'était Dam Neck, à deux heures et demi de route d'ici.

Mylan avait réquisitionné le vieux pick up Chevrolet dont se servait son père pour aller pêcher le week-end. Bob avait préparé des sacs de provisions et quelques armes et munitions de chez Mylan.

Lorsqu'ils furent prêts à partir, Mylan remarqua que Bob avait un comportement bizarre.

« Ca va mec ? »

« Tu devrais laisser une indication. Tu sais au cas où elle reviendrait... »

Mylan se mordit la lèvre. Son ami n'avait pas tort. Si par miracle Audrey arrivait jusqu'ici il fallait qu'elle se raccroche à l'espoir de le retrouver vivant.

Il laissa Bob finir de charger la voiture et fila en vitesse chez ses parents. Non sans un regard douloureux pour les effets personnels de ses parents, Mylan récupérera le vieux Beretta 92FS qu'Andrew affectionnait tant. Puis il fit un crochet par sa propre maison. L'armée lui fournissait un stock de couteau, les modèles changeaient tous les ans, mais finalement ceux ci était vraiment adaptés à la situation. Mylan récupèra un Sog Seal Team de l'an dernier. En sortant de la maison il tomba sur le grand cadre de photo pèle mèle qu'avait réalisé Jody il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Mylan jeta l'objet à terre et récupéra les clichés. L'un d'entre eux le représentait lui et Jody ainsi qu'un autre montrait ses parents sa sœur et lui lors d'un mariage. Il y en avait un autre ou Bob et lui souriaient, les cheveux longs et une grosse barbe dans le désert d'Afghanistan. Il fourra les photos dans sa poche et rejoignit la maison de sa sœur.

Avec nostalgie, il balaya la pièce du regard.

Sur le comptoir de la cuisine, il se saisit d'une feuille de papier et d'un stylo. Celui ci était rose et décoré de paillette. Mylan sourit en repensant à la naïveté enfantine de sa sœur. Il tenta de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle n'ait aucune chance de s'en sortir vivante.

Inspirant un grand coup, Mylan se mit à écrire.

« Audrey,

Papa et Maman sont morts, ils se sont crashés en hélicoptère... Sur la table tu trouveras mon couteau des Seals et le Beretta de Papa. Fais en bon usage. Je pars à Washington avec Bob on nous a appelé en mission. Restes ici tu seras en sécurité. Je t'embrasses. Mylan. »

Il n'eut pas le cœur d'avouer qu'il avait déserté. Cela lui paraissait stupide mais il voulait que si éventuellement sa sœur arrivait jusqu'ici elle n'ait pas une mauvaise image de lui, il ne voulait pas la décevoir.

Mylan observa longuement une dernière fois les lieux, les deux maisons et celle de ses parents au fond. Il espéra que ce lieu soit préservé à jamais. Lui et ses souvenirs.

Puis sans un mot Mylan grimpa dans le 4x4 et franchit une dernière fois le grand portail de fer forgé.


	5. Sanctuaire

_**Chapitre 5: Sanctuaire**_

Sur la route qui menait à Washington, Mylan et Bob furent surpris de tomber sur le blindé avec lequel ils étaient arrivés.

Assis sur le capot, Stevens et Henry semblaient déprimés. Stevens fumait une cigarette, le visage triste et renfrogné. Henry lui, semblait complètement bouleversé.

Bob stoppa le pickup à hauteur de leurs amis et ils descendirent.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Mylan inquiet.

Henry se leva et prit ses amis à part pour leur parler sans que Stevens puisse entendre.

« Sa femme et sa fille sont mortes. Il a pu joindre son voisin. Elles ont été mordues. »

« Les téléphones marchent encore ? » Demanda Bob, surpris.

Henry passa la main dans ses cheveux roux, il semblait exténué.

« Il a appelé avec le téléphone satellite du blindé. Apparement le quartier où il vivait a été sécurisé par l'US Army mais les filles ne s'en sont pas sorties. »

Bob se mordit la lèvre. Stevens était une forte tête, il passait son temps à se foutre de la gueule de tout le monde mais les gars savaient combien il aimait sa femme et sa fille. À chaque mission à l'étranger, Stevens accrochait des dizaines de photographies d'elles au dessus de sa couchette. Encore un homme anéanti par cette épidémie.

Soudain, des grognements se firent entendre et des infectés déboulèrent d'entre les arbres qui bordaient la route.

« Faut pas rester là ! » Hurla Mylan a ses amis. « Grimpez ! Vite ! On a des provisions. »

Deux mois s'écoulèrent. Les quatre amis avaient tenté de rallier Washington mais la ville restait envahie par les infectés. Ils s'étaient contentés d'errer de maison en maison et d'aider le plus de monde possible. Mais les gens devenaient méfiants et ils ne se sentaient pas les bienvenus dans les groupes qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer. En effet, en général, les gens avaient peur d'accueillir quatre hommes baraqués et armés.

Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, les armes vinrent à manquer. Mylan se souvint alors d'un endroit où son père emmenait ses armes pour les faire réviser et nettoyer. C'était chez un vieil homme passionné par la guerre qui possédait un hangar dans une zone industrielle non loin d'Alexandria.

Le hangar était sombre, le vieux monsieur qui habitait ici semblait avoir fuit lui aussi.

Bob, Henry et Stevens s'avancèrent a l'intérieur. Tout était resté tel quel. Il y avait des caisses remplies de munitions, de grenades, de fumigènes et d'autres armes diverses à mur, plusieurs fusils d'assaults étaient accrochés. C'était une véritable mine d'or pour l'apocalypse.

« Bordel. » Fit Henry, une de ses mèches rousse formant un épi au dessus de sa tête. « Y'a un véritable arsenal ici... »

Bob s'était déjà emparé d'un sniper et il vérifiait le viseur.

« J'ai jamais pu m'en payer un mais j'ai toujours aimé tirer avec ces trucs. »

Mylan jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à travers les racks. Le hangar était tellement grand et plongé dans l'obscurité qu'il ne voyait même pas l'autre bout.

« Faites attention les gars, on sait pas ce qu'il peut y avoir ici. »

Stevens lui lança un regard amusé et lui fit un geste grossier.

« Où sont passées tes couilles Bayron ? YOUHOU LES POURRITURES ! » Hurla-t-il.

Bob se jeta sur lui pour le faire taire.

« Quoi Flitch ? » Ragea le Seal en repoussant Bob tant bien que mal. « Ça fait un bail que j'ai pas descendu des salopards. En Irak il n'y avait que des femmes et des gosses à protéger, rien à zigouiller. Et j'en peux plus de me cacher en permanence alors qu'on peut se défouler un peu. »

Les trois amis restèrent sans voix devant la bêtise de Stevens. Ce dernier, content de son effet sur eux se contenta de s'allumer tranquillement une cigarette, adossé contre une palette de carton.

« T'es pas sérieux ? » Réagit enfin Henry en s'approchant de son ami pour lui arracher le bâton de nicotine. « Éteint ça, il y a des explosifs ici. »

Stevens se mit à rire. Des grognements répugnants commençaient à se faire entendre.

« Faites pas les femelles effarouchées. Ma femme et à fille sont mortes et je me retrouve à finir ma vie avec vos gueules de traumatisés. J'ai juste envie de dégommer du cadavre pour me calmer. »

À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que justement, un mort surgit de derrière la palette et se jeta à son cou.

Mylan ne bougea pas, choqué de voir son ami se faire déchiqueter sous ses yeux. Le cadavre défiguré d'un adolescent afro-américain était en train de dévorer le cou de Stevens qui hurlait à la mort. Ses cris terrifiants empêchaient Mylan de pouvoir esquisser un mouvement.

« Bayron ! On bouge ! » Hurla Bob pour le faire réagir.

Mylan sentit les bras massifs de Bob le tirer hors du hangar, Henry était encore aux prises avec un cadavre. En voyant cela, Mylan ressentit comme un électrochoc et se précipita vers lui pour le sortir de là.

Bob fit de même et réussit à planter son couteau dans la tête du cadavre. Mylan attrapa Henry par les épaules et les trois amis fuirent vers la sortie.

A peine rencontrèrent-ils la lumière du jour qu'ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un groupe d'hommes lourdement armés.

« BAISSEZ VOUS ! » Hurla l'un d'entre eux.

Mylan, Bob et Henry se jetèrent au sol alors que les hommes firent pleuvoir les balles sur le troupeaux de cadavres qui les pourchassaient.

Une fois les tirs terminés, Mylan se massa douloureusement les tempes. Le bruit de dix AK47 était assez violent et pendant quelques secondes il eut l'impression d'être devenu sourd.

« Qui êtes vous ? » lança Bob, méfiant tandis qu'il se relevait.

Un type moustachu s'avança vers eux et désigna Henry d'un signe de tête.

« Il a été mordu ? »

Mylan tourna violemment la tête vers son ami et il constata qu'effectivement, celui ci se tenait l'abdomen en grimaçant.

« Henry... » Souffla le jeune homme.

Bob observait, horrifié, le roux soulever son teeshirt maculé de sang.

Un énorme morceau de peau manquait sur l'abdomen de Henry. Le moustachu émit un son désapprobateur.

Henry ferma douloureusement les yeux et se releva dignement face à l'homme.

« Mec. Ça veut dire que je suis mort c'est ça ? »

« J'en ai bien peur. » Répondit l'homme.

« Vous êtes qui ? » Demanda Mylan, sur la défensive.

Ces types leur avait sauvé la vie mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il fallait leur faire confiance.

Un autre gars s'avança devant Mylan. Il portait une veste en cuir et tenait une batte de baseball entre ses larges mains. Cet homme était assez imposant, il était grand, très grand même. Ses épaules n'étaient pas aussi larges que celles de Bob mais il ne valait sûrement mieux pas se frotter trop près à lui.

Son visage carré était barré d'un large sourire aux dents blanches. Cet homme était propre sur lui, d'ailleurs ils l'étaient tous. Ce groupe ne devait sûrement pas dormir à l'extérieur.

« Écoute mon pote. » Fit le géant de sa voix grave et calme. « C'est nous qui vous avons sauvés alors c'est nous qui posons les questions. Tu vas te présenter d'abord. »

Mylan échangea un regard avec Bob mais celui ci lui fit un signe de tête résigné. Accroché à son cou, Henry donna son accord lui aussi.

Le Seal poussa un soupir et passa sa main dans ses cheveux trop longs et trop sales.

« Je m'appelle Mylan Bayron. Monsieur muscle la, c'est Bob Flitch. Et mon ami le roux s'appelle Henry Jones. »

« Et qu'est ce qui t'amène dans notre hangar Mylan ? »

Mylan eut un mouvement de recul. Pour qui se prenait ce type ?

« Votre hangar ? Tout est abandonné je te signale. Et il y a plein d'infectés à l'intérieur. »

Le type à la batte de base-ball s'approcha de Mylan et colla presque son nez contre le sien. Le Seal ne baissa pas la tête, nullement impressionné par ce type qui jouait au caïd avec son sourire immaculé.

« Écoute mec. J'ai compris que t'avais une grosse paire de couille. Mais ici c'est moi qui a la plus grosse. Alors je répète, qu'est ce que vous foutiez dans notre hangar ? »

Mylan fronça les sourcils. Il n'allait sûrement pas se laisser faire par ce mec.

Sa bouche s'était ouverte pour répondre quand Henry leva la voix.

« Nous étions venu chercher des armes. »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« A ton avis ? » S'emporta Bob. « Toi aussi tu vis dans ce merdier ! »

Le moustachu s'attarda sur leur vêtements. Ils portaient toujours les rangers et le pantalon militaire de la Navy.

« Vous êtes de la Navy ? » Questiona-t-il.

« Ouais. » Répondit Mylan avec défi en fixant toujours le géant. « On est des Navy Seals. »

Bob lança un regard exaspéré à Mylan pour qu'il n'en dise pas trop. Les deux amis se comprenaient sans se parler, question d'habitude.

Mais le géant semblait impressionné par cette révélation. Son regard méprisant et sûr de lui s'était transformé en convoitise.

« Des Navy Seals ? » Répéta-t-il. « Ou est le reste de votre équipe alors ? »

Henry se redressa faiblement, sa peau était rouge et des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front.

« Nous avons déserté. Ils voulaient que nous abattions des civils. »

Le géant semblait réfléchir. Le reste de ses hommes l'observaient en attendant son verdict. Cet homme était incontestablement leur chef.

« Simon, Gavin. » Dit-il enfin. « Embarquez moi celui là. Les deux autres vous venez avec moi. »

Mais Bob et Mylan ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

« On laisse pas notre ami. » Fit Bob en renforçant sa prise sur Henry.

« Ça ira Flitch. » Gémit Henry. « Ils peuvent rien me faire, je vais crever de toute façon. »

Bob lança un regard triste à son ami. Mylan se mordit la lèvre. Avaient-ils le choix ? Ces types étaient lourdement armés et leur chef jouait au cowboy. Il valait mieux analyser la situation avant d'agir.

« Avant de vous suivre, laisse moi au moins connaître ton nom. » Lança soudain Mylan

La bouche du géant s'étira à nouveau d'un grand sourire.

« Je suis Negan. On va devenir les meilleurs potes au monde. »

Sans un mot de plus il tourna les talons et s'éloigna en direction de voitures stationnées un peu plus loin.

Bob ne réagissait toujours pas, il attendait la décision de Mylan.

« On y va. » Céda le jeune homme à contrecœur.

Mylan ne savait pas que cette décision venait de sceller son destin. Il avait agit comme il l'avait toujours fait, dans l'intérêt de ses frères d'arme.

Six mois plus tard.

Mylan se réveilla tôt ce matin là. Dans la pièce ou il avait dormi, il faisait encore sombre. Le groupe d'homme auquel faisait partie Mylan et Bob était enfin dans les mains de Negan, il avait tué le sale type qui s'était autoproclamé chef depuis le début de l'épidémie.

Mais un nouveau problème se profilait. L'hotel dans lequel ils avaient élu domicile, dans le centre d'Arlington, était de plus en plus encerclé par les infectés, et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de barricader les lieux. Le nouvel objectif du groupe depuis quelques semaines était alors de trouver un endroit où établir leur futur « QG ». Et pour cela Negan était très tatillon.

Mylan avait pensé à son ancienne maison, le terrain était assez grand et il y avait largement la place pour tout le monde mais le jeune homme n'avait pas le cœur de donner sa maison à ces gens. Il ne tenait pas assez à eux pour cela. La seule raison pour laquelle il restait avec eux c'est qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul et vulnérable. Le nombre faisait la force actuellement et Bob et lui ne survivraient pas longtemps seuls dans la nature. Certes ils avaient été entraînés à survivre dans des conditions difficiles mais là c'était différent. Un moment d'inattention et c'était terminé. Et puis à force de se côtoyer, leur amitié pourrait en pâtir et Mylan protégeait celle ci comme une pierre précieuse. Aujourd'hui il n'avait que Bob et Bob n'avait que lui.

D'ailleurs ce dernier vivait très mal la cohabitation avec le groupe de brutes de Negan. Bob avait toujours été quelqu'un de droit et d'honnête. L'égoïsme et les coups bas étaient ce qu'il détestait le plus. Et puis il n'était pas doué pour mentir. Heureusement pour lui, ces types le tenait en respect grâce à son impressionnante carrure. Mylan n'avait pas cette chance et devait se montrer plus malin. Negan n'aimait pas la faiblesse et il fallait toujours rester sur ses gardes car le géant était imprévisible. Il pouvait tuer n'importe qui, n'importe quand. Et c'est cela qui faisait qu'il était le chef. Le règne par la terreur.

Pour appuyer sa suprématie, il avait massacré devant tout le monde l'ancien chef du groupe d'une manière vraiment violente qui avait vraiment choqué Mylan, tellement qu'il lui arrivait même d'en faire des cauchemars. Negan avait littéralement réduit le crâne de l'homme en bouillie. C'était dire la force et la cruauté dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Après avoir commis ce meurtre horrible, il avait enroulé du fil barbelé autour de sa batte et avait nommé celle ci Lucile, le nom de sa défunte femme.

Mylan devait avouer qu'il était un peu effrayé par Negan, plus les jours passaient et plus il devenait incontrôlable.

Mylan n'avait pas vraiment peur de mourir mais il ne le souhaitait pas non plus. Il gardait un mince espoir d'une vie meilleure.

Bob quand à lui espérait toujours qu'Audrey revienne. Mylan avait abandonné avec douleur cette idée. Malheureusement sa sœur n'aurait jamais pu survivre à une telle distance. Et elle était sûrement mieux morte que vivante. Car livré seul à soi même dehors, cette vie était un enfer.

Jody lui manquait terriblement à chaque minute, à chaque seconde. Il pensait en permanence à la blonde. Ne pas savoir ce qu'elle était devenue était insupportable.

Mylan tenta de ravaler les larmes qui lui piquait déjà les yeux. Il enfila son vieux treillis militaire et un tee shirt noir tellement sale et usé qu'il s'effritait par endroit. Dans sa poche il sentit quelque chose le piquer. C'était la broche militaire de Henry. Leur ami avait succombé à sa morsure peu de temps après leur rencontre avec Negan. Bob et Mylan avaient eut beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. Henry était comme un frère, ils avaient tout vécu ensemble, les joies, les peines, la douleur, la victoire... Encore une fois ce monde leur avait enlevé un nouveau morceau de leur passé.

Bob l'attendait dans le couloir, la mine sombre et les bras croisés. Leur rapport étaient un peu tendus en ce moment. Bob voulait s'en aller, il ne voulait pas rester avec Negan. Mylan devait le convaincre en permanence que c'était une mauvaise idée de fuir mais cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué.

« D. a repéré une vieille usine dans le coin. Negan veut aller jeter un œil. » Dit il simplement en partant devant.

Dwight était un membre du groupe. Lui et sa femme Sherry ainsi que la sœur de cette dernière étaient avec Negan depuis quasiment le début.

Mylan aperçut un bout de papier dépassant de la poche arrière du treillis de Bob. Sans demander son avis à son ami, il s'en saisit et en resta bouche bée. C'était une photo Polaroïd.

Bob se retourna et comprit. D'un seul coup il devint fou et plaqua Mylan contre la paroi du couloir.

« Rends moi ça ! » Menaça-t-il.

Mylan n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi en rogne contre lui. Il affichait l'air menaçant qu'il réservait d'ordinaire aux salopards et sa large main était serrée contre la gorge de Mylan, si bien qu'il eut du mal à respirer.

« Lâche moi. »

Bob prit soudain conscience de son geste et laissa Mylan s'écrouler misérablement sur le sol.

« Bob... » Fit Mylan en se massant la gorge. « Pourquoi tu m'en parles pas ? »

« Tu comprendrais pas. Tu m'aurais prit pour un psychopathe. On est pas restés longtemps ensemble. »

Mylan observa douloureusement le papier glacé. La photo avait été prise chez Bob, Mylan reconnaissait le tissus du canapé à l'arrière plan. Sur le cliché, Audrey était assise en tailleur, elle affichait un sourire rayonnant. Juste en dessous, Bob la tête posé sur les jambes de la jeune femme faisait une grimace avec sa langue.

« Tu m'as déjà dit combien tu tenais à elle. Je veux juste que tu ne te fasses pas de faux espoirs... Tu sais, c'est ma sœur, elle me manque terriblement. Mais c'est comme pour Jody, faut être réaliste, elle ne s'en sont pas sorties. »

« C'est pour ça que je veux aller à Savannah ! Je veux être sûr ! Mylan donne moi une bonne raison de rester avec ces tarés ! »

Mylan observa tristement son ami. Focalisé sur son propre chagrin, il n'avait pas remarqué combien Bob souffrait lui aussi de son côté. Son ami avait toujours été secret et ne montrait pas beaucoup ses émotions. Mylan se sentit mal de ne pas avoir saisit l'importance de ses sentiments envers Audrey. Et il savait aussi qu'Audrey n'en ressentait pas tant envers lui. Du moins la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

« Bob. On a aucune chance de s'en sortir seuls. » Ajouta Mylan, fataliste. « Negan nous fait confiance, si un jour on doit revoir Audrey crois moi que je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'il l'accepte elle aussi. Faut que tu passes à autre chose en attendant mon vieux. Sinon tu vas te rendre dingue. Je sais de quoi je parle. »

Bob se mordit la lèvre et tourna les talons. Mylan réalisa que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Bob pete un câble. Le problème c'était que Negan ne laisserait rien passer.

Les deux amis retrouvèrent ce dernier dans la salle de restaurant crasseuse de l'hôtel. Simon et Dwight étaient là ainsi que le reste du groupe. Il n'y avait que quelques femmes, le reste était constitué d'hommes peu fréquentables : soit des psychopathes soit des brutes épaisses sans cervelles.

Mais un homme sortait du lot et Mylan l'appréciait beaucoup. C'était un cinquantenaire du nom de Gavin. Gavin se faisait respecter et était intraitable c'est ce qui faisait que Negan le tenait en estime.

Ce que Mylan trouvait appréciable c'était sa justesse et son humanité. Gavin ne frappait personne pour rien, il n'avait aucune once de méchanceté gratuite contrairement à Negan, qui, depuis son auto proclamation au rang de chef passait son temps à provoquer les uns et les autres pour les tester. Ceux qui n'étaient pas dignes de lui ne récoltaient que son indifférence ou carrément son mépris. Comme Dwight par exemple. Negan le rabaissait en permanence et l'envoyait effectuer les tâches les plus ingrates.

Ce dernier grimpa sur une chaise, sa batte de baseball grimée en instrument de torture bien en évidence. Il frappa trois fois sur la table pour demander le silence, ce qu'il obtint aussitôt.

Mylan observa avec appréhension Bob fixer Negan, un air de profond dégoût sur le visage. Il lui tapota discrètement le bras pour lui faire remarquer.

« Mes chers amis. » Déclara le géant. « J'ai une super nouvelle à vous annoncer, pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant. Lors de notre petite virée matinale d'hier avec Simon, nous sommes tombés sur un charmant bâtiment. J'en suis tombé amoureux, j'ai presque faillit bander putain ! Et Lucile était ravie, je l'ai sentie vibrer entre mes doigts. »

Negan mima un geste grossier avec sa batte qui fit rire certains de ses hommes. Bob poussa un bruyant soupir. Negan l'avait entendu et il avait dressé la tête. Son air amusé avait disparut et il fixait Bob d'un air menaçant, Mylan en eut des frissons, il se rapprocha instinctivement de son ami.

« T'as quelque chose à dire Bob ? »

Celui ci avait les bras croisés et il regardait Negan avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« Non. » Cracha-t-il.

Mylan en avait des sueurs froides. Il fallait que Flitch arrête de jouer au plus malin avec Negan sinon il allait en payer les conséquences.

Ce dernier descendit de son perchoir et s'approcha de Bob, un air doucereux sur le visage. Son éternel sourire aux dents blanches était vraiment flippant.

« Bobby. Tu sais que j'aime les mecs qui ont de grosses couilles comme les tiennes. Mais il me semble que tu n'as pas encore compris. Ça ne me plaît pas de voir que tu tires une tronche de trois mètres de long quand tu me regardes. Souris un peu à la vie merde ! Je sais pas moi... Trouve toi une gonzesse, tire un coup... »

« Je vais très bien de ce côté là. Merci. »

Negan approcha son visage de celui de Bob. Il était grand mais Bob le dépassait tout de même de quelques centimètres. Il colla son grand sourire face au visage inexpressif du jeune homme. Mylan se sentait au bord de la syncope.

Après de longues secondes interminables, Negan donna une grande accolade amicale dans le dos de Bob qui haussa les sourcils, surpris.

« Tu vas te reprendre n'est ce pas ? Bref ! Je disais quoi déjà ? Avant que mon très cher Bob nous interrompe avec sa gueule de déterré. Lucille, Simon et moi sommes tombés sur un endroit parfait pour établir notre futur chez nous. Mais va falloir le mériter. Y'a pas mal de pourritures là bas qu'il va falloir zigouiller ! J'espère que vous êtes en forme parce que y'a du taff ! »

Le groupe trépignait de joie, pas mal d'homme étaient heureux quand il fallait découper du cadavre. Mylan se retint de vomir. Bob affichait toujours son regard inexpressif mais Mylan vit ses poings se serrer. C'était dangereux, et la bande de débiles qui constituait leur groupe ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

« Mylan va nous organiser un petit plan d'infiltration. C'était ton domaine, hein Mylan ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Simon va te décrire le bâtiment. Les autres tenez vous prêts, ça va saigner. »

Le groupe d'homme poussèrent des cris de joie. Ces abrutis étaient exités comme des puces.

Avant de suivre Simon qui l'attendait, Mylan passa près de Bob.

« Faut que tu te contrôles. » Lui murmura-t-il. « La prochaine fois il pourrait carrément te tuer ou pire encore. »

« Stevens se serait plu ici. » Répondit-il sèchement avant de laisser Mylan tout seul.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre et rejoignit Simon. Finalement il était un bon soldat, si bon qu'il s'en écœurait tout seul. Mais qui était-il au fond ? Après tout ce ne changeait pas grand chose à son ancienne condition de Marine. Obéir aux ordres sans discuter. Sans donner son avis. Quel autre choix avait-il ? C'était trop tard maintenant. Bob devrait s'habituer tôt ou tard, Mylan y veillerait, pour sa sécurité.

Simon lui fit un bref descriptif du lieux, il connaissait un peu l'endroit, il s'agissait d'une vieille usine désaffectée. D'après le moustachu, des infectés rôdaient aux alentours mais il n'y en avait pas non plus énormément. Mylan découpa l'endroit en secteur qu'il faudrait nettoyer petit à petit. Leur groupe était assez nombreux pour s'atteller confortablement à cette tâche. En deux jours ce serait réglé.

Ensuite Negan avait à nouveau réunit ses troupes. La journée avait été consacrée à la préparation. Les armes du hangar leurs étaient devenues précieuses et leurs donnaient un avantage inconsidérable. L'opération avait été fixée au lendemain matin.

Le soir, Bob et Mylan se retrouvèrent enfin seul à manger dans un coin de la grande salle de l'hôtel. Bob était d'une humeur massacrante. Il boudait.

« Eh... » Tenta Mylan, un peu gêné par cette situation inédite entre eux. En effet ils avaient toujours été très complice et quand quelque chose n'allait pas d'ordinaire ils ne prenaient pas de gants pour se le dire tout de suite. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Bob eut un rictus méprisant.

« Ce qui ne va pas Mylan ? Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? »

Mylan fronça les sourcils et rapprocha son visage de celui de Bob.

« Je sais très bien que tu n'approuves ses methodes. » Chuchota-t-il. « Mais imagines toi que c'est Jooks. On suit les ordres et on ne discute pas. On agit dans l'intérêt général du groupe et tout ira bien pour nous. »

Bob fixa Mylan un air choqué et écœuré sur le visage.

« T'es sérieux ? Comment peux-tu comparer ce malade mental avec le Maître Principal ? T'as perdu la tête Bayron. »

Et Bob se leva sans un mot de plus pour aller s'installer un peu plus loin.

Mylan l'observa tristement. Au fond Bob avait raison mais lui était résigné. Il n'attendait plus rien de la vie, il avait juste besoin d'un cadre bien délimité et d'agir sans avoir à penser lui même. Ce n'était pas se voiler la face. Non. C'était de la survie.

Le lendemain matin tout le monde était prêt. Les armes et les hommes chargés dans des camions à benne attendaient le top départ de leur nouveau chef.

Mylan avait croisé Bob mais celui ci ne lui avait pas accordé un regard.

La mort dans l'âme, Mylan grimpa s'installer à côté de Negan dans le camion de tête de file.

« La place des privilégiés. » Se dit-il avec ironie.

Simon les conduisit un peu en retrait de la vieille usine. Quelques infectés traînaient sur la route et les hommes se chargèrent de les éliminer. Mylan n'arrivait pas encore à s'habituer à cette forte odeur de décomposition. Elle s'insinuait dans ses narines, comprimait son cerveau et lui arrachait une grimace de dégoût permanente.

Seul Negan ne semblait pas touché par cela. Il avait l'air détendu et excité comme s'il allait au stade voir jouer son équipe de baseball préférée.

« Et voilà! » Annonça-t-il théâtralement en indiquant une immense bâtisse à l'horizon.

Celle-ci était composée d'un haut immeuble surmonté d'une grosse cheminée. Autour, deux grandes ailes dominaient la vallée. L'endroit était immense. Et stratégique en plus. De là bas on devait pouvoir voir à des kilomètres. De plus cette haute construction grise était impressionnante et un peu effrayante, c'est cela qui avait dû plaire au leader.

Mylan se chargea de répéter à nouveau le plan et de constituer les petits groupes. Quelques minutes plus tard, les hommes s'élançaient à l'assaut de leur future « maison ».

Bob lança un dernier regard noir à Mylan et il trottina derrière son groupe, un M-16 entre dans ses larges bras. Le jeune homme l'observa fracasser les premiers infectés, un air concentré sur le visage.

Mylan enclencha un chargeur sur son Colt Commando et fit un pas vers le bâtiment. Mais Negan le retint par l'épaule.

« Tu restes là. T'as bien bossé Mylan. Regardons nos hommes éliminer ces crânes moisis en savourant un cocktail. »

Mylan se mordit les lèvres mais il obéit. Les ordres avant tout.

Au coucher du soleil, le bâtiment était à moitié sécurisé. Par des escaliers en métal, on accédait à un énorme hangar surmonté sur une passerelle. Les hommes avaient installé le campement à l'intérieur du hangar. Chacun bavardait joyeusement, une bière à la main. Ils étaient tous heureux d'avoir enfin un endroit à eux, acquis à la sueur de leurs bras.

Negan se tenait sur la passerelle, dominant ses subalternes avec un sourire satisfait. Il avait posé Lucile contre la barrière en métal et contemplait son nouveau château.

« Mylan. » Appela-t-il alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à sortir prendre l'air, une cigarette à la bouche. « Tu devrais pas fumer ces merdes. Viens là. »

Simon qui se tenait aux côtés de son fidèle ami lança à Mylan un regard de sincère jalousie. Gavin aussi était la, il était avachi sur la barrière et observait les hommes s'agiter en contrebas.

« Oui ? »

« Nous allons faire une petite annonce, je voudrais que tu te montres ici, parmi mes meilleurs hommes. »

Le géant s'approcha de lui et lui tapota presque affectueusement les épaules avant de l'inviter à venir à ses côtés.

Mylan fut sincèrement surpris, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou s'il devait en avoir honte. Il eut une pensée pour Bob et son cœur se serra.

Negan se saisit de sa fidèle batte et frappa sur la rambarde, produisant un son métallique puissant qui fit légèrement trembler la passerelle.

« Chers amis, nous avons réussi ! »

Des exclamations de joie s'élevèrent parmis le groupe d'homme et de femmes. Negan afficha un grand sourire satisfait. Mylan se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise, il voulait juste suivre les ordres, pas faire parti de ceux qui les donneraient.

« À partir de ce soir, cet endroit sera notre Sanctuaire ! Demain nous nettoierons le reste du bâtiment et puis nous pourrons l'aménager comme on le voudra. Et après tout ça on fera une putain de fête pour pendre la crémaillère ! »

De nouveaux cris de joies accueillirent ses paroles.

« Allez dormir et vous touchez pas trop ce soir ! Je veux que vos couilles soient pleines à ras bord demain matin ! »

Mylan n'arrivait pas à dormir, il était sorti fumer une cigarette. À sa grande surprise, Bob le rejoignit à l'extérieur.

« Salut mon vieux. »

« T'as eu une promotion à ce que je vois. » Ironisa Bob en s'installant à ses côtés, une bière à la main.

« T'es jaloux ? Je sais que t'es plus gradé que moi mais... »

« Bayron. J'espère que tu n'étais pas sérieux quand tu as comparé Negan à Jooks. »

Bob ne plaisantait pas, il était presque ... menaçant.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que Negan était Jooks. J'ai simplement voulu te dire qu'il fallait le considérer comme notre supérieur. Qu'on avait qu'à obéir aux ordres. Comme avant. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec la Navy, Mylan. »

« Mais je sais très bien merde ! Bob, ce mec est dangereux, il ne faut pas le provoquer ! T'es plus intelligent que ça ! »

« Je ne m'agenouillerais pas parce qu'un taré a enroulé du fil barbelé autour d'une putain de batte de baseball ! »

Mylan jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la porte du hangar. Il s'approcha de son ami et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je ne te parle pas de t'agenouiller mais d'apporter ta contribution à ces gens. Negan impose le pouvoir à sa manière mais je pense sincèrement que nous pouvons construire quelque chose. Après tout s'il laissait ces mecs lui parler comme de la merde il n'y aurait aucune cohésion et tout le monde se taperait sur la gueule. »

Bob ne répondit pas, il se contenta de fixer Mylan.

« Fais le pour moi. On se tient à carreau, on reste dans ses bonnes grâces et il ne nous arrivera rien. On peut même contribuer à créer quelque chose de bien. Un groupe, une communauté. »

Bob soupira et se releva.

« Je m'en irais pas parce que j'ai plus que toi. Mais je ne me laisserais pas parler comme de la merde. »

« Montre lui que tu es un mec intelligent et que tu as des atouts qu'aucun de ces pauvres types n'a. »

Mylan désignait le hangar du doigt, il voulait convaincre Bob. Il voulait qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y avait aucune autre alternative pour le moment.

« Bonne nuit Bayron. »

Mylan resta un moment dehors, debout tel que Bob l'avait laissé. C'était leur vie maintenant, il fallait que Flitch l'accepte.


	6. Tensions et soumission

_**Chapitre 6 Tensions et soumission**_

 _Un an plus tard._

Le Sanctuaire était maintenant une véritable forteresse, presque inviolable tant il était gardé. Negan avait eut l'idée d'utiliser les infectés comme barrière dissuasive contre d'éventuels ennemis, vivants ou morts.

La population s'était agrandie, Negan exigeait que toute personne traînant seule dehors soit ramenée au Sanctuaire. Il s'était découvert une mission divine. Il voulait « sauver » les gens.

Et pour bien imposer le fait qu'ils étaient les véritables super héros du nouvel ordre mondial, les hommes de Negan avaient été surnommés les « Sauveurs ».

Negan analysait chaque nouveau venu. S'il en fallait la peine, il intégrait sa garde rapprochée, ses hommes de mains. S'il n'était pas considéré comme digne de devenir un Sauveur, il était envoyé dans le hangar comme travailleur, ce qui n'était pas une meilleure condition qu'être livré seul à soi même dehors.

Les habitants du Sanctuaire étaient donc divisés en deux groupes bien distincts. si vous aviez ce petit truc en plus, vous rejoigniez sa petite armée, s'il vous aimait vraiment bien vous deveniez même un de ses sbires personnel.

Les autres, les travailleurs, cultivaient la terre, coupaient les cheveux des Sauveurs, faisaient la cuisine, le ménage... Les Sauveurs les appelaient par leur numéro de matricule et non pas par leur prénom. Ce qui prouvait bien le peu de considération qu'ils recevaient.

Negan avait même instauré un système de points chez les travailleurs leur servant de monnaie d'échange au marché du hangar. Une heure de travail était égale à un point. Les points permettaient d'acheter de quoi manger et de quoi se soigner ainsi que toutes sortes d'objets. Tout était bien répertorié dans des carnets que Negan inspectait tous les matins en buvant son café.

Les Sauveurs, en revanche, pouvaient se servir de tout ce qu'ils désiraient. Il suffisaient juste qu'ils l'inscrivent dans le carnet.

En résumé, le Sanctuaire était devenu un vrai petit village avec sa hiérarchie, ses pauvres et ses riches.

Mais ce qui faisait que Negan arrivait à maintenir tout ce système en place c'était la peur.

La peur régissait tout au Sanctuaire.

L'homme à la batte avait même exigé que tout le monde se mette à genoux quand il passait dans les rangs. Si par malheur quelqu'un faisait quelque chose de travers ou désobéissait, il devenait un larbin et finissait devant la porte principale pour construire l'enclos à machabés.

L'enclos à machabés était le nouveau projet tordu de Negan. Son but était que si d'éventuels assaillants venaient à attaquer le Sanctuaire, ils soient impressionnés et préfèrent reculer. Negan avait fait construire d'immenses grillages qu'il comptait remplir d'infectés empalés sur des piqués comme un avertissement pour dissuader les éventuelles convoitises. Il avait même fait un croquis de ce qu'il voulait.

Les pauvres malheureux qui avaient désobéi à Negan étaient donc envoyés participer à ce macabre ouvrage. Et Dieu seul savait que ça comportait des risques. Plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient fait mordre. La nuit, Negan les faisaient enfermer dans des placards à balai. Et ce manège continuait jusqu'à ce que la personne craque et s'excuse en rampant sur le sol.

La hiérarchie était donc bien établie.

Bob et Mylan étaient privilégiés. Ils avaient chacuns eut droit à une chambre individuelle aménagée dans les anciens bureaux de l'aile Est. Chaque Sauveur avait sa propre chambre. Le grand luxe par rapport aux travailleurs qui dormaient dans des couchettes, réparties dans des boxes fait de vieux draps, à l'intérieur même du hangar.

Negan, lui, avait fait installer la sienne tout en haut de l'immeuble et fait aménager celle ci comme une suite avec de luxueux meubles volés aux alentours.

Mais être un Sauveur ne dispensait pas de travail. Mylan et Bob avaient été affectés dans l'équipe chargée de l'armement et de l'entraînement des hommes. Leur avant-poste se situait au hangar où ils avaient rencontré Negan. Des travailleurs affectés là bas les aidaient à tout répertorier. Negan exigeait un inventaire irréprochable contrôlé régulièrement par Gavin, un de ses plus fidèles sbires.

Petit à petit Negan avait fait nettoyer plusieurs bâtiments stratégiques, si bien qu'il y avait une demi-douzaine d'avant-postes répartis dans un périmètre défini autour du Sanctuaire. Il y avait même une équipe chargée de dévier les hordes d'infectés qui s'étaient formées aux alentours des grandes villes comme Washington.

Ce matin là, Mylan rejoignit Bob pour boire une bière à l'ombre d'un grand pin qui bordait l'ancienne usine. Son ami avait amené de quoi grignoter et ils s'installèrent confortablement tandis que des travailleurs s'affairaient sur des voitures un peu plus loin.

« Salut mec. Dure journée ? »

Bob soupira en plongeant la main dans un paquet de chips.

« C'est pas gagné, la plupart n'avaient jamais tenu d'armes dans leurs mains avant. »

Bob etait responsable de l'équipe d'entraînement des hommes de Negan. Il était chargé de leur apprendre à tirer et à se battre au corps à corps. La plupart des hommes étaient des types ordinaires qui avaient toujours travaillés dans des bureaux ou des commerces. Negan voulait que tous les Sauveurs soient entraînés, qu'ils forment une véritable armée.

« Et la petite brune ça donne quoi ? »

Dans l'équipe de Bob il y avait Tanya, une ancienne chef cuistot. Elle était plutôt mignonne et Mylan voulait que Bob se change les idées d'autant plus que la brune semblait bien s'intéresser à lui. Mais celui ci n'en avait que faire, il était littéralement brisé de l'intérieur et il se contentait de faire son travail sans même s'intéresser aux personnes qui l'entourait. Mylan savait qu'il restait au Sanctuaire seulement au nom de leur amitié. Bob détestait Negan. Il ne supportait pas cette nouvelle vie et il se s'habituait pas aux cadavres qui marchent. C'était un grand sensible mais Mylan était impressionné par sa capacité à se mettre en veille et à ignorer la souffrance.

« Rien du tout, elle ne m'intéresse pas. »

Mylan poussa un soupir.

« Bob, ça fait presque un an. Ma sœur ne reviendra jamais. »

Et Jody non plus, pensa Mylan avec douleur. Lui aussi avait du mal à oublier sa fiancée, il se réveillait souvent en plein milieu de la nuit couvert de sueur après avoir rêvé d'elle transformée en infecté ou carrément morte.

« Je sais. Je m'y suis fait. Ça n'a rien à voir, je ne veux pas m'attacher à quelqu'un. L'espérance de vie est trop réduite et il faut être taré pour se mettre en couple dans cet endroit de dégénéré. »

Mylan ne répondit rien, Bob avait raison. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher à quelqu'un lui non plus et risquer de voir cette personne se faire tuer par Negan ou par l'extérieur. C'était déjà assez dur de stresser en permanence pour Bob.

« Même pas pour ...? » Osa quand même Mylan avec un sourire moqueur.

Bob esquissa un sourire et bouscula son ami avec l'épaule.

« Ta gueule Bayron. C'est vraiment une des dernières choses à laquelle je pense en ce moment. »

« Et tu penses à quoi ? »

« À me barrer d'ici. »

Mylan pinça les lèvres. Bob traversait plusieurs phases. Un jour il était complément amorphe et pouvait rester des heures sans ouvrir la bouche, ou bien un jour il ne parlait que de stratagèmes pour fuir le Sanctuaire. A croire que la phase « évasion spectaculaire » recommençait.

« On a déjà eu cette discussion des milliers de fois Flitch. Tu veux aller où ? Ici on mange royalement, on a des armes à profusion et on peut dormir sur nos deux oreilles sans se faire bouffer. »

« Tu oublies la partie où on doit s'agenouiller quand Monsieur fait son tour du propriétaire. » Cracha Bob d'un ton acerbe. « Je ne me suis jamais mis à plat ventre devant quelqu'un avant lui, et ça je ne le supporte plus. »

Mylan poussa un bruyant soupir.

Oui, Bob avait raison sur Negan mais après tout le chef des Sauveurs ne leur menait pas la vie difficile, au contraire, eux au moins étaient bien considérés. Il fallait juste laisser sa morale de côté en vivant confortablement juste à côté des travailleurs.

« Il traite ces gens comme des chiens. » Ajouta justement Bob en désignant les hommes devant lui.

Mylan balaya l'air de sa main, agacé. Que cherchait Bob maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés à trouver un équilibre avec Negan ?

« Certes ils ne sont pas très bien considérés mais d'une certaine façon Negan leur assure un abri et de quoi vivre. »

Bob observa Mylan pendant quelques secondes, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« C'est marrant, je découvre une facette de toi que je ne connaissais pas. »

Mylan, vexé , fronça les sourcils.

« C'est à dire ? »

« Le prends pas mal mais t'as toujours vécu au dessus des autres grâce au fric de ton père. Et maintenant t'es membre VIP de la garde rapprochée de Monsieur le Tyran. Ton mépris des petites gens à toujours été là au fond mais il ressort mieux aujourd'hui. »

Bob avait énoncé sa phrase comme s'il crachait du venin, la haine déformant son visage. Mylan était stupéfait mais il tenta de se convaincre que ce n'était que le désespoir qui s'exprimait via ces mots blessants.

« Comment... Comment tu peux dire ça ? » Bégaya Mylan, livide. « J'ai été un Navy Seal, j'ai risqué ma vie pour des gens qui n'avaient rien en Afghanistan. Ils ne faisaient même pas partie de mon pays ! »

« Tu étais payé pour ça Mylan. Tu ne l'aurais jamais fait gratuitement. »

BAM !

Le coup était parti tout seul. Mylan s'était levé et avait collé son poing dans la mâchoire de Bob. Celui ci, surpris, avait basculé en arrière. Le paquet de chips s'était renversé sur lui, maculant ses cheveux et sa barbe de petits morceaux. Fou de rage, Bob se releva et tenta de cogner Mylan à son tour. Mais celui ci avait dégainé son MK25 et braquait son ami avec. Vu sa force, si Bob ne lui avait décoché qu'un seul coup de poing, Mylan aurait eu du mal à s'en remettre.

Les travailleurs qui avaient entendu le raffut cessèrent de bricoler et observaient maintenant les deux amis d'un air effrayé.

« Vas-y Mylan. » Souriait Bob. « Fais le, je t'en serais vraiment reconnaissant. »

Mylan resta un moment stupéfait devant l'air moqueur et désespéré reflété par les yeux noisettes de Bob. Il était dévasté, jamais il ne tirerait sur son ami. Mais les mots de Bob avaient été infects et terriblement cruels.

« Je crois qu'on va rester distants pendant un petit moment. » Fit froidement Mylan en baissant son arme.

Puis sans demander son reste, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit vers le Sanctuaire. Le jeune homme se sentit tout à coup terriblement triste et désespéré. L'épidémie avait eut raison de Bob, il n'était plus lui même, il était devenu un homme amer et déprimant. Mylan avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son ami. Peut être que Bob ressentait la même chose lui aussi, peut être que Mylan avait trop changé et qu'il ne le reconnaissait plus. Les deux frères d'armes n'étaient donc plus sur la même longueur d'onde.

Mylan chassa cette pensée de sa tête, il était un Sauveur, il avait contribué à mettre un toit sur la tête de beaucoup de monde. Le nouvel ordre mondial ne pouvait pas s'établir sans hiérarchie et sacrifice. Et puis même si ça ne plaisait pas à Bob, il fallait un chef, un dirigeant. Negan avait des méthodes discutables, certes, mais il était parvenu à créer un début de civilisation.

D'ailleurs Mylan se souvint que ce dernier les avaient convoqués à une réunion, Gavin, Simon et lui. Il y aurait aussi Regina, une femme redoutable que Negan avait chargée de la sécurité du Sanctuaire.

Dans la salle de réunion, les autres n'attendaient que lui. Negan n'était pas encore arrivé mais c'était normal. L'homme venait toujours en regard pour pouvoir faire une entrée digne de ce nom, se faire désirer en quelque sorte. Car Negan était strict et effrayant mais il fallait avouer qu'il avait un charisme impressionnant qui fonctionnait tant sur les femmes que sur les hommes.

« Toujours à la bourre Mylan. » Railla Gavin en lui lançant une bière.

« Il trainait encore avec son pote Bob. » Ajouta Simon qui mordillait une paille, affalé sur la chaise en face de Mylan.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'as pas d'ami, Simon. » Fit Mylan en sentant son cœur se serrer à l'évocation de Bob qui n'était désormais plus son ami.

Simon se pencha par dessus la table.

« Il faut avouer que tu es un bon petit chien-chien. Mais ton pote Bob commence à vraiment me peser sur les nerfs. Je sens qu'il va nous la mettre un jour ou l'autre et crois moi, si ça arrive, je te tiendrais pour responsable. Je te raterais pas Mylan. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent des regards noirs par dessus la table.

« Ça suffit les gars. » Implora Regina en soupirant. « Si vous voulez vous taper sur la gueule vous ferez ça plus tard. »

« Ouais. » Ajouta Gavin. « Pour ce qui est de Bob je suis de l'avis de Simon. Il file du mauvais coton en ce moment. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Mylan, inquiet tout à coup, même s'il se doutait d'où Gavin voulait en venir.

« Il se permet des choses qu'il ne devrait pas. »

« Qui se permet des choses qui ne devrait pas ? » Demanda une voix familière qui déclencha des frissons à Mylan.

Negan entra dans la pièce et tout le monde se rassit convenablement. Simon jeta la paille qu'il était en train de mâchouiller et Regina décroisa les jambes.

« Ils parlaient de Bob. » Répondit aussitôt Regina.

Mylan lui lança un regard noir.

« Et ? »

« Ce matin il est arrivé une heure en retard et il a refusé de prendre la totalité du groupe de mecs que j'avais prévu d'entraînement. Il a dit qu'ils n'en valaient pas la peine. » Expliqua Gavin.

Mylan serra les poings sous la table, même si Gavin était celui qu'il appréciait le plus autour de la table, il lui en voulut de balancer Bob de la sorte.

Negan plongea ses iris dans ceux de Mylan qui du faire un effort considérable pour ne pas baisser les yeux. Il ne voulait pas que Bob soit puni mais ce n'était pas à lui d'en assumer la responsabilité non plus. Cela faisait des mois qu'il mettait son ami en garde vis à vis de son comportement rebelle. Il avait fait plus que sa part du boulot.

« Je vais m'en occuper. » Dit enfin Negan. « Maintenant, rapport. Je vous rappelle qu'on commence à manquer de bouffe et qu'on a pas mal de bouches à nourrir. Vous foutez quoi bordel ? »

Gavin se redressa et afficha un expression fière. Il semblait avoir une bonne nouvelle à rapporter qui lui vaudrait les bonnes grâces de Negan. D'ailleurs Simon lui lança un regard mauvais. Mylan fut satisfait de constater qu'il crevait de jalousie.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose en faisant une ronde avec les gars. De l'autre côté de la périphérie de Washington dans une ancienne usine. Un type s'est installé là bas avec du monde, on a pu les espionner et voir qu'ils avaient un paquet de plantations et de bouffe. »

L'annonce avait fait son petit effet sur Negan car celui-ci contemplait Gavin d'un air très intéressé.

« Cool... Parce qu'ici y'a pas grand chose qui pousse. Combien sont-ils? »

« Pas mal, je dirais une bonne soixantaine. Y'a des vieux et des gosses aussi. »

« Mmmh... »

Negan semblait réfléchir, il faisait rouler le manche de Lucille entre ses doigts.

« Tu veux faire quoi ? » Demanda Simon qui bouillait d'impatience.

Negan leva ses yeux noirs sur son bras droit et sa bouche s'étira dans un grand sourire, dévoilant ses dents parfaitement blanches.

« On va aller leur rendre visite, boire le verre de l'amitié. Puis on conclura un accord avec eux. »

« Quel genre d'accord ? » Demanda Mylan précipitamment.

Les autres lui lancèrent un regard inquisiteur, Mylan se sentit mal à l'aise, cela lui avait échappé mais il se demandait ce que Negan avait encore dans la tête pour ces pauvres gens.

« Je veux dire... On va pas pouvoir accueillir une soixantaine de types ici, on commence à être à l'étroit et j'aurais pas assez d'armes pour tout le monde. »

Negan se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant. Puis soudain, il se saisit du manche de Lucille et pointa celle ci sur Mylan.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu gâches ma putain de bonne journée avec ton regard de chiot dépressif. T'as pas assez d'armes ? Tu en trouves. C'est ton boulot. Est ce que je te demande comment faire mon boulot, moi ? »

Mylan ne répondit rien, il se mordait la lèvre. Il avait perdu l'occasion de la fermer.

« JE T'AI POSÉ UNE QUESTION MYLAN. »

BAM !

Negan s'était levé et avait frappé brutalement la table en inox, si bien que le barbelé l'avait légèrement déformée.

Simon observait Mylan avec un air triomphant.

« Non... Non. Je vais me demerder. »

« T'as plutôt intérêt ! Et pourquoi vous avez des bières et moi que dalle hein ? Simon, tu m'as pas dit que t'avais dégotté une petite pour faire le service ? »

« Ouais. HANNAH ! »

Negan respirait fort, il semblait en rogne, quelque chose l'avait contrarié et il passait ses nerfs sur eux comme d'habitude.

Une blonde d'une trentaine d'années pénétra timidement dans la pièce. Elle était vêtue de haillons comme les autres travailleurs. Mais quand elle se tourna vers lui, Mylan ressentit un choc dans la poitrine.

Cette fille était le portrait craché de Jody.

Ses cheveux blonds sales lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille. Même si son apparence était misérable elle dégageait la même beauté que Jody. Sa bouche rose était bien remplie et ses yeux en amandes aussi envoûtants que sa fiancée. Mylan en eut le souffle coupé.

« Un whisky. Et tu mets des glaçons dedans. » Ordonna Negan sans même la regarder.

La fille hocha la tête et s'empressa de ressortir.

« Bon. » Reprit Negan tandis que Mylan se remettait de ses émotions. « Avant que Monsieur le justicier ne m'interrompe je disais que nous allons rencontrer ces gens et leur offrir notre protection en échange de vivres. On y va demain matin. Gavin, tu viens avec moi et toi aussi trou du cul. S'ils ont des armes tu te chargeras de les récupérer. »

Mylan hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Le regard moqueur que Simon continuait de lui lancer lui tapait sur le système.

« Autre chose ? » Demanda Negan en balayant la salle du regard.

Personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche.

« Simon. Surveille moi le petit Dwight. Il m'a pas l'air en grande forme. Je crois qu'il n'est pas trop d'accord avec le fait que je baise sa belle sœur. Moi je vais aller discuter entre hommes avec Bob. Peut être que j'ai misé sur le mauvais cheval. Peut être qu'il en a plus dans le pantalon que toi Mylan ? »

Hannah revint à ce moment là et tendit le verre à Negan qui ne lâchait pas Mylan des yeux.

« Non. Le stock d'arme est plus que convenable. » Répondit ce dernier d'une voix blanche.

« Et ben, fais en sorte qu'il le reste. »

Negan se leva, arracha le verre des mains de la pauvre Hannah et sortit sans un mot de plus.

Mylan s'affala sur sa chaise et prit sa tête sans ses mains. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'il disait maintenant. Negan faisait cela parfois, il prenait l'un d'entre eux en grippe et faisait de lui son souffre douleur. C'était son tour apparement. Gavin, Regina et Simon quittèrent la pièce et Mylan se retrouva seul avec Hannah.

« Je vous sert quelque chose ? » Demanda la jeune femme timidement.

Mylan l'avait presque oubliée, il releva la tête et la détailla. Sa ressemblance avec Jody était plus que troublante. Il sentit même les larmes piquer ses yeux en contemplant la jeune femme.

« Vous allez bien? » Demanda-t-elle, un peu gênée par la manière dont Mylan l'analysait.

« Excuse-moi, c'est juste que tu ressembles à quelqu'un que j'aimais beaucoup. » Avoua le jeune homme en soupirant.

Hannah s'installa doucement à côté de lui.

« Je peux vous demander qui ? » Osa-t-elle.

Mylan l'observa plus attentivement. Évidement son nez était plus retroussé que celui de Jody et ses mains étaient plus larges. La couleur des yeux n'était pas tout à fait la même non plus. Et puis cette fille ne dégageait pas la même douceur ni la même classe que sa fiancée.

« C'était ma femme, elle s'appelait Jody. Pendant un moment quand t'es rentrée dans la pièce j'ai cru que ... »

Mylan se mordit la lèvre, en face de lui, la jeune femme était un peu mal à l'aise, elle jetait des regards vers la porte comme si elle voulait s'en aller.

« Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle enfin pour briser le silence gênant qui s'installait.

« Ne le sois pas. »

Mylan se leva à son tour. Il allait quitter la pièce quand il eut une idée. Au milieu de tout ce désespoir il avait besoin de réconfort.

« Je m'appelle Mylan. »

« Je sais qui vous êtes. » Dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus froide.

« Si tu veux, ce soir, je t'invite dans ma chambre. Oh, ne te méprends pas, c'est juste que j'ai pas mal de bouffe et même une télé. »

Le regard de la jeune femme s'éclaira, Mylan connaissait les conditions misérables des travailleurs. Ils ne mangeaient pas à leur faim tous les jours et avaient peu de temps pour les loisirs.

« D'accord. » Dit-elle simplement. « Ce soir je viendrais. »

Mylan lui adressa un sourire triste et quitta la pièce. Au moins, ce soir. il ne serait pas seul.

Dans l'après midi, Mylan eut une autre raison de s'inquiéter du comportement de Negan.

Il avait croisé Bob devant la porte de sa chambre, voisine à la sienne. Celui ci avait le visage couvert d'hématomes. Sa lèvre était ouverte et il saignait.

Quand Bob fut arrivé à la hauteur de Mylan, celui ci avait ouvert la bouche pour lui demander si ça allait mais Bob lui avait lancé un regard empreint de haine et était rentré dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Mylan s'était alors contenté de gagner la sienne. Là bas, il s'était effondré. Il ne pleurait jamais mais cette fois c'était trop. Bob s'était fait tabassé et sa rencontre avec Hannah l'avait bouleversé.

Il n'arrivait plus à contenir ses émotions.

Après s'être enfilé la moitié d'une bouteille de scotch, Mylan avait fait un peu de ménage et attendu la venue d'Hannah.

Quand celle-ci fut enfin là, il était vraiment ivre.

« Bonsoir. » Fit-elle. « Tu es toujours d'accord pour que je vienne ? »

« Ouais entre. Je te donne à bouffer mais ce sera pas gratuit. »

Mylan s'écoeura tout seul de ses propres paroles.

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas choquée. D'ailleurs, Mylan remarqua qu'elle s'était apprêtée. Ses cheveux étaient propres et elle avait enfilé une vieille robe trouée ainsi que des chaussures à petits talons. Le jeune homme aurait juré qu'elle avait appliqué un léger rouge à lèvre. Une odeur de parfum bon marché flottait derrière elle.

Quand la porte fut refermée elle se tourna vers lui et lui dit avec aplomb :

« Je couche avec toi pour deux paquets entier de pâtes et une bouteille d'alcool. »

Bien qu'il fut ivre, Mylan en resta sans voix.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

« Écoute. » Dit-il d'une voix peu assurée. « Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas ce genre de mec en fait. »

Mais Hannah ne semblait pas du tout émue par sa réponse.

« Je ressemble à ton ancienne copine, t'es malheureux et moi j'ai faim. Y'a aucun problème. »

« T'es sérieuse ? T'es prête à baiser pour deux pauvres paquets de pâtes ? »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« Vous autres les Sauveurs vous vivez comme des rois. Nous, on a à peine de quoi survivre et on bosse comme des chiens. Ma mère est vieille elle peut pas travailler comme moi et je gagne pas assez de points pour nous deux alors il faut bien que je fasse des extras. »

Mylan se sentit un peu honteux. Mais après tout il n'était pas responsable de ce système. Negan l'était. Il avait entendu parler de cas de prostitution de ce genre mais jamais il n'avait été confronté directement à cela.

« T'es plutôt beau garçon, certains sont carrément répugnants mais ils payent bien. J'ai aucun problème avec ça. »

« Ça... ça suffit. » Soupira Mylan. « Tais toi. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit un placard de sa kitchenette et il fourra quelques boîtes de conserve ainsi que des paquets de pâtes dans un vieux sac en plastique.

« Tiens. » Dit-il en jetant le sac à Hannah. « Prends ça et va t-en. »

La jeune femme en resta bouche bée. Quelques larmes perlaient sous ses jolis yeux.

« Merci énormément Monsieur... »

« Appelle moi Mylan. Et casse toi, je veux pas qu'on te voies ici avec moi. Ne dis à personne que tu es venue me voir. »

« Je te le promets Mylan. » Fit la jeune femme d'une voix légère avant de repartir d'où elle était venue.

Quand elle fut sortie, Mylan s'adossa à la porte et se laissa tomber par terre, la tête dans les mains. Le nouvel ordre mondial laissait vraiment à désirer...

Le lendemain matin, Mylan se réveilla avec un énorme mal de crâne. L'alcool avait été inutile, sa peine n'avait pas disparu.

L'équipe de Gavin était sur le départ. Bob en faisait partie. Mylan le vit, installé à l'arrière du camion benne avec les autres hommes, un AK-47 dans les mains. Il avait un pansement sous la lèvre et un de ses yeux était gonflé. Ses pupilles marrons étaient perdues dans le vague devant lui, il semblait amorphe.

Mylan se mordit la lèvre et grimpa au volant du camion de tête avec Gavin et Negan.

« En voiture Simone ! » Ordonna Negan à Mylan qui démarra le véhicule en silence.

Le convoi suivit la direction donnée par Gavin. Au bout de deux bonnes heures de route, ils atteignirent une zone industrielle au nord de Washington.

« On va se garer là et on continuera à pieds. » Indiqua l'homme de main de Negan.

Ce dernier trépignait d'impatience, il semblait excité comme un enfant qui se rendait à Disneyworld.

Le convoi stoppa au milieu d'une avenue commerçante ravagée. Les hommes descendirent et se chargèrent d'éliminer les quelques cadavres qui traînaient dans la rue.

Gavin, Mylan et Negan remontèrent l'asphalte en tête. L'endroit où ils se rendaient était un peu plus loin selon Gavin.

« Hier j'ai discuté avec Bob. » Fit soudain Negan sur le ton de la conversation.

Mylan connaissait l'homme et ne refît pas la même erreur que la veille, il se contenta de le laisser se vanter et le rabaisser sans répondre.

« C'est vrai qu'il a du caractère le petit. Il a menacé de se barrer ! Mais moi je veux pas qu'il s'en aille. Un grand gaillard comme lui aussi doué je serais trop triste de le perdre. Pas toi ? C'est ton ami non ? Je me suis même demandé si vous étiez pas ... tu sais, au début. »

Negan mima grossièrement deux personnes qui s'embrassent avec ses mains.

« C'est mon ami. » Dit simplement Mylan.

Leur dispute de la veille lui parut soudain ridicule par rapport à la gravité de la situation. Mylan connaissait Bob par cœur, il lui avait sortit ces paroles blessantes parce qu'il était malheureux. Au fond de lui, Mylan savait que Bob se sentait aussi déprimé que lui.

« Bref ! On s'est un peu bagarré entre hommes, j'ai une sacré droite quand je m'y mets. Je lui ai dit que si il faisait encore sa forte tête c'était toi qui allait prendre, alors du coup il est redescendu d'un cran. »

Mylan fut glacé par cette révélation. Negan avait fait du chantage sur Bob.

« Et c'est pareil pour toi. Si jamais tu fais un pas de travers j'envoie Bob recurer la merde et accrocher du mort vivant sur le grillage. »

Negan avait parlé de sa voix menacante dépourvue de toute plaisanterie. Mylan tressaillit de frayeur.

« C'est comprit. » Répondit-il entre ses dents.

Negan lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule.

« Parfait ! » Fit-il, son habituel sourire sur les lèvres.

Mylan se mura dans le silence, il s'efforca d'afficher une expression neutre pour ne pas que Negan lui reproche de tirer la tronche mais tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire c'était d'hurler. Finalement suivre les ordres ne suffisait pas, il fallait également subir une torture mentale vicieuse en permanence. Negan les tenaient par les couilles, littéralement. Bob avait eut raison dès le début, ce n'était pas définitivement pas Jooks.

Soudain, le jeune homme sursauta. Deux chevaux montés par des hommes en armure anti émeutes venaient de surgir de derrière un bâtiment et ils pointaient leurs armes sur eux.

Même s'ils avaient eut l'avantage de la surprise, les deux hommes semblaient soudain réaliser qu'ils étaient largement en sous nombre.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Lança l'un d'entre eux, un quarantenaire brun au regard hautain.

L'autre était plus jeune, la petite trentaine. Il était roux, comme Henry. Mylan jeta instinctivement un œil en arrière pour échanger un regard avec Bob. Celui ci pensait vraisemblablement lui aussi à leur ami disparu mais il n'adressa pas le sourire amical de coutume à Mylan quand ils se regardaient.

Negan ne semblait pas effrayé du tout. Il se contentait de sourire à l'homme, Lucille négligemment posée sur son épaule.

« Salut mec ! Tu serais gentil de me conduire à ton chef tout de suite ? J'ai des tas de trucs à lui raconter. »

Negan se balançait tranquillement d'avant en arrière tandis qu'il parlait. Cela ne lui faisait absolument rien d'avoir deux flingues pointés sur son crâne. Il se sentait vraiment intouchable.

Mylan se surprit à espérer de toutes ses forces qu'un jour, un mec aurait assez de couilles pour l'envoyer chier comme la grosse pourriture qu'il était. Il eut aussi soudain très honte de ne pas être capable d'être ce mec là.

« Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ? » Réitéra l'homme d'un ton autoritaire.

Negan s'avança tranquillement vers l'homme jusqu'à être juste devant lui. Le pauvre gars pointait toujours son arme sur Negan mais sa main tremblait. Mylan s'imagina à sa place. Deux cons sur des chevaux armés de pauvres GLOCK 19 face à un groupe d'une vingtaine de gros durs parés de fusils d'assaut et un malade avec une base de baseball barbelée... Il y avait de quoi trembler.

« Je redemande gentiment mon vieux. Veux-tu me conduire à ton chef ? »

« N... Non ! » Bégaya l'homme tandis que son ami roux se décomposait en remarquant la batte de Negan. « Hors de question ! Dites nous déjà qui... ARGGGH ! »

Negan venait de balancer brutalement Lucille dans une des pattes du pauvre cheval qui se mit à cabrer de douleur.

L'homme fut éjecté de sa monture et s'écrasa sur le sol.

Le cheval, blessé et effrayé, s'enfuit à toute vitesse tandis que son compagnon commençait à s'agiter sous les yeux effrayés de son cavalier. Negan s'avança en sifflant devant l'homme et pointa Lucille sous son nez.

« C'est bon ! Ne lui faites pas de mal! » Hurla le roux. « Je vais vous mener voir le Roi ! »

Negan pivota vers ses hommes, le visage rayonnant. Comme si le roux venait de lui raconter une blague particulièrement drôle.

« Le Roi ?! Oh putain je sens qu'on va bien se marrer ! »


	7. Solitude

**Bonjour !**

 **Déjà le 7eme chapitre de cette histoire qui a eut plus de succès que je m'y attendais! Alors du fond du cœur, merci les copines pour vos retours vous êtes vraiment adorables !**

 **Pour celles qui ont lu A comme Alexandria, vous savez que l'on est à peu près à la moitié de cette histoire et qu'il reste cinq ou six chapitres à tout casser. A raison d'un par semaine ça fait un mois. Donc dans un mois vous aurez la suite d'A comme Alexandria** **et j'ai vraiment hâte de poster parce que je suis un peu pressée d'avoir vos retours. Mes personnages ont prit énormément de place dans cette histoire alors j'espère que vous continuerez à les apprécier.**

 **Plein d'ondes positives !**

 _ **Chapitre 7 : Solitude**_

Mylan suivait le jeune homme roux prénommé Daniel. L'autre homme, Richard se traînait à côté de son ami. Il s'était blessé la jambe en tombant de sa monture. Daniel le soutenait et tirait son cheval par la longe.

Derrière eux Negan guidait le cortège des Sauveurs, Gavin à ses côtés, en première ligne, fier comme un paon.

Mylan se retourna pour apercevoir Bob qui marchait son arme à la main, la tête baissée. Son ami ne se coupait plus les cheveux ni la barbe. Il se laissait aller. Ses yeux semblaient éteints. Il exécutait les ordres sans parler, sans réfléchir. Comme une marionnette sans âme. Negan l'avait eut, il avait réussit à éliminer toute trace de rébellion en lui. C'était un de ses plus grand talent : transformer un homme, aussi aguerri soit-il en bon petit soldat.

« C'est encore loin ? Tu nous conduirais pas dans un piège au moins ? » Demanda Negan d'une voix traînante.

Richard se retourna et lui lança un regard noir.

« Nous y sommes. »

« Ce n'est pas l'endroit que je t'ai indiqué Negan. » Compléta Gavin d'une voix méfiante.

« Le Roi est ici. » Insista Daniel.

Ils se trouvaient sur un parking désert dominé par un immeuble de bureaux d'une compagnie d'assurance.

Richard s'avança jusqu'à celui ci mais plusieurs hommes armés de haches ou de machettes en sortirent.

Le premier, un afro-américain vêtu d'un long manteau noir et de grosses bottes les observa d'un œil méfiant. Son visage a moitié dissimulé par une grosse barbe était entouré de gros dreadlocks gris. Il tenait dans sa main un sorte de sceptre. Derrière lui une dizaine d'hommes portaient la même armure que Richard et Daniel. Il y avait même une femme dans le groupe.

Les Sauveurs pointèrent leurs armes sur eux sous leur regard effrayés.

« Wow ! C'est ça ton Roi ? Je m'attendais à un mec avec des putain de bouclettes et une couronne ! »

Mylan du avouer que cet homme n'avait pas le physique de l'emploi mais il dégageait une certaine classe, une forme de force tranquille.

« Richard ? Qui sont tes nouveaux amis ? » Demanda justement le Roi d'une voix glaciale.

Negan, fébrile, s'avança au devant de l'homme qui ne bougea pas, un air frustré sur le visage.

« Il s'appelle Negan. » Expliqua Richard tandis que les deux hommes se toisaient. « Il voulait te rencontrer. »

« Et que me veux ce très cher Negan? »

Le concerné éclata de rire, aussitôt suivit des rires gras de deux Sauveurs que Mylan trouvait débiles.

L'un d'eux s'appelait Jared, c'était un trentenaire au look négligé et crasseux. Il avait de longs cheveux filasses et des dents aussi noires que du goudron. C'était un abruti, Mylan s'était toujours demandé si les infectés ne lui avaient pas dévoré le cerveau. Jared était toujours le premier lorsqu'il fallait maltraiter un travailleur ou éliminer un cadavre. L'autre était Joey. Negan le surnommait Fat Joey car un autre Sauveur de l'équipe de sécurité s'appelait également Joey. C'était un garçon gentil mais il était empoté, craintif et long à la détente. Il craignait énormément Negan c'est pour cela qu'il lui léchait les bottes en permanence. Mylan s'était toujours demandé comment il avait pu devenir un Sauveur. D'ordinaire ce privilège était réservé aux personnes ayant un talent particulier. Joey n'en avait aucun, mais Negan adorait se moquer de lui, c'était probablement pour cela qu'il l'avait choisi, d'ailleurs.

Negan leur lança un regard exaspéré.

« Il paraît que t'as réussi à monter une sacré forteresse dans le coin, je voulais que tu me fasses visiter. »

Mylan vit l'expression du Roi changer, ses hommes se décomposèrent. Ces gens devaient tenir à leur famille et ne souhaitaient certainement pas qu'un groupe de fous furieux armés ne pénètrent chez eux.

« Vous ne semblez pas vivre dehors vous non plus alors pourquoi voulez-vous venir chez nous? »

« On m'a raconté que t'avais une sacrée réserve de fruits et de légumes ainsi que pas mal d'animaux. Nous sommes les Sauveurs. Nous protegeons les gens des morts. Toi et moi nous allons conclure un marché. De la bouffe contre notre protection. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le Roi qui se mit à rire. Jared s'avança, menaçant mais Gavin posa une main sur son épaule.

Les types en armures jaugèrent leur chef du regard, ils semblaient désemparés.

Negan inspira un bon coup, puis il se tourna vers Mylan.

« Mylan. Montre au roi des cons ce que dont nous sommes capables. »

Mylan se mordit la lèvre et appela un de ses hommes, ou plutôt une femme, Arat, une trentenaire aguerrie. Celle ci fouilla dans sa sacoche et tendit une grenade à son chef.

Le Roi observa Mylan d'un air effaré, ses sourcils épais froncés à l'extrême.

« Mon pote Mylan a des centaines de ces petits bijoux, et moi je crève d'envie d'un poulet frite alors réfléchit Roi lion. Nous passons un marché. Maman Gavin passe te voir toutes les semaines avec ma liste de courses et tu lui donne exactement ce qu'il y a dessus. Sinon je serais obligé de réduire ton royaume enchanté en miette. »

Soudain sans que personne ne s'y attende, Richard leva son arme en direction de Negan. Surpris et effrayés, ses amis en firent de même.

Mylan braqua aussitôt son MK25 sur le groupe, tous les Sauveurs l'avaient imités. Richard était inconscient, ils étaient largement supérieurs en nombres et leurs armes feraient beaucoup plus de dégâts que les leurs. D'autant plus qu'il tenait toujours la grenade dans sa main et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la lancer si Negan lui en donnait l'ordre. D'ailleurs celui ci se mit à rire nerveusement.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Richard dont le Glock s'agitait alors que son bras était prit de tremblements incontrôlables.

Au milieu, le Roi semblait perdu. La situation était entièrement hors de contrôle.

« Gavin. » Dit simplement Negan.

Le concerné n'hésita pas une seconde. Il tira dans la jambe de Richard qui s'effondra en gémissant de douleur.

« Dans une semaine. Un échantillon de ce que tu as. La première fois je te laisse choisir. Surprends moi. Nous viendrons taper à ta porte tu as intérêt à l'ouvrir. »

Negan fit volte face et s'éloigna mais le Roi s'avança à nouveau.

« Attendez ! Baissez vos armes ! »

Le tyran se retourna dans un geste théâtral, un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Ceux du Royaume avaient baissés leurs Glock et les Sauveurs les suivirent.

« Nous avons des enfants au royaume. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient effrayés. Nous vous donnerons ce que vous souhaitez mais pas là bas. Je veux que vos hommes nous retrouvent ici. »

Negan fit semblant de réfléchir.

« Hmmm... non. »

« Nous vous donnerons ce que vous voulez. » Répéta le Roi. « Je ne veux pas risquer la vie de mon peuple. Nous avons trop souffert par le passé. Croyez moi je n'essaie pas de vous embobiner. »

Negan s'avança à nouveau vers le Roi.

« Je t'aime bien toi. Tu protège ton peuple, t'as l'air d'y tenir. Alors c'est d'accord. Mais si jamais il manque ne serais-ce qu'une malheureuse courgette, cet accord ne tiens plus. »

« Bien. »

Et Negan s'éloigna à nouveau, suivit par le groupe. Mylan lança un dernier regard désolé au Roi mais celui ci lui répondit par un air assassin. Richard gisait sur le sol, il gémissait de douleur, un de ses amis était en train de lui fabriquer un garrot. Mylan se mordit la lèvre et suivit son groupe. Il passa devant Bob qui lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

Mylan se sentit tout à coup honteux et malheureux. Il se répugnait lui même. Toute sa carrière avait été consacrée à aider et à protéger les civils et voilà qu'il devenait lui même un des salopard qu'il avait passé sa vie à éliminer. Bob avait raison.

Le Seal remonta le groupe jusqu'à se retrouver aux côtés de Negan. Celui ci marchait tranquillement, sa batte sur l'épaule. Il semblait satisfait de sa journée comme si ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un travail ordinaire.

Mylan sentait ses yeux noirs posés sur lui mais il n'osa pas le regarder.

« Tu as l'air contrarié, Mylan. Et je t'ai déjà dit que j'aime pas les gens qui font la gueule. Mais bon je suis plutôt de bonne humeur là parce que c'était une putain de journée productive et que je vais bientôt pouvoir bouffer autre chose que de la merde en conserve. Alors mon pote, quelle est la raison qui te fait autant tirer la tronche? »

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration, il ne pouvait pas garder cela pour lui, c'était ses valeurs, ses convictions.

« J'ai été militaire alors je n'ai aucun problème à suivre tes ordres mais là je t'avoues que je comprends pas. On est les Sauveurs pas vrai ? On est censé sauver les gens? Alors qu'est ce qu'on est en train de faire maintenant ? »

« Woh ! Calme. Toi. Superman ! » Répondit Negan en détachant les mots. « Je vais t'expliquer ma façon de voir les choses. Nous. Sommes. Les. Sauveurs. Nous sauvons les gens. Mais pour qu'il y ait un nouveau monde, il faut des hommes et des ressources. Les gens sont des ressources. Nous les protégeons et en échange ils bossent pour nous. C'est ce qu'il se passe au Sanctuaire et c'est ce qu'il va se passer avec ce Roi. Vois ça comme une sorte de filiale. Je délocalise pour obtenir plus de ressources. Ça rentre dans ton petit crâne étriqué ? »

Mylan se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Negan avait raison. Ces gens allaient y gagner au change, c'était une sorte de taxe pour leur protection contre les infectés. Comme la contribution des citoyens américains au budget de la défense après tout. Finalement Negan était une sorte de politicien.

« Oui, vu comme ça je comprends mieux. Ça veut dire qu'on ne fera pas de mal à ces gens ? »

« Mais tu comprends ce que je dis au moins ? Merde, Mylan ! Je pensais que t'étais un des plus intelligent ici ! Si ces gens paient pour notre service on ne leur fera rien puisque justement on est là pour les protéger ! »

Mylan acquiesça de la tête. Negan venait de faire preuve de patience avec lui, il n'allait pas trop en abuser.

Les Sauveurs récupérèrent leurs véhicules et prirent le chemin du Sanctuaire. Dans le camion, Negan et Gavin fixèrent les conditions du prochain rendez vous avec le Royaume. Gavin prendrait avec lui l'équipe du hangar c'est à dire lui même, Jared et une poignée d'autres hommes dont Mylan.

Quand ils franchirent les grilles du Sanctuaire, Simon les attendaient, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je peux te parler Negan ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air narquois en jetant un regard agacé à Gavin.

« Pas maintenant je dois faire une annonce. Réuni tout le monde dans le hangar. »

Mylan rejoignit son équipe et leur demanda de descendre avec les travailleurs. Il croisa à nouveau Bob mais celui ci ne lui adressa pas un regard.

Dans le hangar, Negan avait frappé sur la rambarde avec Lucille pour demander le silence.

« Sauveurs, travailleurs. J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

Negan observa ses hommes avec satisfaction. Il marqua une pause pour étre sûr que l'annonce ferait son effet. À ses côtés Gavin bombait le torse, un petit sourire fier aux lèvres.

« Nous venons de passer un marché avec une communauté. À partir de maintenant vous pourrez acheter des légumes frais toutes les semaines ! »

Les travailleurs se mirent à sourire et à échanger des regards émus. Plus personne n'avait pu manger de nourriture fraîche depuis un bon moment.

« Merci Negan ! »

« Fantastique ! »

Certains se mirent même à applaudir. Mylan comprenait mieux le raisonnement de Negan à présent. Sa façon de diriger était dure mais c'était un homme d'échange. Il leur garantissait un toit et de quoi se nourrir un minimum ainsi qu'une protection physique contre les infectés. Et c'est ça que voulait ces gens, la sécurité, un cadre bien défini. Cela les rassuraient. Même s'ils ne mangeaient pas toujours à leur faim les travailleurs préféraient vivre sous son égide plutôt que mourir seuls dehors.

Il fallait que Bob comprenne cela. Il fallait que les deux amis discutent, Mylan ne pouvait pas rester fâché avec son meilleur ami. Il irait le voir mais pour le moment il n'en avait pas le courage.

La nuit commençait à tomber alors le jeune homme s'empressa d'aller chercher de quoi manger au marché et de rejoindre sa chambre. Il prit une douche et ressortit dans le calme du couloir. Il avait besoin de se détendre un peu.

Sur son chemin, il croisa Hannah. Celle ci lui adressa un petit sourire timide et continua sa route.

« Eh... Tu vas bien ? » Osa Mylan quant elle l'eut dépassé.

La jeune femme se retourna et l'observa avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu sais, c'est pas parce que tu as pitié de moi que tu dois te sentir obligé d'être gentil. » Lanca-t-elle avec un air mauvais.

Mylan secoua la tête.

« Je ne fais pas semblant. Je te demande juste si ça va. On peut parler non ? »

La jeune femme fut sincèrement surprise. Elle devait avoir l'habitude d'être traitée comme une moins que rien par les Sauveurs.

« Oui... Je vais bien, merci. »

« J'allais sortir manger dehors. J'aime pas rester enfermé dans cette chambre tu veux venir avec moi ? »

« Oh... Pourquoi pas ?! J'ai fini de servir aujourd'hui. »

La blonde suivit Mylan dans la cour située derrière le Sanctuaire. Celui ci s'installa à une table de pique-nique libre. Hannah jeta un œil aux autres tables, il n'y avait que des Sauveurs dont Bob qui observait les deux jeunes gens d'un air perplexe. La jeune femme semblait mal à laise.

« Assieds-toi. » Demanda poliment Mylan en sortant son repas d'un sac en plastique

« Il n'y a que des Sauveurs ici. » Fit la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

« Et alors ? »

La blonde enjamba doucement le banc et s'installa face à Mylan. Celui ci lui tendit une boîte de ravioli et une fourchette en plastique.

« Tout ça pour moi !? »

« Ouais. J'aime pas trop les raviolis. »

Mylan jubilait. Bob le fixait à présent et toute trace d'hostilité avait disparu de son visage. Il se contenta d'ignorer son ami. Il lui balançait ses propres paroles en plein visage. Hannah était une travailleuse, une « petite gens » comme l'avait dit le Seal et Mylan venait de l'inviter à manger. Quelle belle preuve de charité il tenait là ! Et sans préméditation par dessus le marché...

« Merci Mylan, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça mais merci. »

« J't'aime bien. T'essaie de t'en sortir au moins. Pas de la meilleure des façons mais au moins tu essaies. Comment va ta mère ? »

La jeune femme eut un sourire triste. Mylan fut une nouvelle fois frappé de sa ressemblance avec l'amour de sa vie.

« Mal. Elle s'est fait mordre, on a du lui amputer la jambe. Ça l'a dévastée depuis elle se laisse mourir elle ne veut même plus manger ! »

Mylan se pinça la lèvre. Cette fille lui crevait le cœur, elle semblait ne plus éprouver aucun sentiment. Elle était prête à tout pour aider sa mère et pour cela elle ne se respectait plus elle même.

« Mais tu n'es pas responsable. tu fais ce que tu peux, il faut que tu penses un peu aussi à toi. Tu peux pas te traiter de cette façon. »

Hannah passa la main dans ses épais cheveux blonds. Elle laissa un instant tomber son masque de rigidité et Mylan cru même voir ses yeux briller. Elle baissait la garde. Peut être qu'elle se sentait en confiance avec lui ?

« J'ai que ça à offrir. Je te l'ai dit, vous les Sauveurs, vous avez tout ce que vous voulez. Nous on doit bosser pour quelques points. Si j'étais seule ça irait mais je peux pas la laisser comme ca. C'est ma mère. »

« Mmmh... Nous aussi on travaille, crois moi. C'est pas forcément mieux et on est pas forcément plus heureux. Si tu es d'accord, de temps en temps tu peux manger avec moi. Je t'invite. »

Les jolis yeux en amande de la blonde s'écarquillèrent à nouveau de surprise.

« Pour de vrai ? »

« Oui, moi aussi j'ai besoin d'une compagnie... amicale. »

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à Bob qui ne le regardait plus mais qui discutait avec Alden une nouvelle recrue arrivé récemment. Alden était un jeune homme sympathique un peu naïf au visage enfantin, il devait avoir une petite vingtaine d'année et se faisait souvent charrier par les autres Sauveurs. Depuis qu'ils ne se parlaient plus Mylan avait remarqué qu'ils trainaient souvent ensembles.

« Toi et ton ami vous êtes fâchés, hein ? »

« Comment tu sais ? » Demanda Mylan un peu trop sèchement.

« Bah... » Fit la jeune fille en avalant un ravioli. « J'ai entendu ça dans les couloirs. Les gens disent que c'est parce que tu as pris la grosse tête car tu fais parti des lieutenants de Negan. »

Mylan sentait ses nerfs le lâcher petit à petit.

« C'est faux ! »

« Je sais... »

Hannah avait parlé d'une voix douce, sans aucune arrière-pensées.

« C'est juste que tu as mieux cerné Negan que ton ami le beau gosse. »

Mylan avala sa dernière bouchée de ravioli mais elle lui parut un peu amère. Il ne savait pas si ce que venait de dire Hannah était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent. Comme prévu Hannah et Mylan se retrouvaient tous les soirs à la même table pour manger ensemble.

Mylan avait eut droit à des remarques désobligeantes de la part des Sauveurs qui insinuaient une idée répugnante quant à sa relation avec la blonde. Mais le Seal se contentait juste de partager son repas avec la jeune femme. Il n'avait rien fait d'autre avec elle. D'ailleurs le fait qu'Hannah ait couché avec la moitié des hommes de Negan ne lui donnait pas envie d'y passer à son tour. Les deux nouveaux amis discutaient de choses futiles et de leur vie d'avant. Mylan se confiait beaucoup à elle car il se sentait seul et il avait l'impression d'avoir un peu retrouvé Jody.

Certes il n'était pas dupe. Hannah n'avait pas l'intelligence et l'instruction de sa fiancée mais c'était une gentille fille et elle savait se montrer de bonne compagnie et Mylan n'avait besoin que de ça tellement il se sentait seul.

Sa seule satisfaction c'était que Bob semblait s'en vouloir. Il ne lui lançait plus de regards noirs ni d'expressions dégoûtées. Un soir alors qu'ils rentraient tous les deux dans leur chambres voisines en même temps, Mylan aurait juré que Bob s'était avancé pour lui parler. Mais il ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps et avait claqué la vieille porte en contreplaqué.

Les journées de Mylan se ressemblaient toutes. Le matin il se levait et enfourchait une vieille Triumph qu'il avait retapé pour rejoindre l'avant poste ou il travaillait. Quand Bob venait chercher des armes pour l'entraînement hebdomadaire, il s'arrangeait toujours pour que Raja, une femme de son équipe s'occupe de lui.

Ses seules amies en dehors d'Hannah c'était les armes. Et le hangar en regorgeait. En plus de ça les équipes de ravitaillement en trouvaient assez souvent et il fallait les répertorier, les marquer avec un dessin grossier de Lucille comme Negan l'avait demandé et les nettoyer régulièrement. Le travail ne manquait pas et la journée, Mylan n'avait pas le temps de trop réfléchir. Il s'impliquait à fond dans son ouvrage pour ne pas laisser ses pensées déprimantes l'envahir.

Le lundi, Gavin venait le chercher afin qu'ils se rendent au Royaume. Avec Richard et Colton, leurs interlocuteurs récurrents, Mylan se montrait froid et strict. Il ne voulait pas copiner avec ces gens, au moins de cette manière, il n'aurait pas à se soucier de leur sort. Ce n'était que des employés se disait-il. Rien de plus.

Un beau matin, Negan les convoqua. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils n'avaient pas eut de réunion. C'est à dire que Negan était très occupé. Il avait décidé que la fin du monde lui donnait le droit d'être polygame et avait choisi méticuleusement ses femmes.

Il s'était fait installer un bar bien rempli ainsi que de gros canapés confortables dans une pièce du haut de l'immeuble près de sa suite. Toutes ses poules crèchaient là haut. Mylan avait appris tout cela par Hannah qui se chargeait de leur monter des fruits et de l'alcool. D'ailleurs Tanya, l'ex prétendante de Bob faisait partie des femmes de Negan. Mylan l'avait aperçue se pavaner en mini jupe et talon aiguille dans la cour, maquillée comme une voiture volée. Le regard de la fille était triste, elle ne devait pas beaucoup s'amuser. Mylan avait frissonné de dégoût en imaginant ce que Negan leur faisait subir. Mais cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, il se fichait de leur sort comme il se fichait de celui des gens du Royaume. Tout fonctionnait et tout le monde était à sa place. Comme ses armes, méticuleusement rangées dans son hangar.

Récemment Negan bavait sur Tina, la belle sœur de Dwight le travailleur. Il n'avait que ce nom à la bouche mais la jeune femme avait peur de lui et tentait par tous les moyens de ne pas croiser son chemin ce qui le rendait d'humeur exécrable. Et en ce jour de réunion, il ne semblait pas de meilleure humeur.

« Mylan t'es toujours en retard ! » Grogna l'homme en tapant nerveusement sur la table avec Lucille.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai croisé Arat dans le couloir, elle avait un problème avec son arme. »

Mylan avait répondu d'une voix neutre. Il ne montrait plus ses émotions devant Negan, il avait prit l'habitude maintenant.

Comme d'ordinaire, il dut se coltiner la face de con de Simon juste en face de lui. Gavin était à ses côtés, il remplissait un carnet avec un air concentré. Regina fixait le vide et à côté d'elle le nouveau lieutenant, Wade, en charge de l'équipe de ravitaillement (il avait remplacé Gavin qui assurait le nettoyage du quartier du Royaume) observait Negan avec un peu d'appréhension.

Wade était un biker sans foi ni loi. Une grosse brute en somme. Il adorait traquer comme des lapins ceux qui s'enfuyaient du Sanctuaire.

« Ouais. Arat a bon dos. » Fit Negan en jetant un regard noir à Mylan. « Simon, vas y déroule. »

Mylan n'avait pas remarqué que celui ci trépignait d'impatience, un air victorieux sur le visage.

« J'ai trouvé une nouvelle communauté. » Annonça-t-il en fixant un à un tous ses camarades afin de vérifier leur éventuelle jalousie.

Mylan s'alluma une cigarette et tenta de garder un air indifférent mais Simon le révulsait. À sa droite Gavin souriait doucement.

« Bravo Simon. » Dit-il, sûrement pour prouver au moustachu qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

Ce dernier fut un peu déçu de la réaction de Gavin mais il poursuivit.

« Ils vivent dans un ancien musée au sud de Washington à trois heures d'ici en voiture. Eux aussi ont pas mal de plantations mais ils n'ont quasiment aucunes armes. »

« Et... » Ajouta Negan en grattant le manche de Lucile avec ses ongles pour la débarrasser d'une poussière imaginaire.

« Ils ont deux médecins ! »

Là, Mylan ne put s'empêcher d'écarquill les yeux. Les médecins étaient devenus le Graal par les temps qui courraient. Il fallait avouer que Simon avait décroché le jackpot.

« Simon, Regina et moi allons partir demain matin pour négocier la même chose qu'avec le Royaume. Mylan, pas la peine de venir ils n'ont que des piques à bois en guise de lances. »

Mylan acquiesça. C'était surtout parce que Simon voulait la gloire pour lui tout seul. Mais ça, il s'en fichait, tant mieux il n'aurait pas à voir ce sadique en action.

« C'est tout. » Fit Negan en frappant sur la table avec Lucille. « Maintenant vous m'excuserez mais j'ai du monde qui m'attends. »

Il parlait de son harem, évidement. Excité comme une puce le leader quitta la pièce. Regina et Wade en firent de même mais Simon ne bougea pas d'un poil. Mylan s'empressa de se lever pour ne pas écouter cet imbecile déblatérer sur sa fantastique trouvaille.

« Pas mal hein ? Ils appellent ça la Colline. »

« Avoue que le Royaume ça en jette plus. » Fit remarquer Gavin en enfilant sa veste.

« On verra demain si ca rapporte plus que le tien. »

Et Simon se leva et s'en alla d'un pas allègre en sifflotant.

Mylan s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

« T'es sérieux Gavin ? Vous allez jouer à qui a la plus grosse ? »

« Je m'en tape. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me fiche la paix. J'ai mon équipe. Il a la sienne. Je ne veux pas travailler avec lui alors ça m'arrange. »

Mylan ne répondit pas, il tira sur sa clope jusqu'à ce que la cendre finisse sur ses chaussures.

« Il n'est pas de bonne compagnie ? Je croyais que c'était ton pote. »

« Ce mec est un psychopathe, Mylan. Méfie toi de lui. »

Et l'homme s'en alla à son tour. Mylan approuvait ce que son chef venait de lui dire. Simon était un vrai dingue, sans limite. Si Negan n'était pas là pour le tempérer il serait même dangereux. Le jeune homme jeta son mégot sur le sol. De toute façon un truc pareil n'arriverait jamais. Negan était invincible.

Le lendemain soir, Simon, Negan et Regina revinrent de leur voyage colonial. Tout ne s'était pas passé comme prevu. Les habitants de la Colline n'étaient pas d'accord, ils avaient tenté de résister mais bien évidemment ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Les Sauveurs avaient alors abattu un gamin pour « montrer l'exemple ». Mylan ne trouvait pas que cela correspondait à sa vision des « Sauveurs », c'était plutôt de la dictature. Mais c'était ce que voulait Negan finalement, montrer sa suprématie, assoir son pouvoir, imposer son leadership.

Ce soir là, Mylan était déprimé, il n'était pas descendu manger avec Hannah. Il avait emprunté un dvd de vieux western à Gavin et s'était installé dans son fauteuil défoncé, face à sa petite télévision récupérée dans un magasin d'électroménager. Une bouteille de whisky bon marché à moitié vide traînait à côté de lui. Sa chambre était en désordre, des vêtements sales traînaient partout ainsi que des boites de conserve vides.

Le film était presque terminé et Mylan s'endormait quand on frappa à la porte. Le jeune homme, ivre, fronçait les sourcils. Qui venait le déranger à cette heure ci ?

Il se leva, énervé et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il allait insulter son visiteur quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'Hannah, un sac remplit de provisions à la main.

« Je dérange ? » Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

Mylan était un peu groggy sous l'effet de l'alcool. Il la laissa faire en l'observant d'un œil vitreux. Elle déposa ses provisions sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et commença à ranger la pièce.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais? » Demanda la voix faible de Mylan.

« Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, tu es complètement saoul et malheureux. Tu m'as aidée ces derniers temps alors à mon tour. »

Mylan se traîna jusqu'au fauteuil et il la laissa ranger son appartement. Elle nettoyait, pliait et frottait partout. Au bout d'une petite demi heure la pièce était méconnaissable.

« Prends une douche et mets-toi dans ton lit je vais te faire ma spécialité contre la gueule de bois. »

Le jeune homme obéit. Il eut l'impression, l'espace d'un instant, que Jody était de retour et qu'elle prenait soin de lui. Une fois propre il se glissa sous les draps. Hannah lui porta une tasse de thé fumant qu'il but lentement, sans lâcher la blonde des yeux.

C'était sa seule amie, son seul soutien au quotidien. Elle était là pour lui alors que Bob le laissait sombrer, préférant traîner avec les autres Sauveurs.

Hannah lui retira la tasse vide des mains et la rinça dans l'évier. Puis elle récupéra sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Jody... »

« Je m'appelle Hannah. »

« Excuses-moi Hannah, tu veux bien rester ici ? Juste cette nuit... »

La jeune femme semblait réfléchir puis elle retira ses chaussures et vint se blottir contre Mylan.

Celui-ci l'observa, l'alcool aidant c'était comme si Jody était là avec lui. Ne se retenant plus il posa ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme qui répondit à son baiser. Ceux ci se firent plus intenses et ils finirent par coucher ensemble, faisant disparaître l'espace d'un instant le désespoir du jeune homme.


	8. Heureux événements

**Merci à JustD, Miwakoko, Evilfaul et Tendevils pour vos reviews à chaque fois ! Vous êtes adorables :D**

 **bonne lecture !**

 _ **Chapitre 8 Heureux événements**_

Maintenant que le Royaume et la Colline réapprovisionnaient le Sanctuaire, l'on pouvait y manger des fruits et des légumes frais ainsi que de la viande de porc ou du poulet. Ça avait changé la vie des habitants. Les travailleurs étaient plus motivés et mettaient plus de cœur à l'ouvrage qu'avant.

Simon avait même ramené un des médecins de la Colline, le docteur Emmet Carson. Une consultation avec lui coûtait cher en point aux travailleurs mais les Sauveurs pouvaient lui rendre visite quand ils le désiraient à condition qu'il ne soit pas occupé pour Negan.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait exigé que tous les habitants du Sanctuaire se fassent nommer « Negan » par les membres des deux communautés. Comme cela il était toujours présent même quand il n'était pas là physiquement. Tous les Sauveurs étaient Negan, Negan était partout.

Hannah et Mylan sortaient ensemble depuis deux mois maintenant. La jeune femme avait élu domicile chez lui. Elle travaillait toujours mais n'avait plus besoin de gagner des points pour obtenir de la nourriture.

Bob avait un comportement étrange. Quand il les voyait tous les deux il chuchotait à voix basse avec Alden et jetait des regards suspects vers le couple. Mais Mylan s'en fichait, en revanche il était certain que son ancien meilleur ami n'allait pas bien. Il rentrait tard le soir, Mylan entendait sa porte claquer et ses pas résonner dans la chambre voisine. Il quittait son poste de travail en fin d'après midi et restait à la salle de sport jusqu'à onze heures du soir. Mylan ne le voyait qu'aux dîners, le reste du temps il s'entraînait.

Bob s'était laissé pousser les cheveux et la barbe, ses yeux noisettes étaient tristes en permanence et il ne souriait jamais. Son seul ami c'était ce Alden, sinon il ne traînait avec personne d'autre.

« Tu devrais aller lui parler. » Lui avait dit un jour Hannah alors qu'ils mangeaient pas très loin de Flitch. « Je suis sûre qu'il s'en veut pour ce qu'il t'as dit. »

Hannah, elle, avait pris confiance. Elle discutait souvent avec les autres Sauveurs. Mylan n'était pas jaloux, ce n'était pas Jody. Lui et la blonde s'entendaient bien mais il ne voulait pas trop s'attacher à elle. Tout le monde pouvait mourir à n'importe quel moment maintenant et elle en faisait partie.

Un matin, Negan déboula dans la salle de réunion fou de rage.

« Dwight s'est enfuis ! Avec Sherry et Tina ! »

Sherry était la femme de Dwight et Tina la sœur de la jeune femme. Negan avait jeté son dévolu depuis longtemps sur Tina. Elle était diabétique et ne gagnait pas assez de points pour se soigner. Alors, dans un geste d'extrême bonté, Negan lui avait demandé de l'épouser et apparement elle n'avait jamais donné sa réponse.

Cela ne surprit pas beaucoup Mylan que le blond se fut enfuis. Il traînait souvent la patte au travail et répondait un peu trop à sa hiérarchie. Il haïssait la vie au Sanctuaire et Mylan ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour cela, s'il avait été travailleur le Seal aurait lui aussi voulu se barrer.

« Il a emmené Tina ma fiancée ! »

Lucille frappait encore et encore sur la table en inox tandis que les lieutenants baissaient les yeux. Regina, responsable de la sécurité du Sanctuaire n'en menait pas large, elle était responsable de la fuite des trois travailleurs.

« Wade ! »

Le concerné releva vivement la tête, effrayé.

« Tu prends tes gars et tu ratisses le périmètre. Je veux que vous fouillez chaque centimètres carré de tous les environs ils n'ont pas du aller bien loin. »

« D'accord. » Répondit Wade, soulagé.

Il y eut un silence, Negan fixait Wade. Il montait en pression, l'abruti de biker n'avait pas encore compris qu'il aurait dû être parti à la seconde où Negan lui en avait donné l'ordre.

« Wade ! Tu attends quoi ? Que je vienne te la tenir peut être ? »

Il réalisa enfin et bondit de sa chaise.

« Quant à toi Regina... »

La concernée blanchissait à vue d'œil.

« Je suis désolée, ils ont dû sortir pendant leur pause, on a rien vu, aucun de mes gars n'a rien vu... »

« T'as de la chance d'être une femme, bordel. Sinon Lucille t'aurais déjà fracassé le crâne. Je te donne une autre chance, une seule. Ne me déçois pas. »

« Bien sûr Negan, je ferais attention. Je te le promets, je... »

Simon se leva de sa chaise sous le regard inquisiteur et furieux du leader.

« J'appelle Paula. Je vais lui dire d'envoyer des hommes autour du relais Satellite. Là haut ils verront mieux les choses. »

« Bonne initiative ! Enfin quelqu'un qui sert a quelque chose ! Les autres au boulot ! Je veux Tina et vite ! Mes couilles sont pleines à ras bord, merde ! »

Mylan décida d'aller faire un tour dans la cour pour demander à Hannah si elle avait vu quelque chose. Mais elle n'était pas là, il y avait juste Bob qui nettoyait son MK25 au soleil.

Ils avaient un Sig Sauer MK 25 identique depuis leur rencontre dans le même escadron sept ans auparavant. Mylan et Bob avaient tout de suite sympathisé jusqu'à à être aussi proche que des frères. Bob avait sauvé la vie de Mylan lors d'une mission en Irak et depuis il ne s'étaient plus quittés. Pour symboliser leur amitié ils s'étaient offert la même arme.

Mylan s'installa un peu plus loin pour fumer une cigarette. Flitch l'avait remarqué. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à gauche et à droite puis il se dirigea vers lui. Mylan se sentit pris au piège.

« Salut. » Dit simplement Bob en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Cela lui faisait bizarre d'entendre cette voix si familière qui ne s'était pas adressée à lui depuis des mois.

« Ah, tiens, tu me parles maintenant ? »

Bob ne répondit pas, il fixait son ami en se mordant la lèvre, son visage transpirant de culpabilité.

« Je suis désolé Mylan. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je tenais à te dire que j'ai agi comme un con. »

Mylan fut scotché, ces excuses lui faisait un bien fou, comme une grande tasse de café en plein hiver. Mais il ne voulait pas le pardonner trop vite, car les paroles qu'il lui avait adressées, des mois auparavant, l'avaient vraiment blessé.

« Ça, tu peux le dire... »

« Bayron... »

Bob était tétanisé, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réaction.

« Je pensais que tu me connaissais. Tu étais soi disant mon meilleur ami, t'es venu chez moi des milliers de fois, tu connaissais toute ma famille, t'es sorti avec ma sœur ! Bordel, tu crois que ça lui aurait fait plaisir que tu la traite de snob ? Presque de fasciste j'ai envie de dire ! »

« Je n'ai pas voulu... »

« Et puis merde ! Je t'ai écouté te plaindre pendant des mois, je t'ai raisonné, conseillé pour ne pas que tu fasses de conneries qui auraient pu te coûter la vie et toi tu me balances ça en pleine gueule ! Merde Bob je pensais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! »

« Mylan, je... »

« Mais apparement le fait de ne plus me parler ne t'as pas dérangé ! Comme par miracle t'es rentré dans le rang tu t'es fait plein de petits copains pendant que j'etai au fond du trou. Mais pour toi tout allait bien ! »

Voilà c'était sorti, Mylan avait déballé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et cela lui faisait un bien fou.

« Ne crois pas que je super heureux, Mylan. Je me suis juste fais une raison. »

« Pourtant je te l'avais conseillé plusieurs fois. Il a fallu qu'il te menace et qu'il fasse peser une épée de Damoclès au dessus de nos têtes pour que tu rentres enfin dans le rang. »

« Il m'a tabassé et il m'a menacé de s'en prendre à toi si je ne restais pas à ma place ! »

« Je le sais Flitch ! Il me l'a dit ! Il fait exactement la même chose pour moi ! »

Bob resta sans voix.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Pourquoi crois tu que je ferme ma gueule en permanence ? Que je cautionne des trucs comme la mort d'un gamin pour avoir de la salade fraîche toutes les semaines ! Je suis un Seal bordel de merde, un pur Sauveur, pas un Sauveur à la sauce de Negan ! J'ai pas le choix, je ferme ma gueule pour éviter qu'il s'en prenne à toi ou à quelqu'un d'autre à cause de moi ! »

« Putain Mylan, je savais pas... »

Mylan s'alluma une autre cigarette, il se sentait vide, épuisé mais il était libéré d'un poids, il avait pu tout balancer à Bob.

« Est ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait redevenir comme avant ? »

« C'est à dire, Bob ? »

« Tu me fais plus confiance je supposes... »

« C'est juste que je n'imaginai pas que tu me percevais de cette façon. Quand tu as dit ça c'est comme si tu m'avais foutu ton poings dans la gueule ! »

Bob passa une de ses larges mains dans ses cheveux longs. Il était mal à l'aise. C'était clair qu'il ne pensait pas un mot des paroles qu'il avait craché à Mylan des mois auparavant.

« Mais bon, les disputes entre frères, c'est normal. » Soupira Mylan.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et eut un grand sourire, probablement le seul depuis longtemps.

« Putain Bayron, tu imagines pas comme je suis soulagé... »

« Ça excuse pas ta sale gueule. C'est quoi ces cheveux et cette putain de barbe? On dirait que t'as passé un an chez les talibans. »

Bob se mit à rire et lança son poing dans l'épaule de Mylan pour plaisanter.

« Pour tout te dire, j'ai vraiment la flemme de me raser, pour qui je vais me faire beau ici, hein ? »

« Tu bosses pas aujourd'hui ? »

Bob piqua une cigarette dans le paquet de son ami et l'alluma.

« J'ai personne à entraîner, ils sont tous partis à la chasse à Dwight. Pauvre gars, j'espère qu'ils le chopperont pas. Sinon, lui et ses gonzesses vont passer un sale quart d'heure. »

Mylan pensait exactement la même chose, à la limite il valait mieux que Dwight et les filles se fassent bouffer par un infecté que de revenir ici et de subir la colère de Negan.

« En parlant de gonzesse... » Fit Bob, d'un air hésitant. « Tu sors vraiment avec Hannah ou tu te la tapes juste comme ça ?»

« On est ensemble.» Répondit froidement Mylan. « Pourquoi ? »

Bob avait l'air vraiment gêné.

« Ben vas-y accouches. »

« Écoute, on vient juste de se réconcilier mais m'en veut pas hein... C'est à dire que je pense qu'elle ne couche pas qu'avec toi. »

Mylan passa la main dans ses cheveux, il savait ça, mais c'était terminé depuis longtemps.

« C'était avant, depuis qu'elle est avec moi elle ne le fait plus. Elle faisait ça pour manger. »

« Bayron, hier soir Jared s'est vanté devant tout le monde. Il racontait qu'il venait de la sauter. »

La Seal se sentit mal tout à coup.

« Mylan... Je sais pourquoi tu es avec cette fille... »

« Laisse tomber ! Jared est un gros con, il a peut-être inventé ... »

« C'est pas Jody. Elle n'a rien à voir avec elle ! »

Mylan se mordit la lèvre. Bob avait compris, il le connaissait par cœur. À l'entente du prénom de son ex-fiancée il eut très envie de fondre en larmes, mais il s'empressa d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette à peine l'autre jetée.

« Je sais... C'est juste que... »

Bob eut un regard triste, la voix de Mylan s'était brisé il tenta de faire un effort pour se reprendre, il ne voulait pas craquer ici.

« Je suis seul. T'étais pas là et cette fille, elle lui ressemble tellement. »

« C'est vrai. » Fit Bob en posant la main sur l'épaule de son ami. « Mais un conseil, lâches la tant qu'il en est encore temps. Elle profite de toi, fais gaffe. »

« Ça ira... Je vais m'occuper de ça. »

Mylan était fortement blessé dans son ego. Si ce que venait de dire Bob s'avérait vrai, Hannah perdrait vraiment toute son estime. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle mais avec tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'aider il attendait du respect et de l'affection de la part de la jeune femme.

Bob sortit deux bières de son sac à dos. Réentendre sa voix amicale et rassurante lui faisait un bien fou.

« Tiens. En attendant bois un coup. À nos retrouvailles. »

Mylan eut un petit sourire triste. Il prit sa bière et trinqua avec son ami.

« Maintenant on reste unis. » prévint Mylan. « Et si t'as un problème tu viens me le dire avant que ça dégénère. »

« Reçu mon pote. » Fit Bob d'une voix timide.

Voilà déjà deux jours que Dwight s'était enfuit. Wade n'était toujours pas revenu et Negan était d'une humeur terrifiante. Mieux ne valait pas se trouver sur son passage si on ne voulait pas se faire réprimander ou pire encore.

Le Sanctuaire tournait au ralentit, toutes les équipes de ravitaillement étaient mobilisées pour retrouver le blond, sa femme et sa belle sœur. Les travailleurs étaient étroitement surveillés au cas où ils auraient envie de s'enfuir, eux aussi.

Mylan s'était montré distant avec Hannah ces derniers jours, il préférait passer son temps avec son meilleur ami retrouvé et Alden. Mylan avait comprit pourquoi Bob fréquentait le jeune homme, Alden était un garçon droit et intelligent. Son rôle était de trouver de nouveaux avants postes et de les nettoyer avec une petite équipe. Alden n'aimait pas la violence et il fuyait la compagnie de grosses brutes comme Jared ou Gary, un afro-américain que Negan envoyait toujours en première ligne pour brutaliser les autres.

Mais ce matin là, la jeune femme vint le trouver alors qu'il discutait avec Bob dans la cour.

« Je peux te parler ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce alors que Bob était en train de lui raconter un truc super intéressant sur Simon.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard mais Mylan se leva et suivit Hannah un peu plus loin. La jeune femme avait l'air véritablement contrarié.

« Tu m'évites ? »

« Non. » Répondit Mylan sur un ton indifférent. « Bob et moi on se reparle. »

« Ah... »

Elle ne semblait pas forcément enchantée par la nouvelle bien qu'elle lui ait conseillé plusieurs fois d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

« Mylan, faut que je te dise quelque chose... »

Elle avait l'air vraiment sérieuse, presque hésitante.

« Voilà... Je suis enceinte Mylan. »

Ce dernier ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il resta un moment pantois, sans mot.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis ? »

« Je suis enceinte, De plusieurs mois, j'ai pu obtenir un test au marché. »

Mylan scruta le visage d'Hannah. Elle venait de lui annoncer ça comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit souci sans importance. Une chape de plomb venait de s'abattre sur sa tête. Jamais il n'aurait envisagé, ni souhaité une chose pareille. Sa tête se mit à tourner, il eut envie de vomir tout à coup. Le teint blanc et la main tremblante il saisit son paquet de cigarette dans sa poche et en alluma une aussitôt.

« Tu en es sûre ? » Demanda Mylan d'une voix un peu aiguë qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Les yeux bleus d'Hannah se voilèrent, elle semblait vexée et en colère par la réaction de Mylan. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? A ce qu'il saute de joie ? Il se rappela sa conversation avec Bob. Son ami était quasiment sûr qu'elle ne couchait pas qu'avec lui. Et il le savait. Il avait prit ce risque. Il ne s'était pas méfié.

« Ça fait un mois que je suis malade. J'ai fait ce test et il est positif. »

Mylan se laissa tomber sur une pile de pneu. Ses genoux tremblaient nerveusement.

« Il faut que tu avortes. On va trouver un moyen de... »

« Hors de question. » Coupa Hannah d'un ton glacial.

« Pardon ? »

« Je le garde, et tu vas m'aider à m'en occuper. C'est toi qui m'as mise enceinte, maintenant tu assumes. »

Mylan fut sonné par la réplique glaçante de la jeune femme. Elle qui paraissait si frêle et fragile s'amusait à le menacer. Il se remit debout et s'approcha d'Hannah. Il faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle mais la blonde ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Elle semblait véritablement déterminée.

« Est ce que tu es au courant que je pourrais te tuer et te faire disparaître. Personne ne te retrouverais jamais. Je l'ai déjà fait avant, j'étais Navy Seal. Tu comprends ce que ça veux dire ? »

Hannah ne se démonta pas pour autant. Elle croisa les bras et le toisa d'un regard fier.

« Cet enfant ne t'appartient pas. Ni à toi ni à moi. Il est Negan. Tu ne tueras pas quelqu'un qui appartient à Negan. À moins que tu veuilles lui rendre des comptes directement ? »

Mylan n'en revînt pas. Il tenta de s'empêcher de l'étrangler.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'en saura rien. »

« Trop tard. Je suis passée voir le docteur Carson. Il a tout noté dans son registre et Negan le lit tous les jours. J'ai dit que c'était toi le père. »

Mylan leva le poing, effrayant Hannah qui braqua instinctivement ses bras au dessus de sa tête pour se protéger. Mais il se contenta de frapper dans le mur de tôle derrière elle, s'explosant les phalanges sur celui ci.

« Espèce de traînée. On m'a dit que tu te faisais sauter par la moitié du Sanctuaire. Je ne suis pas le père de ta chose et tu le sais très bien. »

« Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas. Avec les autres je me protège, tant qu'à tomber enceinte que ce soit avec un lieutenant. »

Hannah lui lança un sourire malfaisant et tourna les talons.

« Je pensais que tu serais heureux d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle de ce genre. Mais tu ne penses qu'à toi. Quand on a des privilèges on a aussi des responsabilités, Mylan. Ne l'oublies pas. »

Et elle s'en alla d'un pas allègre, laissant le Seal fou de rage derrière elle.

Bob versait du whisky bon marché dans un verre. L'odeur du liquide lui donnait la gerbe, mais Mylan l'avala presque cul sec.

« Doucement vieux. » Fit Bob en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit.

« Rien à foutre. Je vais la buter cette salope. T'entends ?! Putain de merde, putain de merde... »

Mylan faisait les cents pas dans la chambre en se tenant la tête. Il avait l'air d'un lion en cage, prêt à bondir sur la première personne qui le ferait chier.

« Calme toi. Peut être qu'elle bluffe. Et puis même si c'est vrai, tu sais même pas de qui il est, ce gosse. »

Son enfant. Ces mots semblaient effrayants. Mais une sorte de responsabilité coupable avait germé dans l'esprit de Mylan au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait. Peut être qu'il n'était pas de lui mais si c'était le cas? Il ne pourrait pas être indifférent. Il ne le voulait pas. Ce futur être n'y était pour rien si sa mère était une psychopathe manipulatrice. Il pensa à ses parents. Ils avaient fait de lui un homme. Il n'avait pas le droit de priver un enfant d'un père, il voulait être digne d'Andrew Bayron.

« Si c'est le mien, Bob... Je peux pas l'ignorer. »

Son ami ne répondit pas, il fixait le vide, la bouteille de whisky dans ses mains. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés Bob s'était rasé la tête et la barbe. Il semblait en meilleure forme. Heureusement qu'il était là sinon Mylan serait devenu fou face à cette nouvelle dévastatrice.

« Faut que je prenne sur moi. Que j'assume. Tant pis. »

« On peut la tuer Mylan. On fait passer ça pour un accident, tu sais qu'on peut le faire, on l'a déjà fait en Irak. »

« C'était différent Bob. Ce mec était un terroriste. Là c'est une pauvre fille enceinte. Je peux pas avoir ça sur la conscience. Même si, j't'assure que ça m'a traversé l'esprit. »

Bob se leva et alla ranger la bouteille dans un placard. Il semblait désemparé lui aussi.

« Écoute, fais comme tu en a envie. Je te soutiendrais. »

Malgré son état d'ivresse avancé, Mylan parvint à esquisser un léger sourire. Au moins, cette fois ci, il n'était pas seul.

Soudain, on tambourina à la porte.

Bob s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, c'était Alden et il était paniqué.

« Les gars, Dwight vient de revenir avec Sherry. IL est en rogne, vous feriez mieux de descendre au hangar. »

« Comment ça il est revenu ? Et Wade ? »

« Mort. » Fit Alden, le teint blanc. « Quelqu'un l'a fait sauté lui et les autres au lance-roquettes... C'est Regina qui les a retrouvés en morceaux sur la route au nord. »

Mylan se releva d'un coup, sa tête lui tournait dangereusement.

« Quoi ?! Qui a fait ça ? »

« On sait pas... » Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante.

« Ça ne peut être ni le Royaume, ni la Colline. Ils n'ont pas de lance-roquettes.

« Et les nôtres sont surveillés jours et nuits. Ils étaient là ce matin quand j'ai fais l'inventaire. »

« Y'a sûrement d'autres gars qui traînent dans les parages... » Souffla Bob, un peu inquiet.

« Ouais et s'ils nous tirent dessus au lance-roquettes faudrait s'y intéresser un peu... »

« Faut descendre. » Insista Alden. « Il est dans une rage folle, il veut tous nous voir au hangar. Pauvre Dwight, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va prendre mais ça va pas être beau à voir. »

Bob soupira et attacha son holster à sa cuisse. Mylan titubait alors son ami lui tint le bras pour l'aider à regagner le hangar.

Il y avait du monde. Un attroupement s'était formé autour du four où le forgeron fabriquait d'ordinaire les badges numérotés pour les travailleurs. Negan se tenait devant les flammes, Lucille à la main tandis que Dwight, ligoté sur une chaise, tremblait comme une feuille. À leurs côtés Sherry les observaient, les flammes se reflétaient dans ses yeux rouges et gonflés. La pauvre femme avait dû pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et ce n'était pas fini.

Bob et Mylan étaient debout parmi le groupe. Alden se rongeait les ongles. Plus loin, Hannah avait ses yeux fixés sur Mylan, une main sur son ventre. Le Seal n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il avait un petit peu gonflé.

« Mes amis ! » Commença Negan d'une voix forte. Il ne souriait pas, il étaient même plutôt effrayant tellement il était en colère. « Aujourd'hui Dwight a violé les règles et tout le monde sait que nous devons respecter les règles. Mais je suis sympa, je vais pas le tuer parce que c'est un mec cool, il va se reprendre et oh...! J'ai une super nouvelle ! Sherry et moi allons nous marier ! »

Quelques Sauveurs applaudirent mais la plupart se doutaient qu'un malheur allait arriver alors ils eurent la décence de sen abstenir.

« J'ai pardonné Dwight, mais il ne doit jamais oublier qu'on ne transgresse pas les règles. Personne ne doit. Mes amis, à partir d'aujourd'hui, quand vous verrez la sale gueule de Dwight, vous vous en souviendrez vous aussi. »

Negan fit un signe de tête dédaigneux au pauvre forgeron qui lui passa un gant et un vieux fer a repasser. Mylan avala sa salive, il n'allait quand même pas...

Mais oui. Negan approcha le fer à repasser incandescent du pauvre homme qui implorait, attaché à la chaise, tandis que Sherry s'était remise à pleurer.

Le fer brûla le visage du blond qui hurla avant de s'évanouir presque instantanément. Bob se mordait tellement la lèvre inférieure qu'elle était devenue blanche.

L'alcool ingéré par Mylan commençait à lui remonter, il s'éclipsa pour aller vomir à l'extérieur tandis que le docteur Carson prenait le relais auprès de Dwight.

L'odeur de peau brûlée avait envahi tout le hangar et Mylan ne parvint pas à l'oublier pendant de nombreux jours. Il avait même l'impression qu'elle lui suivait partout. Il en faisait même des cauchemars. Negan l'avait chaleureusement félicité pour la grossesse d'Hannah. Maintenant que le grand chef était au courant, Mylan ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. La jeune femme s'en accommodait très bien et elle passait son temps enfermée dans leur chambre ou au soleil dans la cour à profiter de son nouveau statut de « femme de Sauveur ».

Du coup, Mylan fuyait le plus possible sa compagnie. Bob et lui avaient demandé à accompagner Negan et Simon, qui étaient allé visiter un nouvel avant poste nettoyé par Alden et son équipe, prétextant avoir besoin de place pour stocker une énorme mitrailleuse trouvée dans un vieux dépôt.

Sur le chemin du retour au Sanctuaire, le camion de Negan roulait devant eux, ils étaient seuls dans un vieux pick-up et pouvaient donc discuter librement.

« Je n'en peux plus. » Soupirait Mylan en étendant ses jambes sur le tableau de bord du pick-up qu'ils avaient emprunté. « Elle se plaint tout le temps. C'est clair qu'elle n'arrive pas à la cheville de Jody. Elle n'aurait jamais pleurniché à ce point si elle avait été enceinte...»

« Mmmh... »

Bob était épuisé. Il avait passé la semaine précédente à entraîner Dwight au tir. Le blond était plutôt bon mais sa vue avait un peu baissé à cause de sa brûlure au visage. Dwight était un type sympa, Negan l'avait intégré à l'équipe de Regina et il avait maintenant la charge de la surveillance du Sanctuaire ainsi qu'un périmètre précis. Il avait bien retenu la leçon et était rentré dans le rang. Sherry, elle, était devenue l'épouse favorite de Negan. Mylan se demandait comment Dwight pouvait avoir tant changé et accepté une situation pareille.

Soudain, le camion pila et Bob fut contraint d'en faire autant, arrêtant le pick-up. Mylan aurait juré avoir vu trois personnes dont une silhouette familière sauter dans les buissons du bas côté de la route.

Le 4x4 d'Alden en fin de cortège s'arrêta lui aussi derrière eux. Tout le monde descendit.

« Simon t'as trop abusé sur la tequila ! Il n'y a personne ici. » Railla Negan en shootant dans des cailloux en direction des buissons qui bordaient la voie.

Mylan observait les buissons en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas un bruit mis à part la légère brise qui agitait les feuilles des arbres.

« T'as raison Negan, j'ai du rêver. » Fit le moustachu en haussant les épaules et en étouffant un bâillement.

« Moi aussi j'ai cru voir quelqu'un. » Signala Mylan, peu convaincu lui même.

Mais soudain, le buisson à sa gauche s'agita anormalement. Negan s'approcha doucement en le fixant. Si quelqu'un était là, ils l'auraient vu, la route était dégagée.

« Qui y a t-il patron ? » Demanda Alden, un peu paniqué.

Derrière lui, Bob était tétanisé, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Il fixait lui aussi le buisson les yeux grands ouverts. Mylan lui lança un regard interrogatif auquel il répondit par un imperceptible mouvement de tête signifiant qu'ils en parleraient plus tard.

« Rien, sûrement un putain d'écureuil. Toi aussi tu divagues, Mylan ! Qu'est ce que vous avez les gars en ce moment ? » Negan frappa dans ses mains pour signifier son agacement. « Allez on remballe, mon putain d'harem m'attends avec impatience ! »

Negan remonta tranquillement dans le camion en riant. Bob grimpa dans le pick-up et démarra. Mylan jeta un dernier coup d'œil au buisson avant de s'installer sur le siège passager. A peine avait-il refermé la portière que Bob accéléra.

« Qu'est ce que t'as ? Tu en fais une tête. »

Bob était toujours aussi nerveux, il tapotait avec ses doigts sur le volant comme s'il était agité de tics.

« Moi aussi j'ai vu des gens sur la route. »

« Et pourquoi t'as rien dit ? » Demanda Mylan en allumant une cigarette. « Ça aurait pu être dangereux. »

« Tu va me prendre pour un fou mais je crois que c'était Audrey, et deux autres types. »

Mylan se mordit la lèvre. Lui aussi avait eut cette impression, mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Audrey n'avait pas pu remonter jusqu'ici, depuis les deux ans et demi qu'il s'était écoulé, il aurait trouvé un signe de sa part.

« Tu délires mon pote. » Rassura Mylan. « C'est pas possible. »

Bob ne répondit pas, il semblait vraiment troublé. Son ami avait toujours été un des meilleurs sniper de son escadron, ce qui signifiait qu'il arrivait à percevoir des gens et des objets depuis de longues distances et très rapidement. Son œil était aiguisé pour ça. Mais son amour pour sa sœur avait dû lui jouer des tours. Peut-être que des gens avaient vraiment traversé la route et s'étaient cachés mais ce n'était sûrement pas Audrey. Contrairement à Bob, Mylan ne se raccrochait pas à ce maigre espoir, il ne voulait pas être déçu, encore.

Un semaine plus tard, c'était la panique au Sanctuaire. L'avant poste de Paula, le relais Satellite fut attaqué. Tous les Sauveurs présents à l'intérieur avaient été lâchement tués pendant la nuit. On avait retrouvé Paula et son équipe eventrés et brûlés vivants à l'intérieur d'un abattoir non loin de l'avant poste. Quasiment une trentaine d'hommes avaient perdu la vie, cruellement assasinés. En rajoutant Wade et son équipe, les meurtres de Sauveurs commençaient à se faire nombreux.

Hannah s'était calmée, elle était même sympathique parfois. Elle prenait soin de Mylan, lui lavait son linge et préparait ses repas.

Quand elle avait appris pour le relais satellite, elle avait été outrée. La jeune femme partageait à fond les idées de Negan, elle était même un peu trop fan de lui.

Ce dernier avait réuni tout le monde et réorganisé le rôle de chacun. Mylan et Bob faisaient souvent des rondes ensemble. Ce jour là, ils avaient été chargé de fouiller la ville d'Alexandria. Comme ils étaient tous les deux du coin, Negan voulaient qu'ils ratissent toutes les rues et toutes les allées pour vérifier qu'un groupe ne s'était pas installé quelque part. Ce qui n'était pas évident car les morts avaient envahis toute la ville.

« Quelqu'un sait qui nous sommes et ils veulent nous tuer. » Martelait Bob.

« C'est pas le Royaume en tout cas. » Railla Mylan. « Jamais un type comme Ezekiel irait envoyer ses gars buter des mecs endormis. Il a trop de principes à la con pour ça. »

« Ceux de la Colline alors ? »

« Je pense pas non plus, j'y suis jamais allé mais on m'a dit qu'ils vivent vraiment comme au Moyen-Âge. Ils n'ont aucunes armes, Simon et les autres ont tout récupéré et, crois moi, ça n'a pas beaucoup enrichit notre réserve. »

« Putain Mylan... Faut être un sacré enfoiré pour planter des types endormis. C'est lâche, c'est ... Merde, j'ai pas de mots. »

« En tout cas, si Negan les retrouve, j'aimerais pas être la place de leur chef. »

Bob tournait dans Huntington, l'ancien quartier de Mylan. D'ailleurs, sa maison se trouvait pas très loin de là où ils étaient.

« Tu veux que je passe devant ? » Fit Bob en devinant ses pensées.

Mylan hocha la tête à l'affirmative, il n'avait pas oublié la soit disant apparition de sa sœur sur la route, et Bob restait convaincu qu'elle était bel et bien vivante. Mylan avait même remarqué qu'il avait à nouveau affiché la photo de sa sœur et lui sur sa table de chevet.

Son ami s'était engagé dans sa rue, cela lui faisait drôle de revoir cet endroit. Autrefois ce quartier était coquet et propre. Le voir aussi délabré et si abandonné lui donnait la chair de poule. Des morts rôdaient ici et là mais ils n'étaient pas très nombreux. Bob prit le dernier virage et les deux amis poussèrent un cri d'exclamation.

« Putain c'est quoi ce truc ?! »


	9. Alexandria

_**Chapitre 9 Alexandria**_

« Putain c'est quoi ce truc ? »

Une centaine de mètre plus loin, le grand portail de fer forgé noir familier se dressait devant les deux anciens Seal.

Sur le mur à côté du portail quelqu'un avait tagué à la peinture noire. Au fur et à mesure que le véhicule s'approchait, Mylan et Bob purent lire clairement l'inscription faite d'une écriture grossière, presque enfantine.

« A. Bayron vivante. »

Le cœur de Mylan loupa quelques battement. Bob freina brusquement et se précipita vers le portail.

« Mylan... ! Putain... »

Mylan descendit lentement du pick-up et rejoignit son ami qui trépignait.

« J'avais raison... Mon dieu... J'avais raison. »

Bob semblait extrêmement troublé, ses yeux étaient rouges. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage.

« Elle est vivante... »

« Putain de merde... »

Mylan se laissa tomber devant le tag, posant une main tremblante sur la peinture. C'était récent car l'inscription était intacte, fraîche. Il avait plu une semaine auparavant, elle n'aurait pas tenu à ce moment là.

Bob tournait en rond, comme un lion en cage.

« Si elle est vivante, elle est sûrement entrée ici. Allons voir. »

Mylan récupéra la clé qui n'avait pas bougé de la cachette habituelle.

Bob planqua le pick-up dans la propriété pour ne pas qu'on ne les surprennent ici. Ils remontèrent à pieds la petite allée qui menait chez Mylan. Être ici lui déclenchait des frissons, tous ses souvenirs avec Jody remontaient. Il risquait de fondre en larme à tout moment mais il se retint, bien que Bob se trouvait dans le même état que lui.

Le Seal s'empêcha de regarder sa propre maison, il se dirigea vers celle d'Audrey qui était ouverte et pénétra dans le salon.

Son mot et les armes qu'il avait laissées n'étaient plus là, Audrey était bel et bien arrivée jusque ici. En revanche, la maison avait été retournée, l'armoire à pharmacie était vide ainsi que toutes les provisions de la cuisine.

« Elle a récupéré ton mot hein ? »

« Ouais... C'est incroyable... »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait Mylan ? »

Bob n'osait pas le brusquer, il le savait, mais il savait également qu'il mourrait d'envie de se lancer à la recherche de sa sœur. Mylan était beaucoup moins impulsif que son ami, il analysait toujours la situation avant d'agir. C'est ce qui les différenciaient Bob et lui.

« On sait pas avec qui elle est. Il y a ce groupe de fous dangereux qui rôde. Si elle est avec eux, peut être qu'on risque d'aggraver son cas. Faut attendre et observer. On va finir par leur tomber dessus à ces mecs. »

« Et s'ils la retiennent prisonnière ?! On peut pas la laisser là bas. »

« Bob... » Soupira Mylan en s'approchant de son ami.

Il observa de plus près son visage, Bob semblait attendre beaucoup de ses retrouvailles avec Audrey mais il s'était écoulé plus de deux ans. La jeune femme avait survécu à quelque chose d'impensable et connaissant sa sœur elle n'y était pas arrivée seule.

Audrey ne restait jamais seule bien longtemps elle avait sûrement dû trouver un mec qui l'avait amenée jusqu'ici. Bien qu'il l'aime énormément et qu'il soit heureux de la savoir vivante, Mylan n'était pas dupe. Sa sœur était bien trop superficielle et précieuse pour être arrivée à remonter la moitié du pays sans aide. Et ça, il fallait que Bob le comprenne, il était tellement malheureux qu'il idéalisait trop la jeune femme et qu'il serait probablement déçu par rapport à tout les scénarios de retrouvailles qu'il avait dû s'inventer.

« Audrey n'est pas arrivée jusque ici toute seule, elle a certainement dû se trouver un mec pour la protéger à l'heure qu'il est. N'en attends pas trop à ce niveau là si on la retrouve. »

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? Je m'en fou moi si elle a un mec ou si elle est devenue chauve, tout ce que je veux c'est la retrouver. »

« Peut être qu'elle n'en attends pas autant de toi, Bob... »

« T'es vraiment pessimiste, Mylan. Si ta sœur nous revoit elle sera sûrement folle de joie. »

« Je suis réaliste. Modère ton enthousiasme mon frère, je dis ça pour toi. Ne va pas imaginer que je ne veux pas la revoir, je l'espère vraiment. Mais ce monde là nous change, à tous. Et Audrey a dû changer elle aussi, elle n'en a probablement pas eut le choix. »

Bob se mordit la lèvre, vexé.

« Nous verrons bien au moment voulu. »

« Mmmh... »

Mylan fit une dernière fois le tour puis il récupéra un papier et un crayon pour laisser un mot à Audrey.

Les deux amis sortirent de la propriété sans un mot, Bob était un peu rabougri. Mylan lui avait brisé sa joie et son impatience mais c'était pour son bien, il ne voulait pas que son ami souffre. Il comprenait de quoi il parlait. Perdre Jody et sa famille était la pire des choses qui lui était arrivé dans sa vie. Bob l'avait vécu lui aussi avec ses parents et Audrey, et il ne voulait pas qu'il le revive une deuxième fois.

« Je vais lui laisser un mot. Qu'elle sache qu'on est vivants. »

« Fais attention à ce que tu écris, faudrait pas que si des personnes mal intentionnées tombent dessus... »

« Ouais. T'inquiète. »

Mylan s'isola dans le pick up et se mit à réfléchir. Il était tellement heureux que sa sœur soit vivante ! Mais d'un côté, il était effrayé. Qu'avait-elle vécu, livrée à elle même dans cet enfer ? Comment s'était-elle défendue face à ces monstres. Souvent, les vivants étaient même pires que les morts. Il en avait eut la preuve avec Negan.

Il espérait tant revoir le visage familier de la brune, la serrer dans ses bras. Ce serait tellement rassurant... Bob et lui avaient besoin de ça, un espoir dans leur vie si sombre.

Se saisissant de son papier et de son crayon, Mylan se laissa dicter par ses émotions.

« Audrey,

Tu n'imagines pas comme je suis heureux de savoir que tu es vivante. Je vais bien, enfin je crois. Je suis dans un groupe avec Bob, je n'écrirais pas où, ni qui mais c'est un groupe solide et puissant. Tu pourrais me rejoindre. Je ne sais pas où tu es mais j'espère que tu as trouvé des gens biens qui te protègent. Nos chemins vont se croiser très rapidement j'en suis sûr.

Reste dans les environs je te trouverai. Je te le promets.

Je t'aime ma sœur.

MB. »

Mylan ne put retenir une larme qui s'écrasa sur le papier. Il remarqua qu'il avait tremblé, son écriture d'habitude droite et carrée était tordue. Cela reflétait bien son état d'esprit : brisé et incroyablement triste.

Le jeune homme s'empressa de s'essuyer le visage alors que son meilleur ami remontait dans le véhicule.

Bob ne disait rien non plus, il semblait vraiment troublé et malheureux. Ses mains tremblaient et il semblait au bord de la rupture.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait Mylan ? » Répéta-t-il. « Je m'en fiche si elle ne veut pas de moi. Je veux juste la retrouver. »

Mylan renifla et fixa son ami dans les yeux.

« Faut la protéger de Negan. » Dit-il d'une voix sombre. « Je préférerais mourir plutôt qu'Audrey atterrisse au Sanctuaire. »

Bob releva la tête et lança un regard déterminé au brun.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Si elle est dans les parages on va sûrement la croiser. Le problème c'est que si elle est avec ce groupe, Negan va vouloir les tuer, tous. »

« Alors ça reste entre toi et moi. Personne doit savoir qu'on la connaît, faut la surveiller de loin. »

Bob leva son poing et Mylan frappa doucement dedans pour sceller leur accord.

« Hooyah... » Souffla Mylan avec un sourire triste.

Bob en fit de même et il démarra la voiture.

Mylan cacha le mot dans la boîte aux lettres. Il dessina une flèche sous le tag et grimpa aux côtés de Bob. Maintenant il fallait croiser les doigts.

« Trois à sept ! Tu me dois une bouteille D. ! »

Bob jubilait, il venait de gagner une partie de ping-pong animée contre Dwight.

Celui-ci s'alluma une cigarette, un air vexé sur son visage à moitié brûlé. Tout le monde s'était habitué à sa blessure, elle faisait partie de lui. Dwight ne s'était pas démonté, il était devenu un des meilleurs hommes du Sanctuaire et avait vite grimpé les échelons jusqu'à se retrouver parmi les membres du conseils au même titre que Simon ou Gavin.

Mylan l'aimait bien malgré le fait qu'il soit vraiment flippant parfois. Il semblait ne plus éprouver aucune compassion pour quiconque, il traitait les travailleurs comme des moins que rien bien qu'il en était un il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Mais à côté de ça, Dwight était un type honnête, il ne mentait pas et ne parlait pas par derrière comme Jared.

« J'ai du vin ou du whisky Bob. T'as qu'à venir chez moi ce soir, j'ai trouvé une vieille console l'autre jour. »

« Et moi on m'invite pas ? » Fit Mylan pour plaisanter.

Bob l'observa d'un air étonné.

« C'est pas aujourd'hui le ravitaillement au Royaume ? »

Mylan se frappa la tête. En regardant sa montre il se rendit compte qu'il avait dix minutes de retard. Gavin allait être fou de rage.

Il salua vite fait ses amis et s'élança vers l'entrée du Sanctuaire. Effectivement, Gavin, Jared et les autres étaient en rogne.

« Putain mais c'est pas possible d'être toujours à la bourre comme ça Mylan ! » S'emporta Gavin.

« Désolé. » Dit-il simplement.

Jared l'observait, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« Excuse le, Gavin. Sa femme est en cloque, alors... »

Mylan serra les poings. Cet enfoiré se tapait Hannah et en plus il se foutait de sa gueule. Ses longs cheveux graisseux lui donnait la gerbe, autant que son expression écoeurante.

Il remarqua alors un grand couteau de chasse à sa ceinture. Un Buck Brahma qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Le Seal s'approcha de Jared et se planta face à lui. Il posa ses doigts sur l'étui en cuir marron.

« Ou t'as eu ce couteau ? » Demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

Le jeune homme sortit l'objet en question et joua avec.

« Pas mal hein ? Je l'ai trouvé sur un mec crevé. »

Mylan s'empara du poignard et arracha l'étui de la ceinture de Jared.

« Eh ! » S'énerva ce dernier en se jetant sur Mylan qui n'eut aucun mal à l'envoyer mordre la poussière.

« Putain Mylan ! » Hurla Gavin alors que les autres Sauveurs savouraient la scène en riant. « Qu'est ce qui te prends on a pas le temps de jouer aux cons ! »

Jared se releva douloureusement et essuya un peu de sang qui avait coulé de son nez. Mylan leva le couteau devant le visage de Gavin.

« Il n'a pas déclaré cette merde ! Aucune arme ne doit être portée sans mon accord et sans qu'elle ne soit répertoriée à l'inventaire. Il y a des règles et ce connard doit les respecter. » Le jeune homme se tourna vers le groupe. « Si vous trouvez une arme à feu, un couteau, même un cure-dent, vous me tenez informé, est ce que c'est clair ? »

Les hommes abdiquèrent en fixant le sol. Negan tenait une attention toute particulière a l'inventaire des armes. Et Mylan savait que tous les Sauveurs ne voulaient pas être pris à ne pas respecter les règles.

Il fourra le couteau dans sa veste et grimpa dans le pick-up de Gavin. Il était satisfait d'avoir pu foutre son poing dans la gueule de cet enfoiré de Jared. D'ailleurs celui ci lui lança un regard noir avant de se hisser dans la benne du 4x4. Gavin s'installa sur le fauteuil du conducteur.

« Qu'est ce que t'as mon pote ? Je sais que ce jeune est un petit con mais quand même... T'as un peu exagéré. »

« Je fais juste mon boulot, Gavin. »

Celui ci lui lança un regard éloquent et démarra le véhicule. Sur la route, ils discutèrent de l'attaque du relais Satellite. Mylan ne révéla absolument rien concernant sa découverte de la semaine précédente, avec Bob, sur le mur de son ancienne maison. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser en permanence. Ne pas savoir où était Audrey l'angoissait énormément. Encore une chose à rajouter à sa liste de soucis.

Une heure plus tard ils atteignirent le parking où les attendaient Ezekiel, Jerry, Richard, Colton, Daniel et Diane. Leur camion benne était prêt. Deux grosses carcasses de porc étaient pendues à l'arrière.

Gavin descendit le premier et Mylan alla inspecter le chargement.

Comme d'habitude, Richard jouait au con. Mylan sentait son regard noir dans son dos alors qu'il vérifiait la livraison.

Agacé, le jeune homme se retourna. Il était assez en rogne à cause d'Audrey et de Jared, et ce con de Richard lui tapait vraiment sur le système avec son pseudo air menaçant.

« Putain, mec c'est quoi ton problème ? Change moi cette expression, elle me plaît pas du tout. »

« Et je devrais te regarder comment ? » Cracha Richard avec dédain.

Mylan sentit ses nerfs lâcher alors il s'approcha de l'homme d'Ezekiel pour se défouler un peu mais Gavin prit la parole.

« Ezekiel. La façon d'agir de Richard commence vraiment à nous casser les couilles. Je te préviens, la prochaine fois il pourrait goûter à la batte de Negan. »

Ezekiel souffla un bon coup. Le pauvre homme était inquiet à chaque fois qu'ils venaient. Richard passait son temps à les provoquer et il ne semblait avoir aucune emprise là dessus. Mylan et Gavin savaient très bien qu'Ezekiel était un homme bien, il respectait leurs accord à la lettre et était un meilleur élève que Gregory de la Colline.

« Richard ça suffit. » Ordonna le Roi.

« Alors Mylan ? » Demanda Gavin, impatient en tapant du pieds.

Ce dernier observa une nouvelle fois le chargement, ce qu'il voyait n'était pas très satisfaisant.

« Ces porcs sont un peu maigres. »

« Soyez certains que nous les nourrirons plus la prochaine fois... » Intervint Daniel. « On a pas eu le temps de ... »

« Je m'en fou. » L'interrompit Mylan. « Je veux mieux que ça. Sinon ça va mal se passer. Negan ne tolère pas longtemps ce genre de comportement. »

« Nous serons à la hauteur lors de la prochaine livraison. Tout est là, nous avons terminé. » Coupa Ezekiel en fronçant les sourcils tandis que Richard derrière lui devenait rouge de rage.

« Ouais, c'est ce qu'on verra. » Fit Gavin. « Jared, Mikey. Chargez moi ça, on s'en va. »

Gavin fourra une liste de marchandise dans la main d'Ezekiel et fixa le prochain rendez vous. Puis chacun s'en alla de son côté.

« Ce Richard commence vraiment à me les briser. » Rala Gavin. « A cause de lui les autres risquent de trinquer. Ça me ferait chier de devoir buter Jerry ou Daniel a cause de ce con là. »

« Si c'est le cas le mieux c'est de le buter lui directement, non ? »

Gavin soupira.

« Tu sais comment est Negan. Dans ces cas là il préfère les culpabiliser au lieu de les punir... »

Mylan dissimula un regard dégoûté. Oui, il le savait très bien, il en avait fait les frais avec Bob.

À leur retour, en fin de journée, un attroupement s'était formé devant le Sanctuaire.

Gavin et Mylan s'empressèrent de pousser tout le monde pour passer devant. C'était Negan. À ses côtés, Regina semblait très fière d'elle même. Elle avait visiblement trouvé de quoi se faire pardonner son échec lors de l'évasion de Dwight. Une fille de son équipe, Laura, était là elle aussi.

Bob, Alden et Dwight étaient assis sur les marches qui menaient au hangar. Mylan les rejoignit et leur demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« Laura a trouvé une nouvelle communauté, à Alexandria. » Expliqua Dwight, en fumant une cigarette.

Il fixait Sherry qui se trouvait derrière Negan accompagnée d'autres femmes du harem. On devinait sa peine derrière l'expression de profonde indifférence qu'il affichait toujours.

« À Alexandria ? » Demanda Mylan un peu trop précipitamment en échangeant un regard avec Bob. « On a tout quadrillé l'autre jour on a rien trouvé. »

« Apparemment, ces mecs se sont servi des maisons d'un lotissement auto-suffisant. » Expliqua Alden alors que le cœur de Mylan rata un battement. « Ils ont construit des murs en tôle tout autour, c'est vraiment bien fait selon Laura. »

Bob lui lança un regard inquiet auquel il répondit par un signe de tête.

« Rassemblement ! » Hurla Simon.

Mylan profita de l'agitation générale pour attirer Bob à l'arrière du groupe.

« Ce lotissement... C'est mon père qui l'a construit. Enfin du moins il y a participé. Audrey le savait elle a travaillé dessus. Si elle est quelque part c'est là bas. »

Les yeux de Bob s'écarquillèrent.

« Et c'est sûrement le groupe qui a dezingué ceux de l'avant poste... Laura les a espionné, elle a dit qu'ils ont l'air d'avoir pas mal d'armes. »

« Putain... Ça craint... Si elle est là bas... »

Mylan passa plusieurs fois la main dans ses cheveux, il transpirait... Si Negan mettait la main sur ce groupe il voudrait sûrement en tuer quelques-uns. Si Audrey était dans ce groupe elle était en danger.

« Faut qu'on arrive à faire partie de ceux qui vont gérer ce bordel. »

« T'inquiète, Bayron, ça va aller... »

Mais Bob ne semblait pas croire à ses propres paroles lui non plus. La situation était vraiment délicate.

Les deux amis se turent quand Negan prit la parole. Il n'affichait pas son habituel sourire. Son air était grave et menaçant, ce n'était jamais bon signe quand il affichait cette tête là.

« Laura a trouvé un groupe. C'est sûrement ceux qui nous ont attaqué. Je n'enverrais pas l'artillerie lourde sans avoir vérifié avant. C'est pourquoi Dwight, je te confie ta première grosse mission de grand garçon. »

Le concerné lâcha sa cigarette, surpris. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire autre chose que des rondes autour du Sanctuaire.

« Tu choisis tes hommes. Et tu y vas. Les autres vous me barrez les routes tout autour de ce nouveau nid à merde. S'il ne s'agit pas des enfoirés qui ont tué nos hommes on ira quand même les rencontrer pour se présenter. Ils sont armés alors faites attention. Mylan tu me prépares un camion et de quoi stocker, je sens que tu va recevoir plein de nouveaux jouets bientôt ! »

Le grand chef frappa de sa batte contre le mur et s'éloigna en sifflant. Les ordres étaient donnés. Tout le monde s'était empressé d'aller les exécuter.

Bob fonça sur Dwight, poussant d'autres gars qui s'étaient rapproché du blond, excités par cette nouvelle mission.

« Je viens avec toi, D. » S'imposa le Seal.

Mylan sourit intérieurement. Bob était intelligent il avait tout de suite compris que Mylan ne pourrait pas participer à cette mission alors il s'était porté volontaire avant d'en être écarté. Dwight ne trouva pas ça suspect, il était plutôt rassuré qu'une force de la nature comme Bob se joigne à lui.

D'ailleurs il ne traîna pas, il embarqua une poignée d'hommes et ils levèrent le camp. Bob lança un dernier regard entendu à Mylan avant de suivre son groupe.

Ce dernier pria pour que tout se passe bien et que Bob n'ait rien. Ces gens étaient vraisemblablement dangereux et sans aucune pitié. Mylan savait très bien que Bob était un combattant hors pair et il décida de lui faire confiance pour se rassurer.

En attendant, Mylan n'eut pas d'autre choix que de grimper sur sa moto et de rejoindre l'avant poste où se situait la réserve d'armes. À l'entrée, il salua Raja, une femme d'origine indienne qui gardait les lieux et celle-ci lui ouvrit les grilles.

La place ne manquait pas dans le hangar. Bien qu'il fut généreusement garni. Mylan confia le couteau de Jared à Tom, un autre membre de son équipe qui se chargea de l'enregistrer et le ranger.

Le jeune homme passa le reste de la journée à mettre de l'ordre avec son équipe et à préparer un camion ainsi que des caisses de rangement. À la nuit tombée, il rentra au Royaume.

Hannah lui avait préparé un bon dîner. Elle s'était adoucie. Elle lui montra même des clichés échographiques que lui avait fourni le docteur Carson.

Son regard avait changé, elle n'avait plus ce petit air vicieux qu'elle affichait d'ordinaire, elle observait les photo avec tant d'amour que Mylan en fut touché. Elle lui passa le cliché avec un grand sourire. Cette petite masse blanche était son enfant, cela lui paru plus réel, plus concret. Il ne pouvait pas laisser de côté ce petit être si fragile.

« C'est adorable n'est ce pas Mylan ? »

Le jeune homme eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Jody, il aurait tellement aimé partager ce moment avec elle. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement et celle ci avait été vachement ironique avec lui. Il allait devenir père d'un enfant conçu avec le sosie de l'amour de sa vie.

Tout à coup, Audrey lui parut très très loin. Il se devait de protéger cette petite masse blanche si innocente. C'était son rôle en tant que père.

« Oui... » Répondit Mylan, ému.

La jeune femme eut un grand sourire puis elle passa ses bras autour du torse du Seal. Il se contenta d'enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux blonds.

« C'est Jody, elle est là... » Se répétait-il. « Tu vas avoir un enfant avec Jody... »

Le lendemain, Mylan se réveilla en sueur. Il avait de nouveau fait un cauchemar où son futur enfant naissait avec les longs cheveux gras de Jared. Il s'empressa de vite prendre une douche et d'embrasser Hannah avant de prendre la direction du garage où se trouvait sa moto.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre que déjà Bob se jetait sur lui.

Le jeune homme était sale, son pantalon était maculé de boue et son tee shirt blanc taché de sueur et de terre. Il avait vraisemblablement passé la nuit dehors.

« Mylan, faut que je te parle. Maintenant. J'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Dwight est allé voir Negan et puis on repartira. »

Mylan s'alluma une cigarette pendant qu'il suivait Bob qui demanda à un travailleur d'aller lui chercher de l'eau.

Son ami s'installa à une table de la cour où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver et avala quasiment une bouteille d'eau entière. Il avait l'air en état de choc. Ses mains tremblaient nerveusement.

« Putain vieux... Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu me fais peur là... »

Bob le fixa de ses yeux noisettes exorbités.

« Mylan... Audrey est vraiment vivante... Je l'ai vue... »

Mylan se redressa d'un seul coup, avalant de travers la fumée de sa cigarette qui le fit violemment tousser.

« Quoi !? Où ça ?! »

« Sur le chemin de fer à la sortie d'Alexandria... Elle était avec un type et une fille que Dwight a descendu. »

« Elle va bien ? Elle t'as vu ? »

« Elle est très maigre Mylan. Si elle n'avait pas dit son prénom je ne l'aurais presque pas reconnue. Mais elle a l'air d'aller bien. Putain... Elle a faillit me descendre mais elle m'a reconnu au dernier moment, enfin je crois... »

« Putain de merde... »

« J'ai pas pu lui parler. Ses potes nous ont attaqués. C'est bien eux qui ont descendu nos mecs, ceux du Relais-Satellite. On a trouvé un de leur ami sur la route, un certain Eugène. Il était seul alors on voulait s'en servir comme otage. Puis Dwight a aperçu un type qu'il avait croisé quand il s'est enfuit. Il s'appelle Daryl, une sorte de redneck crasseux. Quand D. l'a vu il est devenu dingue il voulait le buter. Il lui avait même piqué son arbalète. Mais il s'est loupé et il a descendu une fille à sa place. Audrey était avec eux. On avait le dessus. Puis un grand roux a débarqué de je ne sais où et Eugène a mordu dans les couilles de Dwight. J'ai du le soigner après. Merde. J'avais vraiment pas envie de voir ça, j'en ai encore envie de vomir... »

« Et Audrey, qu'est ce qu'elle a fait après ? »

« Elle nous a tiré dessus ! On a dû fuir, ils ont tué certain d'entre nous... »

Mylan se sentait mal, sa sœur était avec ces malades. Comment pouvait-elle cautionner cela. Le meurtre de sang froid d'hommes endormis. C'était lâche et cruel.

« Tu es sûr que c'était elle? Peut être que c'était une fille qui lui ressemblait... »

Bob fouilla dans sa poche et il en ressortit un Berreta 92FS ainsi qu'un poignard Sog. Mylan sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

« Ça te va comme preuve ? »

Le jeune homme n'en revînt pas, Audrey avait vraiment survecu depuis Savannah. Et voilà qu'elle s'était associée à des psychopathes.

« Et là vous repartez où ? Faut que je vienne avec vous. »

« Non, Mylan. Je retourne avec Dwight et les autres. On va essayer de retrouver ce Daryl. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait mais D. lui en veut. Reste avec Negan, faut surveiller ses décisions au cas où il déciderait de les buter tous. Faut qu'on sauve Audrey de ce merdier, mais il faut le faire discrètement.»

Soudain Dwight débarqua, suivit de son groupe. Il demanda à Bob de le suivre. Ce dernier lança un dernier regard interrogateur à Mylan qui lui répondit par un signe de tête. Bob avait raison, il fallait agir discrètement et ne pas attirer l'attention de Negan. Sinon celui ci serait capable d'utiliser Audrey comme un test pour leur loyauté ou pire encore.

Mylan fonça jusqu'à sa chambre où il dissimula le Beretta. Il garda le Sog sur lui, il ressemblait au sien donc personne ne le remarquerait. Puis il grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à la salle du conseil, mais Negan en sortait, suivit de Simon et Gavin.

« Où tu étais bordel ? » Le réprimanda le chef. « On décolle. Faut qu'on coince ces enfoirés avant qu'ils nous échappent encore. Tu viens avec moi Mylan. Les autres partez avec vos équipes et bloquez les routes. Je ne veux pas que ces cons sortent d'Alexandria, veillez à ce que même leurs poils de couille ne dépassent pas la limite. »

Simon et Gavin acquiescèrent. Quasiment tous les Sauveurs étaient réquisitionnés, ne restait que l'équipe de Regina au Sanctuaire.

Mylan grimpa dans le camion avec Negan et Arat. Ils allaient attendre à la lisière de la forêt. Là au moins ils étaient cachés et leur emplacement était stratégique vis à vis des autres équipes.

La journée fut longue. De temps en temps ils recevaient un rapport radio des équipes postées sur la route mais aucune n'avait vu la moindre voiture. Des barrages avaient été installés partout. Ils ne pourraient pas les rater. Mylan angoissait, Audrey pouvait se faire tuer à tout moment. Et Bob aussi.

Negan ne parlait pas, il était attentif à tous les appels radio et ne tolérait aucune pause cigarette. Tout le monde devait être à son poste, prêt à toute éventualité.

« Simon, rapport. »

Mylan bondit du capot d'où il était assit et se rapprocha de Negan pour qu'il puisse entendre. Mais celui ci lui arracha l'appareil des mains.

« Negan. À toi. »

« Ils sont là. Font demi tour vers l'est. À toi. »

« Ok préviens-les. »

Le géant balança la radio dans les mains de Mylan qui faillit la faire tomber. Mais celle ci se remit à émettre aussitôt.

« Dwight rapport. »

Le sang de Mylan se glaça, il croisa discrètement les doigts pour Bob tandis que Negan lui arracha à nouveau la radio des mains.

« Negan. À toi. »

« On en a capturé cinq. Trois filles. Deux mecs dont Daryl. À toi. »

Mylan se décomposa, il fit tout les efforts du monde pour que Negan ne perçoive pas son trouble. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissait.

« Coupe leur un bout de quelque-chose pour que les autres comprennent qu'on les tient. Amène tout ça aux Sauveurs à l'Est. Leurs petits copains sont en route restez vigilants. »

Le soleil commençait à décliner lorsque la camionnette de Dwight les rejoignit enfin. Mylan se précipita sur le 4x4 de Bob qui suivait le convoi.

Celui ci était tétanisé. Un grand pli barrait son front.

Bob observa tout autour de lui pour vérifier que personne les regardaient. Puis il fit deux signes avec ses mains. Les Seals utilisaient ces signaux physiques pour parler lors de plongée sous marine.

Mylan ne put s'empêcher de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche. Bob venait d'indiquer la camionnette et de lui faire comprendre qu'Audrey se trouvait à l'intérieur de celle ci.

Les choses tournaient mal. Très mal.


	10. Coeur brisé

**Bonjour ! Je poste avec une semaine de retard je suis désolée...! J'ai plus avancé sur le tome 2 d'A comme Alexandria que sur la fin de celui ci j'avoue... J'ai hâte de partager ça avec vous. En attendant merci beaucoup à Miwakoko, Juste et Evilfaul pour vos reviews :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Chapitre 10 Coeur brisé**_

Mylan en était à sa dixième cigarette en même pas une demi heure. La nuit était bien tombée.

Negan se trouvait dans le camping car qu'ils avaient récupéré alors que le dénommé Eugène tentait de faire diversion pour couvrir le reste de ses amis qui avaient fuit dans les bois, droit dans leur direction.

Les Sauveurs avaient capturé les monstres sanguinaires d'Alexandria. Les phares de leurs véhicules éclairaient la lisière de la forêt où ils se trouvaient.

Les hommes de Negan encerclaient leurs prisonniers. Mylan se trouvait à l'arrière du groupe, face à la camionnette où était enfermée Audrey. De là, il avait une vue imprenable sur leurs captifs, agenouillés en demi-cercle face au camping-car. En observant ces gens l'un après l'autre, Mylan eut énormément du mal à s'imaginer qu'ils étaient responsables du carnage qui avait eu lieu au relais Satellite. Ils n'avaient rien de menaçant, au contraire, c'était des gens normaux. Des hommes et des femmes ordinaires.

Tous semblaient terrorisés, Simon les avait dépouillés de toutes leurs armes.

Ils étaient six, Eugène pleurait et tremblait. Sa diversion avait échouée. Ses amis avaient été guidés jusqu'ici et mis à genoux à ses cotés. À coté d'Eugène se trouvait un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année, sa tête a moitié dissimulée sous un chapeau de shérif, il fixait Simon de son seul oeil avec une haine indescriptible. À sa droite un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année vêtu d'une chemise à carreau arborait un regard vide, ses coudes frôlaient une fille afro-américaine à l'allure féroce. Au centre se trouvait Rick, le chef de ces enfoirés. Il regardait d'un air inquiet la jolie jeune femme brune à sa droite qui suffoquait. Elle semblait très mal en point, son front transpirait et elle se tenait le ventre en grimaçant de douleur. Enfin, au bout de la file, un homme roux massif et fier observait les Sauveurs autour de lui avec défiance.

Audrey se trouvait encore dans le camion et des millions de questions embrouillait l'esprit de son frère. Que penserait-elle en le voyant là, au milieu de leurs ennemis ? Qu'était-elle devenue ? Est-ce que Bob allait tenir le coup alors qu'elle serait agenouillée devant lui à la merci de Negan ? Et lui, Mylan, aurait-il le courage d'arrêter l'homme à la batte s'il menaçait sa sœur de mort ?

Il allait avoir un enfant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourir. Mais c'était sa sœur après tout, et indirectement son meilleur ami émotif et amoureux, qui étaient en danger imminent.

Simon ordonna à Dwight de faire sortir les autres avant d'annoncer l'arrivée de Negan.

Mylan observa Bob traîner un jeune homme asiatique qui devait avoir le même âge qu'eux à côté de ses amis.

Celui-ci fut horriblement surpris de remarquer la présence de la jolie brune à coté de Rick.

« Maggie ? » Fit-il, horrifié.

Une femme afro-américaine aux longs dreadlocks et une jolie hispanique furent traitées sans plus de ménagement et jetées sur le sol.

Mylan devina que la personne suivante était le fameux Daryl, il était blessé et portait une couverture sale sur le dos. Dwight le balança par terre comme une vieille chaussette, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

Mais le sang de Mylan ne fit qu'un tour quand il remarqua la jeune femme qu'Arat avait attrapée par les cheveux. Il n'eut pas le temps de la détailler mais il fut choqué par ce qu'il vit.

S'il n'avait pas su que c'était elle, Mylan n'aurait jamais reconnu sa sœur.

Elle était maigre, rachitique même.

Son visage était tellement creusé qu'elle paraissait beaucoup plus vieille que son âge. Audrey n'avait plus rien à voir avec la gamine souriante et bien en chair qu'il avait quitté deux ans et demi auparavant. Son teint était gris, ses cheveux jadis si longs et brillants étaient grossièrement coupés au carré au niveau des épaules et pendaient misérablement autour de son visage. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Mylan, ce fut ses yeux. Ils n'avaient plus cette lueur innocente et enfantine, ils n'étaient plus rieurs et brillants. Son regard était froid, gris, éteint. Presque mort.

Si l'épidémie n'était pas passée par là, il aurait pu prendre sa sœur pour une sans-abri.

Audrey ne lâcha pas des yeux le fameux Daryl. Il semblait blessé à l'épaule car il respirait fort et transpirait énormément.

« C'est lui Daryl. » Confirma froidement Bob. « Dwight lui a tiré dessus. C'est son mec apparemment. »

Bob avait un air pincé, il semblait véritablement déçu et en colère.

Mylan fut tellement choqué qu'il avait ouvert grand la bouche. Il s'empressa de la refermer en sentant le regard de Gavin posé sur lui.

« Ce type ? C'est son mec ? »

« Ça m'en a tout l'air. » Répondit Bob entre ses dents. « Elle a failli arracher les yeux de Dwight quand il lui a tiré dessus. »

« Non... Non... Je peux pas accepter ça, faut la sortir de là ...»

« Le problème Mylan, c'est : est ce qu'elle voudra quitter ces gens ? Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je crois que je ne suis plus sûr de rien. »

Le regard de Bob était glacial, il fixait Daryl avec un dégoût profond.

Audrey tournait la tête de gauche à droite, elle le cherchait, il en était certain. Il fallait qu'il arrive à se décaler en face d'elle. Elle semblait si désespérée et effrayée que Mylan en eut mal au ventre. Et elle avait de quoi l'être, Negan n'allait pas les laisser s'en sortir indemne après ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Rick, le chef, se tenait droit et fier sur ses genoux. Simon s'avança au milieu du groupe tel un présentateur télé qui allait annoncer la venue de l'invité star de l'émission.

Mylan jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à son meilleur ami qui fulminait, fixant Daryl avec une haine indescriptible. Il sembla même à Mylan qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Je te l'avais dit, Bob, que tu risquais d'être déçu... Je la connais. »

« Moi aussi je la connais, j'ai passé la semaine la plus merveilleuse de ma vie avant de partir à Washington. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, peut-être pas demain. Mais un jour je prendrais soin d'elle. Je vais pas lâcher maintenant Mylan. »

Mylan eut un sourire sans joie.

« On est pas dans un film Bob. Si elle ne veut pas de toi, tu ne pourras rien faire. »

« Je ne la forcerai pas, je sais être patient. Je l'ai été pendant des années, bien avant qu'on ne sorte ensemble. »

Mylan haussa les sourcils.

« Tu sais, ce que tu dis c'est un peu flippant. Tu m'as jamais vraiment avoué que ma sœur te plaisait avant que vous ne sortiez ensemble, je sais pas comment je dois le prendre. »

« J'avais un peu honte. C'est ta sœur et t'es mon meilleur ami. Mais maintenant je vais être un peu plus égoïste. »

Le jeune homme gardait ses yeux rivés sur le dos d'Audrey. Il avait l'air déterminé et cela faisait peur à Mylan. Il pria pour que son ami ne fasse rien de stupide qui le mettrait en danger.

« Bien ! On a l'équipe au complet ! Laissez moi vous présenter le patron ! » Annonça Simon en tapant du poing sur la porte du camping-car.

Le moustachu frappa sur la porte de la cabine et Negan fit son entrée. La veste en cuir, le petit foulard rouge et Lucille. Le méchant parfait. Mylan soupira discrètement, Negan adorait les mises en scènes sur sa petite personne. Il voulait marquer les esprits, créer une forte impression dès la rencontre. Et cela fonctionnait en général.

« Alors on pisse dans son froc ? Ça va être le concours du slip mouillé très bientôt… »

Il parada devant ses prochaines victimes. Comme un chat devant des rats. Mylan croisa ses doigts et pria très fort. Il n'avait jamais été très croyant. Il avait laissé ça à ses parents et à ses grands parents. Mais à ce moment là il implora tous les dieux de la création. Qu'Audrey soit protégée, qu'elle survive à Negan. Amen. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Rien.

« Qui est le chef dans votre équipe de trou du cul ? Simon ? »

Simon désigna Rick.

« Salut Rick. Moi c'est Negan. J'ai pas beaucoup apprécié le massacre que tu as fais chez mes hommes. »

Mylan ne voyait pas l'expression de Rick mais il ne semblait pas en mener large.

« Alors j'ai envoyé mes amis pour tuer tes amis qui avaient tué mes amis… Mais tu as tué encore plus de mes amis !"

Mylan écouta à moitié le speech de Negan pour terroriser Rick et ses amis. Son cerveau turbinait à toute vitesse, il se demandait comment sortir Audrey de ce merdier. Mais aucune idée ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Negan fit comme avec le Royaume, en plus traumatisant pour Rick et ses amis. Il leur expliqua que tout ce qu'ils avaient lui appartenait désormais. Il paradait en agitant Lucille, la faisant parfois voir de près à certains.

Mylan sursauta quand la batte s'approcha d'Audrey.

"Elle ?" Demanda Negan.

Bob se tendait derrière Mylan mais il l'entendit soupirer de soulagement quand Lucille s'approcha du gamin de Rick.

Negan cherchait sa cible. Mais il n'avait visiblement pas envie de la désigner lui même.

"On va faire autrement, le hasard fait souvent mieux les choses, non ?"

Mylan tressaillit quand Negan entama une comptine pour désigner sa future victime. Bob se rongeait les ongles et trépignait. La batte s'approcha d'Audrey à deux reprises avant d'arrêter son funeste choix sur le grand costaud roux.

Les prisonniers pleuraient et gémissaient.

"Le premier qui bouge, le premier qui dit quoi que ce soit, on enlève l'oeil du gamin et on le fait bouffer à son père. Vous pouvez respirer, cligner, pleurer. Oh oui, vous allez pleurer."

L'instrument de torture de Negan s'abattît sur le crâne du pauvre homme dans un horrible craquement. Mylan plissa ses yeux pour ne pas voir le sang gicler tout autour du malheureux.

"Putain... Putain de merde." Jurait Bob en chuchotant, choqué de la cruauté de Negan.

L'homme se releva fièrement après le premier coup.

« Suces... Mes... Boules... » Réussit-il a dire.

Negan éclata de rire.

« Vous avez entendu ? Il a dit : Suces mes boules ! »

Quand le crâne de l'homme fut réduit en bouillit, les pleurs et les gémissements s'intensifièrent. Mylan était choqué et dégoûté, il se répétait en boucle qu'au moins, ce n'était pas Audrey qui avait subi ce sort.

L'odeur du sang se répandit autour d'eux. Mylan eut presque de la peine pour les amis de cet homme.

Negan s'approcha de la petite brune hispanique et lui colla sa batte sous le nez. La pauvre fille pleurait, traumatisée.

« Chérie, lève les yeux sur ça. » Ordonna Negan.

Même Mylan, qui pourtant avait réussi à se détacher des horreurs que pouvait faire son chef, trouvait cela immonde. La pauvre fille venait de voir son copain se faire éclater sous ses yeux, elle n'avait pas besoin de cette torture gratuite.

Il se moqua d'elle, insista, mais elle n'arrivait pas à relever la tête tellement elle était tétanisée.

« Regarde cette putain de batte ! » Hurla-t-il en perdant patience.

Daryl se leva tout à coup et frappa Negan au visage avec son poing. Mylan se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Quel imbécile ! Cet idiot allait mettre sa sœur en danger. Il sentit de la sueur froide couler sur son front. Et voilà, l'horreur recommençait. Il tenta de se déplacer doucement pour être en face de sa soeur, il fallait qu'elle le voit. Bob le suivait, son ami devait être dans tous ses états lui aussi.

« Non ! » Hurla Negan. « Ça non, oh mon dieu, il en est hors de question ! C'est tout à fait hors de question ! »

Deux mecs se jetèrent sur Daryl pour le maitriser alors que Negan essuyait son nez qui saignait. Dwight se précipita à son tour et le visa avec son arbalète.

« Tu veux que je le fasse ? Maintenant ? » Demanda ce dernier, ravi d'avoir une occasion de se débarrasser de son ennemi.

Negan attrapa Daryl par les cheveux pour mieux voir son visage.

« Non, tu le tues pas. Pas avant d'avoir tenté un truc. »

Bob et Mylan échangèrent un regard. Negan était sérieux ? Il voulait ramener ce type au Sanctuaire ?

« Si ce mec reviens avec nous, » Murmura Bob. « Je vais lui faire sa fête. »

« Ça suffit, Bob, tu es ridicule ! » Siffla Mylan en vérifiant que personne ne l'avait entendu.

Negan s'était mis à hurler, furieux.

« C'est ça, bute le mec d'Audrey. » Continua Mylan, agacé par l'immaturité de son ami dans un moment pareil. « Comme ça elle aura vachement envie de s'intéresser a toi. Réfléchis un peu Fli… »

Mylan fut interrompu par un autre craquement horrible. Negan avait de nouveau abattu Lucille. Et cette fois c'était le jeune asiatique qui avait la tête en sang.

Negan frappa encore une fois, l'oeil du garçon était carrément sorti de son orbite. Il se moqua de lui allègrement alors qu'il tentait de parler.

« Maggie… Je… te … retrouverai. »

La pauvre Maggie se liquéfia alors que Negan réduisait le crâne de son petit-ami en bouillie. Mylan avait envie de vomir tellement c'était dégueulasse. Il fallait que le groupe de Rick se tienne tranquille, sinon sa soeur pourrait être la prochaine victime.

« T'as raison Bayron. » Chuchota Bob. Il avait le teint blanc comme s'il se retenait de vomir. « Je crois qu'il a compris maintenant. »

Mylan se faufila à nouveau entre les Sauveurs pour rejoindre une place face à sa soeur. Grâce a la carrure de Bob, ils n'eurent aucun mal a à se frayer un chemin. Ils se retrouvèrent derrière Jared et Gavin, face au groupe.

Rick n'avait toujours pas retenu la leçon. Il avait menacé Negan de mort. Celui ci en véritable pédagogue avait décidé de l'emmener faire une virée éducative. Tous deux s'en étaient allés avec le camping-car.

Audrey restait prostrée sur le sol, elle fixait la poussière. De temps en temps, elle tentait de regarder en arrière mais Arat prenait visiblement plaisir à lui éclater la tête par terre à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait. Mylan et Bob ne savaient pas quoi faire pour qu'elle les remarques sans attirer l'attention.

Gavin se tourna vers Mylan.

« Tu tombes bien. On a fait un tas avec les armes qu'ils avaient. Et si vous alliez les répertorier en attendant ? »

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, mais il abdiqua. Bob le suivit.

« Je vais t'aider, ça ira plus vite. Ce que Negan fait à ces gens c'est juste… Y'a pas de mots. »

Bob était livide, il tremblait de rage.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire d'eux. » Répondit amèrement Mylan. « Ils ne sont pas intelligents. Si Rick avait fermé sa gueule et si Daryl était resté posé sur son cul, ils n'en seraient pas là. À cause de leurs conneries Audrey risque d'y passer à un moment donné. Tu l'as vue ? Elle n'a plus que la peau sur les os. Elle fait faible et Negan n'aime pas les faibles. »

Bob se mit à séparer les fusils d'assaut des armes de poings. Mylan nota les numéros de série dans son carnet. Il écrivait vite et mal, il voulait y retourner. Le jour commençait à pointer le bout de son nez quand ils eurent terminé leur besogne.

Il enferma leur butin dans un sac et s'empressa de regagner sa place, Bob sur ses talons.

Rick et Negan étaient revenus.

« Je vais changer ça ! » Suppliait le chef d'Alexandria. « Oui, oui ! »

Mylan ne savait pas ce que Negan lui avait fait mais Rick semblait transformé. Plus aucune lueur de défi ne brillait dans ses yeux. Il semblait véritablement traumatisé.

« Super ! C'est parti ! Ce que tu vas faire maintenant va déterminer si ta journée de merde va devenir la journée de merde de tout le monde ici ! Donc… »

Negan s'approcha de Simon et de son équipe.

« Pointez un flingue sur l'arrière de la tête des autres ! »

Une poignée d'homme s'empressèrent d'exécuter l'ordre, certain avaient même l'air amusés par cela.

« Bien au niveau du nez comme ça, si vous tirez, ça donnera un vrai bordel ! »

« Putain. » Grogna Bob à nouveau.

Ça recommençait. Les montagnes russes émotionnelles.

Audrey plissait les yeux, effrayée par le canon du flingue qu'Arat avait enfoncé dans ses cheveux.

Negan appela le gamin de Rick, Mylan frissonna, il n'allait quand même pas s'attaquer à un gosse ?

L'adolescent, fier et déterminé obéit aux ordres de Negan qui lui intima de se placer face au sol, les bras écartés. Il donna ensuite la hache à Rick et lui ordonna de couper le bras de son fils en échange de la vie de ses amis. Rick se traînait pitoyablement dans la terre, pleurant et implorant Negan d'arrêter. Celui ci semblait dans son élément, pour lui, ce n'était qu'une leçon comme une autre. Jamais il n'avait été aussi cruel et psychopathe, il avait été dur, sans pitié, mais là, c'était carrément de la torture psychologique qu'il infligeait à ces gens.

Audrey fermait les yeux, ne supportant pas la scène. De temps en temps elle les ouvraient mais elle semblait véritablement au bord du malaise.

Rick craqua, il semblait sur le point de mutiler son fils pour de bon quand Negan le retint.

« Rick. Tu vas faire ce que je dis. »

« Ou… Oui. »

« Tu me trouveras des provisions. »

« Bien sûr, oui. »

« Tu m'appartiens et tu m'obéis. »

« Oui… Oui… »

Arat et les autres relâchèrent leur pression sur le groupe de Rick.

Mylan se décala derrière Jared. Sa sœur était en face de lui, agenouillée, elle sanglotait.

Il bloqua un moment sur elle. Sur son corps maigre, son visage creusé, blafard. Ses yeux éteints, presque morts lui retournèrent l'estomac.

Elle releva piteusement la tête et là, elle le vit.

Les regards du frère et de la sœur s'étaient enfin croisés.

Mylan ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche, troublé. Les larmes avaient recommencées à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme, elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux, l'implorant du regard.

Mais Mylan ne pouvait rien faire sans les mettre en danger tous les deux.

Negan observa sa sœur et fronça les sourcils, faisant le va et viens entre les deux jeunes gens.

« Ma belle pourquoi est ce que tu pleures ? Et pourquoi tu fixes mon pote Mylan comme ça ? Je suis jaloux, il t'as tapé dans l'œil ou quoi ? »

Mylan frissonna quand il s'accroupit devant sa sœur en l'observant, son éternel sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres. À leurs côtés, Daryl s'agitait, fou de rage. Il n'osait pas bouger à nouveau mais Mylan voyait bien la manière dont il regardait sa sœur. Il eut envie de vomir. Pourquoi diable Audrey s'était entichée d'un mec pareil ? Il n'avait rien à voir avec Bob ou avec tous les mecs avec qui elle était sortie. Déjà, il était beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle. Mylan n'aimait pas ce type, il n'aimait pas imaginer qu'il ait touché sa sœur. Elle qui était si naïve, fragile et innocente. Il avait dû l'embobiner, il ne voyait pas d'autres explications.

Negan le désigna du pouce en continuant de fixer Audrey qui semblait au bord de la rupture.

« C'est ton mec ? Je l'aime bien, il me plaît. Il a des couilles, il doit en avoir une grosse, tu dois bien t'éclater. »

Mylan aperçu du coin de l'œil Bob qui s'était glissé à ses côtés. Son ami tremblait de rage. Il avait l'air terriblement déçu et blessé. Mylan ne savait pas quoi faire, Bob semblait sur le point de bondir sur Daryl et risquait de provoquer une sacré merde.

Quand les poings de Bob se serrèrent, Mylan paniqua.

« Patron ! » S'entendit-il crier.

Negan se releva, agacé. Il fit quelque pas vers Mylan d'un air menaçant.

« Ne vois-tu pas que je suis occupé ? »

Il était furieux, il ne supportait pas que l'on interrompe son show. C'était lui le chef, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait ouvrir la bouche. Les autres devaient toujours demander sa permission.

Mylan jeta un regard à Bob qui restait tétanisé devant son intervention.

« Si je peux me permettre, elle aussi elle a des couilles. »

Bob émit un gémissement effrayé. Mylan se gifla intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-il dit une chose pareille. Il venait de se griller tout seul !

Mais Negan se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Mylan n'arrivait pas a bouger, il était terrorisé.

« Mylan. Mylan... »

Il allait se prendre un coup de Lucille sur la tête, ou pire encore, Negan allait s'en prendre à Hannah et au bébé pour son comportement insolent...

Negan s'avança à nouveau vers Mylan en riant.

« Je crois que tu devrais... Tu sais... Plus souvent tremper ton biscuit... »

Le géant se mit à mimer un acte sexuel tandis que les Sauveurs éclataient de rire. Mais Mylan était soulagé, il n'était pas en colère, il se foutait simplement de sa gueule. Ça aurait pu être pire. Bob se mordait la lèvre en le fixant. Lui aussi s'était calmé, finalement la tension était redescendue. Audrey ne risquait plus grand chose maintenant.

Il décida de jouer sur le ton de la rigolade lui aussi pour ne pas perdre la face. Il tenta d'afficher son plus beau sourire décontracté.

« Je me disais simplement que celle-la pourrait nous servir à quelque chose... »

Negan n'aimait pas les faibles. Et Audrey l'était. Mylan voulait juste que Negan la croit assez utile à travailler à Alexandria pour l'épargner.

Mais celui ci ne souriait plus, il se mit devant Mylan et saisit son menton entre ses doigts. Il n'aurait pas dû en rajouter. Il aurait dû se taire.

Soudain, Audrey se releva et s'élança dans leur direction. Malheureusement Arat l'avait saisie par les cheveux et balancée dans la poussière. Mylan ne contrôlait plus rien. Il avait peur, pour la première fois de sa vie il était littéralement pétrifié. Il ne voulait pas voir le crâne de sa sœur éclaté en miette sur le sol, non, il ne le supporterait pas.

Negan revint sur ses pas tandis qu'Audrey marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles en gémissant de douleur alors qu'Arat lui arrachait presque les cheveux.

« Tu peux répéter Trésor ? » Demanda-t-il avec la douce voix qu'il réservait à Sherry son épouse préférée.

Mylan sentait ses jambes trembler.

« Touches.. pas... à ... mon ... frère ... »

Plus personne ne parlait, tout le monde semblait choqué par cette révélation. Mylan était au bord du malaise. En face de lui Simon toisait Audrey et la comparait avec son frère, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Rick et ses amis étaient figés sur place, désemparés.

« Mylan ? » S'étonna Negan en le désignant du bout de sa batte. « Mylan mon pote super méga trop fort c'est ton frangin ? C'est vrai ça Mylan ? »

Mylan n'eut pas d'autre choix que de confirmer. Negan et les Sauveurs se mirent à rire à nouveau. L'ancien Seal ferma les yeux une seconde pour retrouver son calme. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Audrey venait de commettre une énorme erreur en balançant cette information à l'homme à la batte.

Celui ci trouvait la situation vraiment marrante.

« Qu'avons nous là ? Les gars, on pourrait passer à une putain d'émission télé ! 'J'ai retrouvé ma sœur à la fin du monde.' C'est excellent ça ! »

Un joyeux brouhaha s'éleva dans les rangs des Sauveurs alors que les habitants d'Alexandria étaient complètement désorientés.

« Ce cadavre c'est ta sœur ? » Chuchota la voix moqueuse de Jared dans son oreille.

Mylan se retourna pour faire face au visage hilare du blond. Bob le força à se calmer pour le moment.

« On s'occupe de ce fils de pute plus tard, je te promets. » Fit-il entre ses dents alors que Jared affichait toujours un petit sourire satisfait aux coins des lèvres.

Negan leva Lucile pour faire taire ses hommes.

« Bon allez ! On a assez bavardé ! »

Il fit un signe de tête à Dwight en désignant Daryl, prostré sur le sol.

« Embarquez moi celui là. À très vite mon petit Rick je viendrai dans une semaine! »

Audrey se mit alors à hurler de désespoir.

« Quoi ? NOOON ! MYLAN ! »

Une de ses amies la fit taire. Daryl lui lança un regard brisé tandis que Dwight le traînait jusqu'au van. Bob claqua la porte de celui-ci et laissa son équipe s'en aller seule.

Il s'approcha doucement de Mylan qui, désemparé et perdu, fixait sa sœur d'un regard vide. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Son prénom qu'elle avait crié avec désespoir résonnait encore dans ses oreilles.

« On peut pas rester là, Mylan. Elle est en sécurité pour le moment. Elle est avec ses amis. Tant que Negan est avec nous elle ne risque rien. »

La voix de Bob tremblait. Il était aussi perdu que lui.

Mylan hocha la tête. Il lança un dernier regard à sa sœur qui se traînait pitoyablement dans la poussière en pleurant. Il se laissa entraîner par Bob jusqu'au pick-up. Negan était reparti avec Simon dans son camion.

« Mylan ! Mylan ! » Appelait Audrey de sa voix brisée.

Celui-ci grimpa dans le véhicule et démarra aussitôt, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Dans le rétroviseur, il apercevait Audrey qui tentait désespérément de les rattraper. Les larmes aux yeux, Mylan plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit le couteau Sog qu'avait ramené Bob.

Sans un regard, il le laissa tomber par la fenêtre et accélérera. Il ne vérifia pas en arrière, il se contenta de rouler, de suivre le convoi alors que Bob lui lançait des regards inquiets.

« Ça va ? »

Mylan ne répondit pas.

« Tu veux que je conduise ? »

« Parce que toi tu es en meilleur état que moi peut-être ? »

« Mylan... »

« Tu l'as vue ? C'est pas ma sœur. Ma sœur elle est jolie, un peu boulotte et pleine de vie. Elle sourit tout le temps! Elle ne couche pas avec des junkie si et elle ne descends pas des mecs endormis ! Cette fille c'est pas Audrey ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes. Elle est comme nous. Elle en a bavé. Cette putain de vie l'a amochée. Mais on va l'aider. Je sais pas comment mais on va le faire. »

« Flitch on peut rien pour elle ! »

Mylan lança un regard à Bob. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs tellement il fronçait les sourcils.

« Ne t'en fait pas, Bayron. Je la laisserais pas avec ce type ! Il en est hors de question. Même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire dans ma vie. »

Mylan ne répondit pas, il se laissa bercer par le mouvement du véhicule sur la route. Il était épuisé. Cette vie était trop cruelle. L'épidémie lui avait retiré quasiment toute trace de sa vie d'avant. Ses parents, Jody, sa sœur telle qu'il l'avait connue et maintenant Bob qui se transformait en une sorte de pseudo justicier alors qu'il avait toujours été très terre à terre.

Quand il avait l'impression de toucher le fond, il fallait creuser encore.

Le lendemain, les deux amis se réfugièrent dans la chambre de Bob pour discuter tranquillement.

Bob faisant les cents pas. Il passait ses mains sur son crâne rasé, il était très agité.

"Faut que je parle à ce type." Disait-il.

"Ça sert a quoi Bob ?!" S'emporta Mylan qui fumait une cigarette accoudé à la fenêtre. "Audrey a changé, tu peux rien pour elle. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose mais j'ai du mal à avaler que ma soeur cautionne ce genre de comportement."

"Et toi Bayron ?" Fit Bob, acide. "Tu cautionnes un mec qui fracasse la tête de pauvres types avec une batte de baseball. Sois un peu objectif, mets-toi à sa place. Peut-être que pour eux, c'est nous les méchants. Negan a quasiment obligé Rick à couper le bras de son gosse... Tu vas avoir un enfant, tu veux vraiment avoir à vivre avec ça ?"

Mylan soupira.

"Tu recommences Bob..."

"Non j'ai jamais fini. Je te rappelle que j'ai juste mit mes principes entre parenthèse parce que t'es le seul ami qu'il me reste. Al est du même avis que moi. Parfois on en parle et lui aussi trouve que Negan est vraiment limite parfois."

"Bob, fais attention à ce que tu dis et à qui tu le dis. S'il te balance tu risques de te faire tuer ou pire encore..."

"Ecoute, t'es mon frère tu le sais, je te laisse pas tomber. Mais là je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi et tu sais que j'ai raison."

Mylan haussa les sourcils.

"Tu veux faire quoi ?"

"On va aller parler à Daryl. Je veux avoir la certitude qu'Audrey ne reste pas avec ces gens sous la contrainte."

Bob rangea son MK-25 dans son holster et se dirigea vers la porte. Mylan n'eut d'autre choix qu'en faire de même et de le suivre. Bob fonçait presque jusqu'à la cellule.

Fat Joey piétinait devant celle-ci, il semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

"Bob ? Mylan ?" S'étonna le jeune homme en les voyant aussi remontés. " Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?"

"J'ai déjà interrogé des types en Irak." Clama Bob en posant une main sur son torse. "Je vais lui parler."

Fat Joey leva un sourcil tandis que Mylan leva les yeux au ciel.

"Il a décidé qu'il était investi d'une mission divine. Il veut savoir comment ces enfoirés ont découvert le Relais Satellite et pourquoi ils ont assassiné nos gars."

Fat Joey semblait un peu perplexe, mais il ne dit rien. Il faisait confiance à Bob et il n'était pas très intelligent donc il n'avait pas du faire le rapprochement avec Audrey. Mylan se rendit compte qu'à part Hannah, il ne fréquentait pas grand monde au Sanctuaire, contrairement à Bob qui s'était fait plein de relations.

"Ouais, vas-y. Negan voudrait en faire un Sauveur. Il faut qu'il craque. Toute aide est bonne à prendre... Je vous le laisse un quart d'heure. S'il se tire je dis à Dwight que c'est votre faute. »

"Il ne s'enfuira pas. Tu ne me connais pas Joey." Répondit Bob un peu froidement.

Le Sauveur haussa les sourcils, puis s'en alla doucement vers la cour extérieure. Ce devait être une aubaine pour lui, enfin une pause bien méritée, c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas du poser trop de questions.

Mylan introduisit la clé que lui avait laissé Fat Joey et entra le premier.

Daryl était nu sur le sol, incroyablement sale. Il portait un pansement à l'épaule, surement là où Dwight lui avait tiré dessus. Malgré ses cheveux qui masquaient une partie de son visage, les deux amis purent distinguer ses yeux bleus qui les fixaient. Contrairement à Rick il n'était pas soumis. On discernait une haine profonde dans son regard.

Bob bouscula Mylan pour entrer, il jeta à Daryl un regard de profond dégout. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et lui parla à voix basse. Mylan jeta un oeil dans le couloir mais il n'y avait personne.

"On a pas beaucoup de temps alors je vais être bref. Est ce que tu as fais du mal à Audrey ?"

Le regard de Daryl changea, il semblait ne pas comprendre. Mais il ne répondit pas pour autant.

"Répond moi. Si tu continues à faire le malin j'enfonce mon doigts dans ta blessure et crois moi ça fait pas du bien."

"Bob..." Soupira Mylan.

"Quoi ? Parle ducon."

Daryl se redressa aussi dignement qu'il le put.

"T'es son frère hein ?"

Bob leva les yeux vers son ami.

"C'est moi son frère." Cracha Mylan. " Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais ?"

Daryl émit un grognement. Il semblait beaucoup souffrir à l'épaule. Il avait surement faim aussi, et soif. Mylan sortit une barre chocolatée de sa poche et lui offrit en prenant bien soin de récupérer l'emballage. Le prisonnier se jeta dessus et la dévora quasiment instantanément.

"C'est mon amie." Avoua Daryl. "Elle va bien."

Bob tiqua sur le mot "amie".

"Vous êtes ensemble, hein? Avoue"

"Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre." Lâcha l'homme avec défi.

Mylan attrapa le bras de Bob qui allait se jeter sur Daryl.

"Tu mens, elle ne va pas bien. Ma soeur ne tue pas des innocents endormis."

Daryl fixa Mylan par en dessous.

"Ce n'était pas des innocents, tu l'sais autant que moi."

Mylan resta sans voix. Ces gens voulaient peut-être se défendre avant d'être attaqués. Peut-être avaient-ils entendu parler de Negan et voulaient éradiquer la menace avant de la subir. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette alternative. Quelque chose dans les yeux de ce Daryl lui disait que ce n'était pas un homme mauvais. Il ne l'expliquait pas. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il l'appréciait. Il ne supportait pas que ce mec ait pu toucher sa soeur. Il n'était pas digne d'elle.

"Vous feriez mieux de m'laisser. Je suis pas con, je sais que vous avez menti au gros lard."

Bob et Mylan se regardèrent.

"Je la laisserai pas." Ajouta Bob précipitamment. "Crois moi je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, garde ça en tête ducon."

"Elle l'est." Cracha Daryl. "Et toi t'es là, avec LUI. C'est ça la différence."

Mylan renforça son étreinte sur le bras de Bob pour qu'il sorte de la pièce. Daryl parlait de Negan, il avait appuyé sur quelque chose qui faisait mal à Bob. Lui ne voulait pas rester au Sanctuaire, il subissait, au nom de leur amitié. Mais dans le comportement du Seal, Mylan voyait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, il allait tout lâcher pour sa soeur. Il referma soigneusement le verrou et attendit que Joey revienne. Bob fulminait, vexé et fou de rage.

"Je ne pense pas que ce mec ait fait du mal à Audrey, Bob. Je pense qu'elle est avec eux car elle l'a décidé. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour ce qu'on peut faire, c'est surveiller Negan afin d'éviter qu'il s'en prenne à elle un jour."

Les pas de Joey résonnèrent dans le couloir. Il s'approcha d'eux en grignotant un paquet de chips.

"Alors ?" Fit-il en récupérant les clés.

"Il parle pas." Cracha Bob en s'éloignant de son coté.

Mylan haussa les épaules et suivit son ami. Cela n'avait pas servi à rien, au moins il était rassuré, Rick et son groupe ne menaçaient pas sa soeur. Ils étaient simplement comme Bob et lui. Des gens normaux obligés de faire des choses horribles pour s'en sortir.

En revanche, un problème plus inquiétant s'annonçait pour Mylan : gérer le coeur brisé en mille morceau de Bob Flitch.


	11. Déception

**Hello**

 **Merci de me suivre encore! Et merci pour les reviews, c'est vraiment le moteur de ma motivation :)  
**

 **Je vous vois, vous, petits lecteurs anonymes qui revenez souvent :D Soyez pas timides, dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**

 **Je vous avoue que j'ai hâte de finir cette histoire pour publier la suite d' A comme Alexandria. Je pensais que j'avais presque terminé mais il reste quelques événements importants à aborder...**

 **En attendant bonne lecture et merci beaucoup à vous d'être toujours là :D**

 ** _Chapitre 11 Déception_**

Ce matin, Mylan n'était pas d'humeur.

Il observait Richard d'un mauvais œil tandis que celui ci les foudroyait encore du regard, faisant le fier alors que ses amis se cassaient le cul à maintenir un semblant de paix et de bonnes manières.

Il y avait deux nouveaux au Royaume. Un afro-américain et un gosse, tous deux tenaient un bâton ridicule.

« Moi qui avait peur d'être en avance. » Fit Gavin en sautant de son siège.

« Notre arrangement est une chose que je considère avec le plus grand sérieux. Nous nous acquitterons toujours de nos obligations en temps et en heure. »

Mylan s'alluma une clope. Ezekiel était un type bien mais il le saoulait avec ses longues tirades dignes d'une pièce de théâtre.

« Tant mieux continuez comme ça. Dans votre intérêt. »

Après avoir échangé un regard avec Gavin, Mylan s'approcha du chargement.

« Un, deux, trois... J'en compte huit c'est très bien. Et je vois que vous avez fait des efforts ils sont plus gros que la dernière fois. »

« Ils ont été bien nourris, je m'en suis assuré. » Dit Richard, poliment.

Son ton mielleux surprit le jeune Seal, lui qui était toujours méprisant et agressif. Il s'approcha de lui et le toisa, mais Richard resta imperturbable. Mylan jeta alors son mégot un peu plus loin.

« J'apprécie ton dévouement, mec. »

« Une chance qu'on soit venus avec deux voitures. » Fit Gavin en se grattant la tête devant leur impressionnant chargement. « Vous nous aidez à les mettre dedans ? »

Ce n'était pas une suggestion mais un ordre bien entendu.

Richard reprit tout de suite son air de vieille dame coincée. Mylan poussa un soupir. Il pourrait au moins faire semblant.

Colton et Diane firent le sale boulot tandis que cet abruti se contenta de les regarder travailler à sa place.

« Ça va pour toi ? » Lui demanda Mylan, agacé que ce sale type n'aide pas ses amis.

Celui ci se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir alors Mylan s'éloigna en levant les yeux au ciel pour aller récupérer la liste de la prochaine livraison.

Jared passa devant lui et alla se poster devant Richard pour le narguer. C'était son souffre douleur préféré, il adorait le provoquer car il était bien conscient qu'il n'avait le droit de rien faire pour se défendre.

« Eh, ducon. Fais pas la tronche. » Ricana-t-il. « Ça là, c'est que dalle, vous vous en tirez à bon compte. »

Mylan s'empressa de revenir au cas où la situation dégénérerait. Il lança un regard à Gavin pour qu'il fasse taire Jared mais il n'en fit rien. Mylan confia la liste à Daniel, un petit jeune à l'allure sympathique.

Richard s'approcha de Jared et le toisa.

« T'es sûr que c'est pas plutôt le contraire ? » Fit-il de sa voix grave.

Mylan soupira. Deux abrutis en pleine discussion, et Gavin qui ne réagissait pas, ça allait mal tourner, assurément.

« Ouais, j'suis sur. » Ricana le jeune Sauveur.

Il s'éloigna de Richard de deux pas, puis soudain il fit volte face et lui balança son poing dans la mâchoire. Mais Richard était plus malin, il l'esquiva et lui décocha une droite dans les côtes.

Mylan sortit son MK25, ceux du Royaume en firent de même. Les deux groupes s'observai maintenant en chien de faïence, échangeant des regards noirs. Mylan croisa celui de l'homme afro-américain au bâton, il avait dégainé un Beretta, le même que celui d'Audrey. Mais il ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise avec celui ci, comme si l'arme lui brûlait les doigts.

Ezekiel et Gavin s'interposèrent au milieu du groupe.

« Cessez cela. Baissez tous vos armes. » Fit Ezekiel d'une voix forte.

Mylan abdiqua comme les autres. Richard et Jared se battaient toujours. Mylan espéra intérieurement que Richard le défigurerait. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré la remarque qu'il avait faite sur Audrey.

« Richard. Laisse cet homme » Ordonna le Roi, puis il se tourna vers Gavin. « Ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes de réagir comme cela. »

Richard obéit et se redressa fièrement. Jared se releva et se mit à rire.

« Je peux me lâcher ? » Se réjouissa-t-il tel un imbécile heureux.

Il s'empressa de filer un grand coup de poing à Richard qui ne put réagir, sous les ordres.

« Abruti. » Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Mylan à voix basse.

L'Afro américain l'avait entendu et il l'observa un long moment.

« Gavin ! Dis à ton homme que ça suffit ! »

Jared frappa à nouveau de son poing, plus fort. Ce qui eût pour effet d'envoyer Richard sur le bitume.

« Gavin ! » Implora Ezekiel, les sourcils froncés à l'extrême.

« Eh ! Jared ! Stop. »

Celui-ci s'éloigna de Richard à contrecœur. Jetant au passage un regard mauvais au Roi.

« Ils ont été réglo avec nous. » Ajouta Mylan.

« Ouais, on va pas abuser de leur temps comme ça. » Compléta Gavin.

Jared adressa à Mylan une grimace moqueuse censé l'imiter. Il n'y prêta pas attention mais il avait hâte que la promesse de Bob se réalise et de punir ce fils de pute.

Mylan rappella la liste à Ezekiel tandis que Gavin s'approcha de Jared, qui avait déjà grimpé dans le pick-up, pour le réprimander à voix basse.

« Même heure la semaine prochaine. C'est la semaine des légumes. T'as la liste. Oubliez rien, parce que sinon, tu sais que c'est lui qui y passera le premier. »

Il indiqua Richard qui, la bouche en sang lui lança un regard empreint de haine. Mylan haussa les épaules et grimpa aux côtés de Gavin. Celui ci démarra sans un regard en arrière et fonça jusqu'à la route.

Mylan s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

« Gavin. L'attitude de Jared n'est pas tolérable. On demande à ces gens d'être irréprochables, Ezekiel fait des efforts tu le sais. Je m'en tape si Richard meurt mais là c'est nous qui sommes en faute. »

Gavin tourna sa tête vers lui.

« Jared est un peu excité mais il n'a pas tort. C'est l'attitude de Richard qui n'est pas tolérable, Mylan. Qu'est ce que t'as en ce moment ? Tu fais dans l'émotion ? C'est parce que ta sœur est revenue ? »

« Non. » Fit Mylan, fermement. « Je veux juste éviter des esclandres pour rien. Au fait, la semaine prochaine je ne pourrais pas venir, j'ai réservé le Docteur Carson pour Hannah. »

« Oh t'as un rendez vous médical Mylan ? Tu poseras un jour de congé... » Plaisanta Gavin. « T'as qu'à demander à Bob de te remplacer. Faut qu'il voit du monde ce gosse, qu'il s'endurcisse un peu. C'est un mec sensible. »

Gavin avait raison, cela ferait du bien à Bob de s'éloigner du Sanctuaire. Au Royaume il ne risquerait pas d'avoir peur pour Audrey. Il se promit de lui en parler en rentrant.

Lorsqu'ils se garèrent devant le Sanctuaire, Mylan et son groupe constatèrent que les habitants étaient agités. Un attroupement se formait devant la porte du hangar.

« Qu'est ce que ... »

Hannah s'approcha, une main sur son ventre qui avait bien grossi.

« Ils attendent la bouffe ! » Expliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je t'attendais. Negan veut te voir il m'a dit de venir te chercher. Il a été adorable avec moi, ne le déçois pas Mylan, pense à notre bébé. »

Elle semblait heureuse de la considération que lui portait Negan. Mylan ne comprenait pas comment Hannah pouvait vénérer quelqu'un comme lui. Il inspirait le respect et la crainte, certes, mais sûrement pas l'admiration. L'odeur des cadavres dans l'enclos qui protégeait le Sanctuaire lui donna envie de vomir. Parmi les morts il put apercevoir les prisonniers qui luttaient pour accrocher les corps décomposés au grillage. Il se demanda comment ceux-ci faisaient pour rester debout.

« Merci, ne t'inquiète pas. » Soupira Mylan en posant sa main dans le dos d'Hannah. « Viens, je te ramène dans la chambre. Faut que tu te reposes, respirer cette odeur, c'est pas bon pour le bébé. »

Hannah eut un petit sourire.

« C'est mignon Mylan. Au fait, j'ai discuté avec Bob, aujourd'hui. »

Mylan fut surpris, ils dépassèrent un groupe de travailleur. Parmi eux, une femme pleurait.

« Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez potes. »

« Je voulais qu'il me parle de votre vie d'avant. Que je puisse avoir le point de vue du meilleur ami du père de mon enfant. Mais j'ai l'impression que Bob ne m'aime pas trop. Il a été limite insultant. »

Mylan fronça les sourcils. Bob était toujours très poli envers les femmes, d'ordinaire. C'était son éducation, il était toujours galant même avec la pire salope. Et pourtant, il en avait connues, des filles qui avaient profité de sa gentillesse.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit? »

« Au début on discutait, je lui ai demandé de me parler de ta sœur vu que toi tu m'as rien dit à son sujet. Il est amoureux d'elle n'est pas ? Je l'ai compris tout de suite, je suis une femme. »

Hannah lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit, Hannah ? » Insista Mylan.

« Je lui ai dit qu'il devait choisir son camp. Les gens que nous avons connus avant ne sont plus les mêmes à présent. Je lui ai conseillé d'oublier cette fille, elle est notre ennemie. Que penser à elle ne pouvait que le faire souffrir. C'est pour son bien, Mylan. Mais là il a peté les plombs, il m'a traitée de traînée. Il m'a dit que je profitais de ma ressemblance avec ton ex pour avoir la belle vie. »

Hannah semblait véritablement bouleversée.

« Jody n'est pas mon ex, Hannah. » Rectifia Mylan calmement. « Je parlerais à Bob. Mais tu comprends que tu ne peux pas parler de ma sœur de la sorte. Elle fait partie du groupe de Rick mais c'est ma sœur, elle est importante pour lui et pour moi. »

« Elle fait partie de ceux qui nous ont massacrés Mylan ! » S'emporta Hannah.

Mylan soupira. Hannah n'avait aucune objectivité, elle faisait aveuglément confiance à Negan, sans se poser la moindre question.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de leur chambre. Mylan l'ouvrit et invita Hannah à entrer.

« Je parlerai à Bob, en attendant repose-toi. »

Machinalement, il embrassa la blonde sur le front et referma la porte, il se dirigea la peur au ventre retrouver son chef.

« Assieds-toi, Mylan. » Fit Negan en tapant sur la table avec Lucille.

Mylan obéit. Il appréhendait beaucoup cette entretien, ses mains tremblaient alors il les enfonça dans les poches de son jean pour les dissimuler.

Negan le fixa pendant une minute interminable avant de prendre la parole.

« Je voulais qu'on parle de ton comportement de l'autre soir. Et aussi du fait que ta sœur se trouve dans le groupe de ce gros con de Rick. »

Mylan ne répondit pas, il attendait une vrai question pour parler, il ne voulait pas faire de gaffe.

« Je ne supporte pas qu'on m'interrompe pendant que je parle à d'autres personnes. Surtout quand il s'agit d'un autre groupe, tu le sais Mylan ? »

« Oui, je suis désolé. »

Negan s'étira sur sa chaise. Il avait quitté son « uniforme » et ne portait qu'un simple teeshirt.

« Je t'en veux pas parce que c'était vachement émouvant et je peux comprendre que dans cette grosse merde qu'est la vie en ce moment on a pas la chance de retrouver un membre de sa famille vivant tous les jours. Par contre la question est : est ce que le fait que ta sœur ait bouffé les couilles de Rick ne va pas avoir pour conséquence un manque de loyauté envers moi et mes hommes. »

Mylan ferma les yeux une seconde. Il pensa à son enfant, à Bob et aussi un peu à Hannah.

« Je vais avoir un enfant, mon meilleur ami est ici. Ils sont tout ce qu'il me reste. Je vais pas mentir, j'aimerai récupérer ma sœur mais elle a choisi son camp. »

Negan ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Alors ça voudrait dire que tu t'en branle de ta sœur ? Parce que pour moi ce que tu viens de dire, c'est ça, Mylan. »

Non ce n'était pas vrai, il tenait énormément à Audrey, le fait qu'elle lui paraissait différente l'avait choqué mais il fallait qu'il lui parle, il avait besoin de la retrouver.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, c'est quelqu'un de bien Audrey... Ma sœur est... ma sœur n'est pas comme Rick... »

Les lèvres de Mylan tremblèrent, il se sentait pitoyable à implorer Negan de la sorte. Mais il était au centre d'un dilemme insoutenable et il ne savait quelle decision était la meilleure. Il avait peur pour Audrey, peur pour Bob, peur pour son enfant et aussi pour lui au fond.

« Tu me demandes de l'épargner si j'ai bien compris ? » Récapitula Negan de sa voix grave. « Je t'aime bien Mylan, je compte pas faire de mal à ta sœur si elle se comporte bien. Je ne tue pas les gens pour rien. Tout ce que je veux c'est être sûr que tu vas pas me la mettre dans le derrière un jour ou l'autre. »

Mylan releva la tete brusquement.

« Quoi ? Non... Non je ne ferais pas un truc pareil. »

« Alors pourquoi toi et Bob vous êtes allés rendre visite à Daryl en cachette ? Tu sais Joey faut pas le voir comme ça, il est pas aussi con qu'il en a l'air. »

Le Seal se sentit mal tout d'un coup. Fat Joey les avaient balancés. Le désespoir de Bob leur causait déjà des ennuis.

Mylan décida de jouer la carte de sincérité, Negan détestait qu'on le prenne pour un con.

« J'avais besoin de savoir... Je voulais être sûr qu'elle n'était pas avec eux sous la contrainte. Ces types ont descendu nos hommes alors qu'ils étaient endormis ! Ma sœur est quelqu'un de pur, elle n'a aucun vice. La voir avec ces gens pour moi ce n'était pas cohérent. »

« Tu aurais pu me demander Mylan. Peut être que j'aurai été d'accord. » Fit Negan d'un air menaçant. Il frappa avec Lucille sur la table ce qui fit sursauter Mylan. « T'a eut droit à une erreur parce que je t'ai dit que je pouvais comprendre pour ta sœur, mais il n'y en aura pas d'autre. Ni pour toi, ni pour Bob. Est ce que tu as compris ? »

Mylan baissa les yeux, fixant ses mains qui se tordaient sous l'effet de la nervosité.

« Oui. J'ai bien compris. »

« Tu me dis que ta sœur n'a pas de vice, mais je n'en suis pas sûr pour ce qui est de toi Mylan. Tiens toi à carreau, toi et ton pote. Je veux que vous soyez IRRÉPROCHABLES m. »

« On l'est et on le restera. »

Negan le fixa un moment puis il se releva brusquement.

« Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai à faire. »

Il lui adressa un haussement de sourcil suggestif auquel Mylan répondit par un sourire faux. Il était évident qu'il allait monter dans ses appartements prendre du bon temps avec ses femmes. Negan sortit au plus grand soulagement du Seal. Il l'entendit siffler dans le couloir, ce sifflement si caractéristique, indissociable de son personnage.

Quand on l'entendait on s'agenouillait automatiquement sans réfléchir, c'était devenu habituel. Comme manger ou boire. S'agenouiller devant Negan, c'était la routine. Mylan eut envie de vomir à cette idée. Il fut soulagé d'être enfin seul mais du bruit émanant de la cour extérieure le fit sortir en vitesse.

Negan avait entendu lui aussi, il s'approcha d'un attroupement de Sauveurs au milieu duquel se trouvait Daryl, habillé d'une combinaison en toile marquée d'un grand A rouge.

Mylan s'approcha doucement pour écouter, derrière lui Bob et Alden l'avait rejoint.

« J'ai entendu dire que Negan t'avais... »

Mylan le coupa en posant son index contre ses lèvres et en indiquant le groupe de son autre main.

« Ta gueule Flitch. »

Celui-ci plissa les yeux en découvrant Daryl en mauvaise posture.

« Cet abruti a voulu se tirer. » Chuchota-t-il.

Ils n'entendaient pas ce que Negan disait mais au bout d'un moment il tourna le dos et s'en alla. Les Sauveurs dont Fat Joey se firent un plaisir de tabasser le pauvre homme avec leur pieds et leur poings.

« Pauvre type. » Soupira Alden. « Je vous laisse j'ai du boulot. »

Et il s'en alla précipitamment, mal à l'aise devant la cruauté de la punition.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait !? » Demanda Bob alors que Daryl se prenait des dizaines de coups de pieds dans le visage.

Mylan haussa les sourcils.

« Je croyais que ça c'était ton rêve le plus fou ? Comment t'as dit déjà ? Lui faire sa fête. »

Bob soupira nerveusement.

« Pas comme ça. Où sont tes valeurs Bayron ? Dix contre un, même si c'est le plus beau des enculés il mérite pas ça. »

Et sans prévenir, Bob s'avança au devant du groupe, Mylan le suivit sans hésiter.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Bob d'une voix forte. « Vous vous amusez bien ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ? » Demanda un des Sauveurs, un afro-américain au physique digne de Barracuda.

L'intervention de Bob avait au moins fait cessé l'acharnement de ces brutes sur Daryl. Celui ci, roulé en boule sur le sol semblait souffrir le martyr.

Bob se mit à applaudir.

« Taper un mec à plusieurs... Quels hommes nous avons là ! »

« Mylan ton pote se prends pour Zorro ou quoi ? »

« Il a raison. Lâchez-le, je pense qu'il a eut le compte. »

Fat Joey se sentait fort d'avoir frappé un mec, il s'avança vers Mylan pour faire le malin.

« C'est parce qu'il se la fait avec ta sœur , Mylan ? »

Bob s'avança à son tour en serrant les poings mais Mylan l'empêcha.

« Range tes couilles, Joey. Le jour où tu seras capable comme Bob et moi de tuer un mec d'une seule main tu viendras me voir. »

« Ça se la raconte parce que vous étiez Navy Seal ? Mais maintenant vous n'êtes plus rien les mecs, vous êtes juste Negan. »

Il s'en alla, suivit de ses potes.

« N'oubliez pas de ramasser le reste de votre petit copain et de le remettre dans sa cage ou sinon vous risquez d'avoir des ennuis. »

Joey balanca une clé sur le sol et tourna les talons.

Bob et Mylan se trouvèrent face à Daryl qui se traînait sur le sol. Il tenta de se relever mais il devait avoir quelques côtes fêlées.

« Allez viens. » Soupira Mylan. « Ce con à raison, ramenons le. »

Les deux amis s'approchèrent précautionneusement de Daryl qui était très mal en point. Ils le soulevèrent chacun par un bras qu'ils passèrent autour de leur épaules. Ils firent le trajet jusqu'à la cellule sans un mot. Fièrement, Daryl tentait de marcher par lui même et de se dresser sur ses jambes mais Mylan l'entendait gémir de douleur à chaque fois qu'il faisait un effort.

« Tiens. » Fit Bob en passant sa bouteille d'eau à Daryl.

Celui ci se jeta dessus comme s'il était complètement déshydraté. Malgré ses lèvres gonflées il avala le contenu de la bouteille que Bob récupéra pour éviter de se faire griller. Mylan l'aida a s'assoir sur le sol. L'homme les fixa à travers ses cheveux sales. Contrairement à la dernière fois, son air méfiant avait disparu. Il les observait, surprit et désemparé. Il avait l'air d'avoir énormément souffert.

« Merci. » Grogna-t-il.

Bob s'agenouilla devant lui et le fixa dans les yeux.

« Ça suffit Bob. » Fit Mylan entre ses dents. « Faut y aller, ça n'a pas plu à Negan qu'on lui parle la dernière fois. »

« Mec. Si tu sors de là vivant, si tu retrouves Audrey, s'il te plaît, protèges-la. T'as raison, je suis ici avec lui, et je ne peux pas le faire moi même. »

Daryl le fixa un moment sans rien dire. Puis il releva la tête pour le toiser face à face.

« Elle ne risque rien avec nous. Tu devrais te barrer d'ici, t'as rien à faire avec ces mecs là. »

Bob n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de toiser Daryl une dernière fois, avant de se relever et de sortir de la pièce. Mylan ne savait pas si le mot « lui » désignait Negan ou bien carrément lui même. Et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il referma la cellule avec précaution et accrocha la clé devant. Mylan n'osa pas regarder son ami dans les yeux, honteux de lui infliger le fait d'être prisonnier dans cet horrible endroit.

Sa situation était guère différente de celle de Daryl en fin de compte. Oui Bob pouvait partir, mais jamais il ne le laisserai ici tout seul, Mylan le savait. Maintenant qu'il allait avoir un enfant lui ne pouvait pas fuir.

« Bob... » Fit Mylan une fois qu'ils furent loin de la cellule. « Si tu veux t'en aller je comprendrai. Je t'en voudrai pas, mec. »

Bob plongea son regard dans le sien, il l'analysait.

« Je suis sincère Flitch. Tu mérites pas de crever dans ce trou à rat. T'es pas comme moi, t'es un mec bien. Ce Daryl a raison. »

Bob secoua la tête.

« J'ai signé pour être un Seal. Y'a plus de pays mais je ne laisse pas tomber un frère. Je vais réfléchir, trouver une solution mais je te laisserai pas. »

« Qu'est ce que t'as raconté à Hannah ? »

Le brun fronça les sourcils et soupira.

« Cette fille c'est le mal, Mylan. C'est pas Jody. Met-toi ça dans la tête. »

Mylan conduisait son pick-up. Negan lui avait imposé de coopérer avec Arat pour récupérer les armes d'Alexandria. Pourtant d'ordinaire c'était toujours lui qui se chargeait des armes tout seul. Ceci inquiétait Mylan, la confiance que Negan lui portait s'amenuisait de jour en jour.

Les paysages familiers qui défilaient autour de lui lui donnait envie de chialer comme un gosse. Ce restaurant en ruine où Jody et lui venait déjeuner le dimanche. Ce parc où il allait courir avec Bob. Ce magasin de décoration envahi par les morts que sa mère adorait...

Aujourd'hui il allait revoir Audrey. Il était bien décidé à parler à sa sœur. Il voulait parler à cette fille qui avait pris le contrôle d'Audrey, cette fille sans pitié, capable de buter un mec endormi de sang froid. Il voulait retrouver ne serait-ce qu'une mimique, qu'un tic de langage qui lui confirmerait qu'elle était toujours elle même.

Bob était assis à côté de lui, il ne parlait pas. Mylan espérait qu'il arrive à se contrôler en voyant la jeune femme.

« On y est. » Fit Mylan en stoppant le pick-up derrière le camion de Negan. « Ça va aller ? »

« J'te retourne la question, Bayron. » Ronchonna Bob.

Mylan se mordit la lèvre il ne répondit pas. Ils se trouvaient devant un grand portail en fer doublé d'une toile camouflante qui cachait l'intérieur. La grande porte protégeait de grands murs de tôles érigés tout autour du lotissement qu'avait connu Mylan alors qu'il était encore en construction. Ces gens avaient tiré parti du passé, ils avaient su réutiliser parfaitement un endroit stratégique. Mylan se demanda si c'était Rick qui avait eu cette idée.

Un grand panneau était affiché sur le mur d'enceinte. « Alexandria : zone sure. Pitié pour les égarés, vengeance pour les pillards. » Mylan eut un sourire ironique. Si les habitants d'Alexandria pensaient qu'un mec comme Negan se sentirait menacé par un pauvre panneau, ils se foutaient le doigt dans l'œil.

Celui-ci sauta de son véhicule en sifflant avec une allégresse non dissimulé. Les deux amis descendirent du pick-up et restèrent en arrière, méfiant et morts de peur.

« Petits cochons, petits cochons ? Laissez-moi entrer! »

Le géant frappait avec sa batte sur le portail, produisant un fort son métallique désagréable. Mylan imagina la peur et la surprise que devaient ressentir les habitants.

Un jeune homme à la bonne présentation ouvrit la première porte, il parlait à Negan entre les grilles. Il affichait un air surpris mais il n'avait pas encore compris qu'il était le petit cochon et que Negan était le grand méchant loup.

Rick apparut, il semblait furieux, lui et Negan échangèrent quelques mots, les grilles s'ouvrirent enfin et les Sauveurs pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte d'Alexandria.

« Bon les gars, on va s'y mettre, grosse journée qui vous attends ! »

Negan jeta Lucille dans les mains de Rick pour qu'il lui tienne puis ils s'eloignèrent tous les deux.

Mylan resta bouche bée. C'était un bel endroit, paisible et agréable. Rien à voir avec le Sanctuaire. Une rue centrale était bordée par de jolies maisons au style victoriens, semblables à celles que possédaient auparavant lui et Audrey. Une petite rivière traversait le village, il y avait un petit potager et un cimetière bien entretenu.

Pas de cage à cadavre, pas de fils barbelé. Un petit paradis où il devait faire bon vivre en somme.

Certains Sauveurs restèrent avec Negan tandis que Mylan suivit un autre groupe qui était chargé de s'occuper de récupérer ce qui était à Negan.

Bob jetait des coups d'œil partout. Le tour du « village » fut vite fait, ils repèrerent l'armurerie gardée par une fille rondelette terrorisée. Mylan lui demanda de lui fournir l'inventaire et il ordonna à Arat de garer le camion près de la maison.

« Elle peut se débrouiller. » Chuchota Bob. « Essayons de trouver Audrey. »

Les deux amis regagnèrent la grille, Audrey était en pleine discussion avec Dwight et vu l'air qu'affichait le blond, il ne semblait pas satisfait.

Deux amis à elle observaient la scène avec appréhension : le jeune homme qui avait ouvert la grille ainsi que la jolie hispanique que Mylan avait remarquée lors de la funeste soirée où il avait revu sa sœur.

« Va te faire foutre. » Cracha Audrey à la face du balafré.

Mylan blanchit, quelque chose se passait mal. Soudain, Dwight tira son gros poignard de chasse de son étui et le colla sous la gorge de la brune, l'entaillant légèrement.

Son amie, l'hispanique se précipita sur eux mais Dwight lui lança un regard moqueur, indiquant d'un signe de tête la lame qui menaçait d'égorger Audrey.

« Merde... merde ! » S'emporta Bob en accélérant le pas.

« Reste calme ! » Ordonna Mylan à voix basse.

Les deux amis s'approchèrent d'un pas faussement décontracté, Mylan ne voulait pas montrer ses émotions devant les Sauveurs. Il avait réussit à inspirer la crainte et le respect, il ne voulait pas paraître faible, si c'était le cas il était fichu et Bob aussi.

« Dwight ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Lança Bob d'une voix durement contrôlée.

Le blond les observa en levant les yeux au ciel.

« J'en ai rien à foutre que ce soit ta soeur. Elle fait ce qu'on dit, sinon elle meurt. »

Évidement, même s'il appréciait Dwight, Mylan ne devait pas attendre à ce qu'il lui accorde quel privilège que ce soit. Il décida de rester calme alors que Bob à côté de lui serrait les poings.

« Et qu'est ce que tu lui veux, Dwight ? » Demanda Mylan d'un ton impérieux.

Dwight ne devait pas oublier qu'il était placé moins haut dans la « hiérarchie » des Sauveurs que lui.

Mylan du faire un gros effort pour rester imperturbable devant le regard désespéré que lui lançait sa sœur alors que la lame de Dwight lui entaillait déjà le cou.

« Elle sait où est la bécane de Daryl mais elle ne veut pas aller la récupérer. »

Daryl... Dwight faisait vraiment une fixette sur ce mec, définitivement.

La latino avança soudain d'un pas.

« J'irai. » Lanca-t-elle sans sourciller.

Mylan soupira.

« Tu vois, D. Cette jeune femme va y aller, alors lâche-la maintenant. »

Dwight repoussa brutalement Audrey qui s'écrasa sur le sol en toussant, la main sur sa coupure. Le blond s'en alla à pas furieux sans demander son reste.

Mylan s'avança alors vers sa sœur pour l'aider à se relever. Ils se jaugèrent un moment. Tout le monde était retourné à ses occupations, même Bob s'était éloigné.

« Je suis content de ... »

CLAC !

Mylan porta la main à sa joue, surpris. Bob les observaient les yeux écarquillés d'un peu plus loin. Audrey venait de gifler son frère, ses iris semblaient brûler de rage.

« Tu me déçois énormément, Mylan. » Fit la jeune femme en tremblant de rage.

« Ça ne va pas ? On s'est pas vus depuis trois ans ! Je croyais même que tu étais morte ! »

Audrey afficha un rictus méprisant. Son visage était creusé tellement elle était maigre, la faisant paraître plus âgée que sa petite trentaine. Elle ressemblait énormément à leur mère ainsi.

« Non et je n'ai pas eu à intégrer un groupe dirigé par un psychopathe ! » Cracha t-elle avec défi. « C'est marrant, pourtant je n'étais pas Navy Seal moi ! »

Mylan fronça les sourcils, piqué au vif.

« Vous avez abattu de sang froid une quarantaine d'entre nous ! »

La brune se mit à rire nerveusement. Elle semblait sincèrement en colère contre lui. Mylan fut frappé par la confiance et la force qu'elle dégageait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle personne en face de lui. Une version d'Audrey en Xena la guerrière. Les effets de l'apocalypse sans aucun doute...

« D'entre vous ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes avec eux, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu vois bien comment ils se comportent ! Il se servent chez les gens ! Ils se prennent pour des putains de dictateurs ! »

Mylan prit son visage entre ses mains, désemparé. Audrey avait subit un lavage de cerveau par Rick. Leur leader n'était pas mieux que le leur. Au moins Negan avait créé une hiérarchie, de l'ordre. Jamais il ne leur aurait ordonné d'attaquer un groupe en pleine nuit. Rick était sans foi ni loi, c'était lui le psychopathe.

« Il faut maintenir l'ordre dans le nouveau monde, sinon ce sera l'anarchie. »

Mais son explication ne convenait visiblement pas à Audrey qui le fixait, médusé, les mains sur les hanches. Un peu de sang avait coulé dans son cou mais il ne s'en préoccupait même pas. L'ancienne Audrey n'aurait pas supporté cela, elle s'était vraisemblablement bien endurcie. Mylan était véritablement déconcerté devant sa sœur et devant son nouveau caractère bien trempé.

« Tu pourrais venir avec nous, tu y seras en sécurité et tu pourras convaincre ce Daryl de ne plus lutter et de mettre ses compétences au service de Negan. Tu sais, il l'apprécie sinon il l'aurait déjà tué. »

Mylan regretta tout de suite ses paroles. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'Audrey mette un pied au Sanctuaire. Comme il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle reste ici, avec Rick non plus.

« Daryl a plus de couilles que toi, il se ne laissera jamais embrigader là dedans. » Répliqua méchamment Audrey.

Mylan resta bouche bée devant la réplique de sa sœur. Elle le testait.

« Alors il mourra. » Cracha-t-il.

Elle l'analysa des pieds à la tête, un air dégoûté sur le visage. Mylan eut mal au cœur. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre, il l'avait déçue. Mais comment lui expliquer que personne ne pouvait lutter contre Negan, qu'il fallait abdiquer et que sa vie serait plus facile si elle le faisait.

Elle semblait énormément tenir à Daryl, Mylan percevait beaucoup de peine dans le regard de sa sœur. Elle souffrait. De son absence. À lui le junkie. Qu'avait fait ce type pour lui plaire autant ?

« Tu dois l'aider à partir. »

Mylan leva les yeux au ciel. Cette idée était irréalisable.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Pourquoi ?! Qu'est ce qui te retiens là bas! Je suis là maintenant ! Je suis ta sœur ? N'est-ce pas important pour toi? »

Mylan se sentit mal. Il se retint d'hurler qu'il n'avait pas le choix, que les choses avaient changées maintenant, ses priorités avaient changées. Il ne voulait rien dire à propos d'Hannah et du bébé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ressentait de la honte de se retrouver dans une situation pareille. Pour lui et pour Bob qui en souffrait lui aussi.

La voix d'Audrey se radoucit soudain.

« D'ailleurs il faut que tu saches que c'est grâce à Daryl que tu as su que j'étais vivante, c'est lui qui a peint le graffiti devant la maison. »

« Vous êtes ensemble ? » Demanda-t-il pour confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà.

« Pas vraiment. Mais... considère que c'est tout comme. »

Le frère et la sœur restèrent un moment sans parler. Mylan se mordait la lèvre, gêné. Audrey semblait véritablement tenir à ce Daryl, même s'il n'approuvait pas, il ne pouvait pas faire l'impasse là dessus. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir sa sœur, elle en avait déjà probablement assez bavé, comme lui d'ailleurs. Et il n'avait pas été là pour la protéger. Mylan jeta un œil à Bob. Il écoutait toute leur conversation, un air incroyablement peiné sur le visage.

« Je suis désolé qu'on en soit arrivé là. J'aimerai tellement retourner au bon vieux temps. » Fit Mylan d'une voix triste.

« C'est terminé Mylan, il faut tourner la page et choisir quel genre d'homme tu veux être. Papa et Maman ne nous ont pas appris à devenir des brutes sanguinaires. »

Le Seal pensa à son père, à ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire dans cette situation. Il ressentit une douleur dans la poitrine, il ne lui restait qu'Audrey, toute sa famille avait disparue. Il ne pouvait pas la décevoir encore plus qu'il venait de le faire.

« S'il avait été là, on n'aurait pas été séparés. » Soupira Mylan en visualisant le regard fier et inébranlable de son père.

« Il savait toujours quoi faire. » Rajouta Audrey, les yeux dans le vague.

« Ça c'est sur. Garfield. »

Pour la première fois, Mylan aperçu une esquisse de sourire sur le visage dur et fermé de sa sœur. Ce qui était déjà une victoire en soi.

« Ne m'appelle plus comme ça j'ai fait le régime post apocalyptique. »

Mylan bouscula gentiment l'épaule de sa sœur pour plaisanter. Audrey lui adressa un véritable sourire cette fois ci. Elle lui en voulait probablement beaucoup mais il savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle l'aimait toujours plus que tout. Le fait de la voir rire un petit peu réchauffa le cœur de Mylan instantanément.

« Comment Bob et toi vous êtes retrouvés avec ces gens ? » Demanda la brune en retrouvant son sérieux.

Mylan se mordit la lèvre. Il fut ramené à la réalité. Il décida d'expliquer les choses en surface en jetant un léger coup d'œil à Bob.

« On était avec toute l'équipe au début mais le gouvernement nous a finalement ordonné d'éliminer tous les habitants de Washington donc on a préféré déserter. Puis on a rencontré d'abord Simon et il nous a présenté à Negan. Au début c'était dur mais il a vu de quoi nous étions capables et maintenant il nous estime énormément. Ça va faire deux ans que l'on est avec les Sauveurs. »

Audrey tiqua sur les deux ans.

« Alors vous êtes irrécupérables. » Soupira-t-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux environs, s'attardant sur Bob puis elle lança un regard implorant à son frère.

« Mylan je t'en prie fais quelque chose pour Daryl, je ne sais pas, laisse la porte ouverte ou un truc dans le genre... »

« Je ne peux rien te promettre, ça ne tient qu'à lui. Il doit abdiquer.» Maintint Mylan, touché par sa détresse.

Audrey écarquilla les yeux, désespérée.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? »

Mylan se remémora le passage à tabac de la veille. Il ne fallait pas qu'il lui raconte, elle en serait malade et vu son état elle risquerait de se mettre en danger inutilement.

« Il l'ont juste enfermé dans une pièce... »

Audrey changea d'expression retrouvant son regard sévère.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? T'as vu sa tête ? »

Mylan soupira, rien qu'un peu de vérité ne ferait pas de mal à Audrey, il fallait juste qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne fallait pas lutter contre Negan car c'était dangereux.

« Ce débile a voulu s'échapper alors il s'est fait tabasser. »

Audrey plaqua la main contre sa bouche, horrifiée. Mylan redressa les épaules. À sa droite, Bob se mordait la lèvre.

« Un conseil Audrey, ce que tu as fais avec Dwight, ne le fais plus, si Bob et moi n'avions pas été là il t'aurais saignée comme un vulgaire cochon. Ne cherchez pas à vous rebeller, tout ce que vous gagnerez c'est plus de morts. »

Il espéra qu'elle avait saisit, c'était une fille intelligente mais son état d'esprit revanchard et en colère pouvait facilement la mener à faire quelque chose de stupide. Comme Bob en somme. L'amour rendait les gens inconscients et Negan était trop dangereux pour ne pas qu'il l'avertisse. Tant pis s'il passait pour un pro-Negan à ses yeux.

« Je me demande vraiment où est passé mon frère. » Cracha-t-elle.

Mylan eut envie de pleurer à ces paroles. C'était comme du venin. Comme si Audrey lui avait craché en plein visage.

Il eut l'impression d'observer la scène de loin lorsqu'un prêtre s'approcha d'eux et demanda a Audrey de le suivre.

Arat avait vérifié l'inventaire. Il manquait deux armes à l'appel. Negan avait menacé Rick de buter Olivia, la chargée de la réserve s'il ne retrouvait pas les deux armes qui manquaient à l'appel. Daryl faisait l'aller-retour entre le camion et la réserve, il chargeait toutes les armes dans le véhicule. Mylan avait été stupéfait de constater l'abondance d'armes que possédait le groupe de Rick. La plupart venaient de l'avant poste qu'ils avaient pillé mais il y en avait quand même énormément.

Rick avait réuni ses hommes à l'église pour faire le point. Quand ils eurent fini, Mylan aperçut Audrey qui se faufila dans l'armurerie où Daryl venait de rentrer pour faire un nouveau voyage. Le Seal paniqua, Arat n'avait pas de patience et elle adorait brutaliser le junkie. Sans réfléchir, il s'approcha de la sbire préférée de Negan alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à grimper les marches pour rejoindre son souffre-douleur.

« Euh... Arat. Est-ce qu'ils ont retrouvé les armes manquantes ? »

La blonde le fixa de son air méprisant.

« Tu sais très bien que non. » Cracha-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Fais moi voir l'inventaire. »

Elle soupira et redescendit vers le camion. Elle s'empara d'un bloc note et le fourra dans les mains de Mylan.

« Tiens. Pendant que tu te grattais les couilles je me suis coltiné ton boulot. Maintenant lâche-moi, j'ai à faire. »

La peur au ventre, Mylan observa Arat entrer dans la maison et hurler sur Daryl, mais il fut soulagé quand il vit sa sœur qui s'enfuyait par l'arrière.

Rassuré, il retourna vaquer à ses obligations.

Les armes avaient été retrouvées. Dwight avait récupéré sa moto. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Bob se montrait étrangement silencieux et grognon. Mylan se promit de lui toucher deux mots en rentrant. Les deux amis rejoignirent la sortie pour retrouver leur pick-up. Ils ignorèrent Negan qui se moquait allègrement de Rick, l'humiliant un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Mais Mylan stoppa net lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer son propre prénom.

« La sœur de Mylan... Ton nom c'est ...? »

« Audrey. » S'empressa de compléter Dwight.

Mylan se retourna, observant la scène avec appréhension.

« Mmmh... Audrey. Si tu cherches un remplaçant pour Daryl, n'hésites pas, je suis là ! »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir. Mylan s'approcha doucement pour éventuellement intervenir en cas de besoin. Même s'il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à le faire car il n'y aurait aucun retour en arrière si c'était le cas, Negan l'avait prévenu.

« Je serai ravi d'avoir Mylan comme beau-frère, hein, Mylan ? »

Devant l'air moqueur de Negan, Mylan fit profil bas. Par chance, Rick s'approchait alors le géant changea de cible, retrouvant son souffre douleur préféré.

Bob et lui allèrent se débarrasser de quelques armes dans le pick-up.

« Ça va Flitch ? » Demanda Mylan, inquiet.

« Ouais. » Fit celui-ci d'une voix bourrue.

Il ne le regardait pas, il fixait le sol les sourcils froncés. Il semblait aussi dévasté que lui.

Les deux amis retournèrent dans l'enceinte d'Alexandria. Ils s'approchèrent d'Audrey qui fixait Daryl, remonté dans le camion de Negan, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« À bientôt Audrey. » Fit Mylan, un peu embarrassé.

Bob ne dit rien, il se contenta de la fixer, le regard vide.

Audrey se tourna vers Mylan et lui lança un regard empreint de haine ce qui déstabilisa encore plus le Seal.

« Oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. S'il te reste un peu d'humanité tu le feras, sinon je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire. » Répondit froidement la brune.

Elle se détourna indifféremment de son frère et retourna à sa contemplation de Daryl.

« Allez, viens. » Fit Bob alors que tous les Sauveurs même Negan étaient déjà montés dans les véhicules.

Bob et Mylan en firent de même.

Le trajet du retour fut silencieux, les deux amis perdus dans leurs sombres pensées respectives ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. Le temps de la discussion viendrait plus tard.


	12. Premier-Maitre Bob Flitch (Partie 1)

_**Chapitre 12 Premier-Maitre Bob Flitch (Partie 1)**_

« Bob. » Fit Mylan d'un ton sans appel alors que son ami était attablé avec Alden dans la cour, à l'heure du déjeuner. « Je dois parler avec toi. Maintenant. »

Bob s'excusa auprès d'Alden et suivit son ami sans discuter. Ils allèrent s'installer au même endroit que le sombre jour où ils s'étaient disputé. L'endroit avait changé, au lieu de réparer des voitures, les travailleurs avaient installé un potager et ils l'entretenait. Vu la population du Sanctuaire, les provisions étaient plus importantes que les véhicules à présent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mylan ? » Soupira Bob en passant la main sur ses cheveux coupés très courts.

« Il faut qu'on parle d'Audrey. Mais avant ça j'ai une faveur à te demander. Tu peux me remplacer pour le prochain ravitaillement au Royaume ? Je dois aller voir Carson avec Hannah. »

« Oui... Oui bien sûr Mylan. »

Mylan le remercia. Son ami avait adopté un comportement étrange depuis leur retour d'Alexandria. Il était encore plus sombre et renfermé que d'habitude.

« Voilà, qu'est ce qui va pas Bob ? Je comprends pas... Tu avais l'occasion de parler avec ma sœur et tu n'as rien fait. Tu es resté en arrière, tu n'as même pas échangé un mot avec elle. »

Bob se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise.

« C'est évident non ? Elle est accro à Daryl. Ça se voit. Je ne vais pas l'implorer... »

« Oui mais tu tiens à elle ! Lui parler ça t'aurais fait du bien, je ne sais pas moi... »

Bon fronça les sourcils.

« Mylan, tu as vu la manière dont elle t'as regardée ? Elle nous déteste. Elle ne nous pardonnera jamais de servir à la cause de Negan. Je suis désolé de ne pas être très agréable en ce moment, j'essaie de passer à autre chose, d'oublier mes faux espoirs. Voilà tout... »

Mylan respira profondément. Il avait raison, lui même se sentait incroyablement mal depuis. Le regard haineux de sa sœur l'empêchait de dormir, la culpabilité de l'avoir déçue le rongeait chaque seconde. Si Audrey était déçue, Jody l'aurait été probablement aussi ainsi que son père et sa mère. Même Bob le désapprouvait. Seul son amitié l'empêchait de l'envoyer bouler et de le planter là tout seul.

« Je me suis jamais véritablement intéressé à ça justement... Les vraies raisons je veux dire. Toi et Audrey êtes sortis ensemble qu'une seule semaine. Pourquoi est ce que tu tiens tant à elle ? Après tout, vous ne vous connaissez pas vraiment Bob... L'autre soir, quand on l'a revue pour la première fois, tu semblais vraiment déterminé. Être autant accro à quelqu'un c'est pas anodin. Explique moi. Je te jugerais pas. Je te dois au moins ça Bob. »

Celui ci eut le regard fuyant.

« J'étais sûr qu'un jour tu me demanderais ça... C'est pas évident à expliquer j'ai ... »

Mylan lui adressa un regard rassurant. Les mains de son ami se tordaient. Le sujet semblait véritablement difficile à aborder pour lui.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« Je vais t'expliquer du début. Ce sera plus simple à comprendre. »

 _Bob était nerveux. Son meilleur pote Josh lui avait dit qu'il était jaloux. Devenir Navy Seal, selon lui, c'est s'assurer d'avoir toutes les filles dans la poche !_

 _Mais aujourd'hui, Josh avait tort. La jolie blonde qu'il avait invitée à déjeuner après l'avoir rencontrée dans un bar n'était pas venue. Et il avait l'air d'un pauvre con, là, tout seul, dans ce restaurant panoramique hors de prix de Washington. Cela faisait une heure qu'il attendait sous les regards courroucés des serveurs. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Elle ne viendrait pas._

 _Le peu de confiance en lui qu'avait accumulé Bob était quasiment réduit en miette à présent. Navy Seal, mon œil ! La plupart de ses collègues étaient tous des dragueurs invétérés débordants de confiance en eux. Il était le seul mec un peu balourd et il se faisait chambrer pour cela. Seul Mylan, un gars sympathique avec qui il avait tout de suite accroché le défendait._

 _En face de Bob, il y avait une jeune femme brune qui semblait être dans la même situation que lui. Elle était attablée seule, jetant des regards agacés à sa montre et vers l'entrée toutes les deux minutes. De temps en temps elle le fixait comme si elle voulait lui demander quelque chose. Mais dès que Bob levait les yeux vers elle, son regard fuyait, timide. Elle baissait la tête aussitôt._

 _Bob s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand justement elle s'approcha de lui, gênée._

 _C'était une jolie fille, un peu boulotte mais mignonne. Elle devait avoir maximum vingt-deux ans. Elle était habillé d'un tailleur impeccable. Son look était semblable à celui de toute la clientèle du restaurant, d'ailleurs. Chic et hors de prix._

 _« Euh... Excusez moi, monsieur ? »_

 _« Oui ? » Fit Bob, surpris._

 _La brune se tortillait les mains, mal à l'aise._

 _« Je suis désolée de vous embêter, êtes-vous Monsieur Hammersmith ? Ça fait une heure que j'attends et vous semblez être dans la même situation que moi... Peut-être que nous attendons la même chose en fait. »_

 _Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux en riant nerveusement._

 _« Oh... » Fit Bob. « Pas du tout, j'attendais une amie mais elle n'est pas venue... »_

 _La jeune fille était déçue et terriblement gêné à la fois. Bob eut honte, elle devait bien rigoler intérieurement, le pauvre type qui s'était prit un sale râteau. Ça allait bien faire rire ses copines lorsqu'elle le raconterait._

 _« D'accord. J'attendais un rendez vous professionnel mais il n'est pas venu non plus... » Sourit-elle timidement. « Je crois qu'on s'est fait posé un lapin tous les deux. »_

 _Elle se mit à rire nerveusement._

 _« Bonne journée alors... »_

 _« Attendez ! »_

 _Bob rougit jusqu'aux oreilles._

 _« Si vous voulez, on peut manger ensemble... J'ai très faim et ce serait dommage de ne pas goûter aux plats de ce super restaurant. »_

 _La jeune femme fut surprise. Bob se gifla intérieurement. Que lui avait-il pris de faire une chose pareille ?! Elle allait sûrement lui rigoler à la figure et s'en aller._

 _Mais non, la jolie brune se mit à sourire._

 _« Oh... Pas de problème ! J'ai commandé une bouteille de Don Pé'. Je voulais l'impressionner mais ce serait dommage de la gâcher. »_

 _Sans demander son reste elle récupéra ses affaires et s'installa en face de Bob. Le jeune homme était un peu sonné, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de faire une chose pareille, lui qui était si réservé d'ordinaire. Mais il avait apprit une grande leçon aujourd'hui. L'audace paie de toute évidence._

 _« Alors... euh... »_

 _« Bob. » Se présenta-t-il._

 _« Audrey. Votre amie, elle a peut-être eut un empêchement... »_

 _« On peut se tutoyer, on a presque le même âge visiblement. » Osa-t-il alors qu'Audrey approuvait en souriant. « Je pense plutôt que je n'ai pas du lui faire une forte impression. »_

 _La jeune femme se mit à rire. Quand elle souriait, ses yeux se plissaient. C'était adorable._

 _« Aujourd'hui,!c'était mon tout premier rendez vous professionnel. » Expliqua-t-elle._

 _Le serveur déposa une bouteille de champagne d'une cuvée hors de prix. Bob avala sa salive en imaginant le montant de la note qu'il allait devoir régler. Ses parents lui avaient toujours apprit qu'il fallait être galant mais là... Il allait devoir serrer la ceinture pendant le reste du mois._

 _« Je travaille dans l'entreprise de mon père. Il m'a confié certains clients. Aujourd'hui c'était mon premier jour sur le terrain et visiblement moi non plus je dois pas faire une forte impression. »_

 _Bob leva son verre avec un sourire en coin._

 _« À notre prestance ridicule. »_

 _La jeune femme claqua joyeusement sa flûte de champagne dans la sienne. Ce n'était pas forcément le genre de fille que Bob aurait regardé tout de suite. Elle était bien en chair. Ni grosse, ni maigre mais plutôt pulpeuse. Bob s'était toujours imaginé avec une sportive mais c'est peut-être parce que toutes les petites copines de ses amis l'étaient. En revanche elle avait un joli visage. Des pommettes bien dessinées, des lèvres bien remplies et des grands yeux marrons pétillants. Cette fille dégageait une certaine classe, quelque chose en plus qui lui plaisait beaucoup._

 _Bob était très pieux et croyait au destin. Si Dieu avait placé cette fille sur son chemin, il y avait une raison._

 _Ils commandèrent à manger et un silence gênant s'installa entre eux._

 _« Alors... Tu es de D.C. ? »_

 _« Non. » Répondit Bob. « J'habite à Arlington. Je suis venu ici parce que les restaurants sont plus classes. Et toi ? Ton père est un politicien ? »_

 _« Oh... Non. J'habite à Alexandria. Mon père a une entreprise de construction. Pour tout te dire je suis un peu la ratée de la famille. Mon frère a fait une belle carrière dans l'armée. Comme mon père. Ma mère est une femme intelligente. Et il y a moi... Mes parents voulaient m'envoyer dans une école de la ville pour faire de longues études. Mais j'ai harcelé mon père pour qu'il me donne du travail. »_

 _« Je suis sûr que tu t'en sors très bien. » Fit Bob pour l'encourager._

 _Cette fille lui faisait penser à lui, elle semblait avoir un gros problème de confiance en elle mais elle ne se laissait pas abattre et avait tout tenté pour prouver au monde qu'elle était quelqu'un._

 _Lui avait souffert a l'école. Les enfants s'étaient toujours moqués de ses vêtements minables et de son poids. Alors à l'adolescence il s'était investi à fond dans le sport et avait réussi grâce à sa seule détermination tous les examens pour devenir un Seal. Et Dieu savait que la formation BUD/S était compliquée et éprouvante. Sa détermination l'avait sauvé, alors il comprenait cette fille._

 _« Je veux lui prouver que j'ai un cerveau. » Avoua-t-elle en se tortillant les mains. « Mes parents n'ont d'yeux que pour mon frère. J'aimerai devenir quelqu'un pour qu'ils soient fiers de moi. Mais bon... Ça commence mal. »_

 _Audrey souriait tristement en avalant la fin de sa coupe de champagne. Mais elle se reprit soudain et afficha à nouveau son sourire adorable._

 _« Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie ? »_

 _« Je suis dans la Navy. » Dit-il avec modestie. « ça fait trois ans. »_

 _« Comme mon frère ! » S'enthousiasma la jeune femme. « Il y a beaucoup de militaires dans la région de Washington, j'aurais du m'en douter vu ton... »_

 _Elle le désigna du plat de la main, rougissant comme une tomate._

 _Bob lui, se mit à sourire. C'était flatteur. Son travail payait visiblement._

 _« J'aime beaucoup le sport. Avant j'avais horreur de ça. Mais ça m'a beaucoup aidé... D'une certaine manière... »_

 _Audrey buvait ses paroles, elle n'avait toujours pas touché à son plat. Bob était troublé par cette fille. Se confier comme ils le faisait à un total inconnu, ce n'était pas anodin. Quelque chose passait entre eux._

 _Ils bavardèrent pendant près d'une heure. De leur passé, des écoles qu'ils avaient fréquentés... Socialement, ils étaient très différents. Audrey venait d'une famille aisée et elle avait fréquenté les meilleurs établissements. Les parents de Bob, eux, étaient de simples employés, il n'avait pas été malheureux, loin de là, mais leur vie n'avait carrément pas été la même._

 _Audrey ne le jugeait pas, au contraire. Elle était très intéressée par son passé, admirative devant son parcours. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Bob se sentait valorisé par une femme. Et cela lui faisait un bien fou. D'ordinaire les filles ne s'intéressait à lui que pour son physique. Mais avec Audrey c'était très naturel. Ils parlaient de choses et d'autres sans être gênés, avouant même certaines périodes de leur vie dont ils étaient le moins fier._

 _« Mademoiselle ? »_

 _Les jeunes gens furent interrompus par le serveur qui, de son air guindé, avait interpelé Audrey. Derrière lui, un soixantenaire à l'allure peu commode portant un attaché-case patientait nerveusement._

 _« Oui ? »_

 _« Monsieur Hammersmith, pour vous. »_

 _Il lui indiqua l'homme d'affaire._

 _« Excuse-moi, Bob. Ravie d'avoir fais ta connaissance. »_

 _Elle lui lança un sourire désolé puis se détourna pour saluer maladroitement son rendez vous._

 _Bob, déçu, se leva pour aller régler la note. Il n'avait pas son numéro, ni son nom de famille. Il ne la reverrait probablement jamais. Il n'osait pas aller lui demander, elle était en pleine discussion avec Hammersmith et il ne souhaitait pas la déranger._

 _« Monsieur, la note a été réglée par Mademoiselle Bayron. » Fit le serveur d'un air hautain._

 _Bob se retourna, vexé dans son égo de mâle. Mais Audrey lui adressa un petit signe de main et un sourire resplendissant._

 _« Vous direz à Mademoiselle Bayron que Bob Flitch lui est très reconnaissant. » Lâcha Bob en s'éloignant._

 _Il regarda une dernière fois en arrière pour admirer sa nouvelle connaissance. Il n'avait pas perdu sa journée, bien au contraire. Elle venait de marquer un tournant décisif dans sa vie._

« Depuis ce jour, elle n'a jamais quitté ma tête. Par la suite j'ai su que c'était ta sœur, puis elle avait quasiment toujours un petit ami alors... »

Mylan était scotché, et bouleversé aussi. Leur rencontre ressemblait à un film hollywoodien. Il comprenait Bob. Certaines rencontres ne s'oublient jamais. Comme la sienne avec Jody.

« Je comprends pourquoi vous vous connaissiez quand je te l'ai présentée. » Fit Mylan d'une petite voix.

Bob passa les mains derrière sa tête. Il avait piqué une cigarette dans le paquet de Mylan. Il observait les travailleurs s'activer dans le jardin d'un œil vide.

« J'ai patienté. Quand on est sortis ensemble, j'étais vraiment heureux. J'avais tout. Un boulot génial, des amis, mes parents étaient quasiment en bonne santé et enfin j'avais quelqu'un qui me correspondait vraiment. Puis cette épidémie de merde a tout gâché. Et voilà que maintenant qu'on la retrouve elle a encore un mec dans la tête. »

Il jeta son mégot dans la terre et l'observa se consumer lentement.

« Bob... »

Mylan posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Il comprenait sa peine. Bob était comme lui, brisé à l'intérieur. Mais à présent une de ses seules raison de lutter lui échappait encore.

« J'abandonne, Mylan. Je la laisse à ce Daryl. »

« Peut-être tu auras une autre occasion de ... »

Bob se redressa, en colère.

« À chaque fois que j'ai une occasion d'être avec elle, il se passe un truc. Un mec, la fin du monde et même après avoir survécu tous les deux à la fin du monde y'a encore un mec ! Franchement si la vie ne se fout pas de ma gueule là... C'est bon j'ai compris maintenant. Je vais laisser tomber, me résigner. »

Mylan ne savait pas quoi dire. L'histoire de Bob était triste, trop triste pour un mec aussi bien que lui.

« Mec... Je te souhaite qu'un jour tu sois heureux dans ce merdier. » Souffla Mylan. « Et pour ça tu devrais te barrer d'ici. Encore une fois, l'autre a raison. T'as rien à faire avec Negan.»

« En attendant on est là, Mylan. Alors on verra où ça nous mène. J'ai pas la force de fuir et de me battre.»

Mylan soupira et jeta son mégot à côté de celui de Bob. La seule chose positive dans leur vie c'est qu'une amitié telle que la leur était rare, et il fallait la préserver coûte que coûte.

C'était une journée de merde.

Le gosse de Rick avait infiltré un camion. Il était parvenu à atteindre l'intérieur du Sanctuaire où il avait descendu plusieurs mecs. Mylan fumait une cigarette tandis que les travailleurs se chargeaient de débarrasser leurs corps.

C'aurait pu être Bob ou bien lui même à la place de ces mecs. Depuis que Rick avait débarqué, leur groupe perdait de plus en plus de monde. Ils n'étaient pas tous très liés mais savoir que des collègues se faisait descendre à la pelle n'était pas très bon pour le moral. Et en plus de ça, ça énervait Negan. Tout le monde savait que Negan énervé, ce n'était pas très bon.

D'ailleurs, il avait une autre raison de l'être. Une de ses femmes, une jeune fille du nom de Amber avait remit le couvert avec son ancien petit ami, Mark. Celui-ci était un Sauveur, et Negan avait demandé à Dwight de préparer le fer, pour le punir.

Dwight prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Negan avait délaissé Mylan pour le blond. Il ne l'appelait plus aussi souvent préférant confier ses états d'âme au balafré. Et ne plus être dans les petits papiers de Negan inquiétait beaucoup le Seal. Car au moindre faux-pas, il risquait gros, Negan l'avait prévenu.

Celui ci avait emmené le fils à Rick « visiter » le Sanctuaire. Il aimait bien ce gosse. Negan appréciait les mecs courageux et ce gamin représentait tout ce qu'il voulait.

Pour la punition du pauvre Mark, tout le monde, sans exception devait venir observer l'horrible spectacle. Aucune absence n'était tolérée. Negan voulait marquer les ésprits, traumatiser, effrayer. C'était une bonne méthode pour éviter d'autres coups bas.

Mylan se trouvait donc dans le hangar, parmi la foule de Sauveurs et de travailleurs. Il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule d'Hannah, bien enceinte. Celle ci échangeait des regards noirs avec Bob. Ils ne s'entendraient jamais et Mylan comprenait bien pourquoi. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas pris partie. Il ne voulait pas perdre Bob une deuxième fois et Hannah portait son enfant. Il resterait neutre.

Le pauvre Mark se tenait assis sur une chaise au milieu de l'attroupement. Face à lui Amber sanglotait, consolée par Sherry et Tanya. Mylan avait de la peine pour elle. Si jeune et déjà si brisée. Elle allait devoir endurer la vision de la souffrance de son petit ami quand Negan allait le défigurer à vie.

Mylan cacha les yeux d'Hannah lorsque le fer brûla la joue de Mark. Mais celle ci se dégagea doucement en indiquant Simon qui les fixaient méchamment. Tout le monde devait regarder, sans exception. Comme pour Dwight l'odeur fut aussi terrible que les pleurs d'Amber. Le jeune homme s'évanouit aussitôt à cause de la douleur, pris en charge par le Docteur Carson.

Negan leur fit un discours, comme d'habitude : il y avait des règles et tout le monde devait les respecter.

Ceux qui ne feraient pas en subiraient les conséquences. Un marquage au fer rouge, ou pire encore.

« Mylan. » Fit Bob, froidement. « Il faut que je te parle. »

Celui-ci ne posa aucune question il suivit son ami dans la cage d'escalier du couloir de l'aile Est. À cette heure-ci il n'y avait personne, ils pourraient parler tranquillement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bob ? »

Le visage de Bob était fermé, voir une deuxième personne subir le fer l'avait vraisemblablement anéanti. Ses mains tremblaient et il transpirait.

« Donne moi une cigarette. » Demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue. « Faut que je te parle d'un truc. »

Mylan s'exécuta en fixant son ami avec appréhension. Il ne semblait pas bien du tout, on aurait même dit qu'il était malade.

« Voilà. J'ai réfléchi et... Faut qu'on laisse sortir Daryl. » Annonça Bob.

Choqué, Mylan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il inspira une grande bouffée de nicotine.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes. Tu es fou ? Negan m'a convoqué l'autre jour tu te souviens pas ? Il m'a menacé, il ne nous fait plus confiance, à toi et à moi ! »

« Il est pas là ! C'est notre seule chance ! C'est ce que veut ta sœur ! On a juste à ouvrir la porte ! »

Bob avait presque hurlé mais sa voix avait baissé quand il s'était rendu compte que quelqu'un aurait pu l'entendre.

« C'est la seule chose qu'on peut faire pour elle, Mylan. » Insista Bob, presque en implorant.

« Tu te rends compte qu'elle n'en a rien à faire de toi, Bob ? Tu me l'as dit hier, tu te souviens ? »

Son ami approuva.

« J'en ai assez de cautionner ça, j'en peux plus. J'en peux plus... »

Sa voix s'était brisé, il s'etait tourné pour cacher son visage. Quand il fit face à son ami, ses yeux étaient rouges.

« Toi t'as un semblant d'avenir. Moi j'ai rien, Mylan, j'ai rien... »

Bob craqua. Ses larges épaules furent prises de violents tremblements. Il avait mit sa main devant ses yeux, la cendre de sa cigarette tombant sur son pantalon. Mylan en eut le cœur brisé. C'était sa faute, à lui, rien qu'à lui. Il était indirectement en train de tuer son ami.

Mylan soupira.

« Ok, Bob. Libère Daryl et pars avec lui. Va-t-en très loin et ne reviens pas. »

Flitch releva la tête.

« Si je fais ça, tu es mort, Mylan. »

Mylan secoua la tête.

« Ça ira... Je supporte plus de te voir comme ça mon frère. Tu mérites pas cette vie. Tu ne l'as jamais voulue, alors maintenant ça suffit. »

Bob fixa Mylan dans les yeux. Pour la première fois Bob flanchait, il avait réellement envie de s'en aller. Bien qu'il connaissait les conséquences pour Mylan et son enfant il semblait à deux doigts de craquer.

« J'ai peut-être une autre solution. » Fit une voix féminine.

Les deux amis sortirent leur MK-25 en même temps, le braquant sur la nouvelle venue.

C'était Sherry, l'épouse favorite de Negan. Elle allait les balancer, ils étaient foutus.

Bob s'avança vers elle et la prit par la gorge. Son visage délicat se mit à rougir sous l'emprise de la large main du Seal.

« Faut qu'on la tue. » Fit Bob, les yeux exorbités par la terreur. « Faut qu'on la tue, Mylan, elle va tout balancer. »

Mylan se précipita sur son ami pour qu'il lâche la brune.

« Mais t'es dingue ! » S'emporta Mylan tandis que Sherry se mettait à tousser, une main portée à sa gorge. « Qu'est ce que tu fous là, toi ? Tu nous espionnais ? »

La jeune femme fixa Mylan avec défi.

« Vous êtes pas très discrets. » Cracha-t-elle en lançant un regard furieux à Bob. « Mais vous avez de la chance. J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. »

« Toi ? » Fit Bob d'un air moqueur. « T'as quoi à nous proposer ? Une pipe ? »

Les yeux de Sherry fusillaient Bob. Mylan porta une main à son visage. Ils étaient bien dans la merde et Bob en rajoutait.

« Au lieu de chialer sur ton sort, Bob, tu devrais m'écouter. Je vais vous aider à délivrer Daryl. »

Mylan faillit s'étouffer. Sherry la poule de luxe de Negan, prendre un risque pareil ? C'était un piège.

« Tu crois qu'on va te croire ? » Demanda Mylan avec mépris. « Pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça ? »

La jeune femme se mit à trembler. Elle semblait véritablement mal. Elle qui était si forte d'habitude, c'était assez étrange.

« Daryl, il nous a sauvé, Dwight et moi. Puis on l'a abandonné comme une merde. Je veux me racheter. Je supporte pas de le voir enfermé ici et rien faire. Et vous c'est quoi votre raison ? »

« On en a une bonne, crois moi. Comment je peux être sûr que tu vas pas nous balancer ? »

Sherry releva la tête et redressa les épaules.

« Vous n'aurez pas ce soucis, je m'en vais aussi. »

Bob et Mylan fixèrent la brune, incrédules.

« Pourtant t'as la belle vie, toi. » Cracha Bob.

« Ah ouais ? Devoir écarter les jambes devant ce monstre c'est la belle vie ? Abruti. »

Ces deux derniers se jaugèrent.

« Bien. » Fit Mylan en serrant les poings. « Allons-y. »

Ce fut plus facile qu'ils ne pensèrent. Bob et Mylan firent le guet dans le couloir tandis que Sherry déverrouilla la porte et glissa un message pour Daryl. Même lui ne sut jamais que les deux Seal avaient été impliqués dans son évasion. Bob était soulagé, il était un peu plus apaisé. Au moins, pensa Mylan, ils avaient sûrement contribué à éclairer le quotidien d'Audrey.

Negan revint en fin de journée. Il avait ramené Eugène. L'ancien scientifique savait fabriquer des balles à l'aide de vieilles douilles.

Il fut traité comme un roi, on lui attribua même une chambre, celle que Daryl aurait dû avoir s'il avait abdiqué. Ce dernier avait sauvagement assassiné Fat Joey lors de son évasion. Celle ci avait mit Negan dans une rage folle, d'autant plus que Sherry aussi avait disparue. Le chef était dans une colère noire. Dwight fut porté responsable et puni. Même Bob et Mylan furent convoqués par Nega. Fort heureusement ils savaient très bien mentir et finalement, aucuns soupçons ne furent portés à leur encontre.

Mais Dwight était malin, il avait réussi à faire porter le chapeau au Docteur Carson. Negan convoqua tout le monde à nouveau dans le hangar pour punir le pauvre homme.

« Je vais me dénoncer. » Avait-dit Bob en apprenant la nouvelle.

« Si tu fais ça, » Avait menacé Mylan. « On meurt tous les deux. »

Le docteur fut brûlé vif dans le four à forgeron. L'odeur hantait encore les narines de Mylan. Aussitôt, l'équipe de Simon fut dépêchée à la Colline et le docteur fut remplacé par son frère.

Arriva enfin le fameux jour du ravitaillement au Royaume, Bob remplacerait Mylan. Bien qu'Emmet Carson fut mort, Mylan avait préféré envoyer Bob en dehors du Sanctuaire. Pour son bien. Une journée loin d'ici ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et heureusement qu'il l'avait fait, car Negan venait de lui demander de l'accompagner à Alexandria. Il voulait vérifier que Daryl n'était pas caché là bas.

Dans la salle de réunion, Dwight, Simon, Regina et le nouveau promu- lieutenant Eugène étaient installés . Mylan tira sa chaise en faisant exprès de faire crisser les pieds sur le sol. Il savait que Simon détestait cela. Dwight l'observait avec méfiance, le blond se doutait que l'évasion de Sherry et Daryl avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'Audrey était sa sœur.

Eugène le fixait, Mylan trouvait cela très agaçant.

« J'ai de la merde sur la figure ? » Lança-t-il d'une voix forte, faisant sursauter le scientifique.

« Mes excuses. Je tentais de visualiser ta ressemblance avec ta sœur. On dit que génétiquement les frères et sœurs ne sont pas toujours similaires. Dans ton cas les gènes sont encore plus disparates car... »

Dwight frappa du poing sur la table, Eugène s'arrêta instantanément de parler. Mylan arqua les sourcils, pourquoi Negan avait-il ramené cette chose à la table des lieutenants ? Ce mec avait l'air craintif et chiant au possible. Il était bien portant, ne semblait avoir aucune trace de muscle et Mylan aurait pu le tuer de trente cinq façons différente uniquement avec un trombone. Sa présence était vraiment un mystère.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fout ici celui là ? » S'emporta le Seal.

Simon se mit à bâiller de façon exagérée.

« On t'as demandé ton avis, Mylan ? »

Ce dernier fusilla le moustachu du regard et s'installa à sa place, face à Eugène.

« T'es pas au Royaume ? » Demanda Dwight d'une voix traînante.

« Bob y est allé à ma place. Pourquoi ? Je te dois quelque chose, D. ? »

Celui ci le toisa.

« Je devrais, Mylan ? »

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, Dwight devait se douter qu'il était impliqué dans l'évasion de Sherry et Daryl. Il était intelligent, plus que Simon et Gavin. Mylan décida de ne pas répondre.

Negan fit son entrée quelque instants plus tard. Il était d'une humeur fracassante. Il ne s'assit même pas il se planta devant sa chaise, dominant ses hommes de toute sa hauteur.

« Vous. Êtes. De. Gros. Incapables ! » Martela-t-il en tapant sur la table avec Lucille entre chaque mots. « Je m'en vais quelques heures et quand je reviens c'est la grosse merde ! Un mort ! Mon Daryl et ma Sherry envolés ! PUTAIN DE MERDE ! »

Mylan garda le regard fixé sur la table. Il ne valait mieux pas la ramener maintenant. Il fallait le laisser vider son sac, les insulter, les humilier jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait.

« J'ai envoyé Dwight chercher Sherry et elle est morte ! Une fille comme elle ! Je vais pas en trouver tous les jours ! »

Même Simon ne disait rien. Tout le monde se taisait devant la fureur du géant. L'air était lourd, pesant. Il fallait juste attendre que ça passe.

« Mylan. Tu vas venir avec moi à Alexandria. On va aller voir si Daryl ne se cache pas dans un buisson ! Je suis sûr que Rick va essayer de me la mettre alors je laisserais rien passer ! »

« Negan... Si tu permets, je ne pense pas que Daryl irait à Alexandria, il sait qu'on le chercherai la bas. »

BAM !

« J'en. Ai. Rien. A. Foutre. De. Ce. Que. Tu. Penses. Mylan ! » Recommença Negan, frappant encore plus fort sur la table. Mylan se surprit à penser que ce devait être une table de bonne qualité pour résister à ce point à tant de force.

En relevant la tête, Mylan vit que Simon affichait un sourire en coin, il se foutait de sa gueule.

« Simon. Je te confies les clés ici. Si y'a le moindre problème, si il manque un seul poil de cul à quelqu'un ce sera ta faute. »

« Il se passera rien, Negan. » Répondit-il d'une voix confiante.

Negan observa Simon un long moment mais celui ci le fixait d'un air décontracté. Simon prenait de plus de plus confiance. Mylan espéra secrètement que cela lui retombe sur la gueule un jour.

BAM !

La table s'effondra sur le sol. Eugène observait Negan avec une frayeur non dissimulée.

« En piste ! Et réparez moi ça ! »


	13. Premier-Maitre Bob Flitch (Partie 2)

**_Chapitre 13 Premier- Maitre Bob Flitch (partie 2)_**

Negan restait silencieux. Mylan conduisait le camion en se rongeant les ongles. Le géant était furieux. Et Audrey était à Alexandria. Il implora tous les Dieux de la création. Que Negan ne s'en prenne pas à sa sœur.

Un autre camion et quelques pick-up les suivaient. Negan avait voulu amener beaucoup d'hommes pour fouiller Alexandria. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien leur prendre de toute façon, ils n'avaient plus rien. Negan avait même fait brûler tous leurs matelas.

Ils arrivèrent devant la grille. Le leader descendit aussitôt. Il n'attendit pas que ses hommes le protège, il frappa de sa batte contre la grille. Mais un jeune homme lui avait déjà ouvert.

« John ! Où est Rick ? »

Le jeune homme se mit à trembler mais Rick arrivait, un air contrarié sur le visage.

« Rick ! » Fit Negan en ouvrant les bras.

« T'es déjà venu hier... » Repondit Rick d'un ton glacial. « Qu'est ce que tu veux ?»

« Je crois que tu as quelquechose qui m'appartient. »

Mylan resta en retrait, scrutant les habitants qui se rapprochaient autour d'eux. Audrey n'était pas là, elle devait sûrement se trouver dans une des maisons. Negan ordonna à ses hommes de fouiller la ville d'un signe de tête. Mylan en profita pour chercher la maison d'Audrey. Il commença par la plus proche, celle qui se trouvait à l'entrée, près du cimetière.

Le salon était quasiment vide, il n'y avait même plus de canapé. Mylan grimpa à l'étage. Comment pouvait-il reconnaître la maison de sa sœur ? Il inspecta les chambres. À part du linge sur le sol, il ne trouva rien. Il pénétra dans la salle de bain et il fut saisit.

Sur le miroir une photo était accrochée. Elle représentait ses parents et lui. Il la reconnaissait, elle avait été prise le jour où il était devenu un Navy Seal. Après avoir réussit le douloureux stage BUD/S, à ce qu'il s'en souvenait c'était un des plus beau jours de sa vie. Ils souriaient tous les trois. Ses parents semblaient extrêmement fiers. Mylan constata avec douleur qu'Audrey avait arraché la partie la représentant. Mais cette photo lui réchauffait le cœur. Audrey ne l'avait pas oublié, elle l'aimait toujours. Sinon, pourquoi garder une photo de lui dans sa maison ?

Mylan remît la photo à sa place avec précaution. Il devait parler à sa sœur. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il pensait à elle et qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Il sortit en trombe de la maison, le cœur plus léger. Il tomba sur Rick, devant la grille. Il était accompagné d'un jeune homme qui faisait partie de ceux qui étaient là le jour où il avait revu sa soeur.

Rick avait l'air désemparé, les Sauveurs retournaient Alexandria. Ils fouillaient partout dispersant une pagaille gigantesque.

« Dit à ton chef que Daryl n'est pas ici.» Cracha Rick à Mylan. « Il fait peur aux habitants.»

« Rick. Où est Audrey ?» Demanda Mylan, ignorant la requête du leader.

Celui ci échangea un regard avec son ami. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, ces mecs lui cachait quelque chose.

Mylan s'adressa au brun, il avait l'air moins farouche que Rick. Son expression était douce, il tremblait légèrement.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Aaron. » Répondit-il calmement

« Tu connais ma sœur, hein ? »

Aaron se mordit la lèvre, il échangea un nouveau regard avec Rick.

« Nous étions amis. Oui. »

Le regard de Mylan s'affolait, il passait de Rick à Aaron nerveusement.

« Étions ? » Répéta-t-il d'une voix étouffée. « Où est Audrey ?! »

Rick s'avança d'un pas vers Mylan, il posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste qui se voulait conciliant.

« Elle est morte. Elle s'est suicidée. »

Quoi !?

La vue de Mylan devint trouble, il se tint à une barrière qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il se sentait au bord du malaise. Audrey ? Morte ? Non, ce n'était pas possible.

« Tu... tu mens. »

Soudain, Mylan agrippa Rick par le col. Le leader se laissa faire, il ne montra aucune résistance. Il fixait Mylan comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose mais Mylan ne comprenait que dalle ! Tout ce qu'il avait enregistré c'était qu'Audrey s'était tuée et que Rick n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

Tout à coup, une colère comme il n'en avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps saisit Mylan, il poussa Rick sur le sol et entreprit de le tabasser. Il frappa, frappa encore. Il voulait que ce connard paie pour la mort de sa sœur, pour ce qu'il avait fait d'elle. À cause de lui elle était devenue une meurtrière, il lui avait fait perdre son âme, son innocence. C'était Rick le coupable, c'était sa faute, tout ça c'était la faute de Rick.

Il lui fallait un coupable pour toute la haine qu'il ressentait.

Mylan sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière. Quelqu'un le balanca sur le sol où il s'écrasa sur les fesses.

Il se releva douloureusement en se tenant les reins. Negan le toisait de toute sa hauteur.

« Bordel Mylan ! » Fit-il d'un ton glacial. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? T'a transformé la tête de Rick en un steak bien saignant ! Merde j'ai encore besoin de lui ! »

En effet Rick était bien amoché, il avait une lèvre ouverte et un de ses yeux était gonflé. Aaron l'aidait à se relever. Le fils à Rick lança à Mylan un regard empreint de haine, il tenait sa petite sœur entre ses bras, son œil recouvert d'un bandage et son chapeau donnait à ce gamin un côté flippant et dangereux.

« Ma sœur est morte ! » Hurla Mylan avec désespoir. « C'est sa faute ! »

Rick eut un mouvement de recul. Être accusé de la sorte ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Negan s'approcha de son souffre douleur préféré et le toisa.

« C'est vrai ça, Rick ? » Demanda-t-il, soupçonneux. « Déjà la veuve super canon et maintenant la sœur de Mylan tout aussi canon. C'est bizarre ! »

« Je peux te montrer sa tombe. » Répondit Rick sans sourciller malgré ses blessures. « Tu peux même déterrer son cadavre et tu verras qu'elle est bien morte. »

Negan soupira comme si on lui avait enlevé son jouet préféré.

« Et dire que je voulais faire plaisir à Mylan et la ramener avec nous... »

Mylan redressa la tête, empêchant les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Negan voulait faire quoi ? Il avait envisagé de ramener Audrey ? Pour en faire quoi ? La foutre dans son harem comme une vulgaire poupée qui remplacerait Sherry parce qu'elle était cassée ? Cet homme était un réel monstre. Il ne savait pas qui, de Rick ou de Negan le dégoûtait le plus.

Le Seal serra les dents. Il s'imagina annoncer la nouvelle à Bob. Il ne s'en remettrait pas, pas avec ce qu'il lui avait confié récemment. Et Daryl ? Malgré le peu de sympathie que Mylan ressentait envers le junkie il imagina sa tête quand il découvrirait que pendant sa captivité Audrey était morte.

Mylan n'avait plus de famille à présent. Seul lui restait son enfant et Bob. Il ressentait beaucoup d'affection pour Hannah mais elle ne partageait pas ses valeurs, il ne pourrait jamais la considérer comme sa vraie femme.

Daryl ne se trouvait évidemment pas à Alexandria. Negan s'en alla sans faire de victime. Rick avait assez dégusté comme cela avec la raclée que lui avait fichue Mylan.

Lors du voyage retour, Negan ne lui parla pas, il se contenta de le toiser de temps en temps. Mylan se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas pleurer, sa sœur, son bébé, elle était morte, elle s'était tuée. Elle avait probablement voulu se libérer de son chagrin. Peut être qu'il en était en partie responsable, d'ailleurs. Voir son frère cautionner un mec comme Negan, ça avait du contribuer à lui donner envie de se donner la mort. C'était une raison valable, non ? Mylan ressentit un violent dégoût envers lui même à cette idée.

« T'as foutu une sacré branlée à Rick. Je t'en veux pas parce que je me serais même pas abaissé à faire ça. Désolé pour ta sœur, Mylan. Elle est sûrement mieux où elle est qu'avec ce trou du cul. »

Ce fut les seuls mots de « réconfort » que lui présenta Negan avant de s'en aller rejoindre ses appartements. Il semblait s'être un peu calmé. Mais il était probablement toujours remonté d'avoir perdu sa meilleure femme et son prisonnier favori. Tant pis. Mylan n'en avait rien à foutre.

Au Sanctuaire, l'équipe de Gavin était déjà rentrée. Mylan chercha Bob, le cœur en miette. Il ne savait pas comment il allait lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Bob, Audrey est morte.

Salut Bob, bonne journée hein ? Au fait t'as plus de soucis à te faire Audrey s'est tirée une balle.

Mylan donna un violent coup de poing contre une palette en bois qui traînait là. Il aperçut alors Bob en pleine conversation avec Alden, comme d'habitude. Sans réfléchir, Mylan fonça vers son ami et ne lui donna même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Dans ta chambre. Maintenant. »

« Eh bien Mylan. » Fit Alden avec un clin d'œil pour plaisanter. « Bob, ton chéri va te mettre le compte ce soir. »

Bob semblait plutôt de bonne humeur pour une fois. Il donna un coup de coude à son ami et se leva pour suivre Mylan. Il ne disait rien. Il déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre et, une fois qu'il furent entrés tous les deux il prit soin de bien la refermer.

« Qu'est ce que t'as ? T'en fais une tronche. Moi aussi j'ai un sacré truc à te dire, tu devineras jamais qui... »

« Audrey est morte. Elle s'est suicidée. »

Une larme orpheline coula sur la joue de Mylan, finissant dans sa barbe. Il s'empressa de l'essuyer. Il craquerait plus tard, quand il serait seul.

Mais la réaction de Flitch fut complètement différente de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Le jeune homme se fendit d'un large sourire.

« Ça te fait rire ? » Demanda Mylan qui commençait à perdre patience.

« Mylan c'est... Putain, ta sœur est un génie. »

« Quoi ? » Fit Mylan, avec un air écœuré. « C'est un génie parce qu'elle s'est tuée ? T'es sérieux là ? Réponds parce que je viens de casser la gueule à Rick et je peux aussi le faire avec toi. »

À la plus grande surprise de Mylan, Bob se mit à rire nerveusement.

« J'ai vu ta sœur, au Royaume. » Lâcha-t-il de but en blanc. »

Mylan tiqua. Quel genre de drogue Bob avait-il prit ?

« Flitch, pourquoi tu te fout de ma gueule dans un moment pareil ? »

La voix de Mylan tremblait de rage.

« Elle est pas morte Mylan ! Elle se cache au Royaume, je l'ai vue, j'ai discuté avec elle ! »

« Hein ? »

« Oui ! Elle se fait passer pour morte comme ça Negan ne lui fera rien, c'est un génie. Je suis sûr que Daryl l'a rejoint là bas, d'ailleurs ... » Ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu me le jure, Bob ? » Fit Mylan. Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'éclater en sanglot ou de rire. « Tu as vu ma sœur aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui et elle allait très bien ! Elle voulait te voir, mais comme c'est moi qui te remplaçait ... »

« Putain de merde. »

Mylan fit le tour de la pièce en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. Il venait de vivre le pire ascenseur émotionnel de sa vie.

« Ça voudrait dire qu'Alexandria et le Royaume se la font ensemble contre Negan ? »

« Du moins ils ont conscience de l'existence l'un de l'autre. »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit Bob ? »

Mylan fixa son ami. Il semblait apaisé.

« Elle m'a posé des questions. Elle cherche à comprendre les vraies raisons pour lesquelles nous sommes ici, avec Negan. »

« Tu lui as dit quoi ? »

Bob se redressa et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Mylan.

« La vérité. »

Mylan faillit s'étouffer.

« Tu lui as dit pour Hannah ?! »

« Oui, Mylan. »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça... »

« Si ça peut te rassurer ça avait l'air de la soulager. Peut-être qu'elle aura une meilleure image de toi à présent. »

Mylan fixa son ami dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas tort après tout, quelle raison avait-il de cacher ça à sa sœur. Si ça pouvait l'aider à comprendre sa situation...

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui. C'est tout. Elle va bien. Elle est en sécurité avec le Royaume. Au moins les Sauveurs ne la trouveront pas là bas. Tu diras rien à Negan, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mylan secoua la tête.

« Jamais de la vie. » Répondit-il entre ses dents.

Ce soir là, Mylan eut du mal à s'endormir. Hannah ronflait légèrement à ses côtés, une main sur son ventre rond. La lune éclairait son visage, elle ressemblait tellement à Jody...

Il se leva pour se servir un verre d'eau. Dans le silence du Sanctuaire, il entendit du bruit dans la chambre de Bob, à côté. Quelques minutes plus tard le couinement caractéristique de la porte de son ami se fit entendre. Où allait Bob à cette heure ci ? Surtout après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre aujourd'hui, c'était suspect.

Doucement, Mylan enfila son jean et ses chaussures et sortit à son tour.

Dans la cour, il perçut la silhouette de son ami qui poussait doucement sa moto. Son cœur battait la chamade, il se saisit de la première bécane qu'il trouva et en fit de même. Bob sortit par derrière. Mylan jeta un œil au toit mais personne ne semblait surveiller ce coin là. Il laissa un peu d'avance à son ami et le suivit discrètement. Il prenait la route qui menait au Royaume. Il allait voir Audrey, c'était certain.

Par chance, la lune était assez claire ce soir là pour pouvoir rouler sans phares. Mylan suivit ceux de Bob pendant près de trente minutes. Il faillit s'envoyer en l'air quand la Triumph de Bob pila devant lui. Elle disparut derrière une semi-remorque abandonnée. Mylan gara la sienne un peu plus loin et continua à pieds. Son entraînement chez les Seal lui avait appris à passer inaperçu donc il réussit à rejoindre Bob sans trop de crainte d'être repéré.

En se cachant dans les hautes herbes, Mylan put avoir une vue imprenable sur Bob. Mais il n'était pas seul.

Audrey et Daryl se trouvaient là. Celui-ci pointait une arbalète sur Bob. Mylan sortit son MK25 et le visa, au cas où ça dégénérerait.

« Toi ! » S'exclama Bob en pointant son doigt sur Daryl. « Negan te cherche, il veut te buter ! Et toi Audrey... Rick a dit à Negan que tu étais morte... Mylan s'est jeté sur lui et l'a tabassé... Vous avez foutu un sacré bordel tous les deux, nom de Dieu... »

Daryl et Audrey échangèrent un regard perplexe. Ce dernier ne devait plus se sentir menacé car il baissa son arme.

« Pourquoi tu veux nous aider ? » Fit-il agressivement de sa voix grave.

Bob accrocha son casque à la poignée de la moto et s'approcha de l'homme. Les sourcils froncés il pointa à nouveau son index dans la poitrine de Daryl.

« Fais attention au ton que tu emploies avec moi ! Je pourrais subir pire que la mort si Negan savait que je suis là. Et Alexandria pourrait en subir aussi les conséquences ! »

« Ça tu l'as dit mon vieux. » Maugréa Mylan à voix basse.

Audrey s'interposa entre les deux hommes qui se toisaient méchamment.

« Il te connaît pas Bob ! Excuse le ! » Implora-t-elle. « As-tu dis à Mylan que j'étais vivante ? »

Ce dernier eut un sourire triste. Si elle s'inquiétait pour lui c'est qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas finalement.

« Oui ! Oui, heureusement ! Écoutez... Je déteste Negan, je déteste vivre comme ça... J'ai plus personne alors je restes pour Mylan. Mais je peux vous aider. Audrey m'a fait comprendre que vous alliez mener une rébellion contre les Sauveurs... »

Une rébellion ?! Mylan se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. C'était du suicide. Alexandria n'était pas de taille, même en s'alliant au Royaume. Ils n'avaient pas l'attirail nécessaire pour mener cette opération. Le Seal s'empecha de bondir de sa cachette pour raisonner sa sœur. Il en voulut à Bob de lui avoir caché cela.

« Tu lui as dit ?! » S'emporta Daryl en saisissant Audrey par le col de sa chemise.

Cette fois-ci Mylan dut vraiment se pincer pour ne pas sauter sur Daryl et le rouer de coups. D'où se permettait-il d'agresser Audrey de la sorte s'il tenait à elle ? Bob semblait avoir réagi de la même manière, il s'approcha à nouveau de Daryl, menaçant.

« Eh ! Lâche-la! Je croyais que c'était ton mec Audrey ! Je te répètes ducon. Je peux vous aider. Vous avez besoin d'armes et les Sauveurs en ont pleins ! Je bosse dans une planque où on stocke des armes. Je peux vous communiquer sa position. Vous n'aurez qu'à la braquer quand je n'y serais pas. Comme ça Negan ne rejètera pas la faute sur moi. »

Daryl continua de le regarder avec méfiance. Mylan prit sa tête entre ses mains. Bob était inconscient. Même avec son aide, braquer le hangar était risqué, trop risqué.

« Et tu veux quoi en échange ? »

Bob soupira.

« Que vous butiez cet enculé. Et la promesse que vous ne ferez pas de mal à Mylan et à sa femme. »

Mylan sentit son cœur se serrer. Malgré tout et malgré son ressentiment envers Hannah, son ami continuait à le protéger.

Audrey semblait emballée, elle observait Daryl en attendant son accord. Celui-ci était perplexe.

« Daryl ! Son offre est légitime. Tu vois bien qu'il est de notre côté ! »

Un long silence s'installait. Bob dévorait Audrey des yeux. Mylan espéra secrètement que Daryl refuse.

« Mmmh... C'est d'accord. Mais on doit en parler à Rick. »

Bob leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ok, je vous donne une semaine pour accorder vos violons. On se retrouve ici, même heure. »

« On y sera Bob. » Lui promit Audrey.

Ce dernier enfourchait déjà sa moto quand Audrey se précipita sur lui. Elle le serra très fort dans ses bras. Mylan se surprit à sourire. Si seulement cette épidémie de merde n'était pas passée par là, ces deux là auraient pu vivre une belle histoire.

« Merci Bob. Prends soin de toi, fais attention. »

Le jeune homme effleura la joue d'Audrey du bout des doigts.

« À bientôt. » Dit-il simplement.

Il démarra sa moto et prit le chemin inverse passant devant la cachette de Mylan.

Daryl et Audrey observaient Bob s'éloigner dans la nuit.

« Tu m'avais pas dit que tu étais sortie avec lui ? » Demanda Daryl.

CLAC !

Mylan faillit s'étouffer, Audrey venait gifler son ami.

« Mais ça va pas ? T'es conne ou quoi ? »

« JE CROYAIS QUE TU AVAIS CONFIANCE EN MOI ? La prochaine fois que tu m'attrape comme ça par le col, je te fracasse la tête tu as compris ? »

Daryl fut tellement choqué qu'il ne répondit pas. Mylan s'empêcha d'éclater de rire. Sa sœur avait mangé du lion ! Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. Elle avait vraiment prit confiance en elle, cela faisait énormément plaisir à son frère. Au moins, elle ne se laissait pas faire, c'était un bon point.

Mylan l'observa fracasser un cadavre sur la route. Sans hésitation la brune l'attrapa par le peu de cheveux qu'il lui restait et planta son Sog dans l'œil de la chose.

Les deux amis s'éloignaient alors Mylan les suivit discrètement pour écouter la suite de leur conversation et s'assurer que Daryl ne ferait pas un sale coup à Bob.

Apparemment, Daryl se sentait stupide car il rattrapa sa sœur pour s'excuser.

« Eh... Désolé. » Dit-il dans sa barbe. « J'leur fait pas confiance, c'est tout. Imagines s'il balançait notre plan à Negan. »

Mylan se mordit la lèvre. Daryl ne savait pas que Bob et lui étaient à l'origine de son évasion.

« Mais il ne le fera pas ! » S'emporta Audrey. « Il le déteste ! Il l'a dit lui même ! »

Daryl poussa un soupir. Mylan était vraiment fier de sa sœur, finalement oui, elle avait changé. Mais c'était un bon changement, elle était devenue une femme forte, une vraie guerrière.

« Ok... T'as raison. » Dit-il. « Tu me fais toujours la gueule ? »

Mylan décida qu'il en avait assez vu. Il voulait s'épargner la vision de Daryl galochant sa sœur. Il retourna discrètement à sa moto et fonça vers le Sanctuaire.

Mylan arriva discrètement devant l'entrée principale du Sanctuaire.

Son sang se glaça quand il aperçut Negan et sa fidèle Lucille toiser son ami. Gavin et Simon l'accompagnaient.

« Tu es allé te promener Bob ? » Demanda le grand chef de son ton menaçant.

« J'ai encore le droit d'aller où je veux quand je veux non ? » Répliqua le Seal d'une voix forte mais peu assurée.

Mylan ne voyait pas l'expression de son ami, mais il se tenait fier devant Negan, le dos droit et la tête haute.

« Non mais regardez moi ça, quelle grosse paire de couilles que nous avons là ! »

Negan s'avança jusqu'à à avoir son nez collé à celui de Bob.

« Qui es-tu, Bob ? »

Mylan tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Premier-maitre Bob Flitch, Navy Seal. Ma vocation est d'aider les gens, pas de les voler ni les exterminer. »

Simon esquissa un mouvement pour récupérer son arme mais Negan l'en empêcha.

« T'as une putain de mauvaise image de moi, et ça me plaît pas. Pourquoi est ce que tu n'as rien dit si tu n'es pas d'accord avec nous depuis toutes ces années? »

Bob se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Je reste pas pour toi Negan, contrairement à toi j'ai de vrais amis. »

Negan soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Putain tu veux jouer au mec mélodramatique mais j'en ai rien à branler. Ce que je comprends pas, c'est que tu aies décidé de nous la faire à l'envers maintenant. Alors, pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il y a quelqu'un que je ne veux pas que vous touchiez. Et il faudra me passer sur le corps pour ça. »

Negan se recula de deux pas pour mieux admirer son adversaire.

« La vache ! Je suis vachement impressionné ! Tu t'es mis dans la merde pour une gonzesse ? Dit moi son nom au moins que je voie si elle vaut le coup ou pas ! »

« Je préfère crever. »

« C'est la sœur de Mylan ? » Demanda Gavin d'une voix traînante alors que Negan se retournait vers lui, étonné. « Bah quoi ? C'est logique il devait la connaître avant non ? »

Bob ne répondit pas mais Mylan pu voir ses mains trembler.

Negan poussa un soupir agacé.

« Le compte est réglé alors ! Elle est morte ta copine Bob. En plus de ça elle se faisait culbuter par Daryl alors pourquoi tu me fais ce cinéma ! »

Mais Negan n'était pas bête... Il sembla réaliser quelque chose tout d'un coup.

« À moins que Rick essaie de me la faire à l'envers, lui aussi... A moins que tu saches où elle est ainsi que mon précieux Daryl... C'est ça hein ? T'es allé leur rendre une petite visite ? »

Mylan sursauta malgré lui, faisant tomber une boite de conserve vide qui traînait la.

Simon le remarqua alors il n'eût d'autre choix que de marcher vers eux, les mains dans les poches.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Fit-il l'air de rien, en lançant un regard à Bob.

« C'est ton pote non ? Alors peut être que tu sais où il est allé avec ta moto Mylan ? » Demanda Negan qui commençait à perdre patience. Il faisait rouler le manche de Lucille entre ses doigts, à tout moment il pouvait la fracasser sur le crâne de Bob.

Mylan fixait son ami mais celui ci gardait un air imperturbable.

« Vous parlez de ce soir ? Il voulait récupérer des photos de sa famille chez lui à Arlington. Je lui ai prêté ma Triumph pour ça. »

« Si ce n'est que ça alors montre-moi les, ces putains de photos Bob ! » Soupira Negan tandis que Gavin observait Mylan d'un air soupçonneux. « Qu'on en finisse ! »

« Je crois que Mylan ment. » Dénonça Gavin.

Celui-ci toisa son chef avec défi. Une haine indescriptible commençait à naître dans la tête de Mylan. Gavin aurait pu s'abstenir de le rendre suspect.

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai vu Bob revenir d'une toute autre direction. Arlington est à l'est et il se dirigeait plus vers Alexandria. »

« Et qu'est ce que j'irai foutre à Alexandria ! » S'emporta le principal concerné. « Mon appart a cramé il n'y avait plus rien ! »

Negan ne lâchait pas Bob des yeux. Mylan tenta de cacher ses tremblements. Il n'était pas stupide, il avait compris que les deux Seal voulaient lui faire à l'envers.

Il se mit à faire les cents pas autour de Bob en faisant tournoyer Lucille.

« Admettons que tu sois vraiment allé chialer dans ton taudis. Pourquoi est ce que tu me fais ta putain de comédie de rébellion ?! »

Bob leva la tête, il ne baissait pas les yeux. Défiant Negan du regard. Mylan était au bord de la rupture. Il tenta par tous les moyens de calmer Bob par un regard mais celui ci restait de marbre.

Le regard de Negan avait changé, il ne plaisantait plus, il semblait réellement en colère.

Bob allait être puni, c'était certain maintenant.

« Ce qui me gonfle avec vous deux c'est que vous êtes autant l'un que l'autre des gros durs gonflés à la testostérone. Et moi j'adore les mecs comme ça, j'aime avoir des types sympa comme vous sur qui compter. Mais depuis le début Bob tu m'as jamais aimé. Je suis pas con, j'ai bien compris que j'étais pas ton genre. J'ai passé sur ça parce que, si tu as des frères siamois supers costauds et que tu en tues un, tu perds les deux. C'est logique, non ? Faut être con pour pas comprendre ça. Mais là, Bob, tu commences vraiment à me casser les couilles. »

Soudain, Negan s'approcha de Mylan.

« Je peux compter sur toi Mylan ? »

« Oui... Bien sûr... C'est un mec bien, il va se refaire, j'y veillerai personnellement. »

Mylan supplia son meilleur ami du regard mais il garda son air impassible.

« Tu sais bien que si tu me casses les couilles y'aura plus de Sanctuaire pour toi, ta copine et ton futur rejeton ? »

« Oui, je sais Negan. S'il te plaît laisse une chance à Bob. »

Mylan se trouvait pathétique à implorer de la sorte mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Negan était une putain de bombe à retardement.

« Tu me le jure Mylan? » Insista Negan, menaçant. « Tu me jure que je peux compter sur ta fidélité ? »

« Oui Negan. Je te le jure. »

« Ok. »

Il s'éloigna en direction de Bob. Mylan allait se détendre, soulagé d'avoir échappé une nouvelle fois à la colère du géant. Sauf que soudain, Negan attrapa le couteau de Gavin et le planta dans le ventre de Bob.

« Putain ! Qu'est ce que t'as fais ?! » Hurla Mylan en se précipitant sur son ami.

Mais Simon le retint tandis que Gavin attrapait avec difficulté Bob qui se tordait de douleur par les épaules pour le traîner sur le sol.

« N'oublie pas, Mylan. » Dit Negan, le visage sans émotion. « T'as juré. Balancez moi ça aux morts. Ils ont grave la dalle. »

« Non ! Non ! »

Mylan se débattit en hurlant mais Gary vint aider Simon à le conduire jusqu'à sa chambre. Il tenta de les frapper mais ils durent se mettre à trois pour le maintenir. Bob était mort, Bob son meilleur ami. Non, jamais il n'accepterait ça.

Simon le balança dans sa chambre et verrouilla la porte à clé, le laissant face à une Hannah désemparée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle alors que Mylan s'était rué sur la porte pour tenter la défoncer. « Ou étais-tu, j'étais morte d'inquiétude ! »

Hannah s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle avait un air mi sévère mi inquiet sur le visage.

« Mylan. Qu'est ce que t'as fais ? »

« Bob... Bob... » Réussit-il à articuler, les yeux exorbités, en s'acharnant sur la poignée.

« Quoi Bob ? »

« Ils ont tué Bob. »

Hannah haussa les sourcils. Elle ne semblait pas plus affectée que ça. Quelque chose dans son regard gêna désagréablement Mylan. On aurait dit qu'elle était même plutôt contente.

« Ah... Je suis désolée. » Fit-elle simplement.

Mylan disjoncta. Il se jeta sur la blonde qui tomba à la renverse. Entre eux deux il sentait son ventre rond. Mais à ce moment là, le jeune homme n'y prêta même pas attention.

« TU EN A RIEN À FOUTRE HEIN ? ESPÈCE DE TIMBRÉE ! SI T'ÉTAIS PAS LÀ BOB NE SERAIT PAS MORT ! C'EST À CAUSE DE TOI SI JE SUIS RESTÉ ICI ! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! »

Mylan se rendit compte qu'il était en train d'étrangler la blonde, comme il avait tabassé Rick. Il lui fallait un coupable mais au final le seul coupable c'était lui. Les traits de Jody se superposèrent à ceux d'Hannah. Comme brûlé par une décharge électrique, Mylan se jeta en arrière, s'éloignant de la jeune femme le plus loin que la petite pièce lui permettait.

Il s'écroula sur le sol, prostré, laissant échapper de gros sanglots.

« Je suis désolé... Désolé... »

La jeune femme s'approcha doucement de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Ça ira Mylan... Tout ira bien. Pense à notre enfant. »

« Ils ont tué mon meilleur ami, je n'ai plus ma sœur... Tout est de ma faute...»

« Ta sœur a choisi son camp, Mylan. Je suis désolée pour elle mais tu ne peux rien faire. Je suis là moi... »

Mylan se releva soudain, faisant sursauter Hannah.

Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Audrey. Il lui restait Audrey. Sa sœur avait plus de courage que lui, elle voulait faire tomber Negan avec les siens pour vivre tranquillement. Où était passé son courage de Navy Seal pendant tout ce temps? Bob avait raison depuis le début, ils n'auraient jamais dû rester au Sanctuaire. Mylan n'aimait pas Rick mais il devait aider sa sœur. C'était la dernière chose que Bob avait tenté de faire avant de mourir et il l'honorerai.

Mais il fallait être malin, il avait un avantage considérable sur Negan, il connaissait toute son organisation. Il allait aider Audrey et ce connard de Daryl. En revanche, il devait faire profil bas pour ne pas que Negan se doute de quelque chose. Maintenant que Bob avait été démasqué, ils le soupçonnerait aussitôt. Il allait être surveillé.

Alexandria manquait d'arme alors il allait leur en fournir. Pour Audrey. Pour l'amour que Bob éprouvait pour elle. Et aussi pour que son futur enfant n'ai pas honte de son père.

Le lendemain matin, Gavin vint libérer le verrou de la chambre de Mylan et Hannah. Il emmena le jeune homme dans la salle du conseil où Negan l'attendait. Il tenta d'afficher un air neutre. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit malgré le fait qu'Hannah ait tenté de le consoler. Il ne pensait qu'à Bob. À le venger.

« Mylan ! » L'accueilli le grand chef avec un de ses larges sourire. « Assieds toi, faut qu'on discute entre hommes. Gavin, laisse nous tu veux ? »

Celui-ci s'en alla sans un mot. Mylan s'installa à la gauche de Negan qui ne le lâchait pas dès yeux, son sourire écœurant sur le visage.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Je suis Negan. » Répondit Mylan avec le plus de conviction possible.

« C'est vrai ça ? »

« Je suis Negan. » Répéta machinalement le jeune homme.

« Mmmh... »

Negan l'observa d'un air indescriptible, Lucille était posée sur la table. Il jouait avec le manche de celle ci.

« Bob est mort. Il a essayé de m'enfiler mais tu sais qu'à la fin c'est toujours moi qui gagne. »

« Bob était amoureux de ma sœur. Apprendre sa mort l'a fait disjoncté. »

« Et toi Mylan ? C'est ta sœur non ? »

« Ma sœur était fragile. Elle n'a pas supporté cette pression. Je pense qu'elle est plus heureuse où qu'elle se trouve maintenant. »

Sa voix était neutre et son ton monocorde. Il parlait à la manière d'un robot, si bien qu'il cru même entendre Eugène parler à sa place.

« J'ai besoin que tu tiennes le coup. T'es un de mes meilleurs hommes Mylan et j'ai besoin de toi pour gérer mon stock d'arme. J'ai de grands projets pour toi, je veux que tu forme mes hommes comme ton pote Bob le faisait. Je veux plein de Mylan ! »

« Je le ferais. »

« Tu en es sur ? »

La rage qui consumait Mylan lui donna l'aplomb nécessaire pour fixer avec détermination cet homme impressionnant et intimidant qu'était Negan.

« Sûr. » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Bien ! » Negan frappa sur la table. « Super. Maintenant je vais aller me boire un coup ! »

Mylan eut envie de vomir. Negan agissait comme si la mort de Bob n'était qu'une simple formalité. Il n'était pas bête, il savait que Negan le testait. Il voulait vérifier s'il lui serait toujours loyal.

Sauf que dans la tête de Mylan, il n'y avait plus aucune loyauté. Juste de la haine.

Et cette haine le garderait en vie pour faire tomber Negan. D'ailleurs il avait rendez vous avec sa sœur la semaine prochaine. En attendant, il serait un parfait petit soldat irréprochable. Il allait redevenir un petit toutou bien sage jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse frapper.

Mylan allait aider Audrey. Il allait contribuer à la rébellion d'Alexandria et du Royaume. Pour Audrey, pour son enfant à venir.

Pour Bob Flitch.

 **Plus qu'un chapitre pour cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu...**

 **XOXO**

 **Saya**


	14. The only easy day was yesterday

**Hello !**

 **Et voici le dernier chapitre, trop fière de vous le présenter. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu, oui ce n'était pas vraiment axé sur des personnages originaux de la série, celle ci a plus servi de « toile de fond » en fait. J'espère que ça vous aura autant plu que je me suis régalée à l'écrire.**

 **Je tiens à remercier les « fidèles au poste » JustD, Miwakoko, Evilfaul, Tendevils et vous autres dont je vois les vues mais dont je connais pas les noms, merci merci !**

 **La suite d'A comme Alexandria arrive dans la semaine prochaine, en attendant bonne lecture!**

 **Saya**

 _ **Chapitre 14 - « The only easy day was yesterday »**_

La semaine fut très longue. Mylan tenta de ne parler a personne au Sanctuaire. Il ne prit pas part aux expéditions à Alexandria. Il évitait Negan comme la peste.

Le jour tant attendu, il passa sa journée à ruminer dans sa chambre, il sortait et ressortait la photo de Bob et lui de sa poche. Il n'avait qu'une obsession, tuer Negan, ou du moins aider à conduire à sa perte. Le seul élément qui lui donnait un sentiment de culpabilité c'était Hannah. La jeune femme se montrait particulièrement inquiète à son sujet. Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement exécrable. Elle mettait cela sur le dos de la mort de Bob et de sa sœur.

Le soir, Mylan attendit qu'elle s'endorme puis il sortit discrètement.

Il avait pris soin de subtiliser le MK25 de Bob ainsi qu'un AK47 au hangar pendant ses heures de travail. Mylan connaissait exactement l'emploi du temps des rondes du Sanctuaire, cela lui permit de sortir discrètement sans se faire remarquer par Arat et ses hommes. Une fois dehors il observa l'énorme bâtiment menaçant où il avait passé les dernières et pires années de sa vie. Il se sentit libéré comme si il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le verrait.

Les seules choses qu'il regrettait en le quittant c'était son futur enfant et le corps de son meilleur ami, sûrement déchiqueté à cette heure-ci. Il n'avait même pas pu offrir à son ami un enterrement digne de ce nom. Pourtant Bob Flitch le méritait, c'était un homme bon. Il avait tenté de l'avertir et lui ne l'avais jamais écouté. Bob avait eu raison à propos de Negan. Depuis le début.

Mylan enfila son sac à dos et enfourcha sa moto, qu'il avait préalablement cachée, puis il fila vers sa destination. Le vent agitait ses cheveux trop longs. Il faisait frissonner ses bras. Il ne savait pas s'il tremblait de froid ou d'excitation. L'excitation de sa liberté retrouvée.

Au point de rendez-vous il n'y avait encore personne. Il attendit, cramant les dernières cigarettes de son paquet froissé. Au bout d'un moment il entendit un groupe de personne se rapprocher. Ils étaient cinq. Il avait l'habitude de compter les pas sur le gravier, lui et Bob faisaient toujours des paris pour deviner le nombre de leurs ennemis quand ils étaient en mission. Bob gagnait souvent. Il était doué. Un mec aussi doué n'aurait jamais du mourir. Et c'était sa faute.

Pour signaler sa présence, Mylan alluma les phares de sa moto.

« Bob ? C'est toi ? »

Le cœur de Mylan rata un battement. C'était Audrey. Là aussi il avait fait une erreur. Sous-estimer sa sœur. Car finalement il fallait l'avouer. Audrey avait un meilleur sens de la jugeote que lui. Elle avait été forte, beaucoup plus forte que lui. Il aurait tant aimé qu'Andrew la voit à présent, il aurait été si fier de sa fille...

Mylan s'avança alors à la rencontre du groupe. Elle était là, en tête. Pointant son arme sur lui, un regard fier et déterminé sur son beau visage. À ses côtés, le fameux Daryl. Même lui valait mieux que Mylan. Il avait eu les couilles de se barrer du Sanctuaire, lui.

Audrey avait l'air très surprise de le voir. Mais déstabilisée aussi. Mylan se demanda si elle avait encore quelques sentiments pour Bob.

« Mylan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est Bob ?! »

Mylan prit une grande inspiration il observa les autres membres du groupe. Jésus de la Colline, une jeune femme brune ainsi qu'Aaron qui le fixait d'un regard haineux.

« Bob est mort. » Dit-il gravement, ces mots étaient si douloureux à prononcer. « Alors on va faire les choses à ma manière. »

Mylan scruta attentivement la réaction de sa sœur, les sourcils froncés. Si elle savait la raison pour laquelle Bob était mort... la jeune femme ouvrit grand la bouche, sous le choc. Elle avait l'air sincèrement ébranlée par la nouvelle. À ses côtés Daryl adopta une expression fermée. Même avec lui, Bob avait été bon, malgré sa rancoeur envers l'homme.

« T'es seul au moins ? » Questionna-t-il en pointant toujours son arbalète droit sur le Seal. « Est ce que t'es avec nous ? »

Oh oui. Et il ne savait pas à quel point.

Mylan avait mal, perdre ses parents avait été horrible, perdre Jody avait mis son cœur en sang. La mort de Bob, son meilleur ami, son frère... C'était trop, c'était insurmontable, il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Devant le regard déterminé et méfiant de Daryl, il leva les mains en signe de reddition. Oui, Mylan était jaloux de ce type, jaloux de son courage et d'être resté fidèle à ses valeurs. Lui avait échoué, il devait remédier à cela.

« T'avais raison Audrey, Negan est un enfoiré. Bob m'avait pourtant mis en garde plusieurs fois. Quand il est revenu de votre petit rendez-vous l'autre soir, Negan a soupçonné quelque chose. Alors Bob l'a défié, il lui a dit qu'il avait le droit d'aller où bon lui semblait et Negan n'a pas cherché à comprendre, il l'a tué comme un chien, il n'a même pas pu se défendre. »

Mylan lutta contre les larmes qui piquaient ses yeux, il lutta contre le fait qu'il voulait tout casser, qu'il voulait foncer au Sanctuaire et tuer Negan à mains nues.

« Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour les Sauveurs, tous les efforts fournis pour eux... Il l'a planté comme ça... il a balancé son corps aux... Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus cautionner ça... »

Audrey lui lança un regard implorant, ses amis étaient gênés, ils fixaient le sol. Seul Daryl continuait de le fixer, il avait l'air de compatir à son sort, tout aussi misérable qu'il était. La culpabilité le tuait à petit feu.

Mylan releva fièrement la tête, observant chacun dans les yeux. Ces gens avaient l'air d'être forts, déterminés. Tant mieux, il avait besoin d'eux, il n'y arriverait jamais seul. Il prit une grande inspiration et passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les décoller de son front.

« Je vais vous aider à le buter cet enfoiré, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire dans ma vie. »

Audrey le fixait, les larmes aux yeux. Elle comprenait très bien ce que signifiait la mort de Bob pour lui. Il ne restait qu'elle pour la comprendre, dans ce monde finalement. Le frère et la soeur se fixèrent pendant ce qui parut une éternité. Puis Audrey fit le premier pas, littéralement. Elle s'avança vers lui, presque en hésitant. Alors Mylan n'en tenant plus mit fin à la distance entre eux. Il étreignit sa soeur le plus fort qu'il le put, appréciant ce contact familier, réconfortant. Mylan sentait les ongles de sa soeur s'enfoncer dans son dos, mais il n'en avait que faire, cela lui faisait tellement de bien de la retrouver. Ce n'était plus lui le grand frère à cet instant. C'était elle, la jeune femme autrefois empotée, précieuse et boulotte qui le réconfortait, le protégeait. Comme l'aurait fait sa mère.

Audrey pleurait, lui aussi en avait envie mais aucune larme ne voulait plus sortir de ses yeux, asséchés d'avoir tant pleuré en silence et en cachette.

Autour d'eux, les amis d'Audrey semblaient eux aussi ressentir la forte émotion du moment. Mylan se sentit tout à coup vulnérable vis a vis de ces inconnus. Alors il s'éloigna légèrement de sa soeur, gardant un bras autour de son épaule.

« J'ai un problème. » Dit-il finalement d'une voix tremblante. « Comme vous le savez, je vais avoir un enfant. Ma copine va bientôt accoucher et... comment dire ? Hannah a du mal à comprendre que Negan est un sale con. Elle est très attachée à lui. Elle est persuadée que grâce à lui on vit tous très bien. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'elle change d'avis. »

Et voilà qu'il était obligé de confier le sort de son enfant à des inconnus. Mylan ne s'était jamais senti tant désespéré qu'aujourd'hui.

« Vous devez fuir, tous les deux. On n'épargnera personne. » Répondit Daryl entre ses dents.

Mylan fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait que Daryl en veuille à Negan et aux Sauveurs après ce qu'il avait subi, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être sans coeur. Lui aussi tenait aux siens, il aurait pu manifester un peu de compassion.

« Je ne permettrais pas qu'on fasse du mal à ma famille. » Menaça Mylan. « Je vais vous aider à piller la planque d'armes mais vous ne devrez pas toucher à Hannah et au bébé. »

Audrey fronça les sourcils.

« Comment tu sais qu'on comptait piller la planque ? Et d'ailleurs comment tu as su que nous devions retrouver Bob ici ? »

Mylan soupira, effectivement, il ne s'était pas expliqué. Audrey et les autres ne savaient pas qu'il était là, le soir de leur rencontre avec Bob.

« C'est vrai ça... Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ? »

Mylan secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« J'étais là, le soir où vous avez vu Bob. Je l'ai suivi. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de fuir seul au milieu de la nuit. J'ai écouté toute votre conversation... Vous avez parlé à Rick ? »

Daryl hocha la tête.

« On sera six, avec toi. »

Mylan approuva.

« Ça suffira amplement. La planque est tout près d'Alexandria. Dans un ancien dépôt militaire sur la route à l'est de la ville. Audrey tu vois où c'est ? »

La jeune femme répondit par l'affirmative, Mylan fut nostalgique pendant quelques secondes en repensant aux jours où il accompagnait son père faire réviser ses vieilles armes de collection chez le vieux monsieur qui tenait le hangar à l'époque.

« L'endroit où Papa faisait nettoyer ses armes ? »

« C'est ça. La planque est gardée par trois personnes. Elles font partie de l'équipe de Gavin, c'est lui qui gère tout ce qui est armement. Nous devons faire ça demain matin. Il y aura Linda, Tom et Raja. Ils ne sont pas très futés donc ça ira très bien. »

« On sera prêts. » Fit Daryl avec détermination.

Mylan passa à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux. Ce n'allait pas être facile de descendre des mecs avec qui il avait bossé pendant près de deux ans. Mais il repensa à Bob et se fit que finalement, il n'en avait rien à foutre.

« Venez avec un pickup ou un petit fourgon. Garez-vous minimum deux rues plus loin. Je vous attendrai, on abattra celui qui sera à l'entrée puis les deux autres. Du gâteau. »

« Et toi ? » S'inquiéta Audrey. « S'ils te repèrent ? »

Mylan eut un rictus, son sort était scellé de toute façon.

« T'en fais pas pour ça. Au pire, si c'est le cas, je m'en irai, je partirai loin. »

Il avait plutôt vaguement envisagé de se flanquer une balle dans la tête ou de faire exploser le plus de Sauveurs possibles. Il décida de remettre cette réflexion à plus tard.

Daryl s'avança d'un pas et fixa Audrey. Puis il se tourna vers le Seal.

« T'auras qu'à venir avec nous. » Lança-t-il à Mylan. « Comme ça tu pourras nous aider. »

« C'est pas bête. » Intervint Tara. « Tu les connais bien, si t'acceptes de nous rejoindre tu nous seras d'une aide précieuse. »

« Il faut quand même voir avec Rick. » Tempéra Aaron. « Mais je suis sûr qu'en lui expliquant bien la situation, il sera d'accord. »

Mylan se mordit la lèvre, malgré tout ce que les Sauveurs avaient fait à ces gens, il lui proposait de venir taper l'incruste chez eux ? Cette option était inenvisageable. Hannah était toujours chez les Sauveurs et en plus de cela, sa conscience ne lui permettrait pas de faire une chose pareille.

« Je ne peux pas me battre contre la mère de mon enfant. » Donna-t-il comme argument.

Daryl poussa un soupir dédaigneux.

« Tu l'as dit toi même ! Elle est avec lui, donc elle est contre toi. C'est facile de vouloir fuir comme un lâche !» Cracha-t-il.

C'était comme si Daryl venait de gifler Mylan, lui renvoyant toutes ses erreurs en pleine face. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment coupable comme cela ! L'envie de casser la gueule de Daryl s'insinua dans ses veines avec une rapidité déroutante.

« T'as dit quoi là ? Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles le junkie. » Fit-il en s'avançant vers lui, les poings serrés.

Daryl s'avança à son tour mais Audrey se plaça entre eux pour calmer le jeu.

« C'est un problème que nous réglerons plus tard. » Fit-elle à Daryl d'une voix incroyablement calme. « En attendant on doit se tenir prêts pour demain. »

Mylan s'obligea à garder son regard planté dans le bleu de celui de Daryl. Ce mec était un gros dur, il ne flanchait devant rien. Il n'avait pas baissé les yeux devant Negan alors il ne fallait pas espérer qu'il le fasse devant lui. Mylan décida d'abandonner cette bataille pathétique, il eut un sourire en coin et pivota les talons en shootant dans un caillou.

« On fait comme t'as dit alors ? » Demanda Jésus en s'adressant à lui.

Mylan toisa le jeune homme, il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, ce gars lui avait toujours inspiré de la sympathie.

« Oui. Demain matin à l'aube. Je vous attendrais devant l'ancienne épicerie. »

« Très bien. »

Presque aussitôt, les amis d'Audrey tournèrent les talons et s'éloignèrent sans un mot de plus. Celle ci, gênée, n'osa pas les suivre, restant les bras ballants aux côtés de son frère.

La brune chuchota quelque chose à Audrey avant de rejoindre le reste de ses amis, les laissant seuls tous les deux.

« Comment ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Mylan sentit ses lèvres trembler mais il ne flancha pas.

« J'ai du mal à réaliser... Tu sais, il est mort devant moi et j'ai rien fait Audrey. Pourtant Bob et moi avons affronté des situations bien pires. Mais là... Je me reconnais plus. J'ai peur de ce type et ce n'est pas moi. J'ai du mal à l'admettre mais l'autre a raison, j'ai été lâche... »

Le jeune homme luttait pour ne pas craquer, le fait de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un de confiance était une libération, mais il devait tout de même rester fort. Mylan sentit les doigts chauds de sa soeur se mêler aux sien. Ce contact lui fit un bien fou. La tendresse était un mot qu'il avait presque oublié.

« Je... J'ai pas peur pour moi. » Poursuivit-il puisqu'il se sentait en confiance. « Si je dois mourir je suis prêt à le faire, mais Negan est tellement imprévisible, il peut tuer Hannah à tout moment, même si elle est enceinte il n'hésitera pas. Il le fera, pour m'atteindre. »

« Il faut que tu la fasses changer d'avis. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. Tu sais... Je l'aime mais ce n'est pas le genre de femme dont j'aurais aimé tomber amoureux. C'est une fille gentille mais elle ne fait pas toujours les bons choix. Et maintenant qu'elle est enceinte... Je suis en quelque sorte prisonnier d'elle. »

Le visage de Jody apparut clairement devant les yeux de Mylan, mais celui-ci s'empressa de l'effacer en secouant la tête.

« Si elle, elle t'aime vraiment elle comprendra. » Tenta Audrey pour le rassurer. « En attendant je suis tellement soulagée que tu aies changé d'avis. »

Mylan eut enfin la force d'esquisser un sourire, il posa une main sur l'épaule de sa soeur et l'admira un moment.

« Regardes toi. T'es devenue une femme belle et courageuse, Papa serait fier de toi s'il te voyait. »

Audrey déglutit, ses yeux brillaient. Oui sa soeur avait changée et il était tellement heureux de ce changement. Elle survivrait, Mylan n'avait aucun doute sur cela.

« Sérieux t'as plus de couilles que moi, Garfield. » Fit-il en tremblant, honteux de reconnaitre sa faiblesse.

Audrey le fit relever la tête et plongea ses yeux noisette dans les siens.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Dit-elle avec aplomb. « J'ai simplement eu de la chance de tomber sur eux. »

Elle désigna ses amis qui attendaient un peu plus loin.

« Mais tu te débrouilles comme un chef. Alors que... Excuse-moi mais, avant, t'étais du genre à chialer si tu te petais un ongle. »

Audrey se mit à rire, Mylan sourit à nouveau en admirant la joie animer le visage de sa soeur.

« Il faut y aller, Mylan. Fais attention, ne te fais pas attraper comme Bob. S'il te plaît. »

A l'évocation de son ami, Mylan perdit aussitôt le début de bonne humeur qui avait pointé le bout de son nez dans sa tête.

« Il me manque tellement... » Chuchota-t-il alors que ses mains tremblaient. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, soyez prêt demain matin. »

« Promis. »

Mylan leva la tête et aperçut Daryl.

« Tu sors vraiment avec ce type ? » Cracha-t-il en repensant au fait que ce dernier l'avait traité de lâche.

« Oui. » Confirma Audrey sans hésitation. « Il y a un problème ? Mis à part votre démonstration de force ridicule. »

Mylan se mordit la lèvre. Non, il ne comprendrait décidément jamais.

« Tu pourrais trouver cent fois mieux. Il faisait quoi avant ? »

Audrey posa ses mains sur ses hanches et fixa son frère d'un air mécontent.

« Tu rigoles j'espère ? Est ce encore important ? C'est pas le gendre idéal mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Je peux compter sur lui plus que sur quiconque. »

Mylan reporta son attention sur sa soeur, mal à l'aise.

« Te fâches pas. Je veux juste le meilleur pour toi. »

« Il l'est. »

« Mmmh... »

« À demain, Mylan. Fais attention à toi. »

Audrey étreignit une dernière fois son frère et s'éloigna. Mylan resta un moment au même endroit, pensif. Mais le râle de plusieurs morts qui s'approchaient trop près de lui le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Il élimina ceux qui barraient le chemin jusqu'à sa moto et fila se réfugier dans un vieux bâtiment pour la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Mylan fut réveillé par les premiers rayons du soleil. Il avait dormi dans des bureaux jouxtant le hangar qu'ils s'apprêtaient à piller. Ainsi il avait pu voir que, comme il l'avait prévu, Raja, Tom et Linda étaient venus relever la garde en milieu de nuit. Ils suivaient toujours le planning qu'il avait lui-même établi. Ainsi, ils ne seront normalement pas gênés par d'éventuels autres Sauveurs.

Mylan descendit s'installer dans l'épicerie qu'il avait signalée à Audrey et attendit. Quelques cigarettes plus tard, un vieux pick-up émergea d'une rue voisine. Audrey et ses amis de la veilles étaient là, armés et fidèles au poste.

« Bien. Vous êtes là. » Salua-t-il en balançant son mégot sur le sol.

Il avait dessiné le quartier pour mieux anticiper leurs mouvements, il sortit alors son plan pour expliquer le déroulement des opérations à ses « compagnons d'armes ».

« Voilà. » Débuta-t-il. « Audrey, Aaron et moi on entrera par devant, il y aura seulement Tom à l'entrée. Je le descends-il se méfiera pas de moi- puis vous me rejoignez. Les autres : il y a une porte à l'arrière. Vous rentrez discrètement et on flinguera les deux autres. Ils seront pris au piège de toute façon. Après tout ça vous pourrez faire vos courses. Il est cinq heures du matin, la relève n'arrive qu'à dix heures. »

« Et... C'est tout ? » Demanda la jeune femme brune en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est trop simple ton truc. »

« Qu'est ce qui nous dit que tu nous mènes pas dans un piège ? » Rajouta Daryl.

Mylan commençait à en avoir marre que Daryl le soupçonne à chaque fois. Il l'avait aidé à se barrer du Sanctuaire bordel ! Il ne le savait pas, certes, mais Mylan et Bob lui avait sauvé la mise plus d'une fois.

« Si c'était compliqué, Bob ne vous l'aurait pas proposé ! » S'emporta Mylan, agacé. « Si vous n'êtes pas contents on arrête tout ! Au final j'y gagne quoi moi à part vous rendre service et me foutre dans la merde ? »

« Aider ta sœur à survivre peut-être, trou du cul. » L'insulta Daryl.

Le sang de Mylan ne fit qu'un tour. Ce mec le provoquait, il ne voyait pas d'autres raisons à son comportement d'enfoiré. Il s'avança à nouveau vers le mec de sa soeur, dans l'intention de lui en coller une pour de bon, cette fois.

« Bon ça suffit. » Intervint Jésus. « Vous vous taperez sur la gueule plus tard. »

« Jésus a raison. » Ajouta Audrey, d'une voix agacée. « On a pas beaucoup de temps. »

Mylan et Daryl échangèrent un nouveau regard haineux, puis le Seal s'alluma une nouvelle clope pour se calmer.

« Alors on y va. » Soupira-t-il.

Mylan, Aaron et Audrey progressaient vers l'entrée du hangar tandis que Daryl, Jésus et Tara l'avaient contourné pour entrer par l'arrière.

Aaron lui balançait des regards noirs, Mylan comprenait, il avait tout de même tabassé Rick devant lui. Lui au moins, avait une bonne raison de lui en vouloir.

Devant le hangar, Tom montait la garde, son gros ventre dépassait de sous son teeshirt. Il était en train de se curer le nez, se croyant seul sans aucun doute.

« Bon. » Dit Mylan en jetant son mégot sur le sol. « Je vais le voir, il ne se méfiera pas. Quand je le descends, vous rappliquez, ok ? »

Ils approuvèrent tous les deux. Mylan posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa soeur et lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

« Sois prudent. » Murmura-t-elle.

Mylan s'avança d'un pas tranquille aux devants de Tom. Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils en le voyant, ce qui lui donnait l'air encore plus abruti qu'il était déjà.

« Mylan ? » Interrogea-t-il de sa voix bourrue. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On m'a dit que tu t'étais barré du Sanctuaire. »

Mylan tenta de feindre un rire amical. Il s'approcha de l'homme et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Moi ? Me barrer ? Et j'irais où, hein ? L'inventaire est fait ? »

Tom redressa les épaules d'un air menaçant.

« Mouais… Raja a dit qu'il manque un AK-47 et le flingue de Bob, c'est louche tu ne trouves pas ? »

« C'est normal. » Fit Mylan du ton le plus rassurant qu'il put. « C'est moi qui les ait. Je comptai vous les apporter aujourd'hui, justement. »

Tom eut un grognement désapprobateur.

« Tu vas pouvoir t'expliquer, Gavin arrive, il vient de m'appeler pour me dire qu'il part du Sanctuaire. »

Mylan devint blanc tout à coup. Ca, ce n'était pas prévu.

Sans hésiter, - Tom était lent en plus d'être stupide- Mylan dégaina son MK25 et tira à bout portant dans l'énorme crâne de Tom. Sa cervelle éclaboussa le sol en ciment. Mylan rangea aussitôt son arme alors qu'Audrey et Aaron rappliquaient aussitôt.

« On est dans la merde. » Expliqua Mylan à voix basse. « Gavin arrive. »

Audrey ouvrit grand la bouche alors qu'Aaron fronçait les sourcils.

« Faut se grouiller alors. » Insista ce dernier, les sortant de leur léthargie.

Mylan posa une main dans le dos de sa soeur et l'entraina dans le hangar, à la suite d'Aaron qui, lui, n'avait pas hésité.

A peine avaient-ils franchi l'entrée qu'ils furent interpellés par Raja qui leur hurla de s'arrêter.

« Mylan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ? Elle n'est pas censée être morte ? » Fit la jeune femme d'un ton agressif.

Mylan l'observa un millième de seconde, cette fille avait toujours été insupportable à se mêler de tout. Sans hésiter, Mylan lui fit subir le même sort que Tom. Le bruit du coup de feu résonna dans le hangar, leur vrillant les tympans.

Raja s'effondra sur le sol, le crâne en bouillie. Aaron récupéra le fusil de précision qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Lui non plus ne semblait avoir aucune considération envers la jeune femme.

« Je vous ai bien dit qu'ils n'étaient pas très intelligents. » Marmonna Mylan en remplaçant les balles manquantes dans son chargeur. « Il va falloir faire vite. Gavin va bientôt arriver. »

Audrey observait l'impressionnant stock d'arme, les yeux ébahis par tant d'abondance alors qu'eux n'avaient plus rien. Mais l'encombrement des lieux n'était pas très avantageux pour eux. Il était même un handicap. Mylan tenta de se débarrasser discrètement quelques cartons qui lui bouchaient la vue. Aaron en fit de même, les yeux rivés vers le fond du hangar.

Mylan bouillonnait sur place, il n'avait toujours pas entendu de coups de feu. Que foutaient donc les autres ? Il se tordit le coup pour tenter d'apercevoir Linda qui devait surement avoir compris ce qu'il se passait. Elle allait tenter de prévenir le Sanctuaire. C'était le protocole. Et il fallait à tout prix qu'ils empêchent cela.

Soudain, Audrey se précipita sur son ami.

« Aaron ! Baisse-toi ! » Hurla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le sol avant que des tirs lui frôlent les oreilles. Linda les avaient trouvés, elle leur tirait dessus au M16.

Mylan força sa soeur à se mettre à l'abri et perdit patience.

« Putain mais ils foutent quoi tes potes Audrey ! Ils étaient censés descendre le troisième ! » Ragea-t-il en tentant de répliquer aux tirs à l'aide de son arme.

Aaron releva prudemment la tête pour tenter de localiser le reste de ses amis mais sans succès.

Linda avait arrêté de tirer, elle devait surement être en train d'appeler les autres. Mylan devait agir, et vite.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » Demanda Audrey d'une petite voix.

Audrey était tétanisée et quelque part, cela rassura Mylan. Finalement sa soeur s'était endurcie mais n'était pas devenue une brute sanguinaire dépourvue d'émotion. Elle avait gardé ce côté sensible et fragile. Là il la reconnaissait bien et cela le rassurait quelque part.

« Faut arriver à trouver cette enfoirée et la buter, mais il faut faire vite. »

Dit-il, très vite, pour rassurer sa soeur.

« Mylan, comment ça se fait que tu n'étais pas au courant que Gavin allait venir ici ? Je pensais que c'était ton chef, ton équipe... »

Audrey avait perdu son air apeuré, elle était même plutôt agacée qu'il les mette dans une situation pareille. Mylan soupira.

« Hum... Depuis la mort de Bob et le fait que tu es ma sœur, ils se méfient un peu de moi. On nous a même soupçonnés, Bob et moi, d'avoir délivré Daryl. »

Et les menaces de mort ont été mises à exécution, pensa Mylan avec douleur en visualisant la dernière image qu'il avait de Bob, trainé sur le sol par Gavin.

« Écoutez ce n'est pas le moment de faire la conversation. Il faut avancer. » Fit Aaron en montrant le fond du hangar d'un signe de tête.

Ce mec avait raison, Mylan se secoua la tête pour s'empêcher de penser à son meilleur ami disparu. Il enleva le cran de sécurité de son arme.

« On se sépare. » Approuva-t-il. « Toi mon pote, tu prends le côté droit. Audrey et moi le gauche. »

Audrey jeta un regard inquiet à son ami mais celui-ci la rassura d'un signe de tête. La façon qu'avait Aaron de regarder sa soeur toucha Mylan, il semblait beaucoup tenir à elle, il se demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas avec lui plutôt qu'avec Daryl. Physiquement il lui correspondait mieux et il semblait être quelqu'un de bien.

« Ça va aller Aaron ? »

« Oui. Va avec lui. Mais fais attention apparemment les informations qu'il nous a données n'étaient pas très fiables. »

Tout compte fait, la considération que commençait à porter Mylan à Aaron s'envola. Il lui jeta un regard noir auquel le brun répondit volontiers de la même façon. Se détournant d'Aaron, Mylan fit signe à Audrey de le suivre. Il s'accroupit derrière les cartons pour se planquer, sa soeur en fit de même, les mains agrippées à son fusil.

Ils progressaient lentement, allant de cachette en cachette, Mylan commençait à avoir mal aux cuisses à force de se déplacer accroupi. De temps en temps, il lançait un regard à sa soeur pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien, mais celle-ci se contentait de lui répondre d'un signe de tête, le regard effrayé mais déterminé.

Mylan et Audrey avaient atteint la moitié du chemin lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix de Linda. Elle parlait puis s'interrompait, Mylan eut un frisson quand il réalisa qu'il était trop tard, la jeune femme avait déjà lancé un appel radio.

Il se contenta d'écouter en ignorant ses genoux qui s'étaient mis à trembler.

« ... de Gavin... Ils sont plusieurs, je ne sais pas combien. Mais j'ai vu à la caméra qu'il y a Daryl et la crevarde de sœur à Mylan qui est censée être morte. Rick nous a bien niqués. À toi. »

« Qui sont les autres ? À toi »

Audrey laissa échapper un gémissement de terreur derrière Mylan.

Linda avait contacté Negan, en personne.

« Aaron, une meuf que je connais pas, et Jésus de la Coline. À toi. »

« Jésus de la Coline ? » Ragea Negan. « Intéressant. C'est tout ? À toi. »

« Tu ne vas pas en revenir je te garde le meilleur pour la fin. Mylan aussi est là. Cet enfoiré nous la mit bien profond, je... »

PAN !

Mylan n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'il ne verrait plus jamais Hannah et son futur enfant. Daryl apparut derrière le corps de Linda, il tenait un fusil à pompe entre ses mains. Sur ses talons, Jésus et Tara venaient de débarquer au volant de leur pickup.

Aaron déboula de l'autre extrémité du hangar et s'empressa d'aider ses amis à charger tout le matériel qu'ils pouvaient le plus rapidement possible. Mylan en fit de même, Gavin arrivait, il ne fallait pas trainer.

Daryl et Audrey batifolaient derrière eux, ils se murmuraient des choses en se tenant les mains. Cela eut le don d'agacer Mylan au plus haut point. Ils n'avaient certainement pas le temps pour cela !

« Daryl ! Audrey ! » Appela-t-il d'une voix agacée en soulevant une lourde caisse de munition. « Aidez-nous, il faut se barrer ! Gavin va se pointer, je vous le rappelle ! »

Les deux amants se dépêchèrent de saisir tout ce qui leur passait sous la main pour le charger dans la benne du véhicule.

Tout le monde s'activait, ils prenaient tout ce qu'ils avaient sous la main, armes, munitions, couteaux, ainsi que des grenades et des caisses d'explosifs. Mylan entendit Jésus se révolter en voyant tout ce que les Sauveurs possédaient.

Le pick-up commençait à être trop rempli quand ils entendirent un grand fracas venant de l'autre extrémité du hangar.

« C'est eux ! » Hurla Mylan le plus fort qu'il put. « On bouge ! »

La peur paralysait ses jambes, il dut faire un effort surhumain pour se jeter dans la benne du pickup où Daryl et Audrey avaient déjà grimpé.

Jésus fonçait déjà vers l'autre extrémité du hangar quand Mylan reprit ses esprits. Audrey se tenait fermement à la grille qui séparait la benne de la cabine, Daryl fixait l'arrière de la route, il avait blanchit. Mylan se retourna pour voir ce qui causait un tel trouble chez le junkie mais il se décomposa.

Gavin venait d'arriver, Mylan reconnaissait les véhicules. Jared conduisait leur pickup habituel. Sur la benne, deux Sauveurs enclenchaient des chargeurs sur des M16 et firent pleuvoir les balles sur eux aussitôt.

« BAISSEZ VOUS ! »

Mylan vit avec horreur qu'Audrey venait d'être touchée à la tête. Mais il fut rassuré quand Daryl perdit son regard inquiet. Audrey saignait mais la balle l'avait juste effleurée.

Jésus conduisait à toute allure pour semer les Sauveurs, mais ceux-ci les rattrapaient facilement. Leur moteur était sans doute plus puissant que celui du vieux pickup qu'ils avaient emprunté au Royaume.

Mylan décida d'agir, il souleva la bâche qui dissimulait leur cargaison.

« Prenez les armes dans les caisses on va les semer ! »

Audrey s'empara d'un AK47 et d'un chargeur. Les deux hommes en avaient fait de même. Ils tiraient maintenant sur les deux voitures aidés d'Aaron et de Tara.

Mylan pouvait apercevoir l'air furieux de Gavin qui sortait la tête de l'habitacle en tirant avec son Glock. Il le visait personnellement. Mylan en faisait de même, il voulait que Gavin meure, il voulait qu'il paie pour ce qu'il avait fait à Bob. Mylan souhaitait plus que tout que Negan soit furieux de perdre un de ses meilleurs hommes.

Mais le sort en décida autrement, Mylan ne sut pas quel tir fut celui qui l'avait atteint, il ressentit juste une violente et soudaine douleur à l'abdomen, le forçant à se baisser.

Jésus conduisait très bien et il réussit à semer les Sauveurs en changeant de direction dès qu'il le pouvait. Le calme était revenu dans le pickup. Aaron et Tara avaient rentré leur têtes dans l'habitacle et Daryl vérifiait la blessure d'Audrey à l'arrière de sa tête. Ce ne semblait pas être très grave, Mylan se sentit sourire tandis qu'il avait plus de mal à respirer. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder, il sentait le sang tremper son teeshirt et sa chemise. Petit à petit, sa vision devenait floue, il avait mal, mais il sentait qu'il s'en allait, enfin.

Étonnamment, il était pleinement conscient qu'il allait mourir, là, dans la benne de ce vieux pickup poussiéreux. Mais cela ne le rendait pas triste. Mylan se sentait soulagé, apaisé, excité, même à l'idée de revoir Bob, ses parents.

Et Jody.

Mylan posa sa main sur son ventre et un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage à cette idée tandis que quelques larmes orphelines coulaient sur ses joues sales.

Audrey semblait avoir compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle s'approcha de son frère avec un regard inquiet. Ses sourcils froncés la faisaient tellement ressembler à leur mère ! Mylan n'était plus inquiet pour sa soeur, elle s'en sortirait, elle était forte, et Daryl était là pour elle, il n'avait plus aucun doute envers l'homme à présent. Au contraire, Mylan était rassuré, tant qu'il était là, sa soeur irait bien.

« Eh... » Fit la jeune femme en escaladant les cartons pour s'installer à ses côtés. « Ça va ? »

Mylan tourna la tête vers elle et sourit faiblement, il souleva ses mains et Audrey étouffa une exclamation.

Il repensa à Bob, il aurait tellement aimé que ce soit lui, à la place de Daryl. Mais il se contenterait de Daryl, il avait confiance en lui.

Des larmes firent leur apparition dans les yeux d'Audrey alors qu'elle comprenait petit à petit, elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, elle refusait l'idée de sa mort. Le seul regret qu'aurait Mylan, finalement, c'est de ne pas avoir pu côtoyer sa soeur.

Et son enfant.

« Non... Non... Mylan, ça va aller... »

« Écoutes, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. » Articula faiblement l'ancien Seal. « Je sais ce que ça veut dire... »

Audrey pleurait maintenant. Mais l'amour n'était pas une faiblesse, Audrey allait prendre le relai, elle allait protéger son enfant. Il pouvait lui faire confiance pour cela, Mylan en était certain.

La douleur s'intensifiait, Mylan pouvait même sentir son coeur pomper le peu de sang qu'il lui restait dans le corps. Il avait froid, très froid. Sa vision était de plus en plus floue. Audrey se rapprocha et plaça sa main sur son épaule.

« Écoutes. » Il posa sa main sur la joue d'Audrey, la tachant de sang. « Je veux te dire merci. Grâce à toi je ne partirai pas en ayant aidé Negan. Et j'ai pu voir de mes propres yeux au combien ma sœur est devenue forte. »

Audrey fronçait toujours les sourcils et pleurait en silence, sans crise, sans sanglots bruyants. Mylan était si fier d'elle.

« Arrête tes conneries Mylan. Tais-toi. » Bégaya Audrey en fourrant sa chemise dans ses mains afin d'éponger le sang.

Mylan n'attrapa même pas le bout de tissu, il continua de fixer la jeune femme avec un sourire apaisé. Il allait lui confier le reste de sa vie. Puis il pourrait partir en paix.

« Je veux que tu aides Hannah et l'enfant. Fais le pour moi... »

Daryl s'approcha d'eux, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Audrey, protecteur.

« Elle peut pas te promettre un truc pareil. »

Mylan eut un sourire en coin.

« Essayez, tentez de la raisonner. Je sais que ce sera difficile mais au moins elle vous écoutera. »

Il était sûr qu'Hannah écouterai Audrey, qu'elle réussirait à la raisonner comme elle avait réussi à libérer Bob, comme elle avait réussi à le changer, lui.

« Je lui parlerai ... » Promit Audrey en essuyant ses larmes.

Mylan fut rassuré, il leva les yeux sur Daryl qui l'observait de son habituel air contrarié et méfiant.

« Daryl. » Mylan se mit à tousser violemment.

Celui-ci ne cilla pas, il se contenta de garder son regard rivé sur le sien. Ses cheveux collaient à son front en sueur. Sa large main ne lâchait pas la frêle épaule d'Audrey comme si il savait que ses nerfs allaient lâcher à tout moment et qu'il faudrait la rattraper. Non, sa soeur ne risquait rien avec un type pareil. Il n'était pas parfait, mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui et il voulait qu'il le sache.

« J'irai pas par quatre chemins parce que j'suis pas un faux-cul. J'aurais préféré voir ma sœur avec quelqu'un de plus jeune et plus discipliné, faut avouer que t'as un caractère de merde. »

Audrey poussa un soupir et esquissa un sourire.

« Va te faire foutre ! » Marmonna le principal concerné. Son ton s'était radoucit, comme si Mylan venait de lui lancer une plaisanterie amicale.

« Mais je te fais confiance. T'es un type bien... Droit et honnête. Prends soin d'elle, la fait pas souffrir. »

Mylan grimaça en se tenant les côtes. Il se souvint de Bob, accroupit dans la cellule de Daryl lui demandant de lui promettre la même chose.

Audrey, commençait à perdre son sang-froid, ses mains s'étaient agrippées aux épaules de Mylan, si bien qu'il sentait ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

Daryl le fixait toujours, mais son air méfiant avait disparu, il ne souriait pas mais il semblait touché par les propos du Seal.

« Compte sur moi. »

Mylan se remit à tousser, déclenchant une violente douleur dans sa poitrine. Il sentait le gout métallique du sang dans sa bouche.

Il leva son regard sur sa soeur et malgré sa vue devenue extrêmement trouble à présent, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa soeur.

« Dans mon sac à dos tu trouveras l'arme de Bob. Prends la mienne aussi. Butez ces enfoirés avec. »

« On le fera Mylan. » Promit Audrey avant enfin d'éclater en sanglot.

Elle serra Mylan dans ses bras, cela lui faisait mal mais il s'en fichait, il fit de son mieux pour qu'Audrey sente qu'il lui rendait son étreinte, il l'aimait tellement.

« Tu vas me manquer. Ce n'est pas juste, on vient à peine de se retrouver... J'ai plus personne maintenant... » Gémissait-elle alors que ses yeux étaient devenus rouges et ses joues trempées de larmes.

Mylan se pencha sur son oreille pour murmurer car il n'avait plus de force à présent et il ne voyait quasiment plus rien.

« T'as Daryl. Et nous serons toujours dans un coin de ta tête oublies pas. »

« De toute façon, on se retrouvera bientôt. » Répondit-elle du tac au tac, interrompant ses sanglots.

Mylan sentit son coeur se serrer à l'entente de cette phrase, Audrey ne devait pas lâcher, pas maintenant, elle avait un combat à mener et la promesse d'une vie meilleure. Le jeune homme réunit le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour regarder une dernière fois sa soeur droit dans les yeux.

« Hors de question que tu dises un truc pareil. Tu vas vivre et longtemps. » Fit-il entre ses dents.

« Je t'aime. »

Je t'aime

Je…

Tout était noir, Audrey avait disparu, Daryl également. Mylan ne sentait plus l'air généré par la vitesse du pickup. Il n'avait plus mal d'ailleurs son ventre ne saignait plus.

Il n'était plus dans le pickup. Il se trouvait dans la même position mais pas dans le même lieu.

Doucement, Mylan se releva. Il reconnaissait l'endroit, il était à la base de Dam-Neck, le quartier général des Navy Seals, Team 6, son équipe. Il était vêtu de son uniforme de cérémonie, celui là même qu'il portait lors de la prise de la photo qu'il avait trouvée dans la maison d'Audrey.

Plus précisément, il se trouvait sur le parking de la base.

Sur celui-ci, il reconnaissait les voitures de ses coéquipiers, celle de Stevens, celle d'Henry ainsi que beaucoup d'autres qu'il connaissait.

Il fut surpris de constater que les voitures de ses parents s'y trouvaient aussi. La dernière voiture qu'il dépassa avant de monter les quelques marches qui menaient au hall, était la petite Chevrolet de Jody.

Excité comme une puce, il pénétra dans le hall d'entrée, mais la disposition de la pièce avait changée. Au lieu des portiques de sécurités et des bureaux, la pièce était vide et baignée d'une lumière douce et agréable.

Au milieu, une grande table garnie d'une abondance de plats et de nourritures l'attendait. Tout autour, Stevens, Henry, ses cousins, ses amis du lycée, ainsi que ses parents déjeunaient en riant.

En bout de table, une jeune femme se leva, quand elle l'aperçu un sourire rayonnant et pétillant éclaira son visage magnifique entouré de boucles blondes.

Jody.

« Mon amour, je t'attendais. »

Mylan se mit à pleurer, mais il pleurait de joie à présent.

Maintenant, tout irait bien.

—-

 **Le titre du chapitre est le même que dans A comme Alexandria :D petit clin d'œil, à bientôt !**


End file.
